SITH ASCENDANT
by Ootini
Summary: Necrolis Darkstar is summoned away from Ziost to the sith home world of Korriban. There he will live or die as an acolyte, thrust into sith politics he must somehow overcome in order to reach his destiny. With new friends and foes all about, Necrolis must find a way to survive and flourish on the path he now must walk that will forever change his life.
1. Prologue

**THE DARKSTAR LEGACY**

**SITH ASCENDANT**

**PROLOGUE**

"My Lord, you must stay conscious." Malavai Quinn said, leaning over the medical bay table before cursing under his breath.

High above Ilum, Quinn worked at a feverish pace trying to stabilize Necrolis Darkstar. The pure blood sith, the Emperor's Wrath, was in bad shape. Internal and external injuries pushed and taxed Quinn's medical knowledge to the limit. With Necrolis on the medical exam table, stripped of his armour which now lay strewn about the floor, Quinn was left wishing they had a true medic as part of their crew.

"Pierce, get in here." Quinn barked. "I need another pair of hands."

"I can't do much more than field dressings." Pierce growled, but nonetheless hurried to the other officer's side.

Slapping a kolto patch on the large wound in Necrolis' shoulder, Quinn then pointed and Pierce put a large meaty hand over it and pressed down. Quinn was all too aware of Jaesa pacing outside the medical bay door, while Vette was sitting just inside, knees drawn up to her chest, worry written all over the twi'lek's face. Malavai Quinn could not blame the woman for being afraid. Necrolis had taken injuries before in service to the Empire, but not to this extent. Even just getting him back to the ship had cost them time, and he had lost a lot of blood already.

They had come to Ilum, a frozen world well out of the core systems. Darth Malgus had brought his forces together, had built his seat of power there. Malgus, a part of the Dark Council, had put his own plans in motion ahead of the Empire. With the Emperor silent, Malgus had made his play to wrest control for himself and anointed himself the new Emperor. The fighting had been fierce, Necrolis leading the way and cutting through the defences Malgus had put in place. Confronting the man, it had been a battle that left Necrolis on death's doorstep. Quinn could not help but wonder if the Empire would lose both Malgus and Necrolis at the same time.

"My Lord, can you hear me?" Quinn asked, swearing when the man did not respond.

Vette looked about at those gathered and present. Quinn and Pierce were working feverishly, fighting against the unseen spectre of death that now hung over the ship. The blue skinned twi'lek could hear the burble of Broonmark as the large white furred talz prowled outside in the main common area. Jaesa Willsaam, Necrolis' apprentice, stood in the doorway. She seemed far too calm, the golden eyes merely watching and observing. She gave no sign of worry or fear at all. In that moment she reminded Vette a lot of Necrolis himself. Looking back at the man on the medical exam table, she had to swallow hard and fight back tears. Absently she played with the ring on her finger, the one he had given her to hang on to for him so long ago.

"Necrolis, stay with us." Vette half whispered.

* * *

"Necrolis, stay with us."

Necrolis Darkstar heard the voice, knew who had spoken such. Vette was close by, he could sense and feel her worry, her fear. Why can I not see her, he wondered? Looking about him there was nothing. Slowly turning about he was confused when all he saw was darkness. Wait, he thought and remained where he stood. A moment later he knew it was the right thing to do as he saw the faint blue glow and form of someone familiar.

"It has been some time, my former student." Overseer Tremel remarked with a smile.

"It has." Necrolis said, head tilting slightly to one side in confusion. "You're dead. How is it you are here unless…"

"No you are not dead, well not yet anyways." Tremel said back. "Consider me a remnant of the past. You must decide what you will do, Necrolis. Live, or die, it is all a matter of will now."

"And if I give in?"

"Then you die here and now, your story will end." Tremel said with a wave of a hand.

"I'm tired." Necrolis admitted and sighed. "My way grows less clear, and I have scars I bear."

"Yes, you do." Tremel agreed and shrugged. "You must choose."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**KORRIBAN**

The lights were dimmed, a faint reddish hue that held back the darkness in the interior of the Imperial shuttle, but left everything still shadowed. The intercom gave a static crackle as it came to life, the low deep and somewhat muffled voice from the flight deck coming through for those in the passenger section of the craft.

" Final clearance has been obtained. Descent into Korriban on designated flight path. We will be planet side momentarily."

Necrolis Darkstar half opened one eye and cast a glance about him. The pure blooded, red skinned sith felt the shuttle jar slightly as the craft descended through the upper atmosphere of the Sith home world. Giving another quick glance at the others within the shuttle, he took a moment to study them. All of them were initiates, brought to Korriban for training. The others on the flight were both human; a male and female. Neither it seemed were overly strong in the force as Necrolis did not feel their presence much, nor did they emanate any type of strength or confidence. He guessed they likely would not survive their trials long.

Eyes closing once more, Necrolis let his senses reach out to read his surroundings. There was an eager anticipation that radiated through the shuttle compartment, but that anticipation was tinged with fear. They were heading for the testing grounds. Korriban had its reputation and it was well earned, known to be where initiates went to die. Anyone who was not smart or strong enough was quickly weeded out. Few would survive the trials of the Sith to join their ranks. Necrolis took a long deep breathe and let it out, focusing on keeping himself calm, his emotions well in check. He would not be so easily read, nor show any emotion that could be misconstrued as weakness. To be weak was death.

A bit of turbulence made the shuttle bounce slightly and he could sense the sliver of fear and anxiety in the other initiates rise. It was almost enough to make Necrolis laugh. Almost, but he did not allow for that and remained silent and observant. Even on Ziost, Necrolis had infuriated most other initiates, as well as a few of his Masters. He never seemed to show any emotion, never laughed. It was not that Necrolis was incapable of such, but in the end every last one of them were rivals, and he was determined to not give any of them the smallest of openings to use against him. Even attachments seemed to be minimal, though he did have his family, such as it was. Calling a group of orphans family was a stretch, but when they were all each other had he guessed that was as close as any of them would come to having such.

At some point attachments would be tested, and severed, so what was the point, he thought? Why make friends with those who were weak and would only be killed in the end by his own hand? Still, he knew none of those he did keep close and consider family were weak or needed coddling. He did not worry about them really. Save for one of them, but he had taken care of that. When he had been informed he was going to Korriban the timing could not have been better. Getting away from the Ziost Head Master was a blessing. Now he was separated from all of them and on his own.

Necrolis didn't mind being alone in that regard. It had raised eyebrows of course when he had escaped Ziost and punishment for what had happened. Few knew the full story of events there, and even fewer ever knew Necrolis had been alone for most of his life. He barely remembered his parents, barely knew them at all. He knew only their supposed names, whispered rumours, nothing more than that. He knew his heritage as a pure blood sith, but past that he really had no connection to anyone or anywhere. He had learned to control his emotions quickly, learned to survive by being patient, watchful, and by picking his moments to strike when needed.

Necrolis brushed aside the thoughts quickly as he heard the retro engines fire, the shuttles forward momentum broken. The shuttle took on a slant as the nose rose up before it then levelled out and the shuttle began to slowly settle as it landed. Necrolis remained unmoving, sitting there and watching as the other initiates hurried to their feet grabbing their training blades and knapsacks. So eager, Necrolis noted, and had to stop himself from shaking his head. Too eager, they'll be dead soon enough, Necrolis thought. Just a couple more faceless people he had simply crossed paths with. The hydraulic hiss brought his gaze to the rear of the compartment where the ramp unsealed and lowered. Necrolis rose and slung the training blade over his shoulder. The brown knapsack he grabbed in a hand by one strap. It was light, with little in it save two changes of clothing. Necrolis didn't keep things. He'd found there was simply less to lose, and less likely to ever be a target for someone wanting something.

Taking a slow breathe, Necrolis finally made his way to the ramp, down and out to set foot finally on the Sith home world. He blinked as red eyes adjusted to the bright light of day. Frowning as his eyes adjusted, Necrolis looked about taking in the dark brownish red rock, the Imperial landing pad a stark gun metal grey rising to stand out against the backdrop. He noted the pair of gun turrets adorning the top of the spaceport, aimed skyward in menacing display. The dual entrance port was draped in sith flags, a large statue standing on guard between the wide hanger doors. A glace about the landing pad itself and Necrolis noted the two Imperial troopers standing beside the walkway off the landing pad to the building. The initiate gave a quick incline of his head to the troopers before moving off after the others. His strides steady and unhurried as Necrolis caught the bow of the female trooper back before both of them proceeded back towards the shuttle.

Korriban was impressive, Necrolis thought, though quite barren. The place seemed to resonate with power. Necrolis could feel it all around him. Ziost had been cold and dry, mostly mountainous, much of it covered in ice. Necrolis hadn't minded the place, but the change was still welcome, and he did not miss the pressing dark feel of Ziost at all. For an adopted home world till the Sith had regained Korriban, Necrolis couldn't help but think it was rather lacking.

Overseer Tremel stood waiting, suppressing a grin as he watched the two all too eager initiates hurry off as he had told them to. Standing, hands clasped in front of him in typical relaxed military style stance, Tremel watched the red skinned pureblood finally arrived. The last one here, looking calm and steady, he knew the reports he had gone over countless times had indeed been spot on accurate. Not that he had much doubt. He knew he had been fortunate to find such a perfect candidate, and the circumstances fit his timing perfectly. He had gone to great lengths, pulled in a few favours as well, in order to force the transition and get the young man away from the Ziost Head Master. Valderas Lokhee was still furious, and Tremel had eventually had to have the man's holo channel outright blocked. If he proved as useful as Tremel hoped, then it was worth it in the end he knew.

Necrolis Darkstar definitely stood out, Tremel noted. The dark red skin, red eyes, and short cropped black hair left no doubt about bloodline. The man was dressed plainly, the dull grey tunic and pants of the initiate, training blade slung over a shoulder. Tremel looked him over once more. They were about the same height, though Necrolis was broader in the shoulders. Even dressed in simple garb, there was a presence and aura of strength from him. Yes, he would do nicely, he thought once again. Tremel slipped into his Overseer role as the man approached and stood before him.

"At last you've arrived. Good. Good." Tremel stated as eyes locked on the man trying to read past the stoic exterior. "There is much to do and every moment is critical."

Necrolis eyed the Overseer, calculating and judging the man quickly even as he listened to his words. Tremel was lean, clearly striking as he stood there in his dark navy armour accented with grey and white markings. The dark skinned, dark haired man held a high rank and would clearly have the strength and intelligence to back it up. He was not one to take lightly at all. The fact he had pulled him from Ziost, from facing the wrath of the Head Master, Valderas Lokhee, proved such.

"The trials are a chance to weed out the weak." Tremel noted and again Necrolis nodded, "Those who take them either succeed or die."

"Mark my words," Necrolis stated , words forceful as he spoke them, yet his calm exterior and expression never changed. "I am destined to be sith."

Tremel grinned then nodded at the sith's words. Bold, and self-assured, he noted of the young man. He had intelligence in choosing his words as well. All of which continued to impress him. He would need every bit of intelligence and skill to pass the trials. Unlike others who came, Necrolis Darkstar was being thrown into the line of fire. Tremel could only hope he proved as calm and strong as he appeared.

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here." Tremel commented, though Necrolis was beginning to grow tired of the man's well practiced speech. It was all he could do to keep a frown from his face. He had little tolerance for long winded speeches and grandstanding. If time was so important, why was the man wasting it?

"You face your trials now without delay. Obey me, I'll make you the most powerful acolyte here."

That got Necrolis's attention. It had been Tremel that had brought him here, wanted him here, well ahead of schedule and when he should have been. Not that being on Korriban would be a hindrance, and it certainly beat being bored back on Ziost, and under the reprisal attack of the Head Master. Necrolis was no fool, however. This man had a purpose and a plan that much was quite clear. Necrolis knew all too well there were schemes being implemented, and right now he was a new pawn in whatever game was being played. While Necrolis did not like that fact, for the time being it was working in his favour, and so he would bide his time until he could get free from such.

"You better be able to deliver that, Tremel." Necrolis stated, intentionally using the man's name and not his title.

Tremel let a slight grin creep onto his face as he noted the subtle jab from the man. Good, he thought, he is clever and shows his intellect once again, knowing how to judge weak points and push buttons. Indeed, there was far more to this one than any other Tremel had come across. Talent and strength in the force alone did not make a good sith, the Overseer knew. There had to be intelligence, ingenuity, and maturity. While Necrolis showed a truly astounding ability with the force, Tremel could already see past the calm exterior to what was beneath. A very dangerous man that was sharp of mind and strong of will. He was the one he had been hoping and searching for, of this he now truly had no doubt.

"Leave your doubts at the door. There's no room for them here." Tremel answered back, eyes locking on Necrolis'. Tremel held that stare, showing his strength to the man. "The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you will face."

At Tremel's words Necrolis arched an eyebrow. Now things were getting interesting. The trials culled the weak, removing them and strengthening the sith. Death walked on Korriban every moment of every day. Necrolis suspected the biggest threat was the one he had already avoided all along on Ziost. The question was now who, and how many, did Tremel believe were a threat on Korriban to him.

"There's an acolyte here named Vemrin." Tremel advised. "He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

And now the credit dropped, Necrolis thought. Vemrin, well at least I have a name to carve onto the rock that will head the man's grave. In truth, Necrolis was not about to lose sleep over worrying about another acolyte. That included this Vemrin. Still, knowing where danger was lurking was never a bad thing, Necrolis knew. Whatever Tremel was planning, clearly Vemrin was merely the pawn on the other side of the board from him. Noting the man was watching him and waiting for a response, Necrolis let his gaze narrow, focused and intent as he spoke.

"Let him try." The words came out steady, almost a snarl from Necrolis. The words held enough of an edge to them that Tremel actually felt the small hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. "I will destroy him."

"With my guidance, someday you will destroy all your enemies." Tremel smiled a knowing little smile. "In the meantime that practice sword you arrived with will not suffice. The tomb of Ajunta Pall is nearby, within an old armoury. A strong sith war blade awaits you there within if you can take it."

Necrolis nodded at the words, aware of the practice blade slung over his shoulder. In truth, he found the weapon more for show than functional. Having something better would be a great benefit. A good weapon could make all the difference in a fight, especially when it was a fairly even contest. What interested Necrolis was heading into one of the tombs on Korriban. There had to be more difficulty than merely waltzing in to take what he wanted, he guessed.

"The tomb is thick with k'lorr slugs. They are deadly, savage creatures." Tremel advised. "Be speedy but be careful."

Necrolis at that point only half listened to the rest of what Tremel said, hiding a smirk as he mentioned taking time to bloody the new weapon. Given the dangerous beasts mentioned, that Necrolis thought was a foregone conclusion. Already he could feel that itch to get moving, to be in action. Standing around talking, once again, was beginning to annoy him. Time was of the essence Tremel had made clear. It was time for less talk and more action.

"Come to me when done, to my chambers at the Sith Academy." Tremel finished then nodded to the man before he turned and walked away.

Necrolis waited until the man had gotten well out of range before he headed off down the hallway that would lead out of the arrivals area. He had a war blade to find, and plenty of things to kill. A small thin smile broke finally on Necrolis's face now that he was sure he was alone. Let the tests begin, he thought.

Tremel reached the narrow hallway with its low lighting and stopped. Turning to lean back against the cold steel wall, dark eyes looked back to track the moving pureblood sith as he headed off to do as told. He is going to be a hard one to control, Tremel could tell. Already, the Overseer wondered just how much the man was able to discern about his presence here. Tremel frowned a moment as he wondered if he could ever hope to train let alone control such a man as Necrolis Darkstar. Should he dare to try, Tremel wondered? Time would tell, but already he could sense the ripples in the force all about him that Necrolis' presence on Korriban was causing.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Necrolis glanced about him, eyes moving but head locked straight ahead of him. The tomb of Ajunta Pall was impressive if not old and crumbling. The ancient tomb had clearly seen better days. The crumbling rock that littered the ground, the cracks and gaping holes where it had come loose from the ceiling to fall, left it clear this was not a place many would venture. Necrolis had not seen many people outside the tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords. He took that as a bad sign, something to note. Nobody without a pair of balls the size of a rancor tempted this place, Necrolis thought.

Reaching the bottom of the long descending staircase, he glanced about taking in every detail, senses alert and heightened. In the wide opening just beyond the staircase, barriers had been erected and armed Imperial troopers were manning the checkpoint. Every so often there was a short quick burst of blaster fire as weapons came to bear on a far too inquisitive k'lorr slug. Imperial troopers were keeping them in check at least, containing them within the tomb. At least at this entrance anyways, Necrolis thought. He was sure they had already spread well beyond the tomb, burrowing their way out to roam the planet.

Necrolis unslung the training sword, feeling the weight of the weapon in his hands. Holding the blade had a calming effect. It was peace of mind to hold it, feel the weight of such, and know it was his to command. The troopers all cast glances his way as he moved towards and then past them. Necrolis felt the tug of the corner of his mouth as he fought back a smile. Yes, he thought, I have enough of a backbone to be here and go in. Clearly the troopers were not used to seeing acolytes casually walking into danger zones they were manning. Nobody ever accused me of being typical, Necrolis thought.

* * *

The last of the k'lorr slugs gave a shrill squeal as Necrolis brought the blade of his weapon down upon and into it. The weapon sliced hard into the thick rust coloured body. Blood spurted from the wound, coating over him. Necrolis grinned, feeling the hot wet spray of a fresh kill as some landed on his skin. Taking a moment he wiped flecks of k'lorr blood from his face and wiped it on the leg of his pants. The fighting had been in quick bursts, but it was enough to get his heart racing and adrenaline coursing through him. He felt alive, strong, and powerful. Glancing about, Necrolis viewed the carnage he had created in the wide spacious chamber of the tomb. K'lorr slug bodies had been left where they had fallen. Pieces of the creatures were left in pools of blood, some still twitching in the throes of death. Necrolis had lost count after the first half dozen kills, not that he had need of keeping score. Each fight, each kill, had energized him for the next to come. Any blows taken had only fuelled his rage, fed him to make him stronger. There was a trail of death left in his wake, marking his path through the expansive tomb.

Glancing down, Necrolis stopped a moment to check himself over for any injuries. There were a handful of cuts mostly as well as a few small bites dealt out by the k'lorr slugs. Most had stopped bleeding, and there was nothing really life threatening or that would hinder him. Necrolis nodded to himself, pleased he had handled them so efficiently and easily. The k'lorr slugs had proved an annoyance more than anything. Their soft exteriors made them vulnerable to attack. A few, he had discovered, especially the older, bigger ones, were able to spit a sort of acid. Other than that, the creature's main weapons were its claws and bite. The small ones, the larvae, they were good sport for trying to kick. It had almost become a fun game as Necrolis went through the tombs chambers to see just how far one could be punted. Despite their vulnerable nature and limited ability to attack, Necrolis had to note they were dangerous in packs. Groups of them proved hard to fight, the little ones moving in to bite and try and cause damage. They swarmed like annoying gnats on a hot day on Tatooine. Otherwise, the challenge they posed was minimal at best.

Necrolis scanned ahead quickly again one last time, red eyes seeking out any of the creatures that might have been missed or in hiding. He'd had a few suddenly explode from under the stone to attack him. Reaching out with his senses, he could not detect anything close by, nothing posing a threat. The prize is mine then, he thought.

His intent gaze moved to fall on the descending staircase leading down to yet another chamber, one that Necrolis was sure, according to the map on his data pad, was the armoury. Each step lead deeper into the tomb, and as he went down towards his goal, he kept a careful attentive watch about him. It was a Sith tomb, and he had no compelling need to become a permanent resident of the place.

Necrolis noted the droids ahead of him almost immediately. Old, rusted, and apparently inactive, they stood within caskets that lined the room. They were scattered amongst the skeletons of forgotten sith and their minions. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Necrolis noted the sarcophagus across the room, sitting before a row of skeletons on display in stone carved caskets with no lids. Sure steps carried Necrolis across the open center of the room. He reached out with his senses, trying to find and anticipate a trap, but there seemed to be no threat.

Standing beside where he knew what he sought was hidden, Necrolis reached out with the force pushing the lid off the back side of the sarcophagus to shatter into pieces on the floor. A smile came to his face as his gaze fell on the war blade that rested within. The prize is mine, he thought once more. Necrolis dropped his training blade, letting it clatter to the floor. It was now antiquated and worthless. There was no way he would have fetched even a single credit for the meagre weapon he knew, so there was no point in carrying it about any longer. Fingers twitched in eagerness as he reached for his new, stronger blade. It was no lightsaber he thought, but it would do for the time being. All in due time everything he wanted would come to him, Necrolis knew. All that was required was strength of purpose, and patience.

Necrolis had taken no more than a couple steps to leave when he felt the threat. Red eyes narrowed, quickly scanning about the room. Catching sight of movement, Necrolis swore under his breathe. Around the chamber the ancient sentry droids were coming to life. Necrolis grit his teeth, the war blade rising as he prepared himself. Tremel had said to bloody the blade, he thought. As the closest droids turned and moved towards him, Necrolis launched himself forward in a force aided leap, racing headlong into the fight.

* * *

Tremel had thought to test him, Necrolis knew, and the test was over. He'd come, he'd seen, he'd killed. Breathing heavy, Necrolis looked about at the scattered remnants of what had been droids. Rusted parts and leaking fluids filled the large spacious chamber. He'd taken a couple grazing blast shots but nothing serious, as well as a few more cuts and bruises from getting in close on the automatons. In the end I'm standing, and they fell, he thought with a small smile. It hadn't been much of a challenge, the droids so antiquated, but the workout was nonetheless invigorating. Now to go show the Overseer what I have done, Necrolis thought. As instructed, he had secured the war blade and ventured where few would have dared. Better yet, he was still alive to tell the tale. It was time to finally go set foot within the Sith Academy. And find time for a shower, Necrolis thought as he noted the shambles his training garb had become. The tunic and pants were ripped and torn, bloodied, and stained with droid oil. He knew he looked quite the sight.

It did not take long at all for Necrolis to make his way through the corridors and chambers remaining in the tomb of Ajunta Pall before finding the ascending staircase that lead outside. Stepping out into the fading light of the day, Necrolis felt the warmer air, the steady breeze. It was a sharp contrast to the stale dead air of the tomb, and a welcome change. Necrolis took a moment to enjoy such before letting his gaze take in the Sith Academy that rose up ahead of him.

The grated walkway lead to a small flight of stairs flanked by two rising columns of marked stones. Beyond that, the Academy rose to block the sky, a dark fortress where acolytes came to succeed or die. A wide, long ramp walkway lead up to the main entry and tired as he was Necrolis wanted to groan seeing it. The Academy was as inspiring as it was intimidating, and Necrolis found himself truly impressed. Heading towards the place, war blade slung over his shoulder, Necrolis moved past the hurrying bodies that came and went from the place, mostly other acolytes. As he reached the steps and passed by a group, their conversation caught his attention.

"A word of advice Kehel." One of the men said, his dress marking him as an apprentice. "Don't enter the tombs alone. Travel in numbers. Take plenty of weapons."

"Telo we were told to complete the trials alone." The one identified as Kehel stated, clearly an acolyte as the other couple people were that stood close by him. "You survived them, they can't be that bad!"

Necrolis let his brow furrow and he shook his head as he pushed ahead, strides carrying him up the wide ramp and away from the group. Kehel at least had a spine, Necrolis thought. The acolyte showed more guts than the other one. Poor fool would not last long, he thought. There was no way any Sith Lord would tolerate such cowardice. Fear was a useful emotion so long as you channelled it properly. It could fuel you, make you stronger. Those that let fear consume and control them however, were weak and would fall sooner or later.

Brushing off the matter, Necrolis reached the top of the incline and viewed the entry to the Academy. As he approached a red skinned sith in crimson armour nodded to him, catching his attention. Necrolis studied the woman as he approached her. She was a pureblood, and clearly someone of importance and position within the Academy. He also noted few of the acolytes coming and going ventured near. All of them gave the woman a fairly wide berth.

"I am Assistant Overseer Loun." The woman stated her voice strong and sharp. " Overseer Tremel bid me to welcome you and ensure you are sent to see the trainers for you to learn and grow stronger."

Necrolis nodded at the woman's words, giving a rare grin as his gaze met hers. He was not one of those worrying, weakling acolytes who would avoid eye contact and try and stay away from someone. There was no place for such. Strength was the sith way, after all.

"I shall do so then. I do not intend to fail, after all." Necrolis answered back, "Though I am pleased such attention is directed my way."

Loun arched an eyebrow briefly as she heard the pureblood acolyte's words. Had he actually had the temerity to flirt with her? This one was certainly different from most. Her presence was usually enough to intimidate, but here this acolyte was meeting her gaze and being bold and strong. I might well have to watch this one closely after all, she thought. Tremel seemed to have quite a knack for finding interesting individuals.

"Bold words, but no pure sith would dare enter a relationship below her station." Loun shot right back, giving a slight smile that was more for show than anything else.

Necrolis merely nodded at the woman's thinly veiled shot. Putting me right back in my place, he noted. It was not unexpected at all, and a show of strength to re-assert her position over him indeed showed she was worthy of her station. With a bow of his head out of respect then, Necrolis made to head within the walls of the Academy for the first time. Loun's voice made him stop mid-step, glancing back over his shoulder to her.

"Acolyte." The woman called, "Ensure you get a bath and see the stores officer for some proper attire before you go to Tremel's office."

"I shall." Was all Necrolis replied back before heading in direction of the acolyte barracks.

* * *

Necrolis knew he would have killed for a sonic shower, but the Academy was not about comfort at all. A standard shower with needle spray heads was the best he could have expected, and in the end it worked. Hands pressed against the tiled wall, Necrolis let his head drop and the hot spray of water slide down over his neck and shoulders. His eyes watched the mixture of blood and droid fluids mingle to tint the flow as it sluiced down off him to circle and disappear down the drain. Well earned, he thought as he lingered and enjoyed a moment longer. He hit the button to shut off the water flow and turned and strode out of the shower, grabbing a large white towel on his way, wrapping it about his waist. He moved over to settle on one of the benches in the change room area, glancing at the new garb he had been issued. His first stop had been to the Quartermaster. The newly acquired sith acolyte garb was a vibrant red colour. New tunic, pants, boots, and even a pair of gloves were now his.

"Hmmm, pity seems I was too late."

Necrolis cast a glance over his shoulder. Few could sneak up on him, and while he would chastise himself later, he had to admit at least that it had been a long and tiring day. Time enough for reprimands later, he thought. Such, he knew, could never happen again. It was especially so in the academy, where enemies and plots would swirl about like a moving river.

Loun stood leaning against a bank of lockers, the yellow coloured eyes of the pureblood sith woman intent upon Necrolis. He did make quite the tempting sight, she noted. His red skin bore a few fresh marks of fighting, she took in. Of course that was not unexpected, given he had arrived and headed right into one of his trials she had learned. Other than such, he was well toned and youthful, and that did hold an appeal. For a moment she reminded herself of her place and station, but the little voice in the back of her head was fading in strength moment by moment. What are you doing, she wondered?

"Assistant Overseer." Necrolis greeted, keeping his usual calm demeanour in place.

"Why so formal, acolyte?" Loun asked, moving over to the man, her hand rising to brush and trail fingertips across Necrolis's broad shoulders.

Necrolis felt the touch, warm and light against his skin. While his expression never changed, he could not help the slight rippling twitch of muscles that occurred. His gaze followed the woman, head cocking as he took her in and wondered just what game this was now. Perhaps another of Tremel's tests? Loun smiled wide as she noted Necrolis' reaction. She could sense, barely but still perceptively, his questioning feeling. He was quite good, she had to admit. She'd rarely seen anyone that in control of themselves, that in tune with their emotions. He was dangerous, powerful, and in control. She liked that.

"It was a long day, and I thought to indulge myself." Loun stated turning and opening a locker, peering about the door back at him. "I wondered if perhaps I would have company."

Necrolis allowed an eyebrow to arch then at hearing the woman's words. Was she flirting openly with him? Even as he sat there watching the woman, Loun stripped down out of her armour. Each piece one at a time, taken and removed with care, she revealed herself to his gaze as each piece was set within her locker. It was clearly routine, a fine show of discipline. If the woman had cared about being seen, Necrolis knew he would not be viewing her, that much was clear and so he did not bother to hide he was looking at her.

Loun's body was fit and toned, lean and muscled. Her red skin was smooth, though he two distinct scars that marred perfection. The first ran from shoulder across and down over the swell of one well rounded breast. The other sliced across her stomach from left side down to the top of her smoothly curved hip. She was appealing to the eye, and Necrolis had to admit the armour she wore did nothing for her. It hung like a sack, but that in of itself made him wonder if she did such intentionally. Being a woman, it could work both ways being too overly sexual. Too much, you lose strength and how you are viewed. Too little the men would pay no attention at all.

Loun caught his admiring and discerning gaze and smiled again. Moving over to stand before him, looking down, she gave him an ample close up view of herself. Her hands moved to caress and trace over his shoulders, sliding down over his bare chest. Leaning down, Loun pressed in and kissed him. Her lips brushed over his before pressing harder, tongue delving and pressing into his mouth to stroke and dance against his. When she pulled back, Necrolis looked at her again, his hands rising to caress up and stroke along her hips gently. She could see the look smouldering there in his eyes. Ah, so the control is not so fine tuned after all, Loun thought. You are playing a dangerous game, she noted to herself, knowing it was not a good idea but completely not caring.

"What about station then?" Necrolis asked, and Loun laughed then.

"Ah Necrolis, you do so intrigue me." Loun answered amusedly, her eyes never leaving his. "You are a distraction, albeit a pleasant one. Station is one thing, but last I looked passion is something to be embraced and not subdued no?"

Necrolis grinned and nodded at the words. She was after all correct. Besides, he thought, who was he to argue with the Assistant Overseer after all. He rose as she took his hand then, pulling him towards the shower. The white towel was tossed on the bench and left forgotten behind him.

"I fear I am already clean." Necrolis jokingly stated, bringing another laugh from Loun.

"Oh so serious, aren't you?" She teased, hitting the button for the water and pulling him to her then under the spray. "I'm not clean. So guess you'll just have to help me with that!"

Loun lead him into the shower and hit the button with one hand pulling Necrolis to her with the other, pressing herself against his naked body, rubbing herself against him. Necrolis growled as his hands rose to grab each smooth yielding globe of her ass cheeks and press her tight against his growing erection, grinding her mound into him.

"Mmm, yes." Loun murmured as she lifted a leg to slide and stroke against his. Just shy of being the same height, it made it ample and easy for her to move with him.

Loun raised her hands, digging nails into Necrolis's shoulders. With fluid ease, she lifted herself to then lower down, feeling the press of the swollen head of his manhood against her. Lowering more, Loun felt herself open to take the length of him into her. Spread apart her sex stretched to accommodate his cock. Loun growled herself then, feeling him fill her so fully. Necrolis claimed her mouth, their tongues dancing together even as Loun wrapped legs about his waist and began riding him. She moaned once more into Necrolis' mouth, savouring the feel of that hard length burying into her deeply as she bounced and shifted on him with each stroke. Necrolis's fingers dug hard into ass cheeks as the woman rode his cock. She was intent on what she wanted, and Necrolis was enjoying just as much. His mouth moved from hers down to her neck. He let his teeth sink into yielding flesh lightly, nipping and licking along its soft curve drawing more moans of pleasure from her. When she raked her nails down over his back, Necrolis growled. Driven by the pleasure and pain, he spun them about, slamming her into the shower wall under the spray. Pinning her there, Necrolis pushing himself harder into her, forcing inside her as deep as he could, taking her with each thrust.

"Yes that's it, give me what I want. Give it to me." Loun hissed, tossing her head from side to side as she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Loun locked her eyes on Necrolis' a moment and smiled, knowing all too well it was a battle for dominance as well as enjoyment between them. He'd taken control from her, and with force and purpose. Not that Loun was complaining about him slamming his cock into her. Still she knew what she wanted, and she was not about to give up control that easy either. Hands stroking up over Necrolis's chest to grasp his shoulders, she pushed gently, then a bit more insistently. Sliding herself free of his cock, Loun grabbed Necrolis and spun them about. Pushing him back against the shower wall under the spray, she then turned and backed into him. Bending over, Loun reached back and between her legs to guide his cock back inside her slick wet pussy. He did have such a nice cock, she thought as she began rocking her hips, pumping back into him in a quick, hard, steady rhythm.

Necrolis groaned as he sunk back inside her, feeling the tightening of her muscles as they coaxed and stroked his length. His hands found her hips, capturing them in his grasp. Digging fingers into soft yielding flesh, Necrolis pulled her back harder into him with each stroke. Growling in pleasure, he leaned over and licked the tip of his tongue up along the spine of her back drawing a moan and shiver from Loun even as she arched and thrust herself back into each slam of their bodies together. It was then Necrolis felt it, the brushing press of the force that pulled at him, pushing him back to the wall. Loun quickened her driving pumping rhythm on his cock. She moaned once more, revelling in the feeling that welled up inside her, made her stomach flutter and clench. Necrolis felt the weight on him, felt it increase, his hands falling from her hips and arms pinned back.

"Loun." He hissed between groans of pleasure as she fucked him.

Loun heard him and grinned, drawing herself up on that wave of pleasure, letting it build and course through her. Biting a lip, she reached out with the force to press harder onto him, to force his cock in as deep as she could get it. She began to cut loose, speeding up her riding on the length of him.

"Loun." Necrolis growled her name again, his eyes opening to bore into her back. He could feel more pressure against him feel its weight on him. And then there was the feel of pleasure growing, rising within him.

Loun let out a cry then, slamming herself shamelessly back into him. Taking what she wanted from him, she squeezed down on his cock inside her. Even as she tried to make him cum, she felt herself cresting into that sweet dark place of release herself. Cumming, Loun slammed back hard on him, the force pressing and pinning him there. There was no warning at all. One moment she was impaling herself on his hard cock, then next she felt the force wave hit her, shoving her free of his length and sending her sliding over wet tiled floor of the shower to lay halfway across the room. Rolling over to sit, Loun's wide yellow eyes stared back at Necrolis, not in anger but surprise and curiosity. There was no way a mere acolyte should have been able to bring the force to bear like that, not with that strength that it overwhelmed her own hold she had on him at the time.

Necrolis felt the passion well up, felt Loun's wall of force right there, and before he could find his center the force came to him. It rolled up through him like the breaking of a dam, and the next he knew Loun wasn't fucking him. She was sliding across the floor before him. Back to the wall, Necrolis felt the rubbery feel in his legs even as his eyes met hers.

"Well that was as enjoyable as it was interesting." Loun said and laughed, hand rising to brush back her hair and drain some of the excess water. "You are quite full of surprises aren't you, Necrolis?"

Necrolis smiled then and shook his head. He'd lost control, he knew. When he had, the force had overwhelmed him, come out of him in manifestation of a force shove. He could not afford to lose control again, he knew. Taking a long deep breathe, he looked at Loun. If anything he was rather disappointed he had not cum, though at least she had. He did not have to apologize for that.

While Necrolis had been mulling things, Loun had moved to get up on all fours. Prowling back towards him, crawling to him, Loun knelt before him. She let her hands caress up his legs, her yellow eyes feasting on the sight of his cock there before her. He was still hard and standing at attention. Oh yes, very interesting and enjoyable, Loun thought. He had quite the stamina, and his passions clearly ran very deep.

"I got what I want." Loun said, eyes glancing upwards, "Only fair I let you have the same since you took such good care of my needs."

Loun rose up on her knees, leaning in to let her tongue find and teasingly tracing over the shaft of his cock. Licking and flicking with each upward stroke against the swollen head, Loun tormented Necrolis a moment. She then took his cock into her mouth, tongue swirling about the capture flesh, even as her fingers found and stroked the length of his shaft as she suckled. Necrolis heard her words, felt her tongue and groaned. When she began feasting on his cock and drawing on it, his hands went to her, fingers grasping tight in the mass of wet dark hair. Eyes closing, he rested his head back against the wall. Necrolis let the feeling of what Loun was doing wash over him, let the pleasure she provided build. Growling low and deep, he felt the pulses that came with that pleasure course through his cock. His gaze fell to meet the brightness of Loun's yellow eyes watching him intently as she feasted.

"Give it to me, Necrolis." Loun moaned about his cock, speaking without letting him go.

With a growling cry of pleasure Necrolis came.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Necrolis knew it had reached night on Korriban. The certainty came from noting that the lighting within the Academy had been dimmed to conserve power. Still there was plenty of light to see by, but the shadows now grew long. The lights that illuminated the stone statues, the trappings bearing the Sith logo, were all the brighter and therefore all the more striking. He knew such was done intentionally. Why else have a light directly on such, if not to press home the importance and significance of the Empire and Sith on acolytes.

Necrolis walked the corridors feeling refreshed and alive once more. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth fleetingly as the memory of a few hours prior came back to him. As quick as it came, the thoughts were pushed aside. He buried them, locked them away deep within and made himself forget about it. He would take no chances on having anyone sense anything, lest they use it against him. He'd already spent the past half hour chastising himself over his guard not being up at all times. Had Loun been an enemy, say Vemrin, he'd have been dead. He did not miss the dangerous place Loun herself had put herself in. He doubted her dalliance with him would be looked upon favourably.

Tremel's office was not hard to find. It was tucked into the back side of the academy, to the left of the main entry and stairs to the upper level. Necrolis headed for the Overseer, and their meeting. A pair of red robed guards stood within the corridor outside the man's chambers, silent and watching. Necrolis approached and made his way right by, clearly expected. Always look like you belong regardless, he reminded himself.

Turning the corner Necrolis came to a stop as he spotted a pair of other acolytes. One was almost two heads taller, thick and broad. A dark tattoo stripe ran from above his eyebrow up and over to the back of his bald head. The other was thinner, but well built, dark brown hair in shaved lines, almost a dull blue colour for the eyes. The hate and frustration was evident, the force tremors were a dead giveaway to Necrolis as to who it was before him. Eyebrow arched, Necrolis stood and waited for whatever would come next. They had sought him out, let them make the first move, he thought.

"I am Vemrin." The thinner of the two acolytes spoke, Necrolis finding his voice irritating and grating. "And unlike you, I have fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

Necrolis had to fight to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing at the absurdity of the posturing, preening fool. For all the strength this rival clearly possessed, he was sorely lacking in his confidence. For a moment, he even had a pang of sympathy for Vemrin. It came, but it was fleeting at best. Necrolis had already taken the measure of Vemrin, and he was not at all impressed. His own sisters, Aela, Bloodshade, even Shadellis who was not force sensitive, could have taken this posturing fool.

"Respect is earned." Necrolis stated matter-of-factly, "Now back off. You don't want to make me angry, Vemrin."

"Lets just kill him."

Necrolis cast a quick glance over at the larger man, this time not holding back and giving a snort of derision at the man's words. If Necrolis had been an all you could eat buffet, then he might have been worried. Fortunately he was not a piece of fried orokeet. Clearly Vemrin had the man along for his muscle, not his brains, Necrolis decided. Even then, the fool looked more likely to fall over and crush him in a fight than be able to do anything other than take up and waste air and space. If he did not find Vemrin worthy, Necrolis had even less worth for Vemrin's simpleton lapdog.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis." Vemrin chided his friend and ally, "There are rules here, traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Tremel and his pathetic hope here."

Necrolis kept a straight face though once again he was sorely tempted to burst out laughing. That was the best verbal jab Vemrin had? Honestly he had heard better insults from a jawa! The man was simply blustering and preening, a full display of fear and feeling inadequate. Still, if there was one thing that was coming out of this, it was information that was useful to him. Now Necrolis could also put face to name for future reference.

"I'm going to take what's yours, and then kill you." Necrolis shot back, words low and tone deep and menacing.

Vemrin literally growled, then moved to leave. Necrolis stood unmoving, letting both of them go past. He watched them, though did not even turn around one they moved past him. He merely cast a glance finally over his shoulder as they went. He was not surprised when they kept yapping, both looking back at him, keeping him in their sights. Scared little womp rats, Necrolis thought.

"Watch your back." Vemrin quipped.

"You're on Korriban now. Accidents happen." Dolgis chimed right in along with Vemrin.

Necrolis just shook his head. They were weak, pathetic fools was his final assessment. How long they kept breathing was going to be out of his hands, but sooner or later, Necrolis knew he was going to end both of their lives. Likely it would be Dolgis first, he knew. Vemrin was more calculating, more of a schemer. He would send his muscle first, if nothing else to judge and see if he himself were strong enough to kill Necrolis. Casting a final glance back at the now empty corridor, Necrolis pressed on and strode into the chambers of the Overseer.

* * *

Overseer Tremel sat behind his desk, hands before him fingers tapping on the desktop. So little time, he thought to himself. His grey eyes caught sight of Necrolis arriving through his office door and a small smile touched his lips. Nodding, Tremel pushed up from his chair and moved about his desk, leaning back against it as he took in the acolyte.

"Good, you've returned." Tremel greeted him, "You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

Necrolis nodded to the Overseer in greeting. At his comment about being in one piece, Necrolis felt a pang of nervousness, quick and sharp. He wondered if Tremel had sensed or knew anything at all about what had kept him from arriving sooner. It was a thought for a fleeting moment, and then gone again as the man asked about the blade. Necrolis quickly found his internal balance and calm once more. It would not do at all to show any kind of emotion, other than what he wished to project to the Overseer.

"I suppose it is sufficient." He finally answered, knowing the weapon was better than what he had. It still was not a lightsaber, the time honoured weapon of the Sith, but it worked well enough in bringing death.

Tremel chuckled knowing the man was once again keeping his stoic nonchalance well in place. Such control over his emotions was truly remarkable, especially in a younger acolyte. Still, he had managed to catch a glimmer of emotion from him through the force. It had been a slight tinge of anxiety, followed by relief, then nothing once more. The more Tremel got time with Necrolis, the more he was impressed. His assessment on his power would need adjustment. He was far stronger than Tremel had suspected, or he thought, that the man himself even knew.

Tremel's gaze travelled past Necrolis then as he noticed the arrival of his daughter. The annoyed look on her face showed she was in a foul mood. Jealousy, Tremel knew, and her low tolerance for Sith politics. If she couldn't have seen him, he'd have likely rolled his eyes. She was talented and strong, but as her father, he still worried about her wellbeing and where she would find a place amongst the Sith order. He worried for her life, knowing if she did not improve her ability to handle things as they happened, she would one day cross the wrong person. When that happened, Tremel was under no illusion he would be mourning the loss of his child.

Necrolis sensed the woman before he heard her footsteps drawing near. He noted Tremel's lack of concern, and so remained at ease himself. If the Overseer was not worried, there was little reason for him to be. Necrolis remained where he stood, merely casting a glance over his shoulder to watch the woman approach. She made a straight line right for the Overseer.

Necrolis cared little, other than catching the fact she was Tremel's daughter despite his efforts to simply be patient and tune it all out. This was a family matter clearly, and had nothing to do with him. Her words in speaking with the man were surprisingly sharp and cutting. Necrolis could feel the tension in the Overseer. Had the woman not had the familial tie, Necrolis was quite sure there would be a dead body lying in the Overseers chambers right then and there. The woman had cast a few glances his way. Necrolis would have laughed. If looks could have killed, he thought. The woman turned and stomped out of the office moments later, leaving Necrolis once more alone with Tremel.

"My daughter, Eskella." Tremel waved a hand dismissively of the whole confrontation. She never has liked politics."

"So I see." Necrolis replied, and Tremel could only give a small quick grin at that simple response. Necrolis thought the man almost thankful he could have cared so little about such a display.

"Back to business, then. I thought I heard Vemrin's voice out there just before you arrived."

Necrolis nodded at the man's statement, confirming such. There was no reason to hide it. If anything it might yet accelerate things, and while it would make for a harder challenge, Necrolis was more than up for such.

"I hate him already." He remarked noting Tremel's bemused smile. "I can't wait to kill him."

Tremel's smile did not fade, but the Overseer finally held up a hand indicating an end to such thoughts. There would be time enough for such, but now was not the time to indulge in wanton bloodlust, or to go picking a fight. Not when Necrolis was just stepping foot into a game between sith he knew nothing about. It was time to change such.

"Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, and is being groomed to be his apprentice." Tremel explained and Necrolis nodded, his interest peaked. "For the good of the Sith order, this cannot happen. You are going to beat him out for that honour. It will mean accelerating things. I had not planned on Vemrin making a move so soon against you."

"I'm not concerned, you shouldn't be either." Necrolis answered back, having no illusions he could kill the other acolyte easily.

"We shall see, acolyte." Tremel said, though the smile on his face showed he already believed Necrolis's words were true. "Now, on to your next trial."

* * *

The trial was a simple enough one, or at least Necrolis thought so. Attend the Academy prison, where he would then interrogate three prisoners that were being held in custody. Their lives hung in the balance, and it would be by his hand that judgement would get passed. Jailor Khash would monitor and report back to the Overseer. It was all so simple and easy.

Necrolis found the prison in the back right corner of the lower level easy enough. He heard Khash before he saw him, having words with a blue skinned twi'lek. It was a scene that caught Necrolis off guard. He could barely stifle the slight chuckle that escaped as he watched. Khash had yelled at the twi'lek to shut up, stating not another chirp, only to have the woman actually begin chirping back at him. It hadn't ended well for the twi'lek though. Khash activated the shock collar about her neck, which put her on her ass sitting in her cell. That had to hurt, Necrolis thought.

For a brief moment, Necrolis studied the woman and indulged in the distraction it provided. She was lithe despite the loose fitting clothing, and would likely only come up to his chest in height. Her skin was a pale blue, dots of a darker blue colour running down the twi'lek's lekku. Necrolis noticed her eyes though, a soft violet colour he found fascinating. She met his inquiring gaze, and did not look away. She was sharp tongued and quick witted, though it seemed to her detriment at the moment. There was a feistiness to her that Necrolis found he actually liked and somewhat admired. She had a strength he doubted Khash or others had noticed. In the empire she was nothing more than another dirty alien, and a slave at that, or soon likely would be.

Khash had heard what sounded like a cough right before he had shocked the mouthy little twi'lek in the cage. Turning and casting a glance towards the doorway he spotted the acolyte. A pure-blooded, red skinned sith acolyte. Yes, this was the one Tremel had mentioned would be coming to see him. Khash nodded and waved the man over, moving to where three cells stood occupied lining down one wall. Guess we'll see what this acolyte is made of, and what makes him so damn special, Khash thought. At first glance, the old jailor did not see anything different from any other acolyte.

"Right this way. This one here is Solentz. She was sent to kill an Imperial but failed. Doesn't deny it either."

"I didn't know who the target was, or who paid to have him killed!" The dark haired slender woman said.

Necrolis eyed her up. She was a failure, but she had skills after all. An assassin was an assassin, and the fact was she was a freelancer at that. Rubbing his chin, Necrolis weighed just outright killing her, but the thought of doing so didn't feel right. Trusting his instincts, Necrolis came up with an entirely different option.

"I think I shall spare her." He stated, noting the confused look on both jailor and prisoner's faces. "Send her to Imperial Intelligence. She may yet prove useful."

Moving to the next cage, Khash spit on the man within before explaining to Necrolis he was Devotek, a former champion sith warrior. He had failed however, and that failure had cost the lives of one thousand others. Necrolis nodded in understanding before turning a critical gaze on the man within the holding cell.

"Give me a blade. I served loyally. Let me meet my end with a blade in my hand. It is what I deserve." Devotek pleaded to Necrolis.

Shaking his head, Necrolis glanced anew at the man. He had failed. The fact he now begged and pleaded made him seem all the more weak. He had been a powerful sith once, but that was a long gone time now. A weak shade of the sith who had been was all that remained. Devotek the champion was no more, he had already died. Necrolis didn't feel the need to humour this weakling at all. Reaching out with the force, Necrolis grasp the man, pulling him forward to crash into the bars. While Devotek was stunned, Necrolis in one fluid motion unslung his war blade and struck, the blow piercing the chest. Pulling the weapon free, Necrolis watched as Devotek groaned and slumped to the ground.

"Good riddance." Khash said before spitting on the corpse in the cell.

Necrolis spun sharp, drawing right up to the jailor, dark red eyes narrowed to burning slits as he stared down at the shorter man, offering no space at all. Khash swallowed hard as he stared up into the face of the acolyte. Behind the jailor, the twi'lek whistled, and Necrolis knew she would likely pay for that later. Assuming he did not get even more annoyed with the man and kill him.

"Hear me well. Respect him. He served the sith, and the Empire."

Khash's eyes went wide and he stepped back, trying to move away from the acolyte. He could feel the danger from him, the strength. Tremel had not warned him at all about this acolyte. He was far and above any other he had met within the Academy. For once, Khash had to admit he feared for his life. The jailor suspected when he calmed his heart back down, he'd likely need a clean pair of underwear at that.

"I hear you." Khash said, nodding in response to the acolyte.

Necrolis turned back to the task at hand, having made his point all too clear. There would be no misunderstanding in the treatment of Devotek's remains. It was not uncommon for sith to fall and be forgotten, their deeds wiped from history. While the man had died well before his body, there was no need to treat him so. Devotek's deeds had served the Empire, the Sith, and now his body merely went and joined his soul. Shrugging off the moment, Necrolis returned his attention to the third cell. Necrolis looked and listened, noting the cell was occupied by a forger Khash identified by the name of Brehg. An alien species, he continually prattled on about his innocence. Necrolis found it irritating. He could sense off Brehg he was hiding something, and there clearly was more to him than met the eye. Necrolis glanced over at the jailor as he made his final decision.

"Send him for more torture. Work him over until we get the truth out of him."

Khash nodded and advised he would forward his review to the Overseer, and Necrolis knew he had a bit of time before he needed to see Tremel and go over his test. At least I don't have to wade through k'lorr slugs, Necrolis thought.

As he headed out he heard Khash and the twi'lek once again spar with one another, ending with the crackle of a shock collar and a yelp of pain. Necrolis paused at the door to cast the woman one more glance. She was definitely spirited he had to give the woman that. A shame she was likely going to get killed in a Sith Academy jail cell because of it. For some reason that thought lingered with Necrolis, and he found he did not like it much.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Necrolis had used the free time he had to familiarize himself with the grounds around the Academy, as well as spend time with Overseer Rance in training. Already, he could feel his strength in the force growing. Despite such, Necrolis still felt as if it was like an untapped well, just waiting to explode and flow free. Being calm and focused helped him however, not letting such just overwhelm him to where he lost control. Such was driving the trainer to the point of pulling out his hair, if Necrolis was to be honest. He tended to have that effect on people.

As the twilight came, Necrolis made his way back within the Academy and to Tremel's office. He caught the tail end of Tremel chewing out an unknown man, who when dismissed sharply by the Overseer, turned heel and got out of the office as quickly as he could. The man didn't spare even a glance at Necrolis. As such, Necrolis deemed the man of little consequence, at least for now. Tremel stood from his chair, once again moving about his desk to lean against the front of it. His grey eyes took him in, and as ever they appeared to be judging Necrolis as he took in his return. Crossing his arms comfortably over his chest, Tremel began his debriefing of Necrolis's latest trial.

"You made some interesting choices, I was informed." Tremel began, but continued when Necrolis merely nodded in response and said little. "Solentz, the assassin. You sent her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, it was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

Necrolis gave a very slight smile and nodded at the Overseers words, before listening as the man continued.

"Now Devotek, the former warrior. He wanted death by combat, but you simply struck him down."

Necrolis eyed Tremel and could not read the man's expression at all. Did he approve? Did he disapprove? There was a pause that seemed to take forever, and Necrolis began to wonder if Tremel was merely testing to see if he would break and show any nervousness before him. If that was the case, the Overseer would be sorely disappointed. Necrolis did not care anymore about the test. He had made his choices and he would stand by them. Dwelling on the past only clouded the mind for the present.

"Perfect." Tremel finally commended, "That man was utterly useless."

For a brief moment, Necrolis remembered the stare down with Khash over similar sentiment. This however, was Overseer Tremel, not someone beneath him. There was a time to force respect through strength, and there was a time to realize the cold truth of words spoken for what they were. This was simply one of those times. Necrolis again nodded to Tremel in acceptance of the praise.

"And of course, lastly the forger you sent back for more torture, even though he seemed innocent." Tremel commented, finally standing fully, arms uncrossing. He moved to Necrolis, then and clasped a hand to one shoulder. "A strong decision. Leave no stone unturned hmm?"

Necrolis then, for once, finally allowed a smile to come to his face. Tremel saw such and smiled back. He had passed the test, there was no denying such. That of course meant there was now a push to get Necrolis through and in position to challenge Vemrin. Tremel moved to sit behind his desk looking intently at Necrolis.

"And now you will need to prepare for your next trial."

* * *

Kill the beast of Marka Ragnos.

The third challenge had been laid out by Overseer Tremel. Necrolis couldn't have gotten a simpler test. At least that was how it seemed. Find and enter the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Find the Sith alter within. Meditate there and wait for the beast, then slay it. Of course, he knew all too well, nothing was ever quite as simple as it was made out to be. If it was that easy, some lesser acolyte would have already killed the beast and been done with it. The fact he was being sent, and that Tremel had taken the time to warn him thoroughly about not underestimating the danger that the beast presented, was enough to warrant a cautious approach. Necrolis had taken the news in stride. He subsequently made his preparations for departure at first light, not going to waste any time. He had debated about setting out immediately, but the truth was he wanted the time to be well rested and ready. Well, at least prepared as best he could be, he thought.

Attempting to sleep had proved annoyingly undoable. After tossing and turning for a while, Necrolis finally gave in and had risen. Dressing, he left the confines of the Academy, walking down the long slope of the entry. He had made his way past the now closed vendor stalls and modification work station, past the range and medical center. Up a small rise, he then came to a lift. It was a small, tucked away spot the workers used with sith artefacts, and for regulating power. Even then, Necrolis had already discovered most of the workers never really stayed more than a moment up there. It was a quiet little out of the way place where nobody could sneak up on him and he could just simply be. Taking the lift up, Necrolis moved over to sit at the edge, legs dangling over into the dark void below. It was a fatal drop, but Necrolis had no fear he would be taking any sort of plunge. The Academy grounds were silent, too late for anyone to be on trials. There would be no one other than the usual patrol of guards out and around. A slight breeze blew, cool but pleasant. It took the edge off the heat of the day.

Necrolis felt like he had a jumble of thoughts running through his head. He'd been going non-stop since arriving on Korriban, and it seemed such was not going to stop anytime soon. Loun had proved a pleasing distraction, but his interactions with the Assistant Overseer had left him with more questions in the end. He was still trying to discern how he had lost control and let the force overwhelm him. What had triggered such, and what would happen if he let go totally? If that much power had come to him, just how much more would he have to draw on. Better yet what would be the cost of wielding it? He was left just glad the woman had not been harmed and had seemed amused by it all.

Of course then there was the matter of Sith politics, and games. Tremel, Baras, even Loun to some extent, they were all manipulating. All of them had plans. They looked for advantages and opportunities to play the games of power, to put themselves ahead of the others. It was the sith way of course, but it didn't mean Necrolis didn't know he was being manipulated and used. It also didn't mean he had to like such. He was in play now, as it were. He was in fact a pawn in the game, an unknown quantity to the rest of the players, and a threat to quite a few of them, the least of all being Vemrin. Necrolis ran a hand through his hair and let his gaze just linger and wander over the grounds of the Academy before shaking his head. Pointless, he thought. He was chasing circles and none of what he was thinking was going to do anything more than distract him from what was ahead. He had to get through his next trial. Do that and he would position himself to get the attention of Darth Baras, and at some point he knew, he would take the great pleasure in removing Vemrin's arrogant scared little ass from the galaxy.

Sighing and heading back to the academy, Necrolis knew he could not sleep. Instead of returning to the room he had been given, Necrolis headed to the cantina. It was deserted except for the serving droid who manned the bar. Settling himself on a bar stool, Necrolis ordered an ale and took a long deep drink once it arrived. Sitting there, listening to the jukebox cycle through its internal playlist, Necrolis tried to just relax.

"Seems you really do have too much energy." The familiar voice commented as Loun walked over and leaned on the bar beside Necrolis.

"Overseer." Necrolis greeted with a nod, remaining formal with her.

Loun grinned in amusement, though in truth she was appreciative of the fact he remembered her station and how being informal would look. If I was going to tempt fate, at least I picked someone with some brains, she mused. She had heard all about his successes, as well as his next objective. She had wondered if she would see him again.

"You look like you could use a friend." Loun leaned in and said softly.

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as he looked at the woman. Either he was the luckiest sith alive, or the woman really did indeed enjoy his company, he thought. Taking another long deep drink of ale, Necrolis regarded her once more and shrugged in answer back.

"Couldn't sleep." He said calmly.

"Perhaps you just need to stop thinking and be tired out." Loun said, remaining close, voice low and husky. "And I do hear you have your own room and not a bunk in the acolyte dorms at that."

Loun extended a hand and Necrolis left the ale on the table, pushing to his feet and taking it. With a wink the Overseer, pulled his arm through hers and turned to stroll out of the cantina. There might be the occasional guard give them a passing look, but it was late and few would be about to notice or care, she knew. Anyone foolish enough to cause her trouble would be of such low standing it would be quite easy to make them disappear.

Reaching Necrolis' room, Loun let him open the door before gripping his arm to stop him from entering. Tremel had given Necrolis the place to rest. That meant he would have ensured he could keep an eye on his charge, as well as ensure he was safe and left alone. Loun was prepared however, and was not so foolish to think the room did not have at least one hidden device somewhere in it. Pulling out the small portable scrambling unit, she handed it to Necrolis. He nodded as he looked at the device, then entered and set it up on the small bedside table, turning it on. Once done he motioned with a wave of his hand for Loun to enter. The woman smiled as she entered and sealed the door behind her.

Moving over to Necrolis Loun reached up, drawing the robes off and down letting the garments pool at her feet. Stepping out of them she pressed up against Necrolis, rubbing bare skin against him and enjoying the sensation and feel it caused. Necrolis watched her, hands reaching to stroke over the soft warm red skin of the woman. He let her draw the tunic up over his head, and then watched as she wrestled his belt loose and pants down. Loun, crouched and looking up, grinned at him before pressing and rubbing a cheek against his hard length, feeling it. As she moved to stand back up she gave a long slow teasing lick of her tongue that traced up over the hard shaft and flicked the tip. Necrolis groaned as he felt her do so. Loun grabbed his hands drawing them to the small single bed in the room, pushing Necrolis back onto it. Laughing he looked up at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should be on top?" Necrolis said, watching Loun grin as he brought up their previous dalliance.

"Relax." Loun said softly, even as she slid over and straddled him, hands caressing over his bare chest.

Shifting and sliding herself, Loun rubbed her heated core over his hard length savouring the feel of it against her. With a slight shift she pressed down, feeling that swelled head part her nether lips and open her. Slowly she rocked herself down, working him into her slowly, revelling in every slight stroke. Necrolis groaned again, arching and hips rising to press back, moving with Loun as she rode him. Loun pushed down and back, taking all of him into her, eyes closing even as fingers dug into the skin of his chest. Growling low and deep at the feel of her nails, Necrolis let his own hands rise to grab and fondle her breasts, fingers capturing the tight peak of each nipple and pinching and tugging sharply. Loun moaned loudly, spurred into driving herself harder and faster down on his length. Necrolis rose himself up, sitting and drawing Loun backwards, hands at her back supporting her. Continuing to rock and move together in unison, Necrolis lowered his head to feast on her breasts, sucking and licking over the sensitive breast flesh. Loun moaned and shuddered as she continue to ride him, not wanting to stop, hands finding his shoulders, nails digging in hard.

"Loun." Necrolis murmured as he bit and tugged on each nipple in turn.

Loun smiled hearing her name come from his lips, letting her pace quicken, feeling the rising tide of pleasure within her. Biting her lip she fought to hold back slipping over that edge even as he played her body causing it to rise within more. Golden eyes flashed open as she slammed down hard onto his cock, trying to draw him inside her deep as she could. Necrolis pressed back, eager, hungry, feeling the pulse and throb through his length even as he felt her body shuddering and that telltale tightening and fluttering of her pussy wrapped about him.

"Now." Loun hissed in need and her own hunger. "Give it to me."

Necrolis growled, drawing Loun up to him, licking and biting along the soft line of her neck, growling low in her ear as they moved together. Letting go at her request, Necrolis came hard, feeling each throb and jolt through him. Loun felt each throb and spurt of his release into her, the sensation enough to send her over that fine edge of pleasure herself into her own release. Her body shuddered and she cried out, pressing down and into Necrolis, arms wrapping about him as she surrendered her body over to him so. She was still caught up in such, pulses and waves of pleasure coursing through her, each nerve hyper sensitive and on overload with the slightest touch. Necrolis fell back, pulling her down with him, holding her even as they both continued to rock and grind with one another.

"Mmm, I do hope you were not planning on too much sleep." Loun whispered in his ear as she refused to let his cock out of her. Necrolis laughed back and pushed up hard into her in answer.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The tomb of Marka Ragnos was not far from the Academy, and Necrolis had walked at a steady pace to finally stand at the entrance. He had gone over the data pad with the mapped layout of the tomb a few times on the walk, memorizing the image and where he needed to go. Much like previous trials, he had no illusions the tomb would have enough traps, beasts, and likely a few scavengers and acolytes that would get in his way. Unslinging the war blade from his shoulder, Necrolis stood staring down the stairs leading into the tomb. Taking a moment to calm himself, to find his center, he knew there was no point in wasting any more time. Blade out at and carried at his side, Necrolis headed down to confront the beast.

It was sunset before Necrolis would take the same steps, climbing from the confines of the tomb back above ground. His hand gripped the long dark brown claw of the beast's hand. He'd decided to take a trophy to show his success. At the very least, Tremel could mount it on his desk, he thought. With it there would be no doubt as to his success.

The beast had been large, standing double him in height. It had been a beige-rose colour, back plated and spiked. The creature had been all savage fury and rage, all teeth and claws. Finding the meditation chamber had not been hard. It had been a half circle in shape, with a high vaulted ceiling. Urns alight with dancing blue flame had framed the stairs leading up before the large tablet with the sith code upon it. He had knelt then, clearing his mind to meditate. That was until the beast had caught his scent and charged in. Necrolis had wasted little time then with the fight upon him. In the end he was standing, the beast was not, and he had taken his trophy.

Bathed in the blood of the beast, dragging the severed forearm and hand along behind him, Necrolis could feel the eyes of the other acolytes and Imperial troopers as he made his way back to the academy. He caught the low whispers as those he passed gaped and spoke of what they were seeing. Necrolis didn't doubt Tremel would likely know he had succeeded long before he reached his office. It took a little longer on the walk back to the Academy, but soon he was at the top of the long entry ramp. Necrolis caught the wide eyed stare of Loun, and he gave a thin lipped grin and nod to her. He knew he made quite the sight, and he wondered which shocked her more, his appearance, or the fact he had been successful and was dragging the beast's hand as proof of such.

Not a single person spoke with him as he passed into the academy. The red robed guard that stood at attention in the hallway before Tremel's office bowed their heads to him at his passing. Necrolis gave a grin knowing none were there to see it. He kept moving, his steps leading him into Tremel's office. It was then that Necrolis noticed the figure that stepped away from the wall to block his path. The tattooed, large framed form of Dolgis stood before him, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Stop right there." Dolgis growled. "That's far enough."

"Get out of my way, fool." Necrolis stated, not wishing for a fight, but already coming to the conclusion it was going to happen regardless of his feelings. Dolgis was Vemrin's lapdog. He had expected such would come, and now was the time it seemed. Opportunistic bastard, he thought, knowing Dolgis had picked a moment when he was seemingly tired out.

"Look around, no cameras, no witnesses." Dolgis snarled, brandishing his war blade in one meaty hand. "It's time for you to die."

Necrolis let go of the beast's hand and unslung his own weapon. Dolgis must have thought after his fight, seeing him covered in blood, that he would be easy prey. It was a fatal miscalculation. Necrolis kept no expression on his face as he readied himself. Dolgis would have the height and weight advantage, but he lacked skill. He was all power, no skill or style. Necrolis had taken his measure the moment they had met, and found him wanting.

"It is time for one of us to die." Necrolis agreed, "And that will not be me."

Necrolis let Dolgis make the first move. The mountain of an acolyte attacked with a massive overhand attack that Necrolis countered and blocked. The war blades of both of them came together hard enough Necrolis felt the vibrations through his weapon and down through his arms. Shoving back, Necrolis pulled back before spinning, blade swinging in towards its target. Dolgis was too big, too slow, to move out of the way in time. The blow sliced deep across his left thigh as it connected. A quick turn of the swing and Necrolis brought the blade back down the other way. This time the strike found the man's shoulder. Dolgis groaned and gritted his teeth. He could not fail Vemrin, he would not. With a deep throated cry, he launched blows at Necrolis, chopping away with his war blade. Necrolis frustrated him time and again, blocking and turning aside each blow. Each time he did so, Necrolis launched a quick counter attack that found a way past his guard. Dolgis could tell their skills were not even close even as he was cut time and again, his blood dripping to the floor of the hallway.

Necrolis caught Dolgis off guard, changing tactics. Shifting from a straight fight with war blades, Necrolis brought to bear his mastery of the force. Letting out a cry, Necrolis let the force flow through him, sending it out with the cry right at Dolgis from point blank range. The force scream slammed the man back, lifting him off his feet to bounce off the steel wall behind. The strike had enough power to leave the wall dented even as Dolgis slumped to the floor. Vemrin's muscle groaned, glancing up even as Necrolis loomed over him.

"Vemrin… I've failed you." Dolgis whispered.

"You have indeed." Necrolis sneered before bringing the war blade down for the final time.

* * *

"You've returned, and you have succeeded!" Tremel stated, a smile on his face as he rose from his desk. His eyes immediately went to the severed hand Necrolis had dragged in behind him.

"I brought you a trophy, Overseer." Necrolis stated, watching the man and studying his reaction.

"So I see. I'll have to see about finding a place for it, but time for that later." Tremel's tone grew serious. Necrolis noted the agitation in the man, knowing it did not bode well.

"Your slaying of the beast caused tremors in the force. Darth Baras has felt such, and has now taken an even bigger interest in you. He's demanded an audience."

Necrolis nodded at the news. He knew sooner or later it would have happened, but he was surprised the slaying had brought such about. It did not seem so dire in the end to him. Tremel had wanted him positioned to oppose Vemrin and supplant him. If it was sooner, rather than later, Necrolis knew he was more than up for the task. If he wasn't, the sith way was not forgiving. Necrolis had no intentions of dying however. Tremel should have known he could handle such, Necrolis thought.

"Do not be over eager, acolyte." Tremel cautioned, raising a hand. "Darth Baras is manipulative, intuitive, and dangerous. His curiosity has been peaked and he wants to know you better, what makes you either ally or threat. Heed this, do not ever let your guard down or take Baras lightly. To do so is death."

Necrolis nodded at the Overseers words. There was wisdom in them, and he knew he would have to ensure he kept his honed and practiced calm about him at all times. He was moving from one circle of power into a higher one. The danger he faced would likewise increase as he did so. Still, Necrolis knew he was one step closer to taking care of the thorn in his side, Vemrin, and that was something to like about the whole situation. Dolgis had only wet his appetite.

"I shall remember such, Overseer." Necrolis advised with a nod of his head. "I am ready."

Tremel eyed the confident acolyte before him and wondered. He had so little time to truly prepare Necrolis. The games of sith had forced his hand, his plans in jeopardy of unravelling. If that happened, Tremel held no illusion his life, and that of Necrolis, were forfeit. If that happened, then the sith order, with Vemrin climbing the ranks, would weaken and die a slow death. Tremel held no doubts about the future if Baras was allowed to advance sith like Vemrin.

"You will find Darth Baras in his chambers." Tremel stated, pushing aside his worry. "Get cleaned up and see him right away. Your true trials are now ahead of you, and all our hopes rest on your shoulders, acolyte."

* * *

Necrolis had taken time to shower, washing off the blood of the beast of Marak Ragnos. He had counted the cuts to his arms, his side, and a gash to his leg. All had been minor injuries, with nothing that had required immediate attention from the academy medical droids. He would deal with the nuisance injuries later, he decided. While he had been relatively unscathed, his armour had been another matter. While he had managed to acquire a few artefacts he had sold and turned into credits, he had found the academy sellers to be quite shrewd at gouging credits. In the end, Necrolis had just enough to get a set of duellist armour, red coloured, to replace his torn up gear. New grey boots and gloves accented and completed his new look. Necrolis could have cared less about looking the part, so long as the armour was functional. He'd dressed and then taken a moment to collect himself, staring at the expressionless face he wore in the mirror. Are you ready for this, he asked himself? Knowing there was no way to truly know, other than to face such head on, Necrolis left his room. Quick determined steps carried him up to the second level of the Academy. Darth Baras was waiting.

He was almost at the corridor to the Dark Lord's chambers when he spotted a group of acolytes. At seeing him they moved, gathering to impede his path. Necrolis wondered for a moment if Vemrin had yet again sent others to do his work for him. Reaching out with the force, he sensed no rage or anger from the group to give such away. Curiosity peaked, Necrolis decided to let things play out as they would. Cautious, but calm as ever, Necrolis stopped and eyed them all. He made a concerted effort in ensuring none of them even attempted to slide around behind him.

"You're the acolyte Baras has summoned, the beast killer, aren't you?" A large, thick and youthful acolyte stated.

"I don't hide such." Necrolis answered carefully, fingers twitching, ready to grab up his weapon if needed.

The woman to the acolytes left moved forward, hand reaching out to press on the other's arm as she moved between them. Necrolis arched an eyebrow at her. She was slight, quite a bit shorter, reaching just below his shoulder. Dark black hair had been cut into a bob, with a braid hanging down from each side to frame her face. She was young, but her eyes told Necrolis she had already seen much as an acolyte.

"Forgive Teeno, he's a bit… blunt." The woman said giving Necrolis a soft smile. "I'm Phyne, and we've come to make you an offer."

Necrolis glanced at the group of acolytes before his red eyes found the woman once more. He studied her a moment before nodding. Things were not as they seemed, he thought. Letting such play out had only grown his curiosity. Seeing the pure blooded sith nod, Phyne continued.

"We know you've got enemies, and well if you ever need anything taken care of… we'll gladly offer to help."

Necrolis let his eyebrow arch at Phyne's words. Oh he got the meaning of them, but he was wary of just what the catch was. His pause in replying right away made the large acolyte, Teeno speak up. Necrolis almost laughed. All muscle, no brains, he thought. Did the academy clone Dolgis and give him out as a pet to acolytes, he wondered?

"What she's saying is, you want Vemrin dead, we'll take care of it."

"Teeno!" Phyne yelled, her hand turning into a fist to punch him as hard as she could in his arm to shut him up.

"And just what is in it for you?" Necrolis asked as he watched the group carefully. Already he was thinking of how best they might be used to his advantage. He had little doubt they would fail up against Vemrin, but sometimes luck had a way of surprising you.

"We get rid of a thorn in all our sides." Phyne looked him directly in the eyes, then grinned as she continued, "And we find we have a very powerful new ally for our group. We're known as the Shadow Cartel."

Necrolis nodded as he thought about what Phyne had said. Allies were not something Necrolis wanted, or in truth needed. Attachments were merely open invitations for attack. Propping yourself up was mere weakness. On the other hand, Vemrin had already sent Dolgis. Returning the favour would not be a bad thing at all, and if any of the acolytes lived, then they showed some merit and promise after all. Necrolis decided he would need to play the game on Vemrin's terms, and he'd already established the rules. So long as I don't have to associate with that name they call themselves, he thought. Who in their right minds would call themselves the Shadow Cartel?

"Let me just say I would not lose any sleep at all if something… unfortunate… were to happen to a rival."

Phyne immediately punched Teeno's arm at hearing Necrolis' words. She didn't need the man speaking any further. She locked her eyes on Necrolis and nodded. She then gave a slight bow in a show of respect to him.

"Say no more, it's not necessary." Phyne gave him a wink as she marched the other acolytes past him. Necrolis wondered if he would speak with her again, or any of them for that matter.

* * *

Baras was already speaking to a group of acolytes in his chambers when Necrolis arrived. He quickly spotted Vemrin standing off to the right of the group. He seemed almost bored, which Necrolis could at least understand. Glancing at the other acolytes, he could already tell they would have been no match in a straight fight against Vemrin. They were there because they'd simply survived long enough to put themselves in a position to be killed. Leaning against the doorframe, Necrolis waited and watched as Baras dismissed the group. Pushing away from his spot, Necrolis then ventured within. As he approached, Necrolis took in Darth Baras for the first time. Much as he knew Baras was studying him, Necrolis was doing the same right back.

Baras was just a bit shorter than he was, dressed in pale blue robes and armour, shoulder plates long and pointed. His head was encased in a smooth faceless metal mask. The man may have been a Darth, but he looked like a six slotted therma-slice, Necrolis thought. Darth Therma-slice. The thought struck Necrolis as quite humorous, but be brushed it aside. There would be time enough later to think about that. He had to be on guard and careful for the time being. Vemrin moved to stand just off to his right before Baras. The anger was literally rolling off him, rippling through the force. Necrolis knew his presence had unnerved the man, and he was on the verge of losing his cool altogether. The fight was coming, and quickly.

"The tension is thick between you both, I can feel the anger. I wonder what will happen when it boils over." Baras commented as he glanced between the two acolytes.

Baras turned his attention to Necrolis. The red skinned, pureblood sith had surprised him. It was a feat not so easy to do. His network he had painstakingly set up had given him little information, and for that he was not at all amused. This upstart had been placed in his way by Tremel. That man had long surpassed being a nuisance. The time was coming to once and for all deal with him. All that was left was the how in that regards. What to do with this upstart, though? That question had yet to be answered.

"Vemrin, you are dismissed."

Vemrin cast a hard glare towards Necrolis but followed Darth Baras's direction and stormed out of the chambers. With his challenger gone, it left Necrolis standing and waiting as Baras paced before him. The Dark Lord was clearly sizing him up. Necrolis remained calm, unmoving, and patient. Finally Baras stopped his pacing and stood, hands clasped before him.

"You have had everything handed to you. You were fast tracked through your trials to your detriment. Even the beast you slew was here on Korriban, not out there in the galaxy in the wild. You have not earned what you have." Baras admonished his tone almost hateful. "Do you even know what it means to be Sith? Do you know the Sith code?"

Necrolis could feel the frustration coming from Baras. Keeping calm and as unreadable as possible was clearly getting to the man. Necrolis knew there was no point in arguing, and he was not foolish enough to care to try and bluff his way through a recital of the sith Code. He knew it of course, but scholars memorized and spewed such verbatim. A warrior knew such, they lived such. They didn't waste their time memorizing words.

"I cannot, my Lord." Necrolis simply answered.

"You will learn, or die." Baras retorted angrily, "You serve me now, I am your master. You will succeed and show your worth, or die."

Necrolis nodded and waited then, red eyes watching and reading every bit of body language, every inflection and tone in Darth Baras's words. He could sense the man was up to something. Sith politics, Necrolis reminded himself. It was all games within games, within even more games.

"Overseer Tremel schemes, he plots. His foolish, blind plans weaken the order. His handling of you only proves such. Such actions are those of a traitor. The penalty is death. You will go now and kill Tremel. You will be absolved of any wrongdoing, on this I decree."

Necrolis fought to keep the calm exterior, to show absolutely no emotion, no response to the man's words. He was being sent to kill Tremel. He had to kill the man who had pushed and promoted him, treated him better than he had his own daughter, in fact. He had brought Necrolis into this game of siths, and now he was being used to remove him from the game.

"Bring me his hand as proof."

Necrolis nodded to Darth Baras before turning about and striding from his chambers. Once his back was turned, Necrolis allowed himself to frown. He had passed the real trial, he knew, at least partially. He had gotten not just an audience, but a chance to show he was Vemrin's equal, and better. There was no doubt Tremel would be pleased at such. Necrolis knew he had worried over it since Baras had demanded the meeting. Still, Tremel dead was not something that Necrolis wanted. He had no desire to have the Overseer's blood on his hands. Betraying him was something Necrolis had not seen coming. Darth Baras had turned the tables on Tremel, and now used him as his instrument of destruction.

* * *

Necrolis walked the corridor away from Baras's chambers, managing to find his way down to the lower level of the academy. He was partway to Tremel's office when he finally brought himself to a stop, leaning against the wall and trying to breathe. Suddenly it seemed he could not get enough air, his thoughts scattering as he dwelled on what he must do. Killing was not a problem, he had done such enough times he barely lost sleep over it or paid it a second thought. This time however, it was something else entirely. Sith did not make friends, mostly due to the combative nature in the climb for station and power. Overseer Tremel was the closest Necrolis would say he had to being such on Korriban. And now I must slay him, he thought.

He barely registered Phyne and a group of other acolytes as they came down the hall and passed him. A few he recognized from the meeting earlier. The Shadow Cartel they had called themselves. He paid them little mind, consumed with his dark thoughts. Only when Phyne's warm hand touched his arm did Necrolis glance up, taking notice she had left the group and stopped there in the hallway with him.

"You look troubled." She said softly, leaning in close to speak so no others would hear the conversation.

"I am fine, merely tired." Necrolis lied easily, shrugging to the woman.

"If rumour is true, I don't doubt it." Phyne said, "You've done more in so short a time than anyone I think ever has at the Academy."

Necrolis spared her a quick fleeting smile. The woman had at least earned that small courtesy. It was unexpected that she had stopped to talk to him, but it was not unpleasant. It was giving him a much needed distraction at least. It was a chance to find his center and get himself together for what was ahead of him.

"You sure you are alright?" She pressed a bit, hand remaining on Necrolis's arm.

"Do you ever find you have doubts before a trial?"

Phyne cocked her head as she looked at the man, thinking on his question a moment before she smiled softly and nodded. It was a strange question, not one she would have expected from him. Clearly something had happened in his meeting with Darth Baras that had left the man in a strange mood. Whatever it was, she had no doubts he would handle it. The fact he seemed to have passed the introduction with Baras said enough to her. There were a lot of rumours and whispers happening in the ranks of the acolytes, all about Necrolis Darkstar.

"Sometimes." She said. "I find when that happens I take the time to look in the mirror."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow at the woman then before asking, "And what do you see?"

"Me." Phyne smiled and chuckled lightly. "I see myself, who I am… and then I remember what I need to do, and I do it."

Necrolis thought on the woman's words and then nodded in understanding. Who was he? He was an acolyte, a sith, and as such there was no weakness allowed or tolerated. There should be no remorse over what needed to be done, no regrets. Tremel deserved better than for him to be as weak as to cower in the face of adversity. He had brought him there, pinned his plans on his strength and success. The thoughts brought things back into perfect clarity for Necrolis. He knew what needed to be done. He was centered. He was comfortable with what he would do. He was sith, and needed to act like one.

"You have my thanks." Necrolis said straightening, and Phyne noticed the change immediately. Oh yes, she thought, he's back to his usual self. Whatever had plagued his thoughts was now gone.

"Perhaps when you are done…. Maybe we might… unwind together." Phyne winked playfully at Necrolis as she moved to leave and catch up with the group she had slipped away from to speak with him.

"Perhaps." Necrolis answered back, forcing a smile on his face for her benefit. The truth was he doubted any such thing would happen. If she was even around at all later, that was.

* * *

Necrolis paused outside of Tremel's office. Taking a deep breath, he set his shoulders back and raised his head high as he and marched inside. Tremel spotted him and smiled, rising from behind his desk to stand. He showed his eagerness to learn what had happened, let alone the confusion over his quick return to his office. There was no sign that Tremel even suspected anything was amiss. Baras had turned his asset to an enemy, and the man was completely in the dark about it.

"You've returned, and so soon." Tremel remarked, Necrolis nodding back in answer, not trusting his voice.

The Overseer looked at Necrolis then. It was hard to miss the young sith's stiffness, the tightened expression around the mouth and eyes on his face. Something, he knew, was wrong. Necrolis was always calm, always almost unreadable when it came to emotion. Now, however, Tremel could sense a deep troubling turbulence within him. It made the small hairs on the back of his neck rise. What have you done, Baras?

"What has happened?"

Necrolis looked at Tremel, then his gaze dropped, sliding down to the man's hand. The ring he wore, his family ring, glinted lightly as he watched. Shaking his head, Necrolis brought his head up, red eyes locking on the man. I am sith, he thought as if to re-enforce the fact with within himself.

"Darth Baras is now my master." Necrolis stated, words cold and devoid of feeling. "He has bid me kill you now."

Tremel eyed Necrolis and nodded. He knew there was little choice for the acolyte but to act, no matter how unpleasant he found the task assigned. Tremel had set the pieces on the board, had orchestrated his plans carefully. Baras, however, had out-manoeuvred him. There was no way out. Not for him, not for Necrolis. This was the end game for Tremel. Damn you, he thought of Baras, sensing the conflict of emotion within Necrolis. And yet he is still here, still prepared to do what he must. I chose well, Tremel thought then.

"All my plans come to this." Tremel said softly, nodding as he spoke to Necrolis. "Either I die, or you do. Baras wins, but only if you fail. Are you ready then, Necrolis?"

Necrolis stared at the man and nodded. He could not help the pang of remorse. Even staring death in the face, Tremel showed strength and resilience. He accepted what was and did not hide from it, or cower away as others might have. It was commendable, though it would not help him. They would fight, they would throw everything they had at one another, and in the end one of them would fall this day.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Necrolis had returned to Baras already. He had brought the proof his new master had needed. Handing over Tremel's hand, Necrolis had watched impassively as his new master had been overjoyed and gleeful. An enemy was removed, and he had shown who was really in charge. All had not been lost however, as even with his dying breath, Tremel had pointed out his plans were intact. It was the only comfort that Necrolis had taken from what had happened.

Necrolis stared at the ring in his hand and sighed. Baras had stripped the cold lifeless hand of the jewellery, tossing it to him as if he could have cared less. A memento Baras had said, of what had been. Necrolis stared at it intently. While he did not regret his actions, did not have remorse over such, he felt the void Tremel's death had created. Necrolis had succeeded as Tremel had hoped, but the cost had been significant. With little else to do, he had made sure to visit the medical droid about the cuts suffered from their battle. Tremel had not held back at all, had pushed Necrolis to the brink of his skills and abilities. One of Tremel's blows had slipped past his defences, leaving a wound which had required some minor treatment. It was nothing however, that would slow Necrolis down. Once that had been done, he had grabbed some food, and then found his way to the high perch that got him away from everyone.

Sitting there in the setting sun, Necrolis watched the acolytes running about below, the number of which grew fewer and fewer as the light faded towards night. He had re-visited his thoughts about Darth Baras, chuckling well over the thought the heavier set, armoured man looked more like a therma-slice. Can I have some toast with that rant, Necrolis thought, which brought a bit more laughter. Still, the man was powerful, and that had to be respected at all times. As Tremel had warned him, to underestimate him was death. Necrolis heard the chirp of his holo-communicator and frowned. He had carried the thing around, a small silent item tucked away in a pocket. It was an unused communicator that, until now, had never gone off. Pulling it out, Necrolis held it nestled in the palm of his right hand, pressing the button to answer the incoming call. Immediately the device came to life, the blue light of the holographic image showing it to be Tremel. It was a recording, Necrolis realized instantly.

"I have heard all went as well as can be expected in your meeting, acolyte." Tremel said, "If so, and you are watching this, it means Baras has outmanoeuvred me, and I have paid for such with my life. Do not worry. I meet my end likely by your hands with a glad heart. You will have bested me, and if I were to fall then I am glad it was at the hands of a strong sith such as yourself. You have so much potential, Necrolis. Do not doubt, do not fear. Trust your instincts. Above all, always remember to be mindful of Baras. Thank you, Necrolis, for being the instrument to strengthen this order. You will not ever realize the potential and importance you will play in what will come."

The holo-call ended and Necrolis smiled then, mulling over Tremel's words. The man had already planned ahead. He must have known all too well what would happen at some point. Necrolis took the praise and felt the weight that had pressed upon him since their fight, since Tremel's death, suddenly lift. He had passed the initial confrontation with Darth Baras well. It put him in the position he needed to be in, the one Tremel fought and died for him to obtain. Before he could put the communicator away however, the chirping began anew.

"We failed."

Necrolis barely had time to register he was staring at the woman, Phyne. She was heavily bandaged, and the pained look told him she had taken a beating. She was lucky enough to still be alive, he thought. He had not expected them to truly succeed and defeat Vemrin. In fact, honestly, he expected they would all be killed. Phyne had managed to have the internal strength to survive somehow. He admired that.

"We attacked Vemrin, but he was too much for us. Teeno…. He just cut him right down… Many of us are dead. I'm broken, but alive."

"You survived. Your strength is admirable. Let your pain, your anger, nurture you while you heal, Phyne." Necrolis said, and watched as the woman actually managed a smile and nod back in response.

"Good luck." Phyne said softly, words tinged with her pain. "Do me one favour? Kill that bastard for me, alright?"

Necrolis chuckled then slightly, once more finding he rather liked the woman. She was not the strongest, but she had a fighting spirit and strength. She might yet make it from acolyte to sith, and survive Korriban's harsh trials. Necrolis found himself hoping she did just that.

"Of that you can be certain." He finally said before ending the conversation.

* * *

Necrolis had survived the tomb of Tulak Hord. The tomb had proven treacherous, filled with k'lorr slugs, shyrack, along with countless droids and rebelling slaves. In the end all would fall to his blade. He'd taken a few blows himself, and he could feel them now more than ever as he walked back to the academy. Only the weight of the tablet shards in the satchel hanging at his side made the pain less. Pain is good though, he thought. Necrolis knew if he hurt and felt such, he was still very much alive. Pain, anger, emotion in general, all made him stronger. Baras's latest trial had pushed Necrolis, and he had fought as if his life depended on every strike of his blade. In truth, it actually had. He glanced down as he walked, taking stock of his injuries. A blaster bolt had been a grazing hit, taking a piece out of the top of his shoulder. He'd also taken blows to his left upper arm, and right thigh. The latter still bled despite his efforts to stop such by ripping some of his tunic and tying it securely and tightly about his leg.

The last injury sustained had come as he escaped the tomb. Necrolis had been jumped by lesser acolytes bent on taking the shards, claiming them for themselves. He wasn't surprised. In the end he had shown them no mercy. They had been weak, and death was what they had deserved. Necrolis didn't waste any remorse for them. They would have shown none for him, after all.

Upon reaching the Academy, Necrolis made straight for Darth Baras's chambers. He knew already that Vemrin was likely positioning himself as the only successful acolyte of the trial. Necrolis grinned as he thought of how utterly unravelled the man would become when he appeared carrying the shards. The wait was not long, as Necrolis found Vemrin as expected in Baras' chambers. Darth Baras' gaze shot quickly to Necrolis as he entered, and stood waiting until he was addressed. Baras' faceless helm turned to him, and Necrolis could only imagine the surprised expression behind it on the man's face.

"So, the upstart returns, and with the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord." Baras's echoing hollow voice said. Necrolis bowed his head slightly to him in response.

"An interesting turn of events." Baras commented, gazing back and forth between the two acolytes. "I had thought Vemrin was the one who would fill the role as my apprentice. Now however, I have changed my mind."

Necrolis heard the words and had to concentrate to keep a smile from his face. Even from where he stood and the distance between them, Necrolis could feel the rage building within Vemrin. Casting a side glance, he could see the man almost shaking with his anger. There was no denying the confrontation was quickly coming to be at hand. Now more than ever, Necrolis knew they were going to fight to the death. The certainty of it made him hunger for the moment.

"I believe, acolyte you are now my choice." Baras said inclining his metal covered head towards Necrolis. "You have such power."

Vemrin made to speak in protest, but Baras waved a hand and quickly cut him off. Vemrin continued to scowl and fume even as Baras dismissed him back to his chambers. Necrolis cast a glance over his shoulder, watching the man carefully. He would not put it past Vemrin to be the coward and try a sneak attack from behind. Even if Darth Baras was standing right there, Necrolis was not about to under estimate the man. Once he was gone, Darth Baras turned his attention once more back on Necrolis. Studying the upstart who had shown such power, raw as it was, Baras contemplated what to do with this sudden and impressive acolyte. There was so much untapped potential in Necrolis Darkstar, Baras thought. He wondered briefly how it was he had not been aware of this student sooner. He would need to make inquiries, perhaps even make an example of a few of his underlings to ensure such would never happen again.

"Tremel had done you a great disservice. You are far more skilled and powerful than he would have ever given you credit for." Baras stated, watching Necrolis closely. "One final trial waits before you. Succeed and you will be my apprentice. Fail and you will die."

Necrolis listened to Darth Baras's words and nodded. He knew all too well there was no love lost between he and Tremel. That confrontation seemed as inevitable in hindsight, as his own with Vemrin did. It would happen, though Necrolis wondered if Tremel had even had a chance against the man. He would not have put credits on Tremel if it came to a bet on such. He may have liked the Overseer, but Darth Baras had power. Necrolis could tell the man had that dark remorseless core needed to have obtained the station and power he held.

"You will venture to the tomb of Naga Sadow. There you will find and claim an ancient lightsaber as your own. To do such you will need to attend the cells and take control of the twi'lek there. She knows how to unlock the secret chamber within the tomb where the weapon is hidden. Do with her as you will." Baras instructed. "Do such and return to me, acolyte."

"As you will, my Lord." Necrolis said and then headed out of Baras's chambers, thoughts momentarily flickering to memory of the mouthy blue skinned twi'lek. It seemed their destinies would wind up entwined.

* * *

Necrolis entered the Academy jail and could already hear Khash and the twi'lek once again engaged in verbal sparring. Some things never change, Necrolis thought. The jailor seemed to enjoy engaging and riling up the twi'lek, giving him a reason every time to press the button and activate the shock collar about her slender blue neck. One of these days, Necrolis thought, that shoe will be on the other foot for the man. The galaxy had a way of balancing things out. He couldn't help the thought that perhaps he needed to do it, just as an object lesson for the man.

"Maybe I oughta just let the guards have their fill of you. A rat-tailed little bit of a thing you are, I'm sure they'd enjoy you all night." Khash baited the twi'lek.

"Well I know it wouldn't be you lining up. Have to get you away from mounting the beasts." Off went the shock collar and the twi'lek slumped to her knees in her cell as Khask glowered at her through the bars. "Assuming you can get it up at all."

The shock collar crackled to life once more and Necrolis could hear the cry of pain from the woman. Kneeling in her cell, head down and lekku shaking, the jailor had enacted his revenge. For a moment, the prisoner had finally gone quiet. Necrolis took it all in, once again impressed with the twi'lek's ability to stay feisty despite repeated shocks.

"Keep pushing Vette, I can press this all day long."

"Actually, you can't." Necrolis interrupted, startling the jailor. Khash turned to him then and held up his hands defensively even as he paled. Good, he remembers me well, Necrolis noted.

"No harm done, I assure you!" Khask prattled quickly, "She's in one piece enough to help. You're taking over this one, and that's fine by me!"

Necrolis nodded as he held out his hand. The jailor looked from his hand to the man and back, hesitating only a heartbeat before handing over the control to the twi'lek's shock collar. With the remote in hand, Necrolis' red eyes moved to regard the prisoner. Taking her in once more, he reminded himself no matter how innocent or harmless she looked, he had to assume she would prove dangerous at some point. She's a flight risk, he knew. When he caught the feisty gaze of the woman's violet eyes staring intently right back into his, Necrolis nodded to her.

"You're his problem now, Vette." Khash remarked with a smirk on his face.

Vette stared at the red skinned pureblood sith that stood before her cell, ignoring Khash. She'd seen him before, heard enough of the idle chatter of those about the Citadel to know he was of some importance. Some days it just seemed to rain misery, she mused as she watched Khash unlock the cell to let her out. Rising to her feet, the twi'lek moved to stand before the man, eyes glancing down to the shock collar control now firmly in his grasp. She knew enough about sith to know if Khash had been hard and took pleasure in her pain, the odds were she could expect far worse from this man.

"Hey there." She quipped, rocking from hell to ball of her feet, watching him closely.

"You will follow my lead and do as told." Necrolis stated matter-of-factly, laying out the ground rules right up front. "Do so, and all will go fine. Don't and well…"

Vette got the point of the man's words. If anything, this guy was pretty straight forward she decided. He didn't seem to be anything but calm, which of course made her lekku tremble. It was always those calm, quiet ones you had to worry about. She'd have to try and figure him out, and quickly. So long as he didn't expect her to do anything she didn't want to do, they'd get along alright, she thought. Then again, he was rather cute, Vette decided as she cast a look at him again.

"I was told what was going on. I am to play tour guide." Vette responded, giving the man another smile.

Necrolis had to fight not to grin. This twi'lek was just a bouncing, energetic, and quick witted little whisp of a thing. For some reason he found her quite amusing. He almost laughed as he thought of how they must appear. The calm stoic and often stern sith paired with the blue skinned bouncing bundle of energy that was Vette. Yes, the galaxy had quite the sense of humour. That of course did not even take into account her status as thief, and all but a slave, in the hands of the Empire who had very low tolerances for alien species.

"Good, then you understand well. Let's go, Vette." Necrolis said, focusing back on the moment as he ushered her towards the door.

"Off to do sith business!" Vette quipped as she brushed past Khash, giving the guard a mock menacing look. Khash growled back at her. Behind the twi'lek, and out of sight of both, Necrolis grinned.

They had not gotten far before Vette stopped and turned to face Necrolis. She stood with a hip cocked out, hand resting on it. The violet eyes looked pointedly at him. Necrolis arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, waiting for the woman to say what clearly she felt was important to get off her chest.

"Look, I'll do what you need, I just want to make sure you don't have… umm… ulterior thoughts."

Necrolis shook his head and sighed. Of all the things to worry about, she was scared he was more interested in her body? He knew if such were a thought there was little she could do at all to stop him. That was not even bringing his use of the force into things. Reaching out he cupped fingers about under her chin and held her gaze firmly.

"Let me be just as clear." Necrolis stated, "If this works out well, I will go so far as to see about giving you a head start to run. Other than that, you can rest assured I care solely about the mission I have and ensuring I succeed."

Vette took a long deep slow breath and nodded. She had no reason to doubt the sith's words. She knew they could lie with the best of them, but she had a different feeling towards this one. Something in that calm demeanour, the way he looked at her, gave her confidence in taking him at his word. The light tender touch he used in holding her gaze to state such even seemed out of character for what she would have thought a sith would be like. She was nothing compared to him, something to be looked down on. She was a rat-tailed thieving alien. Yet for reasons unknown, this man seemed to see past such.

Necrolis watched the twi'lek intently. He could see her taking in his response and mulling it over. Likely trying to figure out if I'm lying or not, he thought. He could see where her concern might come from. After all, Khash had just threatened to let the guards have their way with her. Twi'leks were quite often sold into slavery and made into pleasure slaves. Had she not been deemed useful, Necrolis knew that more than likely could have been her fate. He knew the academy sold off prisoners. Looking at her, he did allow himself to note she was attractive. Young, healthy, and with a personality, she was a handful. She had a slender, lean form, smaller sized breasts, but they fit on her body type. When she caught his stare, the twi'lek frowned and Necrolis looked her right back in the eyes once more.

"Let's just get to work before you start trying to figure out how I am getting you out of your clothes." Necrolis remarked and shook his head.

"Right." Vette said, giving him a wary look before shrugging and accepting things as they were for the time being. "Let's do some sithy stuff."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Necrolis glanced about, checking the data pad and the map displayed on it. The tomb of Naga Sadow was expansive, a sprawling work of corridors and chambers that seemed to lead on forever. Interconnected as the chambers were, it was a maze that someone could easily become lost within. That was a prospect Necrolis did not relish as a possibility.

"This place still gives me the ultra creeps." Vette commented as she stood by his side, arms wrapped about herself.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

Vette cast a furtive glance at him and huffed. Jumpy, oh she had every reason to be jumpy. Since entering the tomb they'd run into two different groups of acolytes trying to kill them, not to mention a half dozen ancient droids. At least the sith had armed her with a pair of blasters, she thought. It had been a nice enough gesture, one she took to mean he trusted her at least a little bit. Despite that, Vette thought, someone or something trying to kill you over and over in the same day was definitely enough to make anyone jumpy. Save for my sith escort, she reminded herself. He never seemed to be anything but calm, always in control. It was starting to get on her nerves.

Necrolis caught the huff and arched an eyebrow, giving the twi'lek a quick glance. She'd been handling herself well. Despite the running comedic diatribe he had been inundated with, she had proven herself pretty handy in a fight. In all honesty her attempts at levity kept things from being too serious. In such a dark place, it actually helped he found.

"This way." Necrolis said as he made for a corridor out of the chamber they stood in. Glancing behind him he cast the twi'lek a look before remarking, "Time for more sith business."

"Hey!" Vette cried out even as she began laughing, the moment made all the funnier as Necrolis added a growl to his comment. "That's my line!"

The two slipped through the corridors, a pair of near silent shadows amidst the dark. They worked in tandem with Necrolis leading and Vette deftly keeping pace close behind. They worked their way along until the hallway entered into a large circular chamber. Across the way, two large stone statues stood facing into the room. Necrolis frowned as he checked the data pad map once more. If the map was correct, and he had little doubt it was not, they should have been right where they needed to be.

"It's your turn, Vette." Necrolis stated.

"Yeah I know, just give me a moment here." Vette looked about orienting herself.

It had been some time since she had been in the tomb. Getting shocked constantly did not exactly help a person remember things, she mused silently. All she had endured, she knew she had to recall everything and quick. She had already come to regard Necrolis as alright, but not a person to get on the wrong side of. Vette moved away from him, wandering the room, peering about. Necrolis watched the twi'lek, trying to follow whatever it was she was looking at. In truth, Necrolis had no real idea. It was then he felt it, the subtle trembling of the force. It was there; rage, anger, hate, all of it rolling in a wave that brushed against him. Necrolis knew what it meant without hesitation.

Spinning about Necrolis's hand shot up, shoving out with the force to send Vemrin staggering back a half dozen steps before he could catch his balance. Necrolis bared his teeth in a snarl. Just like him, he thought, to strike like a weak coward from behind. He had been waiting for this, and in truth had expected it far sooner. Vemrin was not going to let him get this trial done and claim the prize of being Baras's apprentice after all. At least not without taking that last chance to rid himself of his opponent, Necrolis knew.

"Ah there you are." Necrolis growled out the words. "I've been waiting for you, Vemrin."

"You won't take everything from me. I've worked too hard, too long. I have overcome too much to be denied my rightful place as Baras's apprentice."

Vette watched the pair, hands falling to grab and yank her blasters free from their holsters. Just great, she thought, eyes darting from one man to the other. Part of her was unsure if she shouldn't just start shooting both of them. Better yet stupid, run for it! No, that was not an option, she knew. Even if she got distance between them, she'd never make it off Korriban on her own. She had a good agreement about not running with Necrolis. He had not shocked her once since taking her from the holding cell. He had threatened it a few times, but Vette could honestly say he hadn't harmed her. If she was being honest with herself, there was also something about him she kind of liked. The choice for her was a pretty simple one.

"Oh just great." Vette commented.

"Don't go far, rat-tail!" Vemrin said without taking his eyes off Necrolis. "Have that secret chamber open by the time I have killed this upstart!"

"Only one of us will die here today, Vemrin." Necrolis shot back, "And I doubt the twi'lek needs to worry about who that will be."

Necrolis didn't wait for Vemrin to respond. There had been enough talking already. The fight had been in the making for too long, and now was the time for action. Leaping forward, Necrolis struck down hard on Vemrin's blade. He pressed the advantage, rushing forward and ploughing through the man. Vemrin was smaller, weighed less, and Necrolis used that to his advantage. Vemrin however, was far from lacking in the ability to fight. As Necrolis pushed forward, Vemrin went with the momentum of the shove. Rolling back, Vemrin drew Necrolis in and over him. Kicking up, he pushed with both feet upwards, sending his opponent over him.

Necrolis felt the boot strike to his stomach. All he could do was go with the attack while trying to keep his blade tied up with Vemrin's. Following through the roll Necrolis rose into a crouch, war blade held straight out to his side. Vemrin rolled onto his stomach before scrambling to his feet. With a cry, Vemrin went on the attack, leaping at Necrolis. Even as he moved, the attack was stymied. Vemrin found himself diving and sprawling out on the ground once more as a stream of blaster bolt shots flew around him.

"No!" Necrolis yelled, dark red eyes almost glowing as he glowered at Vette.

You have got to be kidding me, Vette thought. Only a sith would have her not shoot the enemy. Or was that she should shoot him, but only in the back? Okay, I'm confused, she finally admitted and just stood there staring at the two men engaged in fighting once more. Why after letting her help in fights along the way, Necrolis now wanted her to sit idly by on the sidelines was simply baffling to her. Vette shook her head and lowered her guns as violet eyes watched what would happen as they came together once more.

Vemrin grudgingly nodded to Necrolis as he called off the twi'lek. Had the positions been reversed, he knew he'd have not done the same. He would have pressed every advantage against an opponent, but that was Necrolis' folly and weakness. Leaping forward, Vemrin struck at Necrolis. Letting all his rage, all his anger, pour through him into his strikes he battered away at Necrolis. The incessant and ferocious attack forced Necrolis back step by step back. Each subsequent blow drove the war blade down, and Vemrin pressed his onslaught further. Necrolis seemed to wither under the incessant assault, dropping to a knee and struggling to keep his blade in a position to block the next blow. Gritting his teeth, Necrolis felt his own rage grow. He could feel all the anger, the frustration, right there below the surface. For a moment he remembered what Phyne had said. I ask myself who, what, I am. Necrolis grinned as he answered that, letting the power that was there to draw on fill him, feeling it swell to his calling.

Vette watched as the power poured from Necrolis, a wave of force that threw her from her feet and onto her backside. Sitting where she landed, Vette could only stare open mouthed. Necrolis stood amidst a red swirling haze of energy, his eyes blazing a bright glowing red. Vemrin was floating off the ground, held in place. He had dropped his war blade, his hands instead grasping frantically at his throat. Necrolis waved his arm and Vemrin flew through the air. With no way to protect himself, Vemrin slammed into the wall only to then fly the other way and hit another. Back and forth across the chamber Vemrin was thrown by the sheer power and will of Necrolis. Then rising straight up, Vemrin was brought face down into the ground, slamming into it with an audible thud.

"Umm… wow!" Vette murmured, even as she was sure she heard bones break and snap as Vemrin's body hammered into the unforgiving floor.

Necrolis moved to tower over Vemrin. Nudging him over onto his back with a boot, he stood over him. Eyes of fire burned a hole right through Vemrin, as Necrolis glared down at his defeated opponent. Vemrin coughed and blood ran from his mouth. All there was for Vemrin was pain and the knowledge that he was done. There was no fight left in him, no way to win. It was over.

"Have I come so far, sacrificed so much, only to fail now?" Vemrin muttered.

"You have!" Necrolis snarled, reaching out with the force and snapping the man's neck ending his life.

Vette stared with wide eyes, taking everything in. Necrolis was almost beyond believing in his power. She knew if Vemrin could be killed with a flick of his hand, there was no doubt she would be a mere annoying fly to be swatted by comparison. She sat still and unmoving, just staring at him even as the glow of his eyes, the swirling energy about his form subsided. She could see him breathing heavily, see he had spent most of his energy in the fight.

"Vette." Necrolis said her name, glancing over at her then. "The chamber."

"I already found it." Vette replied quickly, finally forcing herself to move. Rising to her feet, she put her blasters away and moved towards him. She pulled up short then, looking at him.

"I'm not going to kill you, Vette." Necrolis answered her unspoken question.

It was quite plain to see the fear of such upon the twi'lek's face. She had seen him kill, seen the dark side of his nature, and it had scared her. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Necrolis found that thought made him just a little bit sad. It was something that he doubted Vette would let go or forget. As such she would never look at him the same ever again.

"Well that's a relief." She quipped at him, "And I am quite sure I can trust you, huh?"

Necrolis shook his head and rolled his eyes at the twi'lek. Reaching to his belt, Necrolis raised to her sight the shock collar control and arched an eyebrow at her. He knew he was not going to use the device. Still, he did not have the patience or energy to waste on verbally sparring with the woman. She had done her job, he had done his, and they were almost finished. They were so close. He just had to endure and press on, no matter how he felt.

"Ok, ok, don't get all sithy rawr!"

Vette hurried over to the wall and as Necrolis watched she ran her hands over the stone, seeking out just the right ones and pressing them. She stepped back once more to his side even as the low rumble began to echo through the chamber. The two tall stone statues moved together, turning to face one another, even as the wall itself behind them parted and moved. They both stood and watched as the secret chamber opened itself to them.

Necrolis knew they had succeeded. The ancient lightsaber was his.

* * *

Necrolis dried himself off, tossing the towel aside. Grabbing up the clean clothing, he dressed in a plain black tunic and pants, enjoying the feel of being clean once more. Moving to lean against the row of lockers he stood guard, keeping an eye out as Vette cleaned off the grime and sweat from tomb raiding. She'd already teased about peeking, though Necrolis had not actually thought about that until she mentioned it. As he leaned there, he could not help but think of the blue skin slick with cascading water, her body there to be seen. Come on Necrolis, he thought, you're acting like you've never seen a naked woman before. Shoving the thoughts aside, he knew he could not afford to have any such thoughts.

Settled comfortably in leaning on the wall, Necrolis caught only a glimpse of the woman mere seconds before she grabbed him. Coming around the corner of the bank of lockers, Necrolis found himself grabbed and unable to stop the attack. Her hands dug into the fabric of the tunic and shoved him back into the lockers hard with a metallic thud. Necrolis locked his eyes to Loun's furious yellow ones.

"Assistant Overseer, how pleasant to see you again." Necrolis feigned knowing all too well what had the woman riled up.

"You really did it, didn't you?" Loun hissed at him. "You killed Tremel."

Necrolis shoved her back hard, freeing himself from her grasp. Free he stared hard and intent at her. When she made to move, he held up a hand and she froze. Good, Necrolis thought. She remembered just who really was the stronger of the two. Her hatred was not consuming her better judgement. She did not understand, he knew. She was acting on instinct and emotion, and that anger fuelled her behaviour.

"Baras set the stage, and Tremel knew to win he would have to be removed from the game." Necrolis stated flatly, trying to keep his voice level and even. "There was no choice. Tremel's plan is intact and that is something you should remember. You're sith, act like it. Tremel, I am sure, would be pleased if his Assistant Overseer he put his trust in, were the one who stepped in to fill his place."

Loun felt the anger subside as she listened to Necrolis' words. He was right of course, but that did not mean she had to like it. Tremel had been someone she felt she could trust, if even just a little bit. When word broke he had died, she had wanted to avenge his death, even if it had meant killing Necrolis. She knew now the folly of such. She would have been no match for Darth Baras's newest favourite. She could not argue with Necrolis's logic either. She was indeed well positioned to take Tremel's place.

"I'm not happy about this." She muttered before moving up close to Necrolis. Leaning in to brush her lips against his, Loun gave him a light kiss.

"Watch your back." She whispered to him.

"Um, wow, okay!' Vette's soft melodic voice chimed, breaking the moment. Both Loun and Necrolis turned to stare at the twi'lek standing there, large white towel wrapped about her slender form, staring at both of them. Loun chuckled and grinned before turning without another word and leaving. Necrolis watched her go a moment and shook his head. He had expected some backlash from having to kill Tremel.

"So, looks like I spoiled a lil sith on sith action there. Sorry." Vette quipped and then grimaced as Necrolis's hand rose from his side to flash the shock collar remote at her. Here it comes, she thought, tensing and scrunching her eyes closed.

Vette cracked an eye open a moment later when she failed to feel the current jolt through her body. Necrolis was grinning at her, just slightly. Looking at him, she could see the corner of his mouth turned up. It was almost more of a smirk, but for him, Vette had already learned that was about as good as anyone normally got from him.

"Vette… get dressed."

* * *

Darth Baras watched as Necrolis entered his chambers, the blue skinned twi'lek following behind him. He noted the alien woman did not straying very far from what she would assume was her protection. His eyes moved to the man's hip, his focus drawn to the lightsaber that swung clipped to his belt there.

"Ah, so you return, and with the ancient weapon in hand." Baras said, nodding his metal covered head. "And I see you've left the twi'lek alive no less. I wonder about that."

"She's been useful." Necrolis shrugged, playing it off as nothing more than a trifling matter he could have cared less about.

"I could not find Vemrin in my chambers. I have not heard from him in some time now. I assume he tried to stop you and paid for his folly?"

Necrolis nodded at Baras's question, shrugging again. He could have cared less if Baras was upset over Vemrin's demise. His death assured his own life continued. Necrolis knew more than one person was likely raising a glass to his fate about the academy even. Vemrin had not been very smart, and had made far too many enemies even among other acolytes.

"Vemrin's carcass is now food for the beasts in that tomb."

Baras laughed and paced before Necrolis, clearly amused by the fact Vemrin had paid for his disobedience with his life. Necrolis waited patiently and finally Baras stopped his pacing. Turning to face him once more, Baras resumed talking.

"You have proven you are sith. You have proven your strength and loyalty to me. You are now my apprentice." Baras stated, arms folded behind his back. "We have much to do apprentice. You will take a fleet pass I will leave for you and take the shuttle to Dromund Kaas. Meet me there in the Citadel in KaasCity. Do not delay."

Necrolis took in every word and nodded to the man. Somewhere, he knew, Tremel was smiling. Whatever game Tremel had begun, he had positioned Necrolis right where he had wanted him. Now all he could do was succeed when tasked by Darth Baras. Do that and he would prove himself worthy of his position. Whatever lay ahead, Necrolis knew he would have to grow stronger, and learn the games of politics sith played in greater detail. His life would depend on his comprehension and ability to play that game.

"As you command, master."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**IMPERIAL FLEET**

The orbital station was busy as the Imperial troops came and went, hurrying to get to shore leave or rushing to get back in time to avoid being late. Necrolis stepped from the shuttle and glanced about. Getting his bearings, he struck off towards the turbo-lift to get to the main level. Vette kept herself close by, quick light steps ensuring she remained just off his left shoulder. She had never been on the fleet space station before, and given she was a twi'lek female, and a captured thief at that, she was not about to stray from the one person she felt she could remotely trust to be her protector.

The turbo-lift was crowded but not uncomfortable as five others caught the ride from the hanger deck. One wore the trappings of a sith, and Necrolis kept a close watch on them. They kept to the far side and away from him, which suited Necrolis just fine. The other four in the lift were troopers, clearly on shore leave. By the way they spoke and showed their eagerness, they were in search of a good time. Vette stepped in closer to Necrolis' back, and he could feel the tension in her. Casting a slight glance at her over a shoulder, it did not take long for him to figure out why she was growing increasingly more worried.

"Hey rat-tail!" One of the troopers remarked. "Wanna earn some credits?"

"Yeah she looks like she could handle all of us!" One of the others remarked.

Vette growled at the insults, her hand dropping to the blaster on her right hip. It was instinctive, an action fuelled by her anger. Before she could get the weapon free of its holster, Vette felt Necrolis' hand close over top of hers, stopping her. She glanced at him even as he gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. Necrolis' head turned to glance over his shoulder more, his other hand tapped on the lightsaber hanging on his hip. The motion was not lost on the troopers.

"Oh shit!" One of them, the one in the back of the group, blurted out as he grabbed at his fellow soldiers. "Guys that rat-tail is with a sith! Shut the hell up, or we're all gonna get sliced."

At least one of them had some common sense and powers of observation, Necrolis thought. Even as he dealt with things, he kept a firm grip on Vette's hand. His annoyance was one thing, but Vette he was quite sure would not have hesitated to shoot a few holes in their asses. He could not blame her of course, but he also could not allow it. He simply did not feel like having to contact their superiors in order to explain they would not be coming back. That was not even taking into account having to deal with the station security contingent, or trying to keep Vette from being killed for assaulting an Imperial trooper. Sometimes you have to pick the battles you can win, Necrolis knew. He had learned that the hard was on Ziost personally.

The turbo-lift came to a stop and after the other sith in the elevator stepped out. It seemed they were going to remain in the turbo-lift, and the doors began to close. Necrolis practically dragged Vette out of the lift, keeping her moving forward out onto the station promenade. From behind Necrolis did not miss the loud obnoxious trooper's comment.

"Bah, we all know the rat-tail just likes hard sabers!"

Vette yanked her hand free and glared at Necrolis. He regarded her calmly as he always did and stuck his hand up and out to her, pointer finger sticking out at her. Vette glanced at it, then at him in utter confusion. Not only was he just completely dismissive of her feelings, he was calm as ever and that just infuriated her. Pointing a finger out at her and holding it there before her, Vette was at a complete loss what he was trying to do. Was it some sort of odd sith joke, she wondered?

"Should have let me blast a hole in his ass." Vette grumbled.

"Sometimes the best revenge is silent." Necrolis commented simply.

Vette noted the smirk that was about as much as the sith ever smiled. Her confusion deepened, knowing he did not do such lightly. Violet eyes looked at his hand extended to her once more as he kept holding it there, finger pointing at her. All at once it suddenly dawned on her. Necrolis could see she finally understood, the cloud of anger passing enough she remembered what every little kid in the galaxy knew.

"Oh… no… you didn't?!" Vette suddenly burst into laughter, arms wrapping about to hold her sides. "You did!"

Necrolis kept the smirking grin on his face, well aware of the eyes on him as Vette bent over laughing and seemingly could not stop. Finally, he placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it. Vette took a deep breathe and straightened up, her violet eyes meeting his.

"Hey, thanks." She remarked and Necrolis nodded.

"Let's get a drink." Necrolis stated, turning and headed to the stairs that lead down to where the station cantina was, knowing without a look Vette would be right on his heels.

* * *

Necrolis glanced about him, watching the coming and going of the people all around through the cantina. A number of troopers were lingering about, drinking and revelling. Live hard, play hard clearly was their motto, though Necrolis could not fault them. Troopers were expendable assets tossed on a battlefield to live or die. All that ever mattered was the objective was completed. There were a few officers, and Necrolis had even spotted a handful of bounty hunters. While he knew the odds of anything happening were slim, Necrolis was still cautious. Bounty hunters were always a tricky bunch, with plenty of quirks. He knew first hand on that score, thoughts of his brother suddenly coming to mind.

"So…" Vette said snapping his attention to her. Vette's violet eyes stared at him while fingers drummed on the glass of her drink.

"What's on your mind, Vette?" Necrolis glanced at her and away from the crowd around them.

The twi'lek studied Necrolis a moment before looking down into her glass. Taking another drink, she then looked back at him and spoke. She was hesitant to broach the subject, unsure how he would react. He still was too hard to get a proper read on. On one hand she had seen just how dark and violent he could be. Thoughts of Vemrin, broken and bloodied, came to her and she had to push them away quickly not wanting to remember such. On the other hand he had shown an almost caring side, and a sense of humour. He had even given her what passed for a smile, something she had come to realize was a rare and treasured thing. Two sides of the same person. Which one would she find if she spoke, she wondered? Only one way to find out girl, she reminded herself, thinking nothing ventured then nothing gained.

"I was thinking, perhaps you could take this off?" She said, hand rising to brush against the side of the shock collar about her neck. "I think I've proven I'll stand with you. I mean, its not like I don't enjoy the thought of perpetual electrocution."

Necrolis let that smirk pull at the corner of his mouth, and shook his head. He had wondered if she would get around to asking such. What was it about her, he wondered, that made him want to laugh and smile so much? She seemed to just have that ability. Still, the woman was right. She had stood by him, had not caused him any trouble, and had at least to this point proven herself loyal to him. What more could he have asked for? He had decided he liked having her around, though that, in of itself, made him wonder if it was such a good idea. He made a note then to keep the twi'lek at arms length. Do not get attached, he reminded himself, no matter how damn cute the woman was.

Moving about the table they stood at, Necrolis came up behind her, drawing close. He could feel her momentarily stiffen. The reaction, he was quite sure, was warranted given he knew how twi'lek women were viewed and held in regard. That was all the more so f they were young and attractive. Adding in how Khash had treated her, let alone anything else in her past that likely would give her reason to distrust, and he was not surprised. Reaching up, Necrolis deftly and quickly removed the collar. Leaning in close, Necrolis half whispered in her ear then.

"Don't make me regret this."

Vette felt his words, the soft brush of warm air against her skin and she couldn't help but shudder just slightly. She watched him then as he returned about the table before her. It felt strange, the weight of the shock collar suddenly gone. It struck her as almost funny how she had become so accustomed to it being there in so short a time. She smiled then at him, regarding him anew once more. He was such a mystery, and she could not help but be attracted and intrigued by such. Careful girl, she reminded herself, he is sith and you just can't go getting involved at all emotionally.

"Thank you." She said simply. Looking at him though, she knew she still had plenty of questions.

"Vette, I want you to do something for me." Necrolis said as he peered at his drink, the gaze rising then to bring those red eyes to bear on her. "No questions."

Vette nodded then, curious as to what the man was up to. She still had not figured him out at all. Even that smirk that passed for a smile was irritating, though she knew it was special to even get such from him. She had already decided that it was now a challenge and game. She would make him laugh and genuinely smile if it was the last thing she did. His serious tone right now, however, made her stay silent.

"Take this, keep it safe for me." Necrolis said, hand digging into a pouch at his waist before reaching across the table to press the gold ring into her hand. "It doesn't mean we're married or anything."

Vette was not sure what to make of it all, but his last words made her laugh. Instead of saying anything she simply nodded, putting the ring away into a pocket and taking a long deep drink. Married to a sith, she thought. Yes that would prove interesting. What bothered her was the fact she did not cringe at all at the thought of such with him. She wanted to scream at herself and run at the realization she had just come to. It was going to be hard keeping him at arms length, she finally decided.

"So back to sith business then?" She asked but before she could say anything more, Necrolis smirked and leaned across the table and growled at her, causing her to laugh once more.

Necrolis slid a pouch across the table top towards the twi'lek then. He wanted to get going but knew he had to take care of a few details before they reached Dromund Kaas. Once there, he had little doubt he would be tied up nonstop by Baras. The thoughts about the bounty hunters had made him think of a few people, and he knew he needed to check in with them. The last thing he wanted was anyone, even Vette, listening in. There were some things that he had no intention of letting even the twi'lek know about. The fact Vette would need new armour before they faced whatever Baras put in their way just provided him the perfect means of getting some time to himself.

"Take this, go to the vendors and get yourself some new armour." Necrolis stated and watched as Vette stared between the pouch and him.

"I get to shop?" Vette asked in disbelief. "And you're paying?"

"Don't get crazy." Necrolis said pointedly giving the twi'lek a stern look.

Vette laughed and snatched up the pouch quickly, not taking the chance he would change his mind. Moving about the table she tempted fate by giving Necrolis a quick, tight hug. She half expected a remark about putting the shock collar back on when she did such, or worse. When she saw and felt him reach a hand up to pat her arm, she was almost too shocked to move. Accepting it, Vette then bound away heading to the vendors area of the station. Necrolis watched the twi'lek go and shook his head. He had felt her touch, the warmth of her pressed to him. Damn it, don't think like that, he chided himself even as his gaze lingered longer than it should as she raced up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Stop staring at her and thinking about those long legs and nice fine ass, he told himself, almost wanting to bang his head on the table to try and rid himself of such.

Focusing back on what he wanted to do now that he was alone, Necrolis pulled out the small holo-device. Putting in the code for his own set personal channel, Necrolis placed the call he wanted. He watched as the device blinked a couple times before connecting and the call was picked up.

"Necrolis?" The woman's voice questioned as her face took shape in the blue digital light of the device.

"Hello, Shaddy." Necrolis greeted his sister. "I had a moment and wanted to check on you. Is everything okay? That asshole leaving you alone?"

"I'm alright." Shadellis Darkstar answered and shook her head. "You don't have to keep worrying. I can take care of myself you know? I'm okay."

"I don't trust Lokhee." Necrolis said with a shrug. "Not after… well…"

Shadellis bit her lower lip but nodded. She knew what he meant by that unfinished statement. She had been fortunate he was as protective as he was. He had saved her, he really had. There was no changing things, but she had been very glad when he had avoided the fallout and been summoned to Korriban. Taking a deep breath, she tried to switch the subject away from where it had gone.

"How's Korriban? You get sith lord status yet?"

"Hardly." Necrolis said with a laugh. "I'm Darth Baras' new apprentice. I'm headed to Dromund Kaas now. How are the others?"

"They're good. Teffa is… well, Teffa. Guess he's the biggest problem going right now."

Necrolis groaned and shook his head. Of course his brother was getting into trouble. It seemed to just follow him. He could do nothing, and still manage to get into a bind. Add in his disbelief of recent events, and the tension it had caused in the relationship between he and Shadellis. Necrolis remembered the last conversation he had with Teffa. It had not ended well, for either of them. Necrolis regretted the fact he had stormed away after force slamming his brother onto his ass.

"Still being thick headed and stubborn?" Necrolis finally asked.

"You know it, so I guess it's as it always is." Shadellis said and shrugged. "He and I just agree to avoid one another and not talk right now."

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Necrolis growled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. We're not kids anymore, Necrolis." Shadellis said with a small laugh. "You don't need to solve everyone's issues and take care of us all anymore."

Necrolis shrugged and grinned then before glancing about and realizing how much time had passed. Vette would most likely be done shopping. He had not given her that many credits, and he doubted she would linger too long away from him.

"Shaddy, I need to go. I'll try and touch base when I can." Necrolis said. "If you need me, you call."

"I know, you be safe." Shadellis said back with a smile. "Necrolis… just… thank you."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**DROMUND KAAS**

Necrolis moved through the spaceport, watchful even here in the heart of Imperial space. Stepping up to the terminal, he checked them in planet side, pleased to see his master had already arranged their approval. The display flashed green in acceptance, noting their arrival in the data banks. Necrolis moved from it giving it not a second more of thought, Vette keeping close off his left shoulder as she was want to do. The spaceport of Dromund Kaas looked much like any other. It was nothing special, but it was not run down and falling apart either. There was of course the tapestries and bunting all adorned with the Imperial cog in any possible place it could be hung. At least it was a splash of colour in the usual drab gun metal grey of the typical spaceport, Necrolis thought. As they headed through, Necrolis noted the man waving frantically at them. The man was as short as Vette, balding on top of his head with a ring of brown hair showing that at least at one point, he had some.

" I serve Lord Baras." The man stated as they drew close to him. " He sent me to meet his new apprentice. I made sure I was here on time. I certainly did, yes indeed."

Necrolis fought to keep from frowning or rolling his eyes. An underling, he surmised quickly, and an annoyingly weak simpleton of one at that. At least Baras could have sent someone who looked the part, Necrolis thought. Vette pressed in close at Necrolis' side. He was not at all surprised when he heard her whispered voice, low enough only he would be able to hear it.

"Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas needs some pest control."

Necrolis cast a sideways glance where he could just see her, corner of his mouth turning up in that smirk he seemed to be in a new habit of flashing her. Damn, Vette thought. She had tried to catch him off-guard and distracted that time, but alas she had failed to get that smile she was after. She knew it was not going to be that easy, but she had thought perhaps it might have been a good chance opportunity. One of these days, she mused in her own amusement.

Necrolis spoke with the man, who promptly informed him of the easiest way to get to KaasCity. He was also quite insistent and quick that Baras would be waiting anxiously for them. Necrolis was happy once the man ran off. If there was one thing he hated, it was some weak, obnoxious underling he had to endure for no other reason than killing him was just too much effort. Baras might not have been appreciative either, Necrolis knew. Sometimes the most annoying or asinine of people were worth the most. Nobody would have taken the balding, short fool for anything but that. It would allow him a certain measure of anonymity where he could have his uses in overhearing and reporting people. Given Baras' schemes and plans, it would not have surprised Necrolis in the least to find out he was a top spy for his new Master. Stepping out the entry to the spaceport, Necrolis glanced about at the almost tropical forest that surrounded the main landing spot of the planet. Well worn dirt paths ran away off between the trees. Dromund Kaas was certainly no Coruscant, Necrolis decided.

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas." Vette quipped, glancing about herself. "Where freedom goes to die."

Necrolis glanced at the twi'lek sternly before looking about them quickly to see if anyone had been close enough to overhear such. Vette gave a sheepish small smile at him as she noted the hard glare cast her way. She chided herself then for not biting her tongue. Stupid, she thought, knowing better than to say such given where they were and who was about them. She watched him reach for her then, grabbing the end of a lekku and tugging sharply. Vette did not try and dodge away, wincing in a quick jolt of pain the action brought. Biting her lower lip, she looked at Necrolis knowing if that was all he meted out as punishment, she was getting off lucky.

"Mind your tongue." Necrolis said flatly, glad however that no one had been close enough to hear the twi'lek. Such talk could have caused them a great many problems. "Now let's go, Darth Baras is waiting for us."

* * *

Necrolis dismounted the speeder and waited as Vette landed seconds later, hopping off her own with an almost youthful exuberance. He'd been able to smile and laugh, out of sight since the twi'lek could only see his back as they rode the path to KaasCity, Vette whooping in delight the whole way. He had cast a look back enough times, each moment causing him to laugh as he noted her lekku stretched out with the speed behind her. If there was any doubt they had arrived on Dromund Kaas, Vette had taken care of announcing such. Disembarked, Necrolis lead the way up a slight rise to enter the city, descending a long set of stairs and following the walkway around. The walkway would lead them to the sight of a pair of walking bridges, and rising off in the distance beyond the Sith Citadel. Casting Vette a knowing glance, Necrolis steered them through the streets until he spotted a sign for a city cantina, the Nexus Room.

Heading in, Necrolis made right for the bar, ordering a couple drinks for them both before finding a table in one corner where he could put his back to the wall. Vette watched Necrolis curiously, noting his choice of seat. It gave him a full view of the room, while ensuring no one could sneak up on him. Even as she sipped at her drink, watching him a moment, she wondered if she should not be ready for trouble. He was really on edge, watching all about, and that made her nervous. She had already come to the conclusion just tagging along was going to put her in the crossfire more often than not. Still, it did beat a holding cell and a shock collar zapping her if she even breathed too hard.

"So next stop we go talk to the walking, talking, therma-slice?" Vette grinned at him, thinking perhaps she would catch him off guard and get that smile out of him.

"We'll go once we're done our drinks." Necrolis commented, glancing once more about the place and leaving Vette without her prize. "I've got to be ready, Vette. That's why we stopped and are taking our time."

Vette heard his reply and cocked her head to the side questioningly. One hand absently playing with the end of her lekku, she sat there running his words through her mind. Necrolis didn't like his master, there was no hiding such. Even with that, the utter lack of trust in him was something she didn't quite expect or understand. Sith really were very different, she decided. Necrolis himself was very different from most of them, or at least what she had come to know sith to be like. I don't think I am ever going to truly understand him, Vette mused.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Vette finally just outright asked.

"No. Not now and not ever, Vette." Necrolis looked at her pointedly. There was something in his red eyes, a hard edge and glint that made her shiver.

"Well too bad we can't just return him off of warranty." The twi'lek joked, and once more Necrolis spared her a small smirk of a grin.

* * *

Necrolis exited the cantina and headed across the wide open expanse to the speeder platform. Herding Vette within and joining her for the short ride to the Citadel, Necrolis knew he had delayed them about as long as he could without giving cause for problems. Baras would expect them, and delay too long it would make him doubt Necrolis and question his loyalty. At this point it was the last thing Necrolis wanted. The massive tower was broken into three different enclaves. One for the Sith, one the Mandalorians, and another for the Imperial Intelligence branch of the military. Walking from the platform, Necrolis made right for the middle entrance to find Darth Baras.

"Wow, nice lights." Vette commented as they entered the Sith Sanctum. The walkway was suspended, dropping away into nothing, its shape made in the same design as the insignia of the Sith Empire. Giant holo displays shone and flooded the dark space with the bright green glow of that logo.

"Come in here and instant headache." Vette muttered, keeping her eyes diverted down towards the walkway in front of her more.

Necrolis cast a quick glance but said nothing, already focusing on putting up his usual calm, stoic front. He could only hope the woman knew enough to shut up when around Baras. There was only so much he could do to protect her if she drew his wrath upon her. It took only moments before they passed through two doorways and found themselves in Darth Baras' chambers. Necrolis gave a slight bow of the head to his master as he noticed their arrival. Right on cue he could feel Vette press a bit closer to him as if that would somehow shield her from Baras.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Necrolis heard her whisper, and he slipped his hand back to tap her hip lightly, a silent reminder to keep the comments for the time being.

"Not a moment too soon, apprentice." Baras said, that hollow voice seeming to echo slightly within the chamber. If there was any annoyance at their delay, the man did not show it. "I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as he listened to Baras, curious now more than anything. As the man paced, he continued, and Necrolis stood listening and taking it all in. He had questions on what he was hearing but did not interrupt his master. For a brief moment, he wondered if Vette's comment at the spaceport had really gone unnoticed. He would know soon enough, unless Baras was holding it for future use against him. Be calm, Necrolis reminded himself, paranoid thoughts will only distract you.

"You, my apprentice, are my enforcer. And I have need of you." Baras said, the helmeted head turning to look at him, faceless and without expression. "I am turning you loose on the galaxy without a leash."

"I work best when unrestrained." Necrolis stated with a shrug. "What is it you need, my master?"

Baras nodded at Necrolis's words and knew he had chosen well. Indeed, the man would serve his purposes. His strength would bring friend and foe alike in line how he wanted. If they did not, they would be removed. He was a weapon, one Baras fully intended on using, at least until he no longer had any use of such, or Necrolis failed him. Time would tell just how much he could trust the pure blooded sith.

"You will go to the spaceport and meet with Commander Lanklyn." Baras informed his apprentice, "Ensure he and his men unload a prisoner there of great importance to me."

Necrolis nodded he understood, and Baras dismissed him then with a wave of his hand. Necrolis remained where he was. The hesitation made Vette pause in midstep as she had been fully prepared to bolt out of there quick as she could. Darth Baras just creeped her right out, she knew. It was not so much the faceless mask, or the fact he was a Sith Lord. It was the cold, calculated way he moved and spoke. There was just this air of waiting death that seemed to hover about him.

"You have something on your mind, apprentice?"

"Yes, master." Necrolis said, once again giving a respectful bow of his head to his master. "I believe it would be in the best interests if I did not lodge here. Too many might wish to listen, or keep tabs on me."

Baras listened to his apprentice and nodded then as he thought over what had just been said. Indeed, his new apprentice was showing he was quite the thinker. Baras knew he was right in his assessment too. His enemies would keep close watch, try and eavesdrop if they could, to gain any advantage. Waving a hand dismissively once more, he made a mental note to not ever underestimate the intelligence of his newfound weapon.

"I shall arrange a fund through which you may draw from. The Empire will provide as you require. Now leave me and see to the task I have set before you."

"Thank you." Necrolis again bowed his head before turning to go, the words almost sticking in his throat but being said all the same, "My master."

* * *

The marketplace of KaasCity was three tiered, the busiest and most packed being the two upper tiers. Necrolis wandered past a couple of stands, noting the wares on sale, eyes scanning for whatever caught his fancy. Glancing about himself every so often, he noted Vette across the wide market bouncing from stall to stall. The blue skinned twi'lek stood out in a crowd, which was not a bad thing. Necrolis had given her some leeway and free reign to go shop. He'd made her promise to remain in the market, and to be quite careful about her comments, and her conduct. The words shock collar and pain had been uttered, and she had assured him she would give him no cause in that regard.

He watched that lithe and seemingly delicate form of the twi'lek darting through the crowd, stall to stall. Watching her, Necrolis he let himself smile, albeit fleeting and slight. There was just something about the woman, he knew. Often enough he wanted to laugh or smile, especially at some of her comments. Usually they were done at the most inopportune times, but he was guessing she was trying to get him to do so openly. She's trying to figure me out, a challenge between us now, he thought with amusement.

Yelling grabbed Necrolis's attention as the normal sounds of the marketplace were disturbed. Red eyes turned to watch a heavy set man at the center of a gathering crowd. Attending along with others, more out of curiosity than anything else, Necrolis found Vette sliding up beside him. She flashed him a grin before standing on her tiptoes trying to peer over, and around people to see. Necrolis listened a few minutes to the man before rolling his eyes. It was just another citizen going on about atrocities, some bounty hunter tagging people who wound up dead. A sideways glance showed Vette at least was interested, even if he wasn't. Keeps her occupied, he thought ruefully even as he waited a few more minutes to let her listen.

"Come on, Vette." Necrolis finally said, taking her hand and tugging her from the growing throng. He wanted to get well enough away before security troopers, or worse intelligence officers, showed up.

"Where we going?" Vette asked.

"I've booked us a room at the Galactic Hightower hotel." Necrolis answered, and Vette pulled up suddenly, looking at him intently.

"A room?"

"Yes." Necrolis rolled his eyes. "They only had a single room, Vette."

"Hey, don't get any ideas." She chided, hip cocked out and fist pressed to it in a defiant stance. It took all his concentration and focus not to just laugh at her right then. "Sure, fine, go shopping, let me show you the Imperial stronghold, you expect a girl to just jump right into bed with you, huh? That what kind of twi'lek you think I am?"

"Relax." Necrolis raised his hand and shook his head. "There had not been a single thought about anything like that… before now."

"Hey!" Vette cried as he turned and walked away, and she was forced to hurry to catch up and shake off the shock of his comment. "So you think I'm not good enough for you, or what?"

* * *

Necrolis paced the room, looking it over carefully. He was already quite sure the room had a listening device, or twelve. If it was not Baras, it would be Imperial intelligence, or a rival to his master. The room itself was nice, with a large spacious sitting room, open to a small eating nook. A fireplace sat in the curve of one corner. A doorway lead to the lone bedroom and bed. The suite had a long balcony running its length, with entry to the sitting room and bedroom. Up on the highest floor, the view was actually pretty good, Necrolis had to admit. Vette had already secluded herself in the bedroom, leaving Necrolis to pace about like a caged vine cat. He'd already checked the time of arrival, as well as made a holo call to Commander Lanklyn. There was just far too much time between now and then, leaving him wandering about the suite.

"Hey."

Vette's soft voice greeted his ears, and Necrolis turned to glance over where she came out of the bedroom. She'd obviously done some purchasing while shopping, he noted. She wore her new outfit now, doing a slow twirl before him while he watched. The fabric was black, the dress hugging her slender form to accentuate the flare of her hips. It had sheer arms and wide cut out sides that let her pale blue skin show through. It looked good on her, Necrolis had to admit.

"So what do you think?"

"A bit overdressed to go babysit a prisoner transfer." Necrolis commented sarcastically, drawing a scowl from her. He flashed that smirk once more at her as she scowled. "It is quite… nice."

Vette smiled then, knowing for him, quite nice meant she looked damn good in the dress. She'd wondered just how he would respond seeing her in it. She had debated waiting until after the mission, but had been unable to contain the thought of his jaw dropping and eyes popping out of his head at the sight of her. She'd waited after donning it, just long enough for him to have been bored.

"How much time do we have?" Vette asked, part of her wanting to linger in her new dress a while longer.

"A bit." Necrolis said and shrugged, intentionally looking about, anywhere but at the twi'lek. Some things were simply best not even acknowledged, let alone thought about. "We'll head out soon though. Get dressed so that I can."

Vette nodded to him and turned and walked back into the bedroom, door sliding closed with a soft hiss of air behind her. Leaning against the wall, Vette gave a long slow sigh. She had caught his glances at her, though he had looked anywhere but at her in the end. Did he like her? Sith, Vette frowned with the thought. Why couldn't he just let that stoic guard down for two seconds? If he liked her, fine. Hey, even if he didn't, that was okay too. She just wanted to know. She hated mysteries and puzzles. She couldn't even stand wrapped presents on Life Day being out early. She had to find out what they were, one way or another. As she changed, Vette swore one way or another, she was going to figure Necrolis out.

* * *

The spaceport was busy with a rush of bodies coming and going. It was a flurry of activity that made Necrolis wonder what was going on, as well as putting him on guard. Had it not been that most were troopers or bounty hunters, Necrolis would have thought trouble was coming quickly. He'd caught the vid news about the bounty hunter Great Hunt being on, and guessed the extra activity likely was due to it. For a moment, Necrolis wondered if his brother would be about. If so, it would be an awkward reunion. It would also come with plenty of questions from the inquisitive blue skinned sidekick that just had to know everything it seemed. Cross that bridge if and when you come to it, Necrolis reminded himself.

Necrolis glanced about from within the deep hood of his black robe, its red and grey detailing marking him for sith. The saber hung at his hip, a weight that reminded him of the weapons presence constantly. Vette stood beside him, armed with her pair of blasters, one strapped on each hip. She'd gotten new armoured clothing as well from the marketplace. The red and black jacket, with grey accents fit her well, leaving her free range of motion. Completing the look were grey form fitting pants and black knee high boots with red trim. Necrolis would not have ever said it aloud, but the twi'lek looked as beautiful as she was deadly.

Commander Lachlyn and his trooper escort were right where they were supposed to be in the docking bay. Necrolis gave a curt, quick wave as he approached and spoke with the Commander. While unhappy to think Darth Baras required his apprentice to ensure they did their jobs, it was quickly apparent Lachlyn had no real idea the danger he was in. Without warning, Necrolis found they were surrounded by two different groups of mercenaries and thieves. Vette's fingers fell to her blasters, wiggling in anticipation of a fight. Necrolis cast Vette a quick glance, shaking his head negatively. Vette frowned and arched an eyebrow back at him questioningly.

"Why is it every time I'm out with you, we're fighting for our lives?" She quipped, to which Necrolis just flashed her a smirk.

"Be ready." Necrolis stated as he moved forward towards two figures exchanging words that were clearly either side's respective leaders. "And keep your head down."

Vette watched the sith as he spoke briefly with the men. She could feel the tension in Lachlyn and his troopers about her, and it mirrored her own. Her hands remained at her sides, hovering close to her blasters. It was part skill, part practice, but she kept them away just enough not to spook anyone. Necrolis had said not to draw down on the would be thieves, and she would follow his lead.

Without warning the groups leapt apart, blaster fire tearing across the docking bay between them. Necrolis jumped back before calmly walking the rest of the way back to the group looking oblivious to the carnage around them. Lacklyn's men swung their rifles back and forth, unsure if, or who to shoot. Nobody seemed interested anymore in them or Lachlyn's cargo.

"What did you do?" Vette asked, violet eyes glancing past the man to watch the fire fight.

"Nothing much." Necrolis shrugged, giving her that smirk once again. "I just picked a fight."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Vette sat at the end of the bed fighting to control her breathing. Dromund Kaas was a place she would remember, more often than not in her nightmares. Lekku quivering, Vette stripped off the armour and tossed it haphazardly to the floor. Violet eyes cast a slow glance to the gun belt holding her blasters that were resting on the small nightstand. Looking about the room, she took in the exquisite and plush trappings, but it was all a lie she knew. It was something pretty to cover over and hide the ugliness that was right there all about her. I was too blind to see it before, she thought. I was too caught up in the adventure and excitement, too distracted to see the truth of things. Now however, she had come awake, as if from sleep only to find the nightmare she'd had was not dreaming but the reality of life all about her.

Darth Baras had been sending them out mission after mission, taking care of rivals and enemies alike. Necrolis was his enforcer, and they had taken care of a number of different people on Dromund Kaas. Where he had lead, she had followed. Baras, the heartless therma-slice, Vette thought and felt her stomach give an unsettled roll. Memories of their last mission plagued her, and Vette leaned forward, closing her eyes and trying to breathe calm steadying breathes. There was no getting past what had happened on the last mission, what she had seen. Shock had finally given way to the harsh reality of the events and it weighed heavily on her.

Their latest mission had been to deal with a rival of Baras, a Lord Grathan. She could not believe it when Baras had told Necrolis to go and kill the man's son. She had expected Necrolis would find a solution and a way around it, she could not fathom they would actually go through with it. Necrolis was not a monster. He was a man of substance and integrity. He would find a way to complete the mission without resorting to killing a young life. Vette had believed that, right up until the end. Vette felt the uneasiness of her stomach again and took another couple long deep breathes trying to control it. She'd watched Necrolis cut down not just Grathan's son, but his mother. The woman had fought, and then begged, for her son's life. There was no mercy, no sympathy, nothing but death from Necrolis. Vette had managed to hold down her stomach till they had reached the outside of the complex. Outside and away from danger she could not hold back the heaving and had vomited violently. She'd been having a battle with her stomach ever since. Part of her chided herself for being so naive to think that a sith would have mercy or even care what she thought. The other side refused to believe Necrolis was so cold and callous. She just refused to believe what she thought she saw in him had been wrong.

* * *

Necrolis stood on the balcony of the suite they were staying in, sipping at the glass of Alderaanian brandy. He stared ahead of him without seeing out over KaasCity, watching the sun set. Streams of orange hued light broke through the blanket of cloud cover to light the world below. Frowning, he glanced to the door off the balcony towards the bedroom where he knew Vette had retreated to. She'd been ill after the mission, and Necrolis knew she had not enjoyed this one. Vette had too kind of a soul at times. In the end he knew that she simply did not understand at all. This was sith politics, a matter of life and death, and in this case he had meted out death. There was no getting around such. It had not been pleasant, and he had not liked it, but in the end there was little choice for Necrolis to make.

Baras would have killed them both; him for failure, and Vette without hesitation for that empathy in her, and just being a loose end. She was nothing at all to Baras after all. Necrolis sighed and shook his head. He'd seen the look in her eyes, seen it in her when she had stormed into the suite and locked herself away from him. She had done such with intent, locking herself away from the monster sith she was stuck with. Necrolis grimaced slightly at that thought. Why he cared if she viewed him so, he was not quite sure, but for some odd reason it mattered. Frowning, he knew the real reason things were bothering him the way they were. He had come to care about the twi'lek. She mattered to him, was important to him. This is not good, Necrolis thought. Sighing, he took another long deep drink of the brandy.

* * *

Vette pushed herself up from the bed to stand and stretch. Ignoring the armour on the floor, she moved to the balcony door, peering about the thin curtain that provided privacy. Necrolis stood out there, bathed in the soft glow of sunset. Seeing him, Vette frowned, unsure then what to do. Her hand went to the controls to open the door, but stopped hovering over it. Violet eyes glanced back at him, watching the man, studying him. Am I wrong about him? Vette needed the answer to her question, she needed to know. She couldn't allow herself any sort of sentiment or attachment at all, even just friendship, if she was wrong about him. Some lines she just was not willing to cross no matter the cost. Knowing such she hit the control and opened the door. Necrolis heard the door open but didn't move. He finished the last of the brandy, standing still. He stiffened as Vette moved to stand beside him, leaning on the balcony rail, joining him in looking out over the city.

"Hey." Vette said, voice low and soft, almost a whisper.

"Talking to the monster?" Necrolis asked her, figuring being to the point was the only real way to be, but even as he said it he regretted the words.

Vette turned and glared at the man. He was as utterly blunt, as insensitive as a rancor in a Tatooine pottery shop, the twi'lek thought. Fist on hip, Vette jabbed one blue finger into his chest as she turned on him then.

"I don't honestly know why I came out here, Mr. kill them all sith!" Vette blurted out heatedly, words like a slap across Necrolis's face. "Are you really just a mindless monster for that therma-slice? Don't you feel anything?"

Necrolis's brow furrowed, glancing down to watch as the twi'lek poked him in the chest. While the poking hurt just a little, the woman's words were far sharper than his lightsaber. He stood there, staring at her, unsure if she believed he was such. Did she understand anything of sith? Did she understand their lives were on the line, and Baras would not hesitate to kill them both? He had to wonder if any of that would make a difference or matter with her. As much as the moment was serious, he could not keep the thought from coming to him then. She's actually very cute all riled up so.

"Vette…" Necrolis tried but she was having none of it.

"You slaughtered them." She stated angrily. "You cut them all down. No mercy, no remorse, no feeling at all. You killed a kid! Tell me why?"

Vette stared at him, breathing heavy in her anger. She watched him closely, expecting a fight from him back. Part of her was already keenly aware if he wanted to, it was a long way down to the ground. If he was so disposed, he could easily do such and get rid of her once and for all. Nobody would care at all if a sith went and killed some meaningless twi'lek. To her surprise though, all Necrolis did was take a step back. His red eyes looked at her like she had just grabbed his lightsaber and cut out his heart.

"You don't understand at all, do you Vette?" Necrolis half whispered the words. He spoke so softly Vette wasn't sure if she was imagining he had spoken, let alone the emotion and pain that came from his tone.

"What's there to understand, Necrolis?"

Necrolis's gaze turned more focused, harder as he met her eyes then. Without a word he grabbed her hand pulling her off the balcony. If they were going to have this conversation, it would not be where he was sure Baras could find out all about such. Necrolis would have bet his last credit there were eyes on them, recording them. He could not afford Baras to have such information, about Vette, and more importantly, about him.

* * *

Vette had sworn he was going to kill her more than a half dozen times in those first moments he had grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind him. Out of the suite, in the turbolift, through the city, there were plenty of opportunities. Even after they entered the Nexus Cantina, she still was not sure if he was going to do such or not. Once again she reminded herself just how expendable she was. Not a single soul would give more than a passing look if a sith killed some twi'lek. Most would assume she was nothing more than a displeasing slave. Necrolis lead the twi'lek into the cantina, down the steps and across to the empty back corner. It was still too early to be crowded, but the place wouldn't be bugged. The music throbbing through the place would cut down the chances of anyone eavesdropping even if they tried.

"Sit." Necrolis stated, pointing at the chair to Vette before taking one directly across from her. "Do you think I am a monster, yes or no Vette?"

Vette stared at him, confused more than anything by his question. He seemed hurt by her words. He had done what he had, she had seen it firsthand, and it was not something that could be forgotten or brushed off. He had killed in front of her before, Vemrin, some soldiers, even officers had fallen under his blade. At some point they all knew they would die, it came with the job after all. Killing a pleading mother and a teenage boy however, to Vette, had certainly taken it to someplace wholly dark and evil. How anyone could do such was simply something she could not wrap her head about.

"I don't know." It was all Vette could answer to him and Necrolis nodded.

"What do you suppose would have happened had I let them live?" Necrolis asked her then, trying his best to remain calm.

When Vette shrugged she didn't know, not trusting her voice, Necrolis leaned in close over the table. "Baras would have killed me. And you, death would have been a blessing. You saw him torture someone Vette. Do you think he wouldn't do such to you just for the enjoyment of it?"

Vette went to speak but she didn't have the words. Necrolis held his hand up for her to be silent. "If I had let them live, do you think Grathan would have let it stand we waltzed into his compound, threatened him, his family? He'd have placed a bounty on our heads and been coming for us. Grathan, I suspect still will."

Vette frowned then, staring at him. She mulled over his words in her head. Nothing he said held any falsehood, but she still couldn't believe there was not another way. Her violet eyes looked into his and then looked away.

"Vette, I am sith." Necrolis continued, trying to explain, to have her perhaps even a little bit, understand. "Weakness will kill. Feelings are used against you. Be merciful and they'll have your head. There's no loyalty, there's nothing but trying to survive. I could have spared them, but only at the cost of our lives."

"He was not that much younger than us." Vette said, eyes rising to meet his.

"He was." Necrolis conceded before shaking his head. "It comes down to them or us, Vette, and I won't apologize for doing what was necessary for us to remain alive."

Vette rose from her seat, making her way around the table to lean in to surprise Necrolis. She didn't know what to say and settled instead for hugging him. He had said we, she had not missed that. Not just that he wanted to live, but wanted such for both of them. He had been, to some extent, protecting her. While she would never understand the sith, the darkness within them, she knew then, she heard it in his words and voice, that there was goodness within Necrolis's soul. He did care, he just couldn't let it show. She squeezed her arms tight one more second about him before straightening up, staring at him and giving a soft smile.

"Guess I kinda owe you an apology, huh?" She asked sheepishly, shifting so her lekku swung and trying to, at the very least, look abashed and cute at the same time.

"No." Necrolis rose, leaning in to shock her as he kissed her softly on the forehead. "You keep holding to your values and be yourself, Vette. Don't change."

* * *

Necrolis looked at the holo-image of Darth Baras, device held out before him in one hand as he listened to his master. It was no surprise the moment they had returned from the cantina he would try and contact them. They were done on Dromund Kaas. With few threats left to undermine Baras, his attention now turned to dealing with a far greater threat. There was no rest for the wicked, Necrolis thought as he listened to the man.

"It is time, apprentice, I unleashed you on the galaxy." Baras said, standing as he often did with hands clasped behind his back, faceless metal covering looking at him cold and devoid of emotion. "A thorn in my side, my old nemesis, Noman Karr has a new padawan. One who can see into the soul and determine darkness within. She is a grave threat that must be dealt with. I must secure my spy network at once."

"I understand, master." Necrolis said, casting a quick sideways glance to Vette. He knew she was not going to be happy about going after a young padawan, but it could not be helped.

"Head to the spaceport, you have a ship waiting. It is yours. Contact me once you are off planet."

"As you command, my master."

* * *

It was a quick job to pack up and get to the speeder platform. Moments later, Necrolis strode through the spaceport and took the turbolift down to the docking bay Baras had forwarded to them via the data pad. Vette looked around them, falling into familiar step just back and off his left shoulder. He could feel her anxiousness. Casting a glance with an arched eyebrow back over his shoulder at her, Necrolis decided he wanted to know if she was alright. Seeing that querying look, Vette shook her head back at the man.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'll just be happy to get off this planet."

They made their way through the arrival terminal and up the ramp to the control bay, where Vette couldn't help herself. She rushed across to lean on the console and peer out at the ship that sat waiting for them. Necrolis rolled his eyes as he watched her, shaking his head when she bounced and squealed over the ship. She looked like a little kid coming down to find presents on Life Day. Necrolis had to remind himself to not think like a guy as he took her in, noting the long legs and tone of her body as it was displayed there. He frowned a moment, annoyed with himself, but it passed quickly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed turning back to him. "Look at that! We're going in style."

Necrolis had to admit he was rather impressed as he moved to stand beside her, eyes sliding over the ship Baras had seen fit to grant him. Black and grey in colour, the ship was a dual wing design, each wing ending with dual precision laser cannons. He'd seen them at a distance, but the Sith Fury Interceptor up close was awe inspiring and had an undeniable presence. It was part starfighter, part personal transport. It was a fine choice for him to have in traversing the galaxy for Baras.

"Nice ship!" The unfamiliar voice startled both Necrolis and Vette. "A reward from your cowardly master for killing Lord Grathen's son, no doubt."

Necrolis heard Vette groan beside him. Taking the stranger in, there was no mistaking he was a force user. The lightsaber hanging on his hip confirmed such. Lord Grathen should have known better, Necrolis thought. The man was foolish enough to waste his resources in a futile attempt to satiate his desire for revenge. It was a wasted effort and asset. It was a wonder Baras had deemed him such a threat at all.

"You have a problem with that?" Necrolis answered the man back.

"How refreshing, I won't have to beat a confession out of you before I kill you." The man said before giving a slight nod of the head to Necrolis. "I am Ralesk, Lord Grathen's top assassin."

Necrolis rolled his eyes and unclasped his weapon from his belt. Igniting the red blade of the saber, Necrolis did not bother to try and talk his way out of anything. He felt, rather than saw, Vette move behind and to the side of him. He knew the blasters were already in her hands and trained on the would-be attacker. He could hear her muttering behind him, catching at least part of it.

"Is there ever going to be anyone who we meet that doesn't want to kill us?"

Ralesk charged at them, Vette falling back as lightsabers swung, her blasters spewing bolts. Ralesk deflected a few shots, dodging through the fire to swing at Necrolis. The blade caught nothing but air as Necrolis leapt up and over, twisting in midair to land in a crouch behind him. Lashing out with the force, Necrolis hammered a wave of force into Ralesk's back throwing him hard into the control center console. Necrolis was unimpressed with the man. For an assassin he was clumsy, and far too eager to be seen. Incompetence annoyed him. Even as the sith moved and fought, Vette switched targets and blasted the console, a shower of electricity shooting out of it. Caught in the blast, the assassin found himself shocked by arcing electricity, even as the fire and explosion jolted him forward.

"You're both dead!" Ralesk snarled as he kept moving forward, using the momentum to charge Necrolis once more.

Necrolis caught the man's blade, turning it aside, spinning past him once more. Grinning, he watched as the assassin staggered before regaining his footing to turn once more to face him. He had skill but it was limited. He really was a piss poor assassin, Necrolis thought again. He was not used to a straight forward, toe to toe fight, and that was about to be his undoing.

"I've had enough of you." Necrolis growled then rushed the man. Throwing his lightsaber in attack, he then manipulated it with the force. Ralesk countered the saber, deflecting it away and behind him, but never saw the weapon as Necrolis brought it back about to pierce through his back, the red blade coming to stick out of the center of his chest. Ralesk stared down at the protruding blade, then up at Necrolis. The assassin then slumped to the ground to move no more.

"Can we get out of here now?" Vette asked, glancing about looking for anyone else that might jump out at them.

* * *

The fury class interceptor proved more luxurious than Necrolis had expected, with one minor annoyance. The ship had come with a droid, 2V-R8, and while Vette might have been amused with it, Necrolis was already wondering if it would be such a bad thing to blow it out the airlock. The droid never shut up, out-talking even Vette. At least it will do most maintenance and keep the ship running, he thought as he attempted to find any sort of positive about the droid. The fact the droid itself was adamant it was useless for combat was even more of a nuisance. Was this some sort of sick sadistic joke of Baras', Necrolis was left to wonder?

Vette had already flopped down in the lounge, reclining back on the cushioned couch, feet propped up on the table. Necrolis gave her that smirk of a smile, as he set about removing his armour. Once down to the plain black tunic and light pants he wore underneath, he headed over to the holo-terminal. Vette arched her neck, peering over the back of the couch watching him. For a moment she let violet eyes slide over his form, not missing the skin tight black pants the man wore. Very nice, she grinned and thought to herself. I could get used to this after all.

"Time to call Darth therma-slice!" Vette chirped and Necrolis cast a glance at her. She knew that look and just grinned back at him.

"Best be careful, " He chided her. "Baras could just as easily force choke you through the call for such."

Vette frowned and slumped back down out of sight on the couch. Necrolis heard the huff and just grinned then, once more out of her sight. It was time to see where Baras was sending him next, and who needed removing from the galaxy.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**BALMORRA**

Balmorra sat in the area of space known as the Colonies, part of the Nevoota system. Necrolis had punched in the co-ordinates and let the auto pilot take over to get them there. Both he and Vette had taken the opportunity to get some much needed rest. Having finally stopped for once, Necrolis had become aware of every ache and pain, every cut and bruise he had suffered taking care of what his master had tasked him. While he had intended to sleep, it proved elusive as every time his thoughts seemed to wander to Vette sleeping. Try as he like he could not get the mental picture of her sleeping, and likely more revealed, out of his head. Sighing, he grew annoyed with himself. How had he let her get that close to affect him like that? This is not good at all, he finally decided.

He'd given up on sleep so he turned to checking up on Balmorra in the ship's database. The planet had been one of the Republic's best, a manufacturing site for weapons and droids. The Empire had pushed the Republic into leaving it, but there was still unrest. Republic commandos aided and stirred up rebels, and their continuing struggles had bogged the Empire down from seizing full control. The place was just one big battleground it seemed.

Necrolis gave up any chance at sleeping, having exhausted looking into Balmorra. Rising walked across his quarters, pacing about for a few more minutes. Shaking his head, Necrolis grabbed his clothing and pulled on the black pants. Hearing the all too familiar voice suddenly made the pure blooded sith smirk. Vette's soft melodic voice marked her presence. Just in time, he thought, else she would have gotten quite the eyeful and surprise.

"We're here!' She joked, head poking about the doorway peering inside.

Vette noted Necrolis was getting dressed, eyes travelling over his bare upper half. Damn, she thought, she'd missed the show. Part of her though was actually glad she had. There was no need to see him or think of him in that way. The bemused expression on his face made her blush a moment. Damn him, she thought, knowing she had caught herself too many times staring at him. What was it about him, she mused a moment more, still feeling her cheeks burning.

"Let's get going then. I've got the rendezvous co-ordinates."

* * *

Stepping out of the spaceport, Necrolis looked about him. Overhead the slight orange glow of the energy shield covering the city was noticeable. As was the damaged buildings all about them. Balmorra may have been occupied, but it was far from conquered. The place was more or less in ruins, far more so than even Korriban. There was a tension in the air that was unmistakable, a sense of dread that an attack was going to happen any minute. Despite his best efforts, Necrolis could feel such and it made him uneasy.

"Welcome to the war zone, huh?" Vette commented, looking about her.

An explosion off in another part of the city grabbed their attention, black smoke rising over the buildings. Troopers scrambled about as alarms sounded to break the relative calm. Commands were yelled out even as civilians ducked their heads and ran for whatever cover they could find. Necrolis knew Vette was not wrong at all, this whole planet was a war zone. Standing there watching the chaos about him, Necrolis knew already he wanted to get things taken care of and off this planet as soon as possible. A quick check of the data pad for directions and Necrolis lead them down the three flights of stairs and through the streets of Balmorra to one of the few buildings that appeared relatively intact. Entering inside, Necrolis watched the Imperial officer as he finished talking and then turned to stand at attention facing him.

"I apologize for the delay, my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I am to be your liaison here on Balmorra." The man said and Necrolis nodded back.

"Over starched stiff shirt alert." Vette quipped and Malavai arched an eyebrow giving the twi'lek a hard look.

"Was that twi'lek humour?" He said, and Vette cast the man an annoyed glance.

Necrolis looked at Vette and she went silent then. Attention turning back to the lieutenant, he studied the man a moment. Malavai Quinn was average in height and build. He had dark black hair cut short, dark eyes and pale skin. His appearance was definitely military influenced, tidy and meticulously looked after. Necrolis could also guess the man would be quite competent, given he was working for his master. If he hadn't proven his worth, he would have been dead already.

"Darth Baras is waiting to speak with you, my lord." Malavai stated. "I will patch him through."

* * *

Necrolis sat in the Sunken Sarlaac cantina, sipping at a drink he had no clue about. In the end he supposed it didn't taste all that bad. It was at least cold and wet. Sometimes it was better to just enjoy and not ask what was in something, he thought. Vette held her glass peering at the dark liquid within, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed at it. It was clear what the bar served was far from the standard fare, or from Vette's particular tastes to be imbibed. Seeing such amused Necrolis, once again struck by just how much the twi'lek could get to him at the most inconceivably random moment.

"So the stiff shirt is going to monitor and plan things then?" Vette asked, eyes falling to the ear pieces resting on the table.

"Apparently so." Necrolis said simply, taking another sip of the strange concoction. "We don't question such, Vette. We get on with the mission and get it done."

Darth Baras had informed them their goal was to secure his spy network. The Jedi Master, Noman Karr, was working to try and persuade the Jedi Council his padawan and her skills were valid. If such happened, then the Jedi would be able to undo all of Baras' work. Every spy uncovered, every carefully laid plan suddenly crushed. That was not to happen, at any costs, Baras had made clear. Following their meeting, Necrolis had taken Vette to where he knew they could speak freely. The time however had slipped past and it was now about getting down to business. Handing Vette one ear piece, Necrolis slipped his own on.

"I hear you, my lord." Quinn's firm, formal and direct voice answered back when Necrolis tested the device.

"You'll need to head to the Markanan Plains. The satellite tower is waiting." Quinn commented. "I'll monitor and assist from here."

"Copy that." Necrolis answered back even as he stared across the table at Vette who was making faces. The twi'lek mocked Quinn and how serious and professional he was. "We're heading out in moments."

* * *

The light blinked repeatedly, a sharp glow of red against the dark interior of the ship's cockpit. Mako glanced at the sudden flash of light and frowned. That light should not have been blinking, and when it did it always meant something was wrong. Mako had written the computer software herself, designed to catch and search for certain things, be it names or places, key searches, whatever might be useful information. In this case, something had triggered the program to notify her. With a sigh of frustration she pressed the button to call up the display, resting her elbows on the console and head in her hands.

"This isn't good." She muttered as she looked over the information displayed.

"What isn't?" The deep voice from out of the dark called to her.

"You better come take a look." Mako said, glancing over and watching as the man stretched and rose from where he sat. Coming out of the dark towards her, heavy booted feet thumping on the deck plating, the bounty hunter moved over to the slender tiny woman's side.

Teffa Darkstar had thought he would have some downtime, a chance to talk to and enjoy the company of his companion, Mako. Best laid plans, he mused as he moved up behind her. Mako was very tiny by comparison to him. Thin build and short of stature, she didn't look anywhere near as deadly as she was. She was young, cute, and her big brown eyes and short cut bobbed hair just added to the misconception. She was anything but innocent and safe. She could hold her own with the best of them, one of the reasons Teffa liked having her around and as back-up.

Teffa peered at the screen and information Mako had dug up and frowned. Someone was doing checks, and on someone he knew. Checks were coming from Imperial Intelligence based on Dromund Kaas he noted. That was not really surprising. They looked in to anyone that caught their fancy. The second check however, was a bit more curious and out of the ordinary. Someone on Balmorra was checking in on his friend as well. That peaked Teffa's curiosity enough he wanted to know more.

"Better get me a secure channel." Teffa finally said, voice low and gruff.

Mako nodded, reaching to throw a couple switches in response to his words. Teffa was tense with the news, she knew, and that was not a good thing. Teffa Darkstar was good at what he did, even his looks added to his presence and reputation. The zabrak was red, tattoos of black patterning his body, including his face. The small stubbed horns of his race only added to the dark presence he had. When armoured up he scared people far more. He managed to even intimidate her. Despite his reputation, one thing Mako had come to know about the man was he had his code, a sense of honour. You did not mess with those he called friends or cared about. Whoever Necrolis Darkstar was to him, and there was no missing the same last name, Teffa considered him close. Mako pitied whoever was searching for him.

* * *

Necrolis heard the chirp of the holo-communicator and frowned in annoyance. He didn't divert his focus as he held the rebel soldier pinned in the air with the force. A pair of blaster bolts streaked by him then, hitting the man square in the chest and killing him. Vette was getting the hang of their co-ordinated attacks. Between the two of them working together they were able to wade through most obstacles in their path. Necrolis had to admit they made a damn good team. With the last of the rebels that had dotted the grounds around the tower dispatched, Necrolis glanced back and waved the twi'lek forward. Balmorra was far more dangerous, and they had quickly fallen into the pattern of having Vette hold back, find cover and blast away while he went in up close and personal.

Vette climbed up the slope and out of the crater she had taken cover in. Some artillery shell had marked the landscape prior. Whether her hiding spot had been formed recently or not the twi'lek didn't know, but it had given her a good vantage point to attack from. Brushing dirt off the front of her, she holstered her blasters as she drew close. Violet eyes scanned about constantly, and Necrolis could tell he had not had to worry about her remaining focused at all times. The holo-communicator chirped once again and Necrolis growled and jabbed the button on the device hard in annoyance. Immediately he rolled his eyes as the ship's droid, 2V-R8 appeared and began babbling about an incoming priority call for him.

"If it's not Darth Baras, you stupid droid, take a message."

"I'm sorry master, don't deactivate me." The droid warbled in response. "The caller is most insistent."

Vette gave him a look of curiosity before drawing one blaster, taking up position and looking about to keep watch. Necrolis motioned to her and they both removed and turned off Quinn's ear pieces. If it wasn't Baras calling urgently, then Necrolis did not want whoever it was having another listening in. While Malavai Quinn had proved useful, he was Baras' man and Necrolis knew better than to trust blindly. He was very sure Baras was getting constant reports from his man on them.

"Patch it through."

"Necrolis." Teffa greeted as the zabrak's face appeared on the holo-display to the surprise of the sith.

"You have my attention." Necrolis stated back, eyebrow arching even as he noticed Vette's curiosity was peaked. The twi'lek crowded in close trying to get a better view. Necrolis might have given her a look, but he was too surprised to see who the caller was. He was the last person he expected to be reaching out to him.

"You've got some unwanted attention." Teffa informed, and Necrolis was not too surprised. Baras was likely behind it all, he knew. "I caught some inquiries being made about you. One was Imperial Intelligence out of Dromund Kaas, the other was on Balmorra."

"Convenient." Vette piped up with an annoyed look.

"You have company, I see." Teffa remarked and Necrolis cast a glance at Vette before turning back. "She's cute."

"Careful, don't make me tell Kayln you said such." Necrolis cracked back and smirked. At least they were not fighting. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll watch my back."

"You always do." Teffa remarked before ending the call.

Vette stared at Necrolis as he put the communicator away before glancing at her. She didn't like the sound of what she had heard. It was clear from the look in Necrolis' eyes he was none too thrilled either. The call had surprised Vette, given that Necrolis never spoke of any affiliations, friends, or even family. The fact he knew someone who was handy about getting information, clearly a smuggler or bounty hunter, made her all the more curious as to what else she did not know about him. In the end she could not help herself and had to ask the question right there on the tip of her tongue.

"So… who was that?"

"Someone who is well paid to be an ally." Necrolis answered cryptically, though Vette automatically was able to tag the man as a bounty hunter at that point. Credits spoke in all things with them.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that." Vette gave him a frustrated look. "But who is he?"

"You just want to know who called you cute!" Necrolis cracked with a smirk tossed at her before turning back and heading for the tower. They still had work to do.

"Hey! No fair!" Vette cried as she hurried after Necrolis. "That's not an answer!"

* * *

Malavai Quinn stared at his console with a frown creasing his brow. Darth Baras had been pretty specific with his instructions, such as they were. Study, keep tabs on, and report on his apprentice while he was on Balmorra. He had also requested him to dig up as much of the man's history as he could find. The annoying sidekick at least seemed to be nothing more than a nuisance. It meant he could focus on just Necrolis Darkstar. And that right there is the problem, Quinn mused.

He had run a number of searches, each meeting with a dead end. All Quinn could dig up was he had been admitted to Ziost, then fast tracked to Korriban, all of which Baras knew. There was mention of some incident on Ziost but no official reports that would give him any insight. No family, no friends, no life before he was admitted. Quinn could not even pull up and locate his admittance paperwork. It was as if the galaxy just suddenly spat the man out on the Academy doorstep. Worse still, minutes ago his equipment went silent. One minute he was monitoring Necrolis and his annoying, yapping pet of a twi'lek as they made for the satellite tower. The next, there had been only dead air. Malavai trusted his gear, knew it would not simply stop working. That meant either they were both dead, or the more likely was that the gear had been turned off. He was about to call Darth Baras when he heard the crackle and the annoying prattle that never seemed to end coming from Vette. They were back online once more.

"How come you never say I'm cute?" Malavai heard Vette ask and wondered what in the galaxy the twi'lek was on about now. Did she never stop and take a breath, Quinn wondered.

"Are you there, my lord?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, sorry. I lost the ear piece in a fight here. We're heading into the tower now, Quinn. Stand by."

* * *

"I hope you can see the smile on my face, apprentice. You are quickly making me a believer."

Necrolis kept a straight face, though he did not miss the slight giggle that Vette could not hold back at all. He noted that Malavai Quinn hadn't missed it either, casting a hard disapproving glare towards the twi'lek. Still, the absurdity of the comment was rather amusing, Necrolis knew. With the smooth metal helmet on, how in the galaxy was anyone supposed to see, or believe, Baras was smiling?

"Now, of course there are other matters that require your… skills." Baras continued and Necrolis kept his focus on his master's words. "Quinn will fill you in on the details. Contact me once you complete the next assignment."

The image of Darth Baras flickered then cut out as the call ended and Necrolis turned his head to glance at Malavai Quinn. Under the gaze of the sith, Malavai shifted slightly before moving to pull up a holo display of a young man.

"This is Ensign Dumat. He is Commander Rylon's son." Quinn explained, waiting until Necrolis nodded for him to continue. "We have a situation, my lord. Ensign Dumat was captured and is being held in the old republic outpost, Victory. Intelligence has advised the republic intends to interrogate him. As such, we need to eliminate the threat."

Necrolis frowned at Quinn's words. He knew if this was a rebel outpost, aided by the Republic, then the opposition would be formidable. As far as the Ensign went, if he was old enough to hold rank, he wouldn't lose any sleep if he had to die. That however, had not explicitly been stated. It left Necrolis wondering what the plan might well entail, and the risk involved.

"There are two options with regard to the Ensign." Quinn said, watching as Necrolis seemed to be thinking through the assignment.

"We go, or we don't?" Vette threw out, being the smart ass. Malavai Quinn scowled at her once more.

"Give me the options, Lieutenant." Necrolis refocused the man.

"Kill him, or if you have the chance, administer this medical stim. It will cause memory loss and leave him useless to the enemy."

Necrolis held out his hand and took the stim. He caught Vette's glance at it, already knowing what her choice would be. Necrolis did not care one way or the other, but if put under failing or not, the Ensign would not be breathing by the day's end. With a nod to Malavai Quinn, Necrolis turned and strode out, motioning for Vette to follow.

* * *

Captain Laverse stood patiently waiting, watching as the sith and his companion returned to the outpost. He had been tasked with keeping an eye out for them. Reports out of Sobrik had informed them they were headed their way, enroute to Outpost Victory.

"You will speak with them, or you'll die trying."

Darth Lachris was not a woman to displease, and her orders had been clear. The recently grasped position of Governor of Balmorra was hers, and as such she needed to quell the rebels and break the republic support that kept the fighting going. The end goal was as it had always been the true domination of the planet within the Empire's grasp. Necrolis waved a hand as he approached, and the Captain bowed from the waist back to him. The sith was dirty, bloodied, and clearly tired. His companion, the blue skinned twi'lek looked worse however, holding her side from a nasty gash, lekku bandaged, and her armour hanging off her in pieces that barely covered her. They had clearly been to war and back.

"Welcome back, my lord." Laverse remarked, stepping forward then to help support the woman.

"Vette requires medical attention, and she had best get it now." Necrolis snapped irritably.

"She shall be well taken care of, my lord. You have my word."

Necrolis helped get Vette inside the outpost then found a storage crate and sat. He hurt, but there would be time later to worry about that once he ensured Vette was taken care of. She'd saved his ass out there, and it had been a hard fought fight both with their mission for his master, and then stopping to assist in the taking out two large gun emplacements for Darth Lachris. Tired and sore, Necrolis fumbled at the clasps for his armour, grimacing as he felt a stab of pain through his side.

"Be still." The voice commanded, but the tone was soft.

Necrolis glanced over his shoulder to see Darth Lachris standing behind him. Leaning in, she let her hands work at the buckles of his armour assisting him. Necrolis raised an eyebrow at her, and she chuckled. Once he was freed of the chest armour, Necrolis turned to look at her fully.

"The least I can do is ensure you are taken care of personally, after you performed so admirably in my service." Lachris said, her orange-yellow eyes watching him intently.

Necrolis smiled back to the woman, rising slowly and following her as she lead the way to the turbolift up to her chambers. The woman barely came up to Necrolis's chest. The woman had a shapely hourglass figure that was accented in the sith robes she wore. The dark brown hair was pulled back tight and off her face. She was pureblood sith no less, Necrolis noticed. Attractive and deadly, he knew.

"Come in and sit. Let me tend to you, Necrolis."

He watched her carefully, but complied. In all honesty, he was simply too tired to do else wise. If she had wanted to kill him, he was too drained and banged up to really stop her. She was Darth Marr's former apprentice, and Marr was on the Dark Council. He was also a rival to Baras. Still, he doubted there was any malicious intent behind the woman's actions and words. Tired as he was, Necrolis knew he would still have sensed such if it were the case.

Feeling Lachris's hands slide over his shoulders then down, Necrolis let out a long slow breath, lifting his arms as she tugged the tattered remnants of his black tunic from him. Lachris traced fingers over the still healing lines that marked where he had been cut before. Her fingers kept moving, brushing lightly over a few older injuries that had scarred his skin. There were a few minor cuts, and only one deep gash on his upper arm, but she could see he had cracked a couple ribs. The red skin on his side was already a darker, faint purple shade.

"Stand up."

Necrolis glanced at her but stood, giving a held back growl of pain as his side tugged and reminded him of what he had endured. Lachris smiled, seeing just how strong the man was, how he dealt with pain well. The reputation she had heard about him from reports on Dromund Kaas, as well as from in the field on Balmorra, had clearly been well deserved. Lachris pressed in close from behind, letting her hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms before moving them to wrap about and stroke over his chest, working in light slow strokes ever lower. Leaning in, she nipped a line of gentle bites along his shoulder that drew a growl from Necrolis.

Fingers found the waist of his pants and she worked the under armour clothing down, before crouching and helping him kick off his boots and step out of the pants fully. She pushed them aside, leaving them heaped on the floor. With a growl of her own, Lachris guided Necrolis to the bed which was set with the head of it against the wall of her chambers. With a gentle push, Necrolis fell back onto the bed and Lachris followed after him. She slid forward, stalking him on all fours before her mouth dove down to ensnare the growing hard length of his cock. Her tongue swirled against it, feeling it pulse and swell even as she suckled on him, her eyes finding his and watching as Necrolis' eyes closed in pleasure and his head fell back.

Necrolis could feel her mouth warm and inviting drawing on him, suddenly unaware of the pain of his body. There was only the rising hunger of desire and the feel of pleasure that she brought. Another deep low growl escaped even as his hands rose and fingers grabbed into the mass of tight dark brown hair. Lachris groaned against his captured length as she fed, hands caressing over his thighs even as she felt his hips rock and pump up to meet her with each stroke.

"Mmm… seems you've got quite the stamina." Lachris huskily said, looking up at him even as she slid up, hands grabbing and hiking her robes up about her hips giving him a glimpse and flash of toned legs.

Necrolis groaned as Lachris shifted over him, rocking and pressing down and back, feeling her wet sex open and wrap about his cock. She ground down, hips slowly pumping, riding him. She had control, though she was not pressing for it, and since they both were enjoying Necrolis didn't fight her for such. This was not about place or order. This was about enjoyment and passion. Feeling her sink down, pressing him deeper within her, Necrolis groaned and then sat up, hands rising to grab the top of her robes. Pulling hard, the fabric first stretched then tore on the seams bringing a gasp of surprise and delight from Lachris. Drawing away the material, Necrolis's hands slid down to the pale breasts, thumbs brushing over the darker pale brown nipples bringing them to pucker and harden. Lachris moaned and watched him, saw the hunger in him and smiled. Pressing into his hands as she rode his cock, she buried him within her body again and again. Necrolis groaned and then fingers dug hard into her flesh, squeezing her breasts, forcing her nipples to point right out where he flicked his tongue against them before biting each sensitive nub of flesh causing her to moan and cry out.

"Oh yes, Necrolis! Yes!"

Lachris ground down on him hard, quickening the pace as they both groaned and panted, slamming down taking all she wanted and giving herself over to him for the same purpose. Necrolis pressed back, hands moving from her breasts to delve under the robes and grab into the cheeks of her ass, pressing her down harder, mouth moving to bite at her neck drawing another hiss and moan from her.

"Yes… right there… don't stop…" Lachris panted slamming down, feeling the welling up of pleasure flow through her, feeling the pulsing throb of Necrolis's own pleasure building right along with her.

With a deep rooted cry, Lachris came, driving harder, with wild abandon on Necrolis, forcing him into her until she heard his groaning cry and felt the pulse and release flood within her as he joined her. Panting she continued to shimmy her hips even as she slowed the pace, pushing him back to fall laying over him, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck before kissing him deeply.

"So do you reward everyone who succeeds?" Necrolis jested, smirking at the woman as she rocked on him still, savouring the feeling while it lasted for the moment.

"Do you think it might win the war?" Lachris kidded back before nibbling at his lower lip a moment.

"You have a knack for boosting morale." Necrolis grinned and kissed her then before winking at her.

* * *

Vette woke slowly, fighting back through the haze into awareness. She hurt still, but the pain was manageable. Looking about, she noticed Necrolis dozing nearby, propped up on a chair. She remembered getting to the outpost, remembered him snarling about her getting medical attention, but after that she didn't recall a thing. She guessed she had passed out at that point. Glancing down, she noticed the large field dressing taped over her left side, the wrappings that ran down both arms and over her left shoulder. Sitting up slowly, Vette groaned as muscles protested. She didn't see, but could feel her left lekku was bandaged up almost its whole length. It felt numb to her, and she guessed it was healing salve smeared under the bandage.

Necrolis felt the woman stir, and opened his eyes to take her in. He was bandaged himself, but not nearly as bad as Vette. She'd taken the brunt of a couple republic commando attacks, one of which had a flame spewing nasty little droid. While he had pounded away and dwindled down the numbers, she had held her ground blasting away and taking some hits most would have gone down from. She was one tough little twi'lek, he knew, and she had proven such beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"How you feeling?" Necrolis asked her, rising to move over where she sat on the medical table.

"Been better." She conceded but smiled to him. "We won, right?"

Necrolis laughed and nodded. Glancing about and ensuring they were alone, Necrolis leaned in and kissed Vette on her forehead. She looked at him, stunned and not quite sure if she wasn't imagining things and still unconscious and drugged. He flashed her that smirk of a grin then, before his gaze dropped to the wound on her side, his fingers brushed over her soft warm skin about the bandage.

"You had my back." He said so softly Vette nearly missed the comment.

"All in a day's work, my lord." Vette quipped and grinned, trying not to squirm from his touch, or to focus on the feel of it.

"Vette." She shivered then hearing him say her name in that soft tone. "Don't call me that. You don't have to, not anymore. Ever."

Vette smiled at him then, studying him. As unexpected as it was, to know he placed her above a mere slave, a plaything that had been tossed to him that proved useful, that truly mattered to her. She made to hug him but winced as she twisted with the effort and had to abandon it. Necrolis put a hand to her shoulder, stopping her then and chuckled.

"Rest for a bit longer. We've got to get back and report to Quinn. He's been harassing me about an update on our condition as it is."

"Captain Killjoy needs to unbutton the top collar." Vette said, taking the shot, and for once Necrolis gave her a wink and flash of that smirk, and didn't chastise her for the comment. If she was cracking wise she was fine, he knew, and he was not about to correct her on the man's rank.

* * *

Malavai Quinn sat and watched the security video feed he had hacked into in the Victory Outpost. While he had audio of both Vette, and Necrolis, as they cut a destructive swath to and through the place, seeing them in action gave a whole new context to the event. Necrolis was all fury, striking down opponents as he went. The jailer hadn't stood a chance against him. He even had to admit the blathering, annoying blue skinned alien was pretty damn handy in a fight. Like her or not, Malavai found he had a whole new appreciation for Vette. He had been surprised watching as Necrolis had decided to give the Ensign the drug and wipe his memory. It was a move he had not truly expected him to make. He had read the reports, seen some holo-vid footage from Dromund Kaas. Watching such, Quinn had seen the ruthless side of the man. He was quite the puzzle, Malavai Quinn finally decided.

Necrolis had contacted him minutes ago, reporting that after getting patched up and resting, they were on their way back to Sobrik and his office. Darth Baras had already called and been looking for an update. When he had told them they had succeeded, there was relief from Quinn. He'd seen those delivering bad news meet with a bad end often enough to fear such. While that had gone well, Baras was less impressed with the lack of results in his background search of his apprentice. Quinn was reaching the point he wanted to bang his head off the desk and keyboard in sheer frustration. He was beginning to think someone, a person with a hell of a lot of authority and power, had gone through a great deal of trouble to hide Necrolis Darkstar's past. Baras demanded results, and he would need to find and give him something soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I cannot wait to get off this planet, Necrolis thought dourly as he looked from his vantage point down into the valley where the balmorran arms factory had been built back into the cliff face. The entire valley was crawling with droids, rebels, and republic commandos. And this was where they had to go. It was supposedly a simple task. Get to the arms factory. Kill Commander Rylon, and anyone with him. With Baras' spy within the Republic ranks dead, there was no one to foil any plans, and Jedi Master Noman Karr would not be able to use his newfound padawan against his master. All too easy, like putting a blaster to your head and just pulling the trigger, Necrolis thought with a frown. Added to their troubles was Baras advising there was a jedi investigator that had arrived and was poking around for information on Commander Rylon. If it wasn't one thing, it was another, Necrolis knew.

He and Vette had made their way out of Sobrik and found the place without problem. Once there, they settled in to camp out on a rocky outcropping on one side of the valley. Out of sight, they had been able to scout under cover of darkness and see just what they were up against. It had not been good news. The enemy here was well entrenched, the position protected by a shield generator that negated bombardment. Not that Necrolis figured the Empire was about to destroy the arms factory. That was a prize they would want to take intact.

"You know this place is locked up tighter than a Hutt's credit vault right?"

Necrolis glanced at Vette and nodded, even as his eyes turned back to study over the valley once again. They had few options, he knew. Unless they could manage to convince Baras to hold off, which Necrolis would not have wagered anything on, they were going to have to come up with something that resembled a plan and just deal with it. Fighting their way through and into the place was looking more and more like the only option they had.

"Quinn?" Necrolis fingered his ear piece as he spoke the lieutenant's name.

"There's not too many options, my lord. Best advice, a night time approach. Hit and run, cause enough confusion and distraction to make a dash to get inside the facility. Fight as little as possible outside and then simply do what you do best within."

Necrolis had to admit it was about as good a plan as any he or Vette would come up with. The lieutenant was proving quite useful, even if Necrolis did not trust him fully. Of course, Vette hated the man and his rigid military style.

"That's our plan then."

"Great." Vette rolled her eyes as she commented. "Killjoy to the rescue. Don't see his ass out here on the line with his plan."

Necrolis shot her a hard glaring look of his red eyes and the twi'lek fell silent.

* * *

Night had come and gone, and Necrolis had lead Vette through the front lines of the balmorran rebels before they struck. Guard droids had been the preferred target, along with a few thermal grenades that sent parked speeders into a shower of debris. After that, the valley turned into a hellish nightmare of running bodies, screaming alarms, all wrapped in the cover of darkness. Nobody had even gotten in their way. Necrolis thought it all seemed just a tad too easy.

The factory was expansive but the bigger the place the easier it was to slip through unseen. Necrolis lead Vette along, a pair of quiet shadows that the rebels and republic forces never even noticed. On occasion when necessary they had fought, ensuring they struck hard and fast to silence their opponents before they could raise any internal alarm. The deeper they went the more they had to fight, until finally they entered the heart of the factory. That was when the real fight truly began.

Black Battalion had kept close to their commander, and Rylon was well protected. The Black Battalion were seasoned troops, each capable and steel nerved. Vette rolled behind a stack of cargo crates as blaster fire filled the air, both her blasters screaming as she fired back. Necrolis leapt across the distance aided by the force at his call. He had received a gift before leaving Sobrik, a second offhand lightsaber, which he called to use. Twin red blades sliced through armour, cleaved limbs and weapons alike as he carved his path through the ranks of the Black Battalion. He heard Rylon yelling to his men, attempting to rally them before ordering their retreat. To their credit, none of the men broke from the fight. They were there to protect him with their lives. Necrolis found he held a grudging respect for the republic commandos, not that in the end it did them any good. The fight was over as quickly as it began, Necrolis sheathing both blades and casting a glance back to see Vette pop her head up from behind the crates. The crates were all scarred and pitted from blaster bolts, but they had sufficed to keep her out of harm's way.

"If I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you." Vette stated as she checked herself over.

Necrolis shook his head before his attention went squarely right back on the only man left standing. Commander Rylon.

"You know why I'm here, Commander." Necrolis stated, sabers held out at either side twitching and bouncing slightly in his hands.

"I know. I've served Lord Baras well." Rylon stated, the grizzled old veteran solider staring intent and focused at the sith before him. He has no fear, Necrolis noted.

"I wish these good men could have been spared, but I serve the Empire, it was bound to happen. I don't regret a single thing. Not my helping take Balmorra, not any of it." Rylon said. "This has to look good sith, so I won't hold back fighting you."

"All the better." Necrolis said, then glanced over his shoulder and waved Vette away and to stay out of it.

Rylon circled slowly, Necrolis following suit cross stepping and ready. He let the commander make the first move, drawing his blaster and firing. Necrolis caught the blaster bolts on his blades, deflecting them before slashing out at the man. Rylon leapt back but was caught unaware by the blast of force energy Necrolis screamed out at him. Taken back off his feet, Rylon pressed the control on his left gauntlet, launching the small floating attack probe. Necrolis saw it and cried out as it spurted a stream of flame which caught him, searing over his side.

"I expected a better fight." Rylon commented lunging on the attack, leg sweeping in and knee driving into Necrolis's stomach. "I thought Baras would send his best for me."

Necrolis staggered under the man's relentless assault, feeling the knife slice one hand, causing his lightsaber to fall. Rylon grabbed his other, wrenching his arm until Necrolis felt it go numb and thought he heard his shoulder pop. Rylon locked his arms together about his head, squeezing and controlling Necrolis, driving him down to one knee.

"It's over sith. Now you die." Rylon stated confidently, wrenching harder, waiting for the crunch and pop of the man's neck to break.

Vette stared, hands hovering over her blasters, knowing Necrolis had told her to stay out of the fight. Watching him in trouble now made her think twice about such. Better he was mad at her than dead. Rylon pounded on his foe, wrenching on Necrolis, continually lifting a knee to batter into his face. Vette was not sure how much more he could take. It was then she noticed the red glow that seemed to coalesce and surround both men. Vette backed up and glanced towards the crates she had taken refuge behind previously.

Necrolis felt rage, pure unchecked rage. The more Rylon hit him, the madder he became. The more that anger rose, the stronger he could feel the force welling up within him. Red eyes ablaze, Necrolis suddenly just stood up, breaking free of the other man's grip. Tossing him back onto his back, Necrolis broke his arms free just from the force of the sudden movement. Rylon cried out, fear suddenly coming to his face as he watched the sith rise. Staring in disbelief he saw Necrolis float a foot above the ground, bathed in a red glow that also poured from his eyes. He had never seen anything like it, not even when he had fought other sith under the Republic banner. I'm going to die now, he thought. Necrolis reached a hand out, grabbing Rylon with the force and then slamming him face first down into the ground. The man was then drawn back up, only to be smashed over and over again and again. The durasteel plating of the floor dented and cracked, the polished surface becoming smeared with blood as Rylon was battered. Again and again, Necrolis lashed out using the force, finally drawing the man up and hurling him through consoles about the room.

Vette watched slack-jawed as Necrolis floated above the ground, brutally pummelling the commander into a messy pulp of flesh. It was clear he wasn't going to stop, even if Rylon was already dead from the beating. Necrolis was caught up in his power, and for a moment she wondered if he would not stop until they were all dead. Gritting her teeth, Vette ran at Necrolis then. Getting close, she could tell he was not even looking at her, didn't even see her. Behind her she could hear the squishy sound of what used to be commander Rylon repeatedly smashing into the ground again. Leaping up to him, she wrapped herself around Necrolis, legs locking about his waist, one arm about his neck. She grabbed his face in her other hand and looked right at him staring into distant unseeing eyes.

"Necrolis!" Vette screamed at him. "Necrolis stop! He's dead! Stop!"

There was only the flowing power of the force. He could feel it course through him, an endless well of power. Rylon was in his grasp and he was letting him feel every bit of that power, cutting loose and revelling in it. He could not stop him, nobody could, unlimited power was his to call forward and be a conduit for. And then Necrolis heard it. It was a familiar soft voice calling to him, calling his name somewhere beyond, as if in the back of his mind.

"Necrolis, please… stop now! Come back!"

He heard the words and it took a moment to register. Vette, it was Vette talking to him. Recognition brought clarity, made him focus once more. It took every bit of his will to power down the flow of the force through him. Like a broken conduit under full pressure, he had to ease off the pressure with a valve to get the flow to stop. He felt himself meet the ground, suddenly realizing he had been suspended above it. He fell backwards, strength suddenly drained, an awareness of Vette wrapped on him as he toppled over.

"Necrolis." Vette whispered softly, hand caressing the side of his face gently. "Hey, big bad sith lord, you in there?"

"You found me." Necrolis managed to get out, blinking a few times as he tried to clear his head more. "I'm alright."

Vette slid back and off him then, reaching out a hand to help pull him up into a sitting position. Crouching down before him, she cocked her head to the side studying him. She was still on edge, lekku quivering slightly with the memory of what he had just done. It was hard not to think of what he could easily do to her. She'd seen him channel power before but that had been the worst it had ever been.

"So… we won?" Vette asked glancing about at the bodies and carnage all around them. She intentionally kept her gaze from where she knew what remained of Rylon had been discarded.

"Looks that way." Necrolis glanced about before trying to rise and feeling his head swim slightly. He paused only briefly before pushing up to his feet, waving off Vette as she tried to move in to help him. Reaching up he snagged her ear piece, then removed his, covering them in his hands.

"Vette, I have need of your help." Necrolis said quietly and the twi'lek nodded. "I've been left drained here. I am going to need you to have my back, especially if we have to fight to get clear of this place. Can I count on you?"

Vette gave him an almost hurt look, and Necrolis smirked at her response. She seemed almost ready to stomp her foot, he thought. Either that, or hit him. If she did that, in the shape he was in and how he felt, Necrolis knew he would wind up back on the floor on his ass.

"You know I have your back, always have." Necrolis nodded at her words before handing back her ear piece and putting his own back on.

"Quinn."

"My Lord, the area is secure. Imperial forces are mopping up." Quinn reported, before his tone changed. "We have another problem however, I believe."

"Report, Lieutenant." Necrolis snapped, irritated by the man's incessant flair for the dramatic.

"I was monitoring communications, everything that was said between you and Rylon." Quinn explained, "I found there was someone else listening in. The jedi investigator we knew was on planet, she had Rylon's chambers bugged, and I believe Rylon's armour for that matter. What I heard, she heard."

"Oh great." Vette shook her head in annoyance. "Isn't anyone competent around here and able to take care of things for themselves?"

"I have already cut off her escape options, filtering her to Sobrik spaceport. She has only one option left to get off Balmorra." Quinn ignored Vette and continued, "You'll need to get there and stop her. Only you are likely to be able to beat a jedi."

Necrolis frowned before forcing himself to rise fully. Striding over to one of the large metal support pillars, he lined himself up before ramming his shoulder into it, popping it back into place. He made no sound other than to grunt a little through gritted teeth. Turning back about, he caught Vette grimacing as she had watched him. He had work left to do, and little time. Reaching out, he brought both his sabers back to his hands and clipped them to his belt.

"Let's go, Vette. It's not over yet."

* * *

Necrolis sat, tunic off and unmoving, while Malavai Quinn wrapped his forearm in light white gauze. Stitches had been required to close the vibroblade wound Rylon had given him. Other cuts had been cleaned and salved as well. Necrolis had to give it to the man. Quinn was proving quite useful and was pretty skilled at being an on-site medic.

The Jedi Mashallon had put up little fight in the end. Between Quinn and his troopers, Vette, and himself, she had chosen to simply give up and die. It left Necrolis feeling cheated somehow. He had expected the jedi to put up more fight, more of an effort. He could only guess she knew she could not win. Quinn had cut off her transmissions as well. Escape was not going to happen, and with a sith and plenty of firepower behind him, maybe she just knew it was time to die.

Necrolis' shoulder ached, and he'd been battered and beat this time out. He knew he could use some rest, still feeling drained of energy from the earlier fight with Rylon. Glancing over at Vette, he noted the marks and cuts that marred her pale blue skin. She wore just a tank top and pants as Quinn had likewise applied his skills to her wounds. Maybe it's a good thing the jedi hadn't been as tough as expected, he thought. Neither of them had been in the best of shape facing her.

"When you are ready, My Lord, Darth Baras wishes to speak with you." Quinn informed before rising and leaving the two alone in his quarters off from the central room of his office.

"So we're leaving right, on to our next mission of domination and destruction?" Vette quipped finally to break the silence.

Necrolis glanced at her and shrugged then gave a slight grimace as he felt his shoulder protest the action. He looked at her then, studying her once more and she dropped her gaze, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She'd pulled him back from that abyss, she'd risked harm to help him, he knew. Rising he moved over to stand before her, hand rising to let fingers cup her chin and lift it so her violet eyes met his. Without a word, Necrolis leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. Stepping back then, Necrolis moved over to where his tunic and armour had been heaped. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he once again found that calm stoic center as he spoke.

"Get dressed, Baras is waiting."

* * *

Malavai Quinn bowed his head as Necrolis spoke with Darth Baras, and when asked about his performance, Necrolis had praised him. It had been unexpected, but welcome. Baras spoke at length with his apprentice before sending him off. Necrolis nodded to him as he and Vette headed out of the office. Quinn turned to the holo-display of the blue lit figure of Darth Baras then. He was keenly aware of how alone he now was with him. If Baras was displeased at all, nobody would find him for some time, Quinn knew. It was not a comforting thought at all.

"You've done well, Quinn." Baras stated, standing in his usual pose, hands clasped back behind him. "Now, Captain, report on what you have uncovered about my apprentice."

Quinn felt a pang of regret, especially since Necrolis had praised him twice in short order. Once for the medical attention he had offered and performed, and another just moments ago for his service to him. What worried him more, however, was that there really was little else to report. Darth Baras was not going to be pleased.

"There is nothing more really to report on the background check." Quinn stated with a frown. "I found minimal information, and that information was clearly planted to be found. Someone has done a very good job at wiping it all out."

"I want that information, Captain!" Baras snarled impatiently. "Give me what you have… now!"

Quinn wanted to groan and hide under the console itself, or better yet flee out of the room. I'm going to get force choked to death, he thought unhappily. Still he complied with the wishes of his master, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

"The minimal information I could find stated that Necrolis Darkstar was the son of a red skinned female twi'lek dancer, who was wife to a republic allied Gamorrean. He apparently was born on hoth and raised by wampas until a tauntaun stole him from the cave and he was dropped on the doorstep of FortAdamas."

"What kind of a joke is this?" Baras roared, hands moving to clench before him in obvious fury. "I should have your head, Quinn."

"I did say, my lord, the information was clearly planted to be found and was not credible."

"So you did." Baras growled and once more grew calm. "And what of this video footage from within the Arms Factory?"

"I am uploading now to you." Quinn commented as he hit buttons to forward what the internal security cameras had shown him. He had seen the whole battle for himself, and in truth Baras' apprentice might have actually scared him more than the master ever had.

"Interesting." Baras commented as he watched the footage for himself. "What do you make of it?"

"I do not know, my lord." Quinn answered honestly. "I have never seen such. He has so much power it seems, more than I think anyone save you would have suspected."

Baras noted the platitude and brushed it aside. Quinn could be as complimentary as he liked, it changed nothing. Necrolis was indeed powerful, but even he had not anticipated or expected him to have that level of force sensitivity and strength. He needed more information, and before his apprentice became too great a danger to him.

"Captain, I have a new assignment and task for you."

* * *

Necrolis marched through the spaceport, Vette in her almost habitual spot hanging just off his left shoulder in step with him. Necrolis was all too keenly aware of her presence, and he had to admit it was reassuring. You're getting soft, he chided himself. Reaching the ramp down to the turbolifts and central point within the station, Necrolis stopped. Red eyes took in Captain Laverse, who smiled and waved them down. Necrolis walked over to where he stood, hearing the low deep groan from behind him out of Vette. Necrolis flashed the smirking grin hearing it, knowing all too well she was thinking this would be yet another fight and they would not get off Balmorra. He hoped, as much as the twi'lek, such was not the case.

"My lord." Laverse stated, bowing deeply to him. "A moment before you depart, if you would indulge the Governess."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as Laverse then stepped back, snapped to attention and saluted him before turning and marching out. A soft little laugh grabbed Necrolis's attention, and he turned to note Darth Lachris joining them. She wore her station on full display and everyone within the station suddenly became very fast walkers, giving them plenty of space.

"It's a shame you are leaving my world so soon." Lachris said, eyes finding Necrolis' and he could read her meaning all too well. "You've done so much to assist in taking this world. I haven't had a proper chance to thank you."

"You thanked me already." Necrolis inclined his head, smirking smile flashed for her benefit. "And it was quite a pleasure to serve you, Governess."

"Umm… did I miss something?" Vette said, looking between the two pureblood sith as they bantered back and forth. There was a comfortable familiarity between them she simply did not understand.

"Ah, your lovely little slave." Lachris nodded to Vette then. "You serve your master well, and most fortunate we are for such."

Vette went to say something but caught the look Necrolis gave her. It was there one second, gone the next, but that hard firm glare of red eyes to behave had not been missed. He was warning her, she knew.

"Thank you, Governess." Vette stated, biting her tongue.

"I do hope you will return soon." Lachris almost purred the words before sliding right up close to Necrolis and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I shall see what I can do about such." Necrolis nodded as he spoke back to the woman before turning and heading for his ship, all too aware of Vette frowning and staring hard at him from behind.

They had reached the turbolift and just stepped off before they once more were brought to a stop. Vette groaned in frustration. All she wanted was to get off this planet and far away from anyone trying to shoot her. She had gotten her fill of it. When she spotted Malavai Quinn waiting for them she groaned, having a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. So much for leaving, she thought.

"My lord, I hope you don't find my presence here obtrusive." Quinn stated formally, bowing to Necrolis. "I beg an audience before you leave."

"Captain." Necrolis greeted back, using the new title the man had been granted by Baras upon their success. "Congratulations on your promotion, it was well earned. Now what is this about?"

"I had hoped you might consider my services. Darth Baras has approved, provided you feel I am worthy and have need of me. In truth you would be doing me a favour, my lord." Malavai kept his head lowered as he spoke. "You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate all my strength to your cause."

"Not to mention stuck up attitude sucking the fun out of everything." Vette muttered and rolled her eyes, hoping Necrolis honestly wasn't considering such. She had no complaint with his skills, but he annoyed the hell out of her with his rigid military doctrine and formality.

"Vette." Necrolis snapped, casting her an irritated glance.

Necrolis studied the man long and hard. His instincts said to be wary of the man. He was Baras' pawn even more so than he was himself. Could he really be trusted? Still, Malavai Quinn had a keen intellect and had proven very useful as a tactician, and surprisingly as a medic as well. Necrolis rubbed a hand over his chin in thought, remembering what Tremel had said about not wasting a potential resource. Quinn was indeed just that.

"Very well Captain, get your gear and come along." Necrolis stated and nodded to the man. "I'm sure I can put you to good use."

"Great." Vette mumbled and shook her head. "Captain Killjoy does the galaxy. Fun times."


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Malavai Quinn swore even as he grabbed another stim and pumped it directly into the main arterial vein in Necrolis Darkstar's neck. Looking to the monitors he watched the lines barely register a blip at all. He's crashing, Quinn thought sourly. Cursing his inadequate training as a medic, the man swore once more even as he barked out commands. Intent dark eyes kept returning to the injuries he could see, darting to the medical scans trying to find anything internal that would account for Necrolis slipping further from life.

"Pierce, charge the defibrillator. I want it half charge, and I want it now." Quinn barked out, watching the lines start to drop towards flat.

"Half?" Pierce questioned with a look, even as the trooper complied and handed over the two shock paddles. "You know that's enough to light up the red light district in Nar Shaddaa right?"

Quinn gave the man a hard cold look. He knew all too well it was better than double the normal jolt, but then Necrolis was not a normal individual. Quinn needed a jump start, to buy himself more time to keep scanning and find the source of the problem. If he could get Necrolis to at least stabilize more, he'd consider it a success as small as it might be. At this point he had exhausted his knowledge and was running purely on instinct and creativity when it came to treatment.

"Clear!" Quinn called out before pressing down and watching the charge surge into Necrolis.

The pure blooded sith was hammered by the charge, body arching upwards before slamming back down on the table. Quinn barely registered the reaction, eyes fixated on the lines on the monitor over the medical exam table. Spiking they dropped quickly but were higher than they were and seemed to be holding. For the moment at least, he had bought himself a bit of time.

"Pierce high res scans, get on it." Quinn barked, stepping back. "We've got to sort this out. It's got to be something internal we didn't catch. Go deep."

Quinn stepped to the side as the big man positioned the scanners to sweep over Necrolis once more, this time the scanning bar dropping right down to hover just above the sith. As it ran Pierce gave Quinn a knowing worried look. He could see Pierce knew how dire things were just as much as he did. They had both been in the service long enough, seen and been about enough death.

"Fight, Necrolis. Stay with us." Quinn growled low and quietly.

Necrolis could have sworn he heard Malavai Quinn. Fight, he was saying. Necrolis sighed knowing the truth was, he was sick of fighting. It was one endless beating over and over since he had first become Darth Baras' apprentice. They were all dead now of course. He was left standing while they had fallen. What was the point of all that fighting, he wondered? Red eyes moved to look at Tremel as he stood before the sith, arms folded across his chest.

"You're questioning yourself aren't you?" Tremel inquired. "What do you really want, Necrolis?"

"I don't know what you mean." Necrolis answered, confused by the question.

"What do you want?" Tremel repeated the question watching the man.

Necrolis sighed and frowned at the same time. The question bothered him not that it was asked, but more that he had no real answer for it. What did he want? He wanted to spend time with Vette, have a family, and have a life. He wanted to not have to fight constantly and risk his life endlessly. He wanted galactic peace. Despite that, the reality was he knew to have such meant to deny who he was. He was sith, part of the Empire, the Emperor's Wrath. He had station and duty and power, he had worked to achieve such, and paid the price to do so. He knew he had begun to doubt the worth of it, to question if he could not have both in fact. Did he have to choose? There were no answers for him.

"I don't know anymore."

"You are lost then." Tremel said.

Necrolis looked to the man only to see he was gone. Standing where he had been was a Voss mystic, robed and hooded. The golden glowing figure looked at him with the strange eyes all Voss had. The woman nodded her hooded head to him, and Necrolis immediately recognized the mystic. She had given him a vision once, a warning which had helped to save his life when Baras had finally openly turned on him.

"I know you. What are you doing here?" Necrolis asked.

"You are lost. We see but you do not. You are a wanderer." The mystic answered, and Necrolis immediately remembered why he had hated his visit to the planet.

"What do I do?" Necrolis asked.

"You must seek the path. You must choose. You are lost."

"Damn you and your riddles." Necrolis growled and shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Light or dark, you must seek the path. You must choose."

* * *

**IMPERIAL FLEET**

Necrolis walked through the wide open walkway of the Vaiken orbital docking station, eyes noting everyone around him. There were the expected troopers, mercenaries, and bounty hunters all about. He kept tabs on all of them. They had reached the station, and at that point he had cut both Vette and Malavai loose to shop. He and Vette had needed new armour after Balmorra, and Malavai simply needed some time away from Vette before Necrolis thought he would snap and shoot her.

Malavai Quinn was still a curiosity to him. Bringing him aboard, having him as part of the group, the man had begun to settle in rather quickly. Of course that had not been as smooth as it should have been, with Malavai and Vette sparring constantly. In the end, Necrolis had simply told them both to work it out. It was made easier when he could lock himself away on the command deck of the ship until their arrival at Vaiken. He took it as a good sign they had yet to kill one another. Spotting Vette's lithe blue form darting through the crowd, almost bouncing her way along, Necrolis slid his way over to intercept her.

"How's it going, my lord?" Vette greeted with a big smile on her face.

"I take it from that smile you've gone and bought the whole station?" He joked with her and she laughed, nodding in reply.

"Got some new blasters, these ones I can upgrade." She said, and Necrolis wondered as she spoke if she even remembered how to breathe. "I got some nice new armour, and got some clothing… oh and well.. I sorta… I dunno… I guess I just wanted to..."

"Vette." Necrolis finally interrupted her, holding up a hand. "You're babbling."

"Yeah." Vette agreed and blushed, rocking from balls of her feet to heel and back. She was nervous, Necrolis noted, eyes catching the slight quiver of her lekku.

"Oh, screw it." Vette stated. "Here."

Necrolis looked down at her hands as she thrust them out at him. The twi'lek held out a thin silver chain, attached to which was a small jewelled pendant. He arched an eyebrow as he took it in, slightly shocked she had thought to buy him something. The blue gemstone shone back and it reminded him of her, the colour of her skin.

"It is quite nice Vette, thank you." Necrolis took the necklace from her and put it on, adjusting it and slipping it under his tunic.

Vette made to say something, but stopped as they both noticed Malavai Quinn coming out of the shifting crowd to join them. He nodded to them both in greeting, glancing about before turning his full attention back on them.

"It appears we have a bit of time while the ship is being stocked and purchases delivered, my lord."

Necrolis nodded, having suspected as much. With how sore he was after Balmorra, he knew he would not mind a bit of respite. It was why he had headed for the fleet in the first place. It had been a perfect and excusable delay, giving them all a chance to catch their breaths. He and Vette had needed such, and Malavai had not questioned such at all, for which Necrolis was thankful.

"I'd say a drink is in order then." Necrolis flashed the quirk of a smirking grin at them both before leading the way to the station's central cantina.

The cantina was busy with drinks flowing and an assorted crowd milling about. Necrolis had guided them back to a vacant booth out of the main body of patrons, sliding in about the table. As ever he put his back to the wall facing into the crowd. Vette slid in beside him to his left, while Malavai chose to stand, leaning against the wall to Necrolis's right. Much like Necrolis, he had no desire to have his back to a large and shifting group of people. Vette looked at both of them and giggled as she noted they did the same thing.

They had just ordered a second round of drinks, of which Quinn sipped slowly at his, when he noticed a white haired woman staring at him from across the way at a table. She sat alone, few daring to come close. Quinn spotted the lightsaber hanging from her hip easily. It marked her as sith and dangerous, with everyone going to give her a wide berth. He knew few would mess with her. She smiled at him and Quinn tried not to blush, nodding his head in greeting back.

"Wow, look at that!" Vette grinned as she commented. "Captain Killjoy's a lady killer."

"Was that twi'lek humour again?" Malavai shot back with an annoyed glance at her. "I'd hardly say a polite greeting is anything more than that."

"This should be interesting." Necrolis said, interrupting their banter.

A group of Imperial troopers on shore leave had taken up hitting on the woman that had taken notice of Quinn, milling about her table. Malavai frowned, not at all liking the lack of respect they were showing, for the woman, and for whom and what they represented. As things at the table began to escalate, Necrolis smirked. He remained still, watching it unfold and knowing it would not end well for the troopers. A sideways glance and the smirk remained on Necrolis's face, noting Vette's dislike of how the woman was being treated. Her lekku were shaking and she was glaring holes across the cantina. On his other side, Quinn literally was ready to fight. Necrolis could sense his frustration and anger.

"Wait."

It was all Necrolis said, but he noted Vette casting him a questioning glance. Quinn, tight lipped and hands clenched, nodded in response to him. They would stay out of it, at least for now. And then, like a primed thermite grenade, it all exploded. One of the troopers made a grab for the woman's arm. That was all it took. He found himself hurled through the air to crash down through one of the cantina tables. Bodies were knocked over and drinks were sent flying. The bar fight was on, with a good number of patrons, along with the troopers targeting the woman. Even from across the room, over the din of the fight, Necrolis could hear the hiss and see the soft red glow of a saber being turned loose. Quinn made to move, as did Vette, but again Necrolis kept his crew in check.

"I said wait."

While they turned to look at him, not quite believing they were not going to get involved, Necrolis focused his attention on the bar. None of the fighters that had gathered about the woman saw the bottles rise from their resting place and fly across the distance to smash hard against their skulls. One after another, bottles smashed, distracting and injuring them. Broken remnants of glass sprayed over the cantina. The unknown woman took full advantage of the distraction, twin lightsabers blazing as she swung and took down one after another of her would be attackers. She had killed about a dozen before things ended as abruptly as they had begun. Most of the patrons had shown a sense of self preservation, having screamed and fled up the stairs out of the cantina at the start of the fight.

Brushing a hand through white hair and putting it back in place, the woman glanced about before seeing Necrolis and nodding to him. She was as tall as Vette, but with more of an hour glass figure. Her curves were accentuated by the tight fitting armour she wore. Its black, red, and white colouring marked her clearly as sith as much as her weapons did. The grey eyes took in the other sith, as well as the two companions, one of whom she had thought rather cute just moments earlier. She was surprised to see the sith of all people.

"Not that I needed such, but thank you for that timely trick with the bottles." She stated, again giving Necrolis a nod of her head. "I am Aela Darkstar."

"You are welcome, though in truth I merely wanted in on the fun."

Aela Darkstar laughed then and nodded at his words. She came to a quick conclusion she liked the familiar sith's companions. There had been no mistaking their eagerness to come aid her. Necrolis made quick introductions of both Vette and Malavai, the latter seeming to catch the woman's attention.

"Ah, Malavai. It is indeed a pleasure." Aela stated. "And what talents do you offer your master?"

Put on the spot, Quinn glanced at Necrolis before frowning. His gaze lowered even as he tried to stammer out an answer. A sith lord was a sith lord after all. He would not dare insult her.

"I serve as tactician and medic, my lord."

"I see." Aela said, casting him a curious and appraising glance, letting it roam from head to toe and back up. "I wonder what other skills you have at that. I think I have a couple cuts from glass that could due with checking."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as his gaze met Aela's, noting the familiar cool grey eyes of the woman. They had always reminded him of a storm on the horizon. Quinn shifted beside him, slight and almost missed, but he was clearly uncomfortable under the attention. Necrolis stifled a chuckle and then nodded at the other sith.

"Quinn can assist with such." He caught the glance that Malavai shot him, and it was all Necrolis could do not to laugh. Besides, he thought, the woman clearly was interested and it would be some time before Malavai got another chance, let alone one handed to him on a silver platter.

"I would be very pleased to accept such assistance." Aela grinned as she looked back to Quinn and winked at him. "And I promise he will return soon enough, and be quite unharmed."

"I would appreciate that." Necrolis chuckled then outright before looking at Quinn. "See to the Lady's needs, and do so well. We'll wait for you at the ship."

Malavai looked back and forth before nodding and accepting this was right out of his control. All he could do was go along with such, and enjoy it. It could be worse, he thought. With a nod to Necrolis, he fell in step behind the woman as they left the cantina, stepping quick and light around the fallen bodies that still littered the cantina. Necrolis watched as they left, eyes following the woman. Who would have thought he would run into her here of all places.

"Wow, who would have figured?" Vette cracked wise once they were out of earshot. "Captain Killjoy is getting laid."

"Good thing he is so stiff then, hmm?" Necrolis joked right back shocking Vette.

"Hey!" She cried, stomping her foot lightly, hands on her hips. "What is going on around here? Killjoy gets some action, and you are cracking jokes! What next, I start wielding lightsabers?"

Necrolis chuckled and shrugged in answer back, eyes once more going towards where the woman and Quinn had disappeared. She had looked good, he noted, and she was in fine form at that too. He was glad to see such, even if he kept it to himself. Casting a glance at Vette, he noted her curiously watching him.

"You let Killjoy there go pretty easily." The twi'lek noted. "Almost like you knew that sith woman."

"Was there a question in there, Vette?" Necrolis asked back.

"What was your last name? I don't think I ever caught it." She inquired and Necrolis had to stifle the smile and laugh.

"Darkstar." He answered her, watching Vette stare at him as a connection was made.

* * *

Mako heard the laughter, low and rumbling, and it made her frown. She had been on the bridge for a while, and suddenly had noticed things were quiet. That alone was not a good sign, but hearing Teffa Darkstar laughing, that was absolutely not a good sign at all. She had too much experience with him doing that and winding up having to shoot her way out of things at his side. Entering the ship's lounge, she looked over to see the zabrak at the small holo-terminal, typing on the keypad and every so often laughing. Whatever he was up to, she knew, it meant trouble. Moving up behind him quietly, she peered over a broad shoulder and frowned as dark brown eyes scanned over the display. She absolutely hated when he played with her toys.

"A red skinned twi'lek and a gamorean?" Mako blurted out, jaw agape at what the man was putting out as information.

Teffa jumped and glanced over his shoulder at her. He looked to her like a kid who'd gotten caught stealing candy from the candy jar. He shrugged in response to her, then chuckled once more. She gave him a hard glare, not at all happy he was playing about and adding information back onto the holo-net. She had painstakingly spent so long removing such, at his request no less. You just can't leave him alone for two seconds, she fumed.

"Okay you had better have a good explanation."

"Or?" Teffa grinned even as he challenged her back. "Okay, okay. They were still looking for information, so I gave them a bit. No harm done."

Mako groaned and shook her head even as fingers came to press on the bridge of her nose. He was going to give her a headache. How someone so clever and proficient in killing people could ever be so childish and dumb was simply beyond her comprehension. You should know better than to try and figure him out, she reminded herself.

"You had best have used that redirect spike I made to hide where that information is coming from." Mako chided him tersely. "We do not need any imperial heat coming our way."

Teffa sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course he had used her spike and been careful. He would not have been that careless. He had to remind himself of how she hated others playing with her toys, and how she got around all the technology. He grinned as she kept frowning at him. She was rather cute when she was all upset and furious with him, he thought.

"Relax, Mako."

Mako slid around him, pulling up the data she had found while she had been setting their course. Whoever had been making inquiries had stepped up the game it seemed. Necrolis had a price on his head, and trouble was headed his way. She did not understand the relationship there between Teffa and Necrolis, other than they talked sparingly, and the sith paid Teffa well. The truth was Necrolis did not need Teffa, and he overpaid badly without complaint every time at that. She knew there was far more going on than she was aware of. She was curious, but she knew better than to pry. She had little doubt there was something personal for Teffa between them.

"Who put out the hit?" Teffa asked as he scanned over the contract, noting the amount of credits was actually not that good at all. None of the heavy hitters would take the job, but a lot of the low end mercenaries and hard luck bounty hunters would jump at the chance. Cannon fodder, he thought, knowing few of them would be remotely close to competent enough to take Necrolis out. He knew very well how skilled the sith was.

"Lord Grathan." Mako advised, arms crossing as she stood and stared at Teffa.

"I think you better secure two lines here. I think Necrolis needs some help on this one."

"Who are you thinking of? Shadow Cartel?" Mako asked.

"No." Teffa said flatly, turning to look at Mako then. "I think it's time to give little sister a call."

Mako cast a questioning glance at the zabrak, puzzled by his words. Sister? He actually had some family? Mako had not heard a thing from him about family and the news was surprising. Something made her guess Teffa felt things were very serious if he was reaching out so. And if he had a sister, and Necrolis and he had a personal tie to keep them connected, was there more to the family connection? She knew better than to ask, and simply filed it away for future reference and set about doing as he wanted.

* * *

Vette hurried up the short flight of stairs to the command deck, popping her head inside. She had been in the lounge relaxing when she noticed the holo-terminal light blinking. She had tried to answer it but discovered the channel was locked out with a pass code. That fact, and curiosity over who was calling, was now getting to her.

"Hey, sith guy!" Vette called out, looking about to find Necrolis.

"I'm right here." Necrolis said, shifting in the command chair and casting a glance at the twi'lek. She was still bouncing, lekku shaking, and he could tell her excitement level. "What do you need, Vette?"

"You got a call."

"Who was it?" Necrolis asked, knowing he had been meditating and not really paying attention at all.

"Umm…" Vette wasn't sure exactly how to answer him on that one so she just blurted it out. "It's your private line, damned if I know. Some mistress I should know about showing up?"

Necrolis shot her a look and Vette just grinned, standing in the doorway rocking back and forth on her feet. Shaking his head, Necrolis turned to stare at the blinking red light that noted the incoming call. For a moment he thought about locking the woman out, but she had proven time and again he could trust her. Instead of worrying about Vette, he pressed the button and unlocked the channel.

"About time. Don't tell me you had to get untangled from that cute little twi'lek of yours?"

"Hey!" Vette blurted out earning her a stern look from Necrolis before he turned his gaze back to Teffa on the display.

"What's going on, I assume it's important?"

"You've got a price on your head. Someone named Grathan." Teffa remarked, the blue glowing image of the man shrugging as he spoke. "You really are getting up to no good, aren't you?"

"You don't want, or need to know." Necrolis smirked back and shook his head. He should have just waited and killed Grathan. The man was proving an irritation. "You were that worried over such to call?"

"Necrolis you've got trouble coming. The bounty isn't high, but it's enough. Two hundred thousand credits is going to bring some heat down on you." Teffa informed before holding up a hand to cut off any reply from Necrolis. "Whatever it is you are doing, you need your focus to be there. I've called someone in to have your back with this. They'll clean it up."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow leaning in to stare intently at Teffa. While he did trust the man, as much as he trusted anyone, he did not like the sound of what he was up to. The last thing he wanted was some unknown person getting in his way. Or worse, I kill them because I don't know them and they're in the wrong place at the wrong time, he thought. While thankful for his assistance, Necrolis was not at all happy hearing Teffa's words.

"Teffa, what have you done?"

Teffa's image grinned then and he shrugged before the holo-display flashed and a second call was tied in. Necrolis looked at the hooded face and groaned, even as he took notice of Vette drawing closer, creeping in for a better look. Always so very curious, Necrolis knew.

"Bit off more trouble than you could handle, big brother?"

"Hello sister." Necrolis said, fighting the urge to want to force choke Teffa. "You look as sith as ever."

Vette stared at the holo-display, then back to Necrolis. He has a sister? Vette could hardly believe it. This of course just meant the mystery got deeper and deeper. The other guy seemed to be known and trusted too. A sith who would trust a bounty hunter? Suddenly Vette realized just how little about Necrolis she really knew.

"Teffa says you've stirred up enough chaos in the galaxy, you could use some help."

"Bloodshade, I am perfectly fine." Necrolis answered only to note Teffa's guffaw of laughter as a retort.

Bloodshade let her pale grey eyes stare at her two brothers on the holo-display. As usual, they would try and keep little sister out of any fun they were having. The fact that Teffa had made the call to her told her the situation was far worse than Necrolis was going to let on. That was typical Necrolis. Take care of everyone else and their issues, never allow them to help him. Such a trivial task as taking out some low level credit seeking fools was well beneath her, and she would have turned such down normally. It was Necrolis however, and that changed things.

"Big brother, for once Teffa actually did the right and smart thing." Bloodshade commented. "Don't worry about any bounty hunters. I will take care of such."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as he heard his sister before chuckling. Yes, she would take care of such and quickly. A sith inquisitor tended to have a very easy, straightforward way of problem solving. Bleed enough people and nobody would dare to risk having her come after them next. The real question was how many she would kill before such happened, Necrolis knew.

"Try not to enjoy it too much, little sister." Necrolis commented giving the woman a wink. "It is good to see you. We might have to have a reunion sometime."

"A reunion?" Teffa asked and grinned. "Yeah I remember the last one. That little hole of a cantina on Tatooine still hasn't been rebuilt apparently."

"I am not responsible for Teffa blowing out the back wall." Bloodshade quipped and then laughed, remembering that was the last time they were allowed together on a field trip from Ziost.

Necrolis made quick goodbye's to both Teffa and Bloodshade before ending the holo-call and leaning back in his seat to think. He was still not thrilled with Teffa getting his sister involved at all, but he also could not argue with the man's plan. He knew the bounty hunter field well. If he felt there was a legitimate threat, then Necrolis knew to just accept things for what they were. He felt Vette's hand on his shoulder, glancing up and back then. He had forgotten her being there really, and now aware of her once more, Necrolis knew there would be plenty of questions she had. He could already see it in her violet eyes. He had to give her credit though as she had kept silent throughout the conversation for the most part. It had been a rare feat for her.

"So that was your sister that bounty hunter brought in?" Vette finally asked, head cocked to one side as she watched him closely.

"That bounty hunter is my brother, and yes that was my little sister, clearly not by birth." Necrolis answered seeing her digest that information. "I think we need to talk, and it remains between us."

Vette nodded hearing such, seeing things more clearly with the bounty hunter being related somehow as well. How a pure blooded sith was related to a zabrak and a rattataki woman was going to be a tale she wanted to hear. Before Necrolis could move or say anything further, Vette moved about and put herself into his lap, arms wrapping about his neck loosely. Violet eyes filled with mirth she grinned at him.

"Okay sithy master, tell Vette a story!"


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**NAR SHADDAA**

Necrolis sat in the command chair watching the swirling streak of blue hyperspace pass by outside the ship. He had taken to hiding on the bridge of the ship, keeping away from the others, if for no other reason than to safeguard his own sanity. Quinn had returned looking none the worse for wear, stammering a quick thanks to him before setting about organizing the ship and getting into a routine. Vette had been pretty kind to him upon his return, stopping to unbutton his top collar and informing him he could no longer be a stiffy before bursting into a fit of giggles. Malavai himself had even chuckled. It hadn't lasted long however. In the end Vette and Malavai had been taking shots back and forth to the point that Vette had stormed off and hid in the engine room, while Quinn took over the medical bay. Necrolis had finally had enough and secluded himself. If Vette had complained and asked "are we there yet?" one more time he would have been hard pressed to not shove both of them into the airlock and flush them out into deep space. At the present time the only one Necrolis didn't want to do such to, was the damn droid 2V.

With the ship in hyperspace on their way to Nar Shaddaa, he could settle back and relax. His shoulder still ached some but the rest of his wounds from cuts to bruised ribs had healed up well enough. It was good, he thought, given they were going into Hutt space. Nar Shaddaa was as wealthy as it was poor, the lines drawn pretty well and hard between the classes. The largest of the Nal Hutta moons, it was known as the Smugglers Moon with good reason. Black markets and gangs, the dredges of the galaxy, all would call it home. And Baras was sending him right into the midst of it all.

"That's it!"

Necrolis groaned as he heard Vette's cry. Rolling his eyes, he turned to watch as she stormed in, hands waving and lekku shaking. If he had not been annoyed over the break in the quiet, he would have been tempted to laugh at the sight the furious twi'lek made. Whatever Quinn had done this time had truly riled her right up.

"What is it now, Vette?"

"I'm going to shove him out the airlock!" Vette growled, hands still waving about, clutching some fabric he noted. "Just look what he did!"

Necrolis arched an eyebrow, confused and having no idea at all what she was going on about. Of course she would make sure he heard all about it, he knew. She was in rare form indeed. How much farther, Necrolis wondered himself for the first time.

"Captain Killjoy has to go!" Vette fumed. "He starched and ironed my thong! My thong!"

Necrolis glanced from the upset twi'lek to the small piece of material she was waving about madly. He found he actually had to turn and look away a moment, fighting hard not to laugh. He didn't know what was funnier, in all honesty. The fact Quinn had gone and starched and ironed a thong, or the fact Vette was so upset she was waving her undergarments around bitching about it. When he looked back she was still fuming, standing and stomping her foot, clearly waiting and expecting him to do something.

"I take it they are ruined then?"

"What? Well.. no.." Vette frowned and then glanced at the undergarment clutched in her hand. Sudden realization dawned on her and she blushed furiously, hands quickly put behind her back. "They're unwearable!"

Necrolis arched an eyebrow hearing such and then glanced at her, gaze sliding slowly down then back up and only making her blush that much more.

"So… unwearable hmm?"

"Necrolis!" Vette growled at him, stomping her foot once again. She felt the heat of her cheeks and shook her head. She knew all too well what he was implying and she just grit her teeth.

"Calm down, Vette." Necrolis said softly, giving her that smirking smile. "I will talk to Quinn about leaving your laundry to you. No more need to worry about him peeking in your underwear drawer."

Vette nodded and took a long slow breath hands once more in front of her. Her fingers played with the undergarment absently as her temper died down. Necrolis glanced again and had to shake off the thought of Vette sans that particular garment on underneath the pants she wore. He could not deny it was a wicked, albeit enjoyable, thought.

"And you stop having dirty thoughts yourself." Vette commented giving him a stern look before laughing, noting how Necrolis suddenly blushed himself. She had gotten him. Then it hit her that he was actually thinking of her in that way and her cheeks were burning once more herself interrupting her seeming victory in getting a reaction out of him.

"We will be at Nar Shaddaa soon. Tell Quinn, and nicely, to get ready." Necrolis stated seeing Vette nod. As she made to leave he couldn't help but add, "And Vette, I don't really mind if you go without those and let your lekku down."

* * *

Necrolis had donned his new armour, and it was only when he looked in the mirror in his quarters that he chuckled and thought it was rather fitting. The colouring was a dark rich blue, accented with grey and white. Armour plated pants of grey and dark blue along with matching grey boots gave him a completed look. The new gear made him think of Tremel, and he smiled softly at the memory of his old master. Given such the armour felt and looked right to him.

Gathering with the others in the ship lounge, Necrolis took in both Vette, and Quinn. Vette had grabbed some tight form fitting armour. The pants were an off white, matched with dark red and black jacket and boots. Quinn had gone all black and grey, mouth covered by the armour guard, his voice sounding more mechanical. The armour looked similar in style to his typical military uniform, which Necrolis was not at all surprised about. Necrolis pressed the button on the holo-terminal and Darth Baras' image popped up. He had been waiting for them, and for once did not seem impatient about it. That alone made Necrolis edgy. Baras was always demanding, and when he wasn't that could only mean trouble.

"Ah, apprentice. I see you have arrived on Nar Shadda." Baras's hollow voice said. "It is, I'm afraid, the armpit of the galaxy."

Vette stiffened by Necrolis's side and he cast a quick glance her way before turning his attention back to Baras. Whatever had upset her about that statement, he could ask later. He would not divert his focus from keeping any and all feelings neutral while Baras was on the line. There was no way he would give any inch to his master.

"Nar Shaddaa is a planet full of frivolity and distraction. I expect you to focus on your task and not be distracted." Baras stated, that faceless mask hiding the pointed stare Necrolis knew they had all just gotten from the man.

"I will not waver from the task, master." Necrolis stated, seeing Quinn nodding in agreement, but also aware of Vette on his other side shifting her stance. She didn't approve, didn't like that he referred to Baras so. He could understand such, and in truth he felt the same, but he could not show it.

"You are there to eliminate my spy, agent Dellocon. Normally this would be nothing but a trifling task, but Dellocron has acquired a powerful ally. He is protected by Lord Rathari."

"Who is this Lord Rathari?" Necrolis questioned, already not liking the sound of things.

"Lord Rathari is an upstart, and a thorn in my side. He was appointed by the Dark Council to oversee interests there on Nar Shaddaa. Elimination of him will be required to get to Dellocon. Do not fail me, apprentice."

"Rest assured, they will soon be dealt with." Necrolis stated emphatically. "Permanently."

"Seek my contact Halidrell Setsyn. She will advise you from there."

With that the call ended. Necrolis glanced to both Quinn and Vette before shaking his head. Here we go again, he mused. He hoped things would not be as bad as on Balmorra, but he had that strange sinking feeling in his gut they would be.

"Quinn monitor from here, and advise as needed." Necrolis made the decision, knowing he wanted someone guarding the ship. This was the smugglers moon after all. "Vette, with me. Let's get going."

* * *

Halidrell Setsyn looked at the four Exchange members that stood and postured before her. Having bullied their way into her office there was little she could do, other than stand her ground, threatening back to try and get them to leave. It was not going well at all for her.

"Sweet talk me all day, darling." The head of the group said, waving a hand dismissively at her. "The Exchange is moving in on this operation of yours."

Halidrell frowned in annoyance more than anger. She was expecting company soon, and if she was going to have any chance of getting out of this, it was all just a matter of buying time. If she could stall the inevitable violent outcome of the confrontation, there was every chance Baras' apprentice would arrive. That would level the playing field if not tip it right over in her favour. At least that was her hope.

"There's going to be a dozen sith cutting you down if you don't leave." Halidrell exaggerated the threat, but she could tell immediately the Exchange thugs were not buying any of it.

"Right." The leader sneered. "You've got nothing."

Necrolis walked into the office, red eyes glancing about. Immediately he noted the others and assessed the threat. There was only one woman in the room, which he guessed would be Baras' contact. The others didn't seem wanted there, or belonged. Necrolis' hand dropped to his right hip and the saber belted there.

"Great." Vette commented from beside him. "Here we go again."

Coughing, Necrolis drew the group's attention off Halidrell. He watched as they shifted to keep both Setsyn and him in their sightlines. Vette moved a few steps away, shifting, hands holding on the grips of both blasters. She already anticipated how things were going to play out. She'd been through it too many times to not know they were going to be fighting their way through things once again.

"She only needs one sith to deal with rabble like you." Necrolis snorted, watching through the visor of his helmet.

He'd donned the head armour after leaving the ship, a smooth faced dark blue and grey mask, wide dark tinted visor running from one side to the other. It even had neck padding to offer more protection. Vette had told him on the way to meet Setsyn it made him all the more intimidating. He had liked that.

"We've been trained to deal with and kill sith." The leader sneered, stepping forward, vibrosword in his hand coming up in challenge. "We're going to kill you."

Necrolis laughed, even as Vette groaned. Sabers came to life in his hands, even as Necrolis leapt right into the middle of the six Exchange members. Vette targeted the outside men, firing and forcing them to duck and remain out of the fight with Necrolis. Her second volley dropped two of the men. Necrolis slashed down two quickly, then force slammed a third across the room into a wall, the blow hard enough to leave the man slumped on the floor and indent the wall with his impression. That left Necrolis and the leader. Turning to face the man, Necrolis could not help the blow he took. There was no chance to deflect as the vibrosword struck leg armour and glanced down, cutting and nicking through material to draw blood slightly.

Growling Necrolis glared through his helm and his fist rose upwards. As he did so, the Exchange leader was lifted off his feet above the floor. He dropped his sword, hands clawing at his throat as Necrolis choked him, squeezing off his air and taking his life. Vette watched and frowned, seeing Necrolis torture the man. He's going to be pissed, she mused, even as she raised her blasters and put two shots into the man's chest killing him. Necrolis's armoured head turned to cast a glance to her before shutting the sabers down. Turning towards the woman, Necrolis approached Halidrell Setsyn.

"I think you need to get some better security." Necrolis commented even as Vette fell back in beside him. He noted she kept a bit more distance, likely thinking he would not be amused by her shooting the exchange leader. While annoyed about such, he could honestly not have cared. The man was just as dead either way.

"You have wonderful timing. I'm guessing you are the apprentice Darth Baras prepared me for." Halidrell said, giving the sith a smile of gratitude.

"Baras told me why you are here, and how I can help." The woman continued as Necrolis studied her and listened. She was just a bit shorter than him, thin and long legged. The dark short spiky hair gave her a rougher look, older and more streetwise. She had seen much, and likely survived with great effort on Nar Shaddaa. "It won't be easy. You'll have to get through Lord Rathari, and he usually just appears, devastates, and disappears."

Necrolis nodded before using the internal ear piece in his helmet. He wanted Quinn's advice given the information he had received. It was time to put his strategic mind to good use. Necrolis did not even need to wonder if the man was monitoring, as he immediately answered back.

"I'm here and abreast of the situation, my lord." Quinn answered the hail. "Given that information, we will need a way to draw out our adversary, weaken him, and set the battle for a place and time of our choosing."

Necrolis nodded before turning his attention back to the woman.

"How do we proceed then?"

Halidrell Setsyn grinned then, giving Necrolis a wink.

* * *

Necrolis walked through the promenade with Vette at his side. They had said little since leaving Halidrell Setsyn's office and making their way towards the speeder platform. Nar Shaddaa's sprawling city was much like Coruscant, with multiple levels and spread out over the planet surface. It made travel between locations difficult and time consuming. Necrolis watched Vette, who seemed far more agitated and alert. As they walked her head spun about constantly to look this way and that. Necrolis arched an eyebrow curiously before finally deciding they would have to talk. He did not want to go up against Rathari or his minions, let alone the Hutts, without Vette being ready and focused. With how she was now, it seemed her own shadow might well scare her senseless.

"What troubles you, Vette?"

Vette stopped when he did, cocking her head to one side to stare at him as she heard his question. A slight quiver ran through her lekku, and she shifted nervously. Damn the man, she thought, he was far too observant. She was still waiting for him to come down on her for the fight earlier. That was coupled with the fact she was also back on Nar Shaddaa. She'd left this place behind, had survived the lower levels and back alleyways. It was not something she was comfortable revisiting. She frowned slightly not quite sure how best to answer Necrolis.

"I.. there's just… are you mad with me?"

Necrolis actually cocked his helmeted head to the side, her question baffling him. Other than her being more merciful than he would have been with the leader of that Exchange party, there was little else she had done. She can't be seriously worried about that, he wondered? He could sense there was some truth to that, but there was something else. There was something that was hidden, and it clearly was eating away at her more than if she had offended him or not. Glancing about, Necrolis moved them over to one of the benches by a fountain, centered by a large metal sculpture of some hutt. Another look about, and Necrolis reached up to remove the helmet to look right at her. Vette avoided his eyes then as they sat, staring at the ground. Reaching over, Necrolis slipped two fingers under her chin and lift her face up to him.

"First I have no reason to be mad with you." Necrolis said, looking her square in the eyes. "Second and more importantly, there is something wrong. I can feel such, Vette. Let me in, what is the matter?"

Vette sighed and looked about her. For a moment she felt her eyes sting with tears as she remembered and thought about the past. Taking a deep steadying breath, she turned to glance at Necrolis. She knew he had trusted her with that recent holo-call. To not be honest with him would not be right, she knew.

"I grew up here, ran the back alleys." Vette said softly, looking down at her feet, tapping them just for something to do as a distraction. "I managed to survive, was taken in by a group of street kids. I was nothing at all, but that sort of… liberated me I guess. They're all gone now least that's what I had heard. We had enemies down in those alleyways, Necrolis. I'm just worried, and this is the first time I've been back here."

Necrolis put his arm about her shoulder, drawing her in close in a one armed hug. She looked at him, once again surprised by how compassionate he could be. Sometimes she found it hard to reconcile the cold ruthless sith killing machine he was, with the kind, gentle, and caring man he showed her. Was it just with her? She gave a sigh as she pushed those thoughts away, aware they were foolish and could absolutely not be true at all.

"Those days are done, Vette." Necrolis said softly. "To get to you, someone has to go through me. What are those odds?"

Vette burst into laughter, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight before he could even realize what she was doing. She clung to him a moment, taking a couple deep breaths before letting go and wiping absently at her eyes. Glancing at him, seeing his red eyes watching her, she suddenly blushed and became flustered.

"Sorry, my lord." She murmured.

Necrolis chuckled and put his arm back about her shoulders, sitting and giving her a few more minutes to compose herself and get over the moment. He glanced at her again, suddenly becoming all too aware of how protective of her he was becoming. Necrolis made a mental note to think long and hard on things once they had a chance for some down time again.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Necrolis stared at the doorway then cast a look about the dirty street they were on. He had let Vette lead him through the Corellia Sector of Nar Shaddaa, finding the meeting place of the Hutts that Setsyn had provided them. He could see some of the planets down trodden and homeless lingering about, as well as some rougher looking guys Necrolis was sure were looking for any easy mark to rough up and rob. To think of Vette trying to survive here as a young child made Necrolis frown. He was glad such was hidden from her view by his helmet.

"Well, that's the place." Vette remarked, one hand on her blaster at her hip. "Great place for a vacation, huh?"

"I don't know, it's not too bad." Necrolis commented still scanning about before even attempting to make for the door. "The strong survive here."

"Only a sith." Vette answered right back to him, rolling her eyes.

Necrolis pushed off the wall and made for the entry, Vette keeping close in her usual spot just off his left shoulder. They met no resistance crossing the street or entering the place. Necrolis glanced about and then to Vette who shrugged and grinned. He knew exactly why, not at all displeased they didn't have to endure a grinding fight all the way through to get where they wanted to go.

"Most fear the hutts, and rightly so." Vette said as they carefully slowed their pace through the hallways of the building. "Nobody would be crazy enough to barge in…well, save for us."

Necrolis flashed her that smirking grin he always used with her, and once again she swore to herself just once she was going to get a full blown smile from the man. It would happen. She just had to figure out how to get to him. They reached the end of the hallway and it turned sharply left. Necrolis brought them to a stop and peered about the corner, noting a pair of men stood guard. They were armed with vibroswords and wore what equated to minimal and really ineffective armour. Vette placed a hand on Necrolis's shoulder stopping him from running at them in a headlong frontal attack. She reached down and unbuckled the belt handing it over to him to hold as he stared at her. One eyebrow arched questioningly behind the helm. Handing off her blasters, Vette turned and then skipped about the corner. Walking down the hallway, she let her hips sway and her lekku swing. Necrolis had to fight to keep his focus, pulling his eyes off her swaying and enticing backside to focus instead on the guards who looked just as dumbstruck from seeing her.

"Hey there!" Vette chimed, moving between the guards who moved and shifted to keep together and keep the blue skinned twi'lek in front of them. Vette smiled and wiggled her fingers at one guard even as they cast glances to one another, then to her.

"Where'd you come from?" The one asked, grilling her.

"Who cares!" The other said, punching his fellow guard in the arm lightly. "Better question is where we go with her."

"Nowhere."

Necrolis made the statement just as he reached out with the force and drove the guard's heads together, watching as they hit the floor. Necrolis looked down and once more was glad for the headgear that hid his face. He knew he had taken far too much pleasure in that. He had given them a bit harder blow than was required. They'd gawked at Vette, and Necrolis was rather mad at himself for feeling anything like jealousy over it.

"Ouch." Vette commented, violet eyes giving him a questioning look before shrugging.

"Let's go!" Was all Necrolis said back as he strode into the chamber where the meeting was already in progress.

The chamber was large and spacious. Upon entering Necrolis immediately noted the zabrak sith. Lord Rathari was not there, merely a representative standing before the two hutts, dressed in black robes and with hard black eyes. Necrolis waved Vette over to the back wall of the room where she had a full vantage point of everyone. With her in position, Necrolis walked right up and interrupted the proceedings. Qiltakka the Hutt was speaking as Necrolis approached, the guttural huttese language translated within his helmet for which he was grateful. It did not sound like the best of meetings for the hutts, and his timing could not have been better.

"Your master is a hard man. It's not easy to trap a hutt, let alone the entire hutt cartel. It seems we have no choice."

"I beg to differ." Necrolis interceded, drawing all of their attention. "I have a far better offer for you hutts."

"Oh hoho!" Qiltakka chortled, wide yellow eyes peering at the newcomer who dared to interrupt their meeting. "It seems another sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one."

"Lord Rathari seeks to enslave you, mighty hutts." Necrolis stated, looking to the two powerful cartel leaders, but keeping Rathari's man within the line of his sight. "Darth Baras speaks of a partnership. He seeks a union between the mighty Hutt Cartel and the Empire."

Rathari's sith growled, taking a couple steps towards Necrolis but stopped when he turned squarely to face him. He was rattled, Necrolis knew. He had not been at all prepared for a confrontation, let alone with someone who would not allow him to strike with an easy opening.

"I am Lord Rathari's proxy in dealing with the Cartel." The man growled out the words, eyes hard and focused on Necrolis. "I will be his sword arm in dealing with you."

"Soon you'll be dead right alongside your Master then." Necrolis threw out.

Ybann the Hutt chortled, waving one small thick arm, tail thumping the stone platform he lounged on. Rathari's man turned and looked over at him, and Necrolis relaxed a bit. Casting glances at the hutt, Necrolis studied both even as he did so never taking his eyes off the real danger in the room.

"Defeating Girik is one thing sith. Lord Rathari will be another." The hutt stated. "We have never seen a more vicious animal."

"That's it. Allow me to remove this upstart permanently." Girik growled, throwing down the challenge.

"If I win, you accept my offer." Necrolis agreed to such and both hutts got quite excited at the prospect of such entertainment.

"Two to one, I'll take all bets Girik survives the day." Ybann threw out.

Necrolis barely registered the betting going on as he rolled back his shoulders and lit his sabers. Girik moved as well, lower robes swishing about his legs as he drew his own weapon, a double bladed saber. Breathing slow and even, Necrolis relaxed and waited. He allowed the eager and angry zabrak to make the first move. Girik lunged out, stabbing forward which Necrolis parried, then spun with the man in anticipation to catch the back sweep on his other blade, turning it aside. Each circled the other, Girik making quick tentative strikes which Necrolis turned aside. Suddenly Girik pointed out his off hand, bright flaring purple lightning arching across the distance at Necrolis. Sabers raised, Necrolis caught the electrical attack on both blades straining and digging his heels in to hold his ground. He kept his eyes looking past the electricity and on the man himself. Lightning arced about him, dancing through the air. Vette stood, blasters in hand and squinting to try and see what was going on past the glare of the lightning. She was unsure if she should get involved or not, even if she had a clear clean shot.

Necrolis turned the lightning to one side, spinning away and then throwing his right handed saber out to spiral out and back with the force. He watched as it sliced and clipped Girik's arm. The zabrak gave a howl of pain, before in anger lunging fully at Necrolis. Fool, Necrolis thought watching the man give over to his anger. He had power but no discipline, strength but no idea how to wield it. As he rushed in, Necrolis dropped down low and let the man's own momentum carry him past, his saber held level and slicing right through the man's side, slicing through flesh and robes alike. Girik fell to his knees, a confused look on his face. He never thought he would lose, Necrolis realized. Lord Rathari had trained him to fight, but not how to know when he had won or lost a battle. He had never learned how to deal with such when it happened. Necrolis filed that away as he moved to stand before the zabrak, crossing his blades on either side of the man's neck, hovering just above his shoulders.

"My master is going to kill you, and then your coward of a master Baras." Girik snarled.

"It's no longer any concern of yours." Necrolis stated coldly.

Necrolis brought the blades together slicing through the neck, sending the zabrak's head rolling across the carpeted floor even as the headless body fell over. Vette looked away and frowned, knowing such had been necessary but still not ever going to get used to such. Necrolis glanced over and frowned behind the mask seeing Vette's reaction. Knowing there was still danger to be dealt with, he shoved it aside and turned his attention back to business and the hutts, both of whom were chortling once more.

"Now about that business arrangement."

* * *

Necrolis strolled back into Halidrell Setsyn's office to find the woman perched on the corner of her desk, one long leg crossed over the other and smiling as she saw him. Vette entered behind, watchful and she frowned as she watched Setsyn bounce her leg in an obvious attempt to garner attention from Necrolis. She glanced at the man and could not read any interest from his body language. In looking at the woman critically, Vette honestly would not have chosen her to catch his fancy.

"Too bad Rathari wasn't in attendance. I bet he is just fuming right now." Halidrell commented and laughed.

"We need to draw him out. What is our next move?" Necrolis asked.

They had begun the campaign, but a battle did not win a war Necrolis knew. It would take more to draw out Rathari, and more still to defeat not only him but Baras' agent, Dellocron. Still, the first blow had been struck and Rathari had lost a valuable asset in Girik. That was not even taking into account his loss of the Hutt Cartel which was now allied with the Empire, and through not Rathari, but Baras. As much as Necrolis may not have liked his master, it was a good thing for the Empire.

"We need something more substantial, something that would hit Rathari hard." Halidrell stated as she thought about it. Reaching back on her desk to shuffle through reports until she found what she was looking for, Vette noted again how she stretched out and showed herself off to Necrolis. The twi'lek had to grit her teeth and remind herself it was not her place. Getting jealous was something she had not expected of herself at all.

"I've got just the thing. He's been positioning to take Outpost Skylon, a republic held piece of property in the Industrial Sector. It's a high priority target."

Necrolis glanced at Vette and then nodded. It would have to be handled carefully. The Republic had been all but beaten there, but if any interference cost the Empire overall, there would be too much attention. There could be no upsetting the Dark Council, not yet. Baras would have his head if he upset things because of carelessness.

"Quinn?"

"It's a sound idea, my lord." Quinn's voice crackled through the earpiece in Necrolis's helmet. "It should draw out Lord Rathari like we want. It would be quite the blow and statement."

* * *

The Upper Industrial Sector was much as Necrolis anticipated. It was a dirty metal maze of buildings and terminals, interconnecting pipes leading everywhere. A lot of places to hide, Necrolis thought as they made their way through to the co-ordinates that Halidrell had provided them. Explosions and the sounds of blaster fire grew louder as Necrolis and Vette got closer, rounding a large open corridor that ran between what Necrolis believed were warehouse spaces. Most of the area was occupied by bodies of Imperial troops and the remnants of smashed battle droids. A handful of emplacements had been set up, ringing the raised area where the last of the Republic forces had barricaded themselves in.

Necrolis motioned for Vette to keep close and quiet, moving about towards where he could tell the central command had been established. Getting there they had to be careful as it was directly in front of the republic hold out. Necrolis made a quick count of heads in the main area. Glancing to the other set up defence positions he made a quick calculation as to the size and strength of the Imperial forces. There were a lot of them.

"Recommendations, Captain?" Necrolis asked, knowing Quinn had them on monitors, having sliced into the video that already existed in the sector.

"I can try to jam communications in the area. I would say go forward with caution, my lord. Strike the head and the body should be unfocused and easily controlled."

"I concur." Necrolis answered back, now focused all the more with a set plan of attack.

Necrolis gave a slight wave of his hand and Vette drew her blasters and slid off to his left away from him. Doing so gave Necrolis plenty of room to fight, while Vette herself was able to find some reasonable cover behind storage containers. Set to provide support, the twi'lek watched as the troopers noted the sith's presence and stepped back away from him. It left Necrolis an easy path to the man in charge in the dark black Imperial uniform. As Necrolis approached the commander, two of the troopers moved in. A halt was yelled at the sith but then cut off as Necrolis' hands rose and so did they. Hands grasped at their throats as Necrolis choked the pair of troopers until they were both unconscious, then dropped their limp forms to the ground.

"Am I interrupting?" Necrolis quipped as weapons were drawn and the head of the Imperial forces stormed forward in annoyance.

"I am General Kligton, acting on authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council. Why do you attack the Empire's men?"

"Wow, someone's a blowhard." Vette's comment filtered through Necrolis's helmet, and out of sight he grinned in agreement.

"There's no need for all of your men to die here today. You will withdraw now."

"It's you! Baras' lacky!" Kligton barked, drawing himself up to try and puff out his chest to look intimidating.

"I only want your master." Necrolis stated, though he doubted it would matter to the man. "You don't want to cross me."

"I was given instructions to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here." Kligton stated then grabbed for his blaster and fell back quickly. "Attack men!"

Necrolis grabbed his main hand saber, leaping forward into the group of soldiers. The red blade sliced through black hard armour even as Necrolis called on the force. Using a wave of force energy, it flowed out to daze and stun a dozen more troopers. He heard blaster fire, but it was Vette's, the reddish pink fire strafing through targets about him. A blaster bolt glanced off his shoulder, jarring Necrolis, and he let fly his saber. In his other hand, his offhand saber came to life even as he brought the thrown weapon back through the force, blade slicing through another trooper. Glancing about he noticed a good number turning and breaking, the command center abandoned for fall back positions. He spotted Kligton waving and yelling at his men to stand their ground. Every moment more of the general's forces realized they were no match for the sith and tucked tail for their lives. Necrolis made for Kligton directly, slicing down anyone between him and the general.

Vette watched as Necrolis bore down on the general. To keep him covered, she moved to get a better vantage point. Two troopers moved in from his left, behind him and out of his sight. Vette triggered her weapons, bringing them to life in a hail of fire that raked over the first trooper's chest. Blaster bolts caught the other trooper in the shoulder, neck, and helmet. Both of the troopers went down and stayed down. She was about to run in and close distance when she spotted the small child crawling along through the melee towards a bunch of crates, clearly trying to seek some sort of shelter.

"Oh no." Vette muttered and began running. Where the child had come from was beyond her, but then this was Nar Shaddaa. Likely hiding in one of the pipes around here, trying to stay warm and alive, Vette knew. Drawing close, Vette dove feet first, sliding over to the top of some crates, eyes trying to find any threat as the child crawled into the space between two of them.

"You okay? Stay right in there." Vette said softly, attention turning to the child as she perched herself in a crouch atop one crate.

Necrolis grabbed the general with the force, raising him up holding him in place before running him through with both lightsabers. He let the body fall and glanced about, seeing the last few remaining troopers breaking and running from battle. It was then he heard Vette's cry of pain over the open communication channel. Spinning about Necrolis tried to find the twi'lek. It took a moment before he saw her, half sitting, clinging to a crate. Her armour smoked at her shoulder where she had taken a hit. Necrolis looked left from her spotting the Imperial trooper, blaster rifle raised to shoot again. With a deep throated growl, Necrolis threw both blades, using the force to carry and guide them across the distance to impale into the upper shoulder and neck of the trooper. He fell and Necrolis reached out to pull back his weapons, catching them and then making a sprint to the injured and down twi'lek.

"Vette, stay still."

"Ouch. That hurts." Vette groaned, lekku shaking even as Necrolis carefully took hold of her guiding her down onto her side, trying to get a feel for how bad she was hurt. "Better stay right here and count my parts. Go finish it."

"Vette." Necrolis frowned, knowing she was in no condition, but also knowing he had to deal with the republic forces still. Still frowning he helped her back to a sitting position, resting her back on her good side against the crates.

"Anyone comes near, you blast away."

"You big softie." Vette teased through her pain. "Next you know you'll buy me a nexu kitten for a pet. Or maybe bring me breakfast in bed all the time."

Necrolis shook his armoured head before rising. If she was cracking jokes at his expense, he knew she wasn't too badly hurt. Turning towards the barricaded ramp leading to the upper raised area, Necrolis took measured steps towards finishing things. The sooner the better, he thought.

A wave of his hand, calling on the force, easily lifted and tore apart the scrap metal that had been cobbled together to form the barrier. Moving through, Necrolis looked about watching as the twenty odd republic troops stared at him. He could sense the fear from them. He could see it in the shaking hands trying to hold blasters trained on him. He caught sight of a large man in the white and orange striped armour handing over his weapon before daring to walk right towards him, hands up and out.

"Sith!" The man called out. "I'm Commander Naughlen. I'm in charge of this defensive. I'm unarmed."

"You've got guts, commander, approaching me so." Necrolis commented, and meaning the words he said.

"What are you doing?" The cry came from the one that Naughlen had given his blaster rifle to. Necrolis eyed the young man. He was dirty, fatigued, but still seemingly wanting to fight.

"After that display, Weggland, I believe fighting should be our last resort." Naughlen stated calmly, glancing from Necrolis back to the young soldier. "Just stay back and cover me."

Necrolis wanted to laugh, but held it in check. Parlay was not expected, but with Vette injured, expedience was not going to be tossed aside just to kill a bunch of soldiers. There were ways to gain what he wanted all the same without a prolonged battle, as one sided as it would be.

"Sith, I want my men to live. Can we talk?" Naughlen asked of Necrolis.

"I don't require your lives, commander." Necrolis began, already thinking on the matter. "That said, you are beaten. Give up and flee, but know you will owe me, and I will call on that debt soon enough."

Naghlen frowned at that before turning to look at the men under his command. He could accept such and agree to the terms, or they would all die fighting an unwinnable battle. It was that simple he knew. Live to fight another day, he thought sourly. It was really no choice at all for him.

"So long as we are spared." Naughlen agreed. "And provided what you want of us does not conflict with our duty to the Republic."

Necrolis nodded and then turned and walked briskly back out of the republic's meagre defensive position. He headed straight for Vette. She was still conscious, and still guarding the small child who was remaining quite hidden in between the crates, silent and still in her fear. Necrolis doubted the child would come out without forcing the little one, and in truth he could have cared less. She was of no consequence, and not important at all. Vette, on the other hand, at least for him, was.

"Quinn prep the medical bay. I'm bringing Vette in."

"Understood, my lord." Malavai Quinn frowned hearing such. He had not seen it on the video feeds he had, but it did not sound good by the strain evident in Necrolis's voice. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. It got through the armour though." Necrolis growled back even as he lifted Vette up to carry her in his arms. Vette gave a small pained smile, even as she couldn't help herself and she pressed herself in against him to snuggle. If it didn't hurt so much, Vette thought, this actually would have been worth it.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Malavai Quinn tried to stretch his neck, rolling his shoulders back and hearing the slight pop-crack. He didn't feel much relief from tension as he finally took a break, sitting on the small stool beside the medical table where Vette had been placed. The armour she had been wearing had been penetrated by the shot. Despite that, it looked like it had absorbed most of the impacts that struck her, but multiple hits had meant it failed in the end. He had spent a lot of time cleaning the wound left in Vette's shoulder, picking out the small shards of metal from the armour. He had given the twi'lek a sedative to knock her out before cleaning the wound and applying the healing salve and dressing.

Quinn had needed to all but shoved Necrolis out of the medical bay. He had come aboard, literally thrown his helmet across the lounge, charging through to get Vette to him. While the ships droid was picking up his helmet, Necrolis had set about stalking back and forth behind him like a caged hoth ice cat. It had been too much in the end, a distraction Quinn had not needed. Finally fed up and unnerved, Quinn had turned and shoved him out.

"How is she?" Necrolis said, peering in from the doorway.

"You can come in now, my lord." Malavai said with a small smile to the sith, surprised to see the man had waited so long before looking in. "And I do apologize for earlier, my lord. I had to focus however, I do hope you understand."

Necrolis nodded to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. He then moved around to stand beside the medical table where Vette was resting. She was quiet, which of course was likely the first time since he had met her such was the case. He was aware of Quinn slowly slipping out of the room giving him some privacy. Necrolis noted such, but it was not something he really was going to worry about. Fuck it, he thought, if he reports I was concerned over her well-being to Baras so be it. He reached up tracing the back of his fingers down gently over a cheek.

"Ahem." Malavai Quinn coughing caught his attention, and Necrolis glanced over where he stood in the doorway. "Apologies, my lord. Priority transmission you need to take."

Necrolis nodded before heading into the lounge area to take the call on the main holo-terminal. Instantly the panicked form of Halidell Setsyn appeared. She looked rattled and scared, and Necrolis could hear explosions and blaster fire in the background amidst shouting.

"Setsyn, report." Necrolis demanded.

"My lord!" Halidrell said as she looked about. "My base! We're under attack."

Necrolis knew the business front of her office, Setsyn Commodities, was not exactly a fortified position. If it was under attack, those there would not be holding out for long. They needed assistance, and since the woman was important to Baras' network, Necrolis knew he would be upset if he didn't at least attempt to aid her.

"Hold out, woman. I am on my way there now."

"The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center, but the doors are about to fail!"

Necrolis was already grabbing his armour when the holo-call was terminated on the other end. There was no doubt whoever was attacking had breached the door and gained access to the inner sanctum of Halidrell Setsyn's business. Having been in the place, Necrolis knew the command center she spoke of was merely an open space attached to her office. It was no place to try and defend.

"Quinn… "

"Already ahead of you, my lord." Malavai Quinn said, tossing him his helmet. "I'll monitor and co-ordinate with you from here, and keep an eye on sleeping beauty."

"Careful, Malavai!" Necrolis said as he pulled the helmet on and tugged his gloves into place. "I might just have to tell her you called her such."

* * *

Necrolis reached what remained of Setsyn Commodities. The front of the business was a blackened, burned ruin. Blaster marks covered the walls, broken glass and collectibles littered the floor. It looked like someone had come and tossed a whole crate of thermite grenades into the place. Making his way in carefully through the rubble, Necrolis found the stairs relatively intact. Making his way up to the second level he noted there was more damage and dead bodies littering the place. Every last body was one of Halidrell's workers. Necrolis did not see a single attacker amongst the dead. They had been hit, and hit hard, by a far superior force.

What passed for doors, thin metal that slide together like a blast door would, had been blown inwards, bent and ripped. Halidrell's command center had not simply been breached, it had been utterly destroyed. Flames still burned within, and Necrolis noted the bodies all about. He made his way directly towards Halidrell's office and found her there. Halidrell lay where she had fallen, and he quickly noted there were no wounds on her, no blaster marks. It was then he noted the holo device pinned to the front of her tunic. Taking it in hand, Necrolis pressed the button and it came to life, a light blue image of a man appearing. Necrolis needed no introduction, he knew all too well who had been here and created such carnage.

"Do you see upstart?" Lord Rathari stated as the recording played. "I know you will arrive too late. You've caused me grief, now you see the price for such."

Rathari had Halidrell Setsyn in his grasp, force choking her while her feet scraped helplessly trying to find the ground under her. He turned his gaze to the recorder then, staring right at Necrolis as he watched. His eyes were dark and cold, a predator's eyes. Ybann the Hutt had been right, this was no mere sith. This was a wild feral animal.

"No more games, little apprentice. You want me, well you can have me." Rathari sneered into the recorder. "I will await you in the Network Access. Come to me if you dare, come to your death. I'll be waiting atop the satellite platform."

Lord Rathari turned back to stare at Setsyn then, fingers squeezing into a fist and the audible crack of her neck breaking could be heard. Necrolis watched her lifeless form fall out of view to land on the ground where he had found her. The recording ended and Necrolis reached down and closed the woman's eyes. He knew his master would not be pleased with the turn of events, but Necrolis had what they had been after. He had Rathari. With any luck, Necrolis knew, agent Dellocron would be right there as well. Rathari would likely be keeping the man close to him. If not, Necrolis knew he would be spending a lot of time turning Nar Shaddaa upside down to find and kill him.

* * *

The Corellian Sector was one of the worst places Bloodshade could remember having had the distinct displeasure of having to visit. Nar Shaddaa might have been nice on the higher levels, but there was no hiding its smelly, dark, underbelly. I don't think even Hutta is this bad, she thought in distaste as the smell of the area offended her nostrils with every breath. The black robes concealed her, gave her a wraith-like appearance. To many she was the embodiment of death. Bloodshade knew she did enjoy taking a life when it suited her. She was far from squeamish. It was a trait most Inquisitors shared. They did the dirty work and they enjoyed it.

She had left a trail of bodies in her wake following the holo-call with her brothers. They were right to have called her in. She had killed a pair of bounty hunters near Hutta, blowing their ships up in space. She had found she rather enjoyed the thrill of dog fighting. Two more had died on Tatooine, another on Balmorra, and then two on the Imperial Fleet had fallen under her blade. It had been the last death, a pair of clearly overpriced mercenaries, which had brought her to Nar Shaddaa. She had located a data pad on one of them which had contained a message. That message had been from a Colonel Siturn. He had hired the men she had just killed, as well as the rest of their little ragtag bunch of would be assassins, to eliminate a sith she just happened to be particularly fond of. Necrolis is going to owe me big time, Bloodshade thought with a small smile.

Tracking down the group had not been too hard. She hadn't even needed to call Mako, or Imperial Intelligence. A quick holo-net search had given her all she needed on the Star Dogs. The Exchange may have been hungry for power and to be a big player on Nar Shaddaa, but they were very sloppy. The Star Dogs were just a bunch of useable cut-throats and mercenaries. Even calling them that had proven to be a bad joke, she knew. They were nothing more than mere street thugs. She had tracked their meeting to a small storage business on the edge of the sector, down well in the bowels of Nar Shaddaa. She stopped and stared ahead, then checked the data pad map she had with her. Behind her she felt the presence of her sith demon, Khem Val. He was antsy, his massive form shifting weight from one foot to the other. He was hungry, she knew. It had been a while since he had gotten to eat the essence from a force user.

"Where now, little sith?" Khem growled.

Bloodshade smiled at his words. The demon had called her that from the moment they had met. At first it had been meant as insult, but after freeing and showing him who lead and who followed, it had become more his pet nickname for her. They had a strange relationship, master and slave, but she had come to be quite comfortable and trusting of the demon.

"We've arrived." Bloodshade stated, pointing a gloved finger across the street to where the business sat. "You can have your fill, Khem. We aren't interested in mercy."

Khem chuckled, which sounded more like deep rolling growls. Bloodshade knew he was going to enjoy taking them out as much as she was. There would be blood running in the streets of Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

Necrolis crouched by the stack of supply crates, eyes scanning over the satellite platform. He had already picked up Lord Rathari and agent Dellocron, standing and waiting for him. He had fought his way to the turbolift, but up on the upper level of the place there appeared to be only the two men who Necrolis needed to kill. It was all too easy, Necrolis thought. Beside him, Necrolis could feel the tension in Malavai Quinn. A sideways glance through the helm visor showed he was actively scanning about as well, clearly thinking the same thing as he was. It was too obvious a trap. The question remained, where were the guards and goons Rathari had at his command hidden. With Vette down, Necrolis had allowed Quinn to lock down the ship and come with him. An untested companion, as much as he knew Quinn was competent, left Necrolis on edge somewhat.

"My lord, there is a high probability that this is a trap. I urge caution." Quinn said beside him, still scanning over the platform as he belaboured the obvious.

Necrolis nodded in agreement. Rathari and Dellocron had chosen to wait on the circular satellite platform. The only way to reach such was the narrow walkway that lead to it a short distance from where they had hidden themselves. There was no way to sneak up on them, and not even a lot of ground to fight on.

"Ha!' Vette's voice chimed over the comm, and Necrolis couldn't help but grin then. "He's a moron if he thinks we're just going to waltz into such an obvious trap… right?"

Despite the joking coming from the twi'lek, he knew Vette was still not at all happy. He had waited until the sedative wore off then broke the news to her she was staying behind. She had not taken it well, but then he suspected she rather liked the adrenaline and action. Still, injured and going into a fight with someone so vicious, he needed her to remain with the ship. He was not going to risk her in such a manner, he couldn't. The thought disturbed Necrolis a bit but he pushed it away whenever it rose to the fore of his thoughts. Necrolis's armoured head turned to Quinn and he nodded. In truth there was only one course of action left to them under the circumstances. Spring the trap.

Necrolis walked briskly to the platform, drawing up short of Rathari and Dellocron. The latter kept himself close to his protector's side. The man even looks like a dirty underhanded womp rat, Necrolis thought as he took in his target. Malavai Quinn lingered close, but put distance between the two of them, angling to have a full range of fire.

Quinn was dressed in black armour, the lower part of his face covered in the protective headgear that left his voice with an almost echoing quality to it. A black cape hung off his shoulders behind him. Strapped to his hips were a blaster and a nasty looking vibroblade that Necrolis was sure the man knew how to use all too well.

"Ahh, the upstart apprentice had the backbone to show after all." Rathari verbally jabbed as Necrolis drew close.

"You're in my way." Necrolis stated, hands hovering just above his sabers on each hip. "Stand aside or die."

Rathari studied Necrolis, trying to calculate the strength of this sith before him. There was no denying he was strong, and capable in a fight, but how strong remained to be seen. Baras, he knew, was not a fool. This was his choice to represent him, and as such this sith should have been able to hold his own. Still, he was a mere apprentice and nothing more. He should not pose a true challenge, Rathari estimated.

"You are brash, and a fool." Rathari answered back with a chuckle. "I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven't earned such."

And now the credit drops, Necrolis thought. He remained calm and unmoving, but he could feel Malavai tense. They both knew the trap was being sprung. The crackle of energy caught Necrolis's attention as six of Rathari's men turned their cloaks off, appearing before Rathari and Dellocron. Necrolis gave a smirking grin within his helmet. Glanced to Quinn, the man nodded back at Necrolis in response.

"These are my elite guard, trained to kill sith." Rathari said, gesturing with a wave of his hand at the men that now stood between them. "Half of them could kill you, but I don't like to play favourites."

Necrolis laughed then and shook his head. He had expected Rathari to be devious, most sith were after all, but to think this was the best the man could do to try and stop him was somewhat disappointing. He had expected more from such a reputed butcher and animal.

"Well if we are going to make this a party…"

Hearing Necrolis, Malavai Quinn pulled out the transmitter and thumbed the button. From overhead the slight roar echoed down to be heard as the republic commandos, headed by commander Naughlen, dropped down to the platform from their hiding spot. Necrolis chuckled watching as the commandos engaged Rathari's elite guard. The sith lords jaw was left agape, confused at the sudden appearance of republic troopers.

"And now it is just us."

Rathari snarled, both men launching themselves at one another. Lightsabers came to life, meeting together as the two sith locked blades. Rathari shoved to the left, turning and kicking out, catching Necrolis in the stomach and staggering him back. As he made to press the advantage, Necrolis' hand shot up, force shoving the older sith backwards. Necrolis threw his offhand saber, rushing in behind the spinning blade. Rathari deflected it, then swept a strike across but Necrolis had anticipated such and dropped to his knees, sliding under the blade. His own weapon was held out to the side to carve into Rathari's hip. The sith lord cried out, staggering back, and Necrolis could see the look of fear on his face.

Malavai Quinn glanced over to see Necrolis was holding his own, even as he kept agent Dellocron busy. They had both drawn blasters, exchanging shots at one another, but Dellocron seemed as if he was more capable of pushing paper than actually using the weapon. The man's shots missed their mark completely. The man was terrified, and it was clear just how inept and harmless the man was when it came to a fight.

"Did Baras expect me to accept being murdered for reassurances?" Dellocron yelled, wildly firing off shots. "Am I supposed to just wait for death?"

"No." Malavai answered the man's question.

With a sure hand and aim, Quinn fired, putting a blaster bolt into each kneecap and dropping the man to the metal plating of the platform. Closing the gap quickly, he kicked the blaster away before glancing about taking stock of the situation. The commandos were finishing off Rathari's guard, Dellocron was in custody and no threat. It was now all up to Necrolis to deal with Lord Rathari.

Rathari sent a force wave at Necrolis trying to shove the man back and away. The sith lord was fully on the defensive, Necrolis digging his heels in and holding his ground against the force assault. Stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders, Necrolis stalked forward once more. Rathari swung his saber in an overhand chop which Necrolis brushed aside with one saber before bringing his other across the thighs of both of Rathari's legs. The man's dark robes were cut through, the armour plating no match for the lightsaber. The flesh underneath the coverings was sliced through even easier. Rathari howled and fell to the ground, shock and pain contorting his face as he looked up at Necrolis.

"Such power and strength in you, I sense you will lead the sith forward to greatness." Rathari said, gazing up in awe at the mere apprentice who had bested him so easily. "Grant me mercy so I may live to see it. Humour me, so I may say I had some small hand in your rise."

Necrolis would have spat at the man's words if it had not been for the headgear that prevented such. It would have been simple enough to allow Lord Rathari live, and just kill Dellocron to appease Baras. In truth, a part of him even contemplated it for a brief moment. It was only a moment however, and Necrolis jammed both blades straight into the man's chest killing him. He had proven he was a weak man, and a bullying savage who had no real loyalty save to his self. Necrolis took only a moment before striding over to join Malavai Quinn where Dellocron knelt in his own pain. Taking in the shots to both kneecaps, Necrolis cocked his head towards Quinn. Quinn shrugged and gave a grin back.

"Finish him." Necrolis commanded, and Quinn raised his blaster and pulled the trigger, putting a bolt between the spy's eyes killing him.

* * *

Vette turned away from the monitor station and sighed. She'd used the internal cameras to keep track of both Necrolis, and Quinn. She heard the pleading from Rathari for mercy, and before he had even moved, Vette had known there would be none coming from Necrolis. Not that he wasn't a butchering ass and deserved none, she thought, reminding herself of what he had done to Halidrell Setsyn. Still, seeing the cold and purposeful way Necrolis set about killing both Rathari and Dellocron made her suddenly feel cold. She knew the two of them would take some time in getting back, and with that time on her hands, Vette decided she could afford to look into a few matters of her own. Privacy with Necrolis and Quinn on the ship was somewhat at a premium. It was best to take advantage, she thought.

Vette moved to the holo-terminal and played with the controls, trying to access Necrolis' secure channel. Repeatedly the access denied flashed red at her on the display, and she let out a huff in frustration. She was about to give up when she noticed she was playing with the ring Necrolis had given her, spinning it idly on her finger. Could it be that simple, she wondered? Vette tried again, making a silent promise that if it did not work it would be the last try. Necrolis would kill her if he knew, she was sure of that. This time when the access password prompt came up, Vette typed in Tremel's name. The secure line activated and the indicator blinked green. Vette gave a whoop and caught herself before she got carried away dancing in celebration. She scrolled through the logs before finding the contact she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button.

"Okay, you are not Necrolis." The voice greeted Vette to go with the face that appeared in the blue light of the holo-display.

"Nope." Vette answered back. "Just his ever lovable lil twi'lek."

Mako laughed and shook her head. Where had Necrolis found her, she wondered? In truth, as surprised as she was to be having the talk, Mako already found she kind of liked the blue skinned woman. She clearly had a personality. If she was hanging out with Necrolis, Mako knew she could hold her own in a fight too.

"Ok, it's your credit. What's going on? Necrolis ok?"

"Yeah, all is okay. This is a personal call. I want to hire Teffa."

Mako stared at the twi'lek questioningly, though she knew Necrolis was likely going to front the credits so the pay was assured. Something just didn't seem right here for her liking all the same. Vette could see the look, read into what the other woman was thinking, and she almost cringed. It was too late to go back, she knew. All she could hope for was word would not get back to Necrolis. At least not right away.

"There's some people I wouldn't mind him looking into. It's just a seeking mission, nothing big." Vette explained. "I'm trying to track down some friends. I'd prefer if it was done… well… quietly."

Mako sighed and shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this. Still, it was not her call to make in the end. Glancing away from the image of the twi'lek, she noticed Teffa had come to join her. Of course he would, she knew. He never missed anything.

"How'd you get Necrolis' channel?" Teffa asked, taking over for Mako and looking pointedly at Vette. He watched the twi'lek gulp and grow nervous.

"Ok, so I hacked in. Listen, please, can you just see what you can find out for me?" Vette pleaded. "We both know my ass is already going to get in deep trouble with Necrolis. Might as well make some credits and make it worth it for me, no?"

Teffa Darkstar laughed at that and shook his head. Necrolis needed to really keep better watch on her, he thought. She was quite clever, and he liked her he had decided. With a shrug, Teffa knew already he was going to take the credits and run. Besides, he thought, I owe Necrolis one for that punch to my jaw.

"Send me the names. And girl…" He said to her, watching her grin and bounce. "I would suggest perhaps you tell Necrolis before I call back."

* * *

Darth Baras paced left and right, before stopping and standing in his usual pose with his hands clasped behind his back. The hollow metallic sounding voice filled the ship as Necrolis, Vette, and Malavai Quinn stood and listened.

"The loss of Halidrell Setsyn is unfortunate, but the ends justify the means." Baras stated.

Necrolis nodded at the cold calculating dismissal of someone who had served the Darth faithfully and well. Such was the way of things, but Necrolis could not help but feel slightly offended. If it had been any of them that had died, he knew he would have at least acknowledged the loss a whole lot more. A glance and he could see Vette's disgust with Baras. She was keeping her mouth shut, but her lekku were shaking, and the twi'lek had utterly no gambling face.

"You continue to impress, my apprentice." Baras continued. "My network is secure. It is now time to turn our attention to this padawan and eliminate the threat she poses once and for all. Head to Tatooine. Once in orbit contact me again."

Necrolis waited until the terminal shut down then shook his head. Falling into the bench seating of the lounge, he stretched the muscles of his body for a long moment. He could feel the exhaustion starting to set in, the tightness in his shoulders as his body protested all the fighting and constant missions.

"Malavai, set course for Tatooine."

"At once, my lord." Malavai answered and with a quick nod the man hurried to the command deck to get the ship under way.

Vette watched Necrolis a moment before sliding in beside and behind him. Sitting on the top of the bench backing, her hands reached out to lightly rub and massage the sith's shoulders. Necrolis gave a low deep groan feeling such and enjoying a moment before casting a glance over his shoulder.

"Ok, Vette." He said with one of his smirking grins. "What have you gone and done now?"

"What do you mean?" Vette asked indignantly before frowning and growing quiet, hands pausing before continuing to massage Necrolis's shoulders.

"Out with it." He remarked.

"I… umm… ah poodo!" Vette stammered before sighing. "I kinda... well I hacked your secure channel. I had a really good reason though!"

Necrolis frowned and cast a pointed look over his shoulder at the twi'lek. He was more annoyed than he was mad, but it did not change the facts of what she had done. Still, she had stood by him and had his back. He would at least hear her out on her reasons why. Clearly she had to know he would not be pleased about such, and she was not hiding it from him at least.

"I think some elaboration is required."

Vette wanted to run right then. She could feel him tense, controlling his anger at her. At least I'm not being force choked, she thought.

"Remember how I said I ran the streets in Nar Shaddaa? Well I was kinda dumped there. I've always been a slave. Nok Drayson, well he became my master, and well it was the closest thing to family I had. His daughter, Risha, we were close. Anyways he just up and freed all of us one day and that was that." Vette explained, idly returning to massaging Necrolis's shoulders. "Being back, thinking of the old gang I used to run with, thinking about all of it… well it got me wondering."

Necrolis nodded as he listened, already putting the pieces together in the puzzle of what Vette was doing. He had already figured out just who she had reached out to. Knowing them it had been Mako who likely coerced his brother into giving aid. That, and his credit account of course.

"I guessed your password and contacted Teffa. I hired him to look into trying to find them." Vette continued before sighing heavily again, leaning in to rest her head against his back. "I know I kinda screwed up, but it was a really, really good reason."

Necrolis felt her lean in and rest against him and he sighed. On one hand he could understand, on the other she had hacked his secure line and had done such behind his back. She had broken that trust. He drummed his fingers atop the lounge table before nodding.

"I should slap that shock collar back on you for doing this behind my back, Vette." Necrolis stated feeling her stiffen even as she took a sharp intake of breath. "If you ever do something underhanded like that again you'll beg to be back in Khash's cell on Korriban."

Vette blinked a couple times at his words, wondering if she had heard them right. He wasn't going to force choke her? Quickly she wrapped her arms about his neck and held on to him, hugging him tightly. She felt as well as heard him chuckle then, and she blushed. She suddenly became all too aware of how close they were together, the feel of him against her and she pulled back. Necrolis glanced over his shoulder at her and watched her, noting the flush of her cheeks. He had to fight away the smile for fear of showing such. He was not about to give in to her trying to get such out of him. She'd gotten enough already with his mercy and understanding.

"Never again." He reminded her.

"Absolutely, my wonderfully understanding and merciful sithy master!" Vette fired back, winking at him before sliding away and skipping back off to the engine room while she knew the getting was good.

* * *

Malavai Quinn sat in the command chair, alone on the fury's command deck. The navi-computer had already been programmed and the ship was speeding through hyperspace towards the outer rim and Tatooine. With that done, and alone, he had secured the door and ensured he would not be disturbed. Pressing the controls he logged into his hidden secure line and made the call that he knew was overdue. Darth Baras appeared, the small holo-image showing him sitting behind his desk, hands pressed together and resting his elbows on the desktop. Malavai felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach. He had put off making any report, pressing his luck. He was no longer quite sure he really wanted to spy on Necrolis, or that he trusted Baras. Just get it over with, he thought.

"I was beginning to wonder if I needed to jog your memory, Captain." Baras said, and Malavai knew he was not in a good mood.

"Apologies, my lord." Quinn stammered quickly. "Privacy has been at a premium, unfortunately."

"What news do you have on my apprentice?"

Right to the point as always, Malavai noted. Baras was not going to give him any moment's delay on this call. He was in a mood, and he could not help but wonder why?

"There is little to report on the background checks. Whoever wiped such out did a damn thorough job. I made a slight breakthrough, however."

"Explain, Quinn." Baras snapped irritably.

"I found a journal entry from one of the trainers on Ziost. It mentioned Necrolis had passed the adoption age. It appears that both his parents died when he was very young. I was able to track down a pureblood sith being in a foster home on Nar Shaddaa of all places. I have nothing further and am at a dead end there."

"Interesting, Captain. My apprentice may not even be aware of his own past. This could be useful." Baras tapped his fingers on his desktop before sitting back in his chair, growing quiet a moment. "And anything else to report, captain?"

Malavai frowned and went quiet a moment. He had seen Necrolis show caring and compassion to Vette when she was injured. He had already figured out there was something more than a master and slave relationship there. It might even be more than friendship. They may deny it, to each other and themselves, but Malavai had seen it. Still, if he reported such to Baras, Necrolis became vulnerable.

"Captain?" Baras questioned, leaning forward once more.

"Apologies, my lord." Malavai shook off his thoughts and composed himself. "I was merely thinking on your question to assure I had not overlooked anything. There is nothing else at this point. Your apprentice has been diligent and loyal to you, and has worked hard on your behalf."

"Such flattery. Be sure you remember where your loyalties truly are, Captain." Baras warned, sensing that Quinn was hiding something, though what remained to be seen. "I would hate to have something befall you like it did poor Dellocron."

Malavai nodded, even as he gritted his teeth together at the blunt threat Baras had just levelled at him. He felt suddenly like he was caught between two black holes, having to fight to stay safe between the two of them. Baras ended the call and he slumped back suddenly tired into the chair. Staring out at the swirling blue-white of hyperspace sliding by, Malavai Quinn knew he was going to have to make a choice sooner rather than later between master and apprentice. That day was coming fast.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**TATOOINE**

Tatooine was a desert world orbiting binary suns, located in the Arkanis Sector of the Outer rim. Its reputation as a haven for smugglers and pirates was well known, and well earned. It was as dangerous a world for the denizens who frequented it, as it was for the blasting heat and sandstorms that were a constant on the surface. It was a hard world that bred hard people.

The ship had set down in the Mos Isla spaceport, and Necrolis had spent the past few minutes getting ready. Vette had insisted on coming along, to which Necrolis had originally said no. When the twi'lek had stomped her foot and began to pout, then tossed things around in the engine room, he had finally relented. Malavai Quinn had kept well out of the argument, but once Necrolis was away from her, he had quietly assured him she would be alright. Her shoulder was healing up fine, and Quinn had no concerns about her ability to perform as needed. Hearing such from Quinn had eased Necrolis' mind on such.

"All set." Vette quipped, fingers tugging at the cowl she had pulled up over her head. Necrolis nodded, noting she had put on a lightly armour plated robe of white and beige. Necrolis had left his usual armour behind as well, settling on similar styled clothing. The darker beige robe with its deep and concealing cowl hung off his frame. Beneath it he had settled for wearing light armoured beige tunic, and pants. In the heat, there was no way to wear the heavier armour he was used to. He would have been baked alive by the planets relentless suns.

"Time then to talk to you know who." Necrolis winked at the twi'lek.

"Oh goody, Darth therma-slice!"

Necrolis found Darth Baras waiting on their call. Once more, Baras set about pacing before finally coming to stand in his all too fond pose to address them. Necrolis heard Vette's very quiet whisper from out of her cowl about a therma-slice and smirked. He knew she was pushing it, and taking the chance Baras would hear her, but he did find she was not that far off in her assessment and how she felt about the man. Necrolis knew her feelings mirrored his own.

"I see you have arrived, my apprentice. It is time to lure out this threat, and deal with her master." Baras commented. "I have already arranged things. My servant, Sharack Breev, will guide you. She's eccentric, an acquired taste, but give her the benefit of the doubt."

Necrolis nodded, making note of the name. He had to admit, Baras's comments about his contact on Tatooine now had him curious. Eccentric could well mean anything, he knew. This woman was yet another instrument of his master, and if he trusted her that was all there was to it. In the end, Necrolis knew for Baras to arrange things and include this woman then she had proven herself to him before. She would be an asset until he had no use for her. At that point being expendable was the best you could hope for. Necrolis could not also help but wonder just how loyal to Baras this particular asset was.

"You will seek out Jedi Master Yonlach." Baras advised, voice growing more serious. "Years ago I urged the Dark Council to hunt down and destroy this jedi. They refused. Yonlach went into hiding on Tatooine."

"Who is this jedi, why is he so important?" Necrolis questioned.

"Yonlach is the one who brought the padawan's power into expression. Now they share a special bond. Find him and destroy him, my apprentice. That will send a message to this padawan."

Necrolis nodded and the call ended. He cast a look to Vette who shrugged. He could tell she would not lose sleep over killing a jedi, but even he was uneasy at the thought of what was coming in regards to the padawan. Baras had made no qualms about what he expected where she was concerned. She was a threat, one that needed eliminating. Necrolis did not relish killing someone clearly younger and vulnerable. There was no honour in it, no expectation of a grand confrontation for the history holos to record. He made a note to think on such further later. If there were options, he would find them and explore the viability of such. Perhaps she could be made to have purpose and value to change her fate from what it now seemed was her destiny to die by Baras' will.

* * *

Mos Isla spaceport was like most other ports in the Empire, though this one was a little more run down. Necrolis had already had to shoo away a group of jawas. The group of the small robed, technology loving creatures had tried to get a hold of Vette's blasters and his lightsabers. Necrolis had sent them scattering by force choking one of them. Lifting that small form off the ground, he held the creature aloft a moment before dropping him a few seconds later.

"Yup, you certainly love to force choke your jawa!" Vette quipped before bursting out laughing at how utterly wrong that had sounded.

Necrolis set a steady pace as they left the spaceport and entered the streets of Mos Isla. The hot stifling air hit him immediately, and he frowned. It would not be an enjoyable stay on this planet, he knew. The faster he could find the jedi the better, he decided quickly. Anything would be better than having to endure the sand and burning suns for any longer than utterly necessary.

"Tatooine, yuck." Vette commented beside him. "Could someone turn up the heat? This actually rivals the hot air coming out of your master."

Necrolis stopped in his tracks at the comment. Turning sharply he stared hard at Vette. While he didn't argue the fact, she needed to remember to watch her words. Baras would not hesitate to kill her just out of spite, and he had people placed any and everywhere. For all she knew one of those jawas could just as easily have been working for Baras. Nothing at all would surprise Necrolis. Baras was as cold and calculating as they came, with far less remorse and scruples about things. Vette seemed to take no notice of the fact, and it was growing increasingly more frequent she slipped.

"I know, I know. I'm not amused either." Vette frowned and lowered her head to him. "I feel sweaty."

Necrolis chuckled lightly and nodded at her then, knowing he felt much the same and could already feel the beads of sweat running down his spine. There was no getting about it, he knew. They were destined to be rather unhappy and grumpy until this mission could be completed.

"Just be mindful, especially of where and when you make such comments." Necrolis scolded lightly as they once again headed to where they were to meet their guide.

Vette glanced about as they moved through the streets noting all the buildings looked the same. Necrolis lead them to one in particular. They ducked inside, and Vette was glad to be out of the direct sunlight, even if the heat never seemed to disappear even when indoors. It was cooler inside, but only slightly and the air hung with not a hint of a breeze to circulate it about. They found Sharack Breev waiting for them. She was a tall and thin woman, her skin a deep rich tan from the sun of the planet. Her hair was cropped short to the point it rivalled some Imperial trooper's cuts. She was decorated as well with small silver jewellery in her ears. She wore light brown and tan coloured clothing, lightly armoured, with a vibrosword slung over a shoulder at her back. She looked every bit like she was very comfortable outdoors on Tatooine.

"Ah, sith, you made it." Sharack commented on seeing them. "The hostiles outside were no match for you, I see."

Necrolis laughed shaking his head. He doubted there was much on this planet he would need fear really. Tatooine was hostile, but the real danger was the desert world itself. If you didn't respect the desert, it would kill you faster than any creature or being would.

"Our lord and master, Darth Baras, bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet to help you track down Jedi Master Yonlach." Sharack continued, and Necrolis nodded at her words. "I do not know their whereabouts now, but I can tell you where they started."

Necrolis again nodded to the woman, who then turned and went to a side door. Baras' operative then ushered in a thin frail looking old man. Necrolis arched an eyebrow watching them both. He could feel Vette shifting and antsy just behind and off his left shoulder. She could not stand to be still for too long. He was not surprised at all then when she decided to crack a joke.

"She's as formal as Captain Killjoy." She quipped. "Maybe we should get him a date."

Necrolis gave that smirking smile to the twi'lek but before he could reply, Sharack had brought the man across the room to them. He was old, weathered, his skin cracked and darkly tanned by the world's suns. His hair ringed about the bald crown, a wrap of greyish-white. The man moved like he was younger though, Necrolis noted.

"This is Izzeebowe Jeef." Sharack introduced the man to them.

"And what have you to tell me?" Necrolis asked, attention shifting solely onto Izzeebowe.

"You are the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the purpose in the lair of the Sand Demon?"

Necrolis frowned, not liking the sound of the man's question. The Jedi Master and padawan had gone into the lair of a sand demon? He was not sure what to make of it. Glancing to Sharack, he noted the woman nod to him, as if it all made perfect sense to her.

"I would know where they went, and what they did. I mean to find them." Necrolis answered the man.

"Into the desert they went." Izzeebowe commented. "The sands speak of a ritual called the Demon's blood. This is likely what the jedi was engaged in."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow once again as he digested what he was hearing. The jedi had taken the padawan into the desert, into a creature's lair, for some sort of ritual. Had it been part of the padawan's awakening?

"I think someone got a little bit too crispy critter out in the desert." Vette muttered.

Necrolis shook his head, ignoring Vette's comment. He had to admit though he was leaning towards agreeing with her assessment of the man. Still, he remembered the words of Baras about being eccentric and he sided with cautious optimism both the old man and Sharack knew of what they spoke. At least it was a lead to go on.

"So how do I find them?"

"To know where this girl you seek is, you will have to perform the ritual yourself." Izzeebowe remarked. "Then see if the savage ones will speak."

Necrolis directed the questioning look at the man's words to Sharack. The woman held up one hand for him to be patient. She understood the old man, even if Necrolis was not sure if he did. Something made Necrolis wonder if ignorance was not actually bliss. The more he was hearing the worse things were beginning to sound.

"Tatooine makes most who come here savage, and the sand people have been here all along."

Necrolis nodded then in understanding. The ritual was tied to the violent and dangerous sand people of Tatooine. Whatever the jedi had done, his only hope in understanding and finding them lay in following in their footsteps until he caught up with them. Necrolis moved to sit as Sharack ushered the old man back out of the room. Rubbing his chin in thought, Necrolis glanced up at Vette who was scowling.

"I hate this place already." Vette remarked to him and he could only nod in response back.

* * *

Sharack Breev had lead the way guiding them through Mos Isla to catch speeder bikes to the Empire's Outpost Varath in the Jundland. From there it had been a trek on foot through the desert to the Shattered Basi. Once there, Sharack had lead on, taking them to where they could see the entrance in the rock face that she said lead to the demon's cave.

Necrolis crouched and watched the entrance for a short time, with nothing at all coming or going. Red eyes scanned about, looking for something at all, some sign this had been where the jedi had gone, and for any warning of danger. Nothing at all was there other than shifting sand and dark brown rock. Rising finally after getting annoyed with wasting time, Necrolis motioned for the two women to remain where they were. Necrolis picked his way down through the rocks and then sprinted across the sand to the entrance, peering inside. Everything seemed calm and quiet, and that bothered him. Any time it seemed to easy, it most often was deadly or a trap.

Sharack watched as Necrolis scouted around the cave remaining where she was. Joined by Vette moments later, the twi'lek crouching down beside her, Sharack gave the other woman a look over quickly. She did not miss the fact Vette kept one hand resting on a blaster grip. The whole conversation about a demon, and the savage ones on top of that, had put Vette on alert. She could tell Necrolis was on edge himself. It just seemed too easy, and she was getting a strange feeling from the desert woman too.

Sharack spared the blue skinned woman another glance. Her attention then turned back to Necrolis and she smiled. Looking down from their perch, she admired him a moment. He was a fine specimen, strong and sure of himself. She cocked her head as she regarded the sith. Absently, Sharack wondered what she would have to do to catch his attentions. She could see herself taking up with a man like Necrolis Darkstar.

"He would make a fine mate. A strong and able man, I could bear him many sons." Sharack commented, causing Vette to turn to stare at the woman before falling over clutching her sides laughing.

"I do not understand why you laugh." Sharack regarded the laughing twi'lek in confusion. "He would be a good choice, no?"

Vette took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. It was all she could do to fight back more laughter as violet eyes looked at the other woman. She was serious, Vette could see. Pushing back up to crouch beside the woman once more, Vette let her eyes lock on hers. Part of her thought it all quite funny, but she was startled to find part of her was tinged with anger over the woman showing interest in Necrolis.

"Trust me, you aren't his type." Vette said, choosing her words carefully. "He's sith."

Sharack mulled over the twi'lek's words, regarding her a moment before nodding. She understood then, could read it in the woman's eyes. She had trespassed on ground best left untraveled. It was a shame, but she also knew when she stood no chance.

"Ah, I apologize then. I tread where footsteps should never carry one." Sharack commented. "I did not realize there was claim already, he is a fine catch for you."

Vette look in shock and disbelief at Sharack once more before shaking her head. She was actually glad when she spotted Necrolis waving up for her to join him. Sharack smiled and nodded to her as she rose, and Vette paused to say something but could not seem to find the words. She wanted to blurt out she had utterly no claim on him, but a part of her rebelled. A part of her liked the idea of such being the case. Frowning, all Vette could do was brush away the thoughts, returning her focus solely to the business at hand.

* * *

Necrolis looked down at himself, the thick black blood covering over him. They had found the demon, fought and slain it, and in doing so there was little doubt they had bathed in its blood. His nose wrinkled at the smell, which burned his nostrils and made his eyes water. Vette was close at hand, likewise coated, and not at all happy about such being the case.

"Gah! This smell!" She cried, hand pressed up under her nose in effort to ward off the offending scent. "We're going to stink for days! What if this never washes off?"

"I guess you'll never get a date." Necrolis quipped back, but had to hope such would not be the case. Vette glowered back at him and Necrolis smirked as he stepped back a bit to stay out of range of any attempt to swat him for his words.

The earpiece crackled to life and Necrolis heard Malavai Quinn. He had been able to monitor through the devices as always, but there had been little need to converse. Necrolis had almost forgotten about him.

"I believe we have succeeded in the demon blood ritual, my lord." Quinn stated, thankful to have remained on the ship and not be covered in the stuff. "Are we ready to move on to the sand people?"

"Let's get out of this stink pit." Vette offered up.

"There's little option other than such, Quinn." Necrolis reported. "And not a lot of information on sand people, either."

"An unknown enemy is always a concern, but I've seen you overcome fearsome foes before."

Necrolis smirked once more even as Vette rolled her eyes. They headed out, and once outside met back up with Sharack Breev. The wild woman directed them on towards where she knew the encampment of Tatooine's mysterious and dangerous people were. It did not take long to find the camp, but as they approached, Necrolis could only watch as the sand people cried out and ran from them. Vette looked about then back to Necrolis and shrugged. She was at just as much a loss, but also happy they didn't have to go in blasting and fighting their way through to the camp's shaman.

"Keep a close watch. I don't trust they run away at the sight of a little blood." Necrolis muttered to Vette, his own hand hovering down by his hip where his lightsaber rested.

Despite both of their misgivings, the sand people had fled. There was no fight in them. Vette couldn't help but comment about how the stench likely was even worse coming from them, and how she would also run away. Necrolis gave her that smirking smile and looked about, spotting the lone tent set up and striding to it. As they entered the guttural sounds from the shaman filled the tent, even as he dropped before them and postulated. Necrolis glanced at Vette who shrugged again. Looking back, the sith watched as the shaman produced a rolled up parchment and held it up to him. Taking it, Necrolis unrolled it and looked over what was clearly a map of the desert. Marked on it was an oasis deep within the desert in the Jundland. They returned back out of the camp and Sharack Breev was waiting. Their guide looked them over before sneezing and pressing a hand up under her nose against the smell that remained just as strong as ever. Necrolis sighed, longing for a shower. The demon cave and creature itself had smelled bad, but the blood was proving almost unbearable.

"Even the sand people do not venture there." Sharack stated, though clearly upset as she viewed the map they had obtained. "You must not go there."

Vette frowned, noting that the guide was scared. Whatever was out that way, whatever happened to those who dared, it was enough to keep the woman from exploring. Her comfort with the world around her aside, that unease made Vette leery. She knew however, there was no doubt they were going to go.

"The jedi and padawan went there, and so shall I." Necrolis commented, calm and collect.

"I cannot follow you there." Sharack informed then, sighing and hanging her head. "I am shamed my cowardice paralyzes me. I fear I will never see you again."

"Fear is your enemy. Face it and it will make you stronger." Necrolis stated pointedly. "And I will return, mark my words woman."

* * *

Necrolis stared at the opening in the rock face before double checking the map once again. When it had been marked oasis, he had pictured a pool of water out in the middle of the sand. He had not pictured yet another cave. Thinking on it, Necrolis realized that given the blazing suns that burned so hot, it sort of made sense it would exist out of that intense gaze. He knew if it was anywhere decent, Vette would be rather upset if he did not allow her to join him.

"Quinn?" Necrolis asked.

"I have no data to help here, my lord." Quinn reported matter-of-factly. "The only thing I can say is you've come that far, might as well go in and check it out."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Vette shot back causing Necrolis to flash a pointed quick look at her.

Vette was tired, hot, and still stunk from the demon's blood. To say she was one unhappy twi'lek was an understatement. Necrolis knew how she felt but there was little option. Quinn was in fact, right. They had come too far to turn back. He had no choice but to go in the cave. It was their only lead to finding the jedi, and through him the padawan Baras sought.

"Vette find some shade, cover the entrance." Necrolis said and watched as she did not even argue at all, merely nodded.

Knowing Vette was outside the entrance proved a bit comforting of mind for him. He had no worries about anyone following him in. The entrance he discovered, lead to a winding tunnel that made its way deeper into the rock. There was no resistance as Necrolis went deeper. He heard the crackle and static a moment before the earpiece went dead. There was too much interference clearly, and Necrolis was solely on his own now. It struck him then it had been some time since such was truly the case.

The tunnel widened in width and height, opening into a large cavern. Necrolis glanced about, noting spotty vegetation, green and lush. A pool of water rested in the center of the cavern, blue and inviting. A small hole leading outside of the cave allowed a stream of light down in from above providing natural light. Necrolis was about to turn about and fetch Vette, thinking it a good place to rest, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and froze. The surface of the water rippled and Necrolis could see a figure, glowing in soft yellow light, moving closer to the edge of the pool. Necrolis held his position and waited, hand resting on one of the lightsabers at his hips.

"Who are you?" Necrolis called out, demanding of the figure.

"I'm the embodiment of your true potential." The figure replied in a voice close to Necrolis', though a bit more hollow. "I am what you could be if you had the guts to follow the dark path more faithfully."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow at that, shaking his head. Whatever this thing was, it was clearly not him. He knew who and what he was, and that was a sith. He had been such, was such, and would always be. Before he could protest and state such however, the figure spoke again cutting off any rebuke.

"You cannot lie to me, or to yourself."

"I have no need to lie. I hide nothing, and I know who and what I am. There is no fear in me. I am sith!" Necrolis said, voice rising and words sharp and hard.

"Darth Baras will smell it on you, and he will strike you down without mercy." The figure stated.

"Baras does not own or control me." Necrolis sneered.

"You deny yourself." The glowing figure commented. "A true master of the dark side would turn this padawan. Then together you can destroy Baras and claim everything he has."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow, taken aback by the glowing figures words. It was true, he had thought about options in regards to the padawan besides killing her. He had already thought of turning her from the light to dark side of the force. He was still not sure what this glowing figure was, but it knew his thoughts and that made him wary.

"I am sith. I do not fail." Necrolis yelled this time, frustration getting to him.

"Betrayal awaits around every corner." The figure warned. "You will never know who to trust."

"I face what comes as I always have, with passion and strength. I do not fail." Necrolis answered back once more.

"Choose now to reverse your path." The glowing figure offered him. "Commune with me now, turn away from the darkness and walk among the enlightened."

"I will not turn from the dark side and my destiny."

"If you refuse the light you must strike me down." The figure moved closer and Necrolis's hand closed about one lightsaber, drawing it free. "Do you have it in you to kill part of yourself?"

Necrolis ignited his weapon and lunged forward, the figure moving with a familiar easy grace that matched his. A yellowish glow of what looked like a lightsaber came up, catching Necrolis' deflecting it to the side. The figure seemed real enough then as its hand grabbed Necrolis's throat and squeezed. Reacting on instinct, Necrolis sent a wave of the force out, throwing the figure back. Necrolis pressed the attack, tossing one saber to twirl at the figure while drawing and igniting the other. The figure deflected the tossed weapon, which Necrolis drew back to him. The glowing figure that claimed to be part of him drew a second yellow glowing saber himself and this time attacked him.

Something dawned on Necrolis then. All his rage, all his fight within him was fuelling this thing. Whatever it was, it was drawing from him to exist. Calm, be calm, he urged himself as he caught the attacking blades on his own, locking them. Necrolis closed his eyes then, focusing inwards, drawing on the well of power within him he could always feel. He let it rise to his calling but this time he did not feel it overwhelm him. He poured it out of himself, the force grabbing the glowing figure, levitating it above the pool, holding it there and bombarding against it. Necrolis opened his eyes, looking right at the figure, aware of the all-encompassing red glow that was pouring out of him through the oasis. The figure writhed and fought, but the struggles were growing weaker until suddenly there was a large pulse of force energy and the yellow glowing figure was suddenly gone. Necrolis felt his strength leave and he collapsed to his knees at the edge of the pool. He was alive.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**CORUSCANT**

Tormen Darklight glanced about the Dealers Den Cantina, wondering what in the galaxy he was doing there. It hadn't been that long ago he had received a message from a bounty hunter he knew all too well. He and Teffa Darkstar had crossed paths enough times before. He'd even tried to kill Tormen once or twice. When the man had wanted to meet, Tormen had initially suspected a trap, but when he had requested he bring Risha along, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Looking about, Tormen spotted Corso Riggs across the room at a table on his own. He'd had the kid take up a spot that allowed for some cross fire if it turned out it was a trap. Risha sat beside him, uneasy clearly, but she'd brought a blaster and would follow his lead. He had set them all as best he could to give them a fighting chance. Whatever was going on, Tormen trusted his instincts and he had a bad feeling about things.

Teffa Darkstar walked into the cantina, hand poised on his blaster, unsure of just how the smuggler would greet him. He expected things to go sour, and if he had not gotten well paid from Necrolis's account he would not have even bothered. His brother's twi'lek was proving to be a nuisance, Teffa thought, no matter how damn spunky and cute she was.

"Let's not try talking with a blaster this time." Mako commented, placing a hand on his arm gently.

"Don't look at me. I came to talk and get my credits." Teffa grumbled.

Teffa scanned through the crowd, the internal sensors in his helmet filtering through the noise and lightshow of the cantina. Slowly he registering weapons and faces of all those about him, taking and marking their positions and assessing the threat they might pose. It took only a moment before he spotted the smuggler on the lower level, back to the wall and sitting at a table. Teffa humoured Mako, taking his hand off his blaster as he made for the ramp down to the lower level.

"Smuggler!" The bounty hunter called out, pointing towards the man.

"Shit!" Tormen growled seeing the man's hand come up.

Diving down out of his chair, Tormen kicked over the table before him. Ducking down behind the makeshift cover, he drew both of his blasters. A glance across the way showed Corso doing the same, the younger man pulling the trigger and taking a couple shots through the mass of diving, running patrons.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mako yelled ducking down low in a crouch against the wall of the ramp, pulling her blaster but not firing back.

Teffa swore loudly, yanking his blaster and firing a line of blaster bolts along the wall above where Tormen had taken refuge behind his table. He cast a glance at Mako who shrugged back. The woman gave him an apologetic look. He wanted to say "I told you so " but a couple bolts splattering across the metal beside him sent Teffa ducking.

"This could have gone better." Teffa growled as he fired another volley across the same wall, intentionally keeping his aim off the smuggler in hopes he might actually notice he was not really shooting back at him. "Necrolis isn't paying me enough for this!"

Tormen fired at the bounty hunter then ducked back down. His brown eyes glanced over at Risha who sat holding her blaster and staring at him. The fact they had dragged her along into a gunfight was not amusing her in the least. Tormen shrugged and shook his head before popping back up to fire. He was quite sure the woman would be giving him a hard time for weeks after this. Assuming we get out of this in one piece at all, he thought.

"Hey, boss!" Corso yelled as he peered over the table, pointing for him to take a look.

Tormen peered over the edge of the table giving him cover. Recognition was instant as he took in the bounty hunter's acquaintance walking straight at them. Mako, Tormen remembered her name, noting her weapon was holstered at the hip, a pissed off look on her face. She was a tiny thing and Tormen actually laughed seeing her doing what she was.

"Hold your damn fire!" Teffa bellowed over the casino's pumped in music.

Tormen glanced at Corso, motioning for the man to keep him covered. He was not quite sure what to make of the sudden move by Mako. The fact she was now between he and the bounty hunter gave him a measure of comfort, if small. Slowly and carefully, Tormen stood up from under cover, blasters held up but not put away.

"Umm… you sure about this?" Risha commented, glancing up at him. Tormen flashed her a grin back.

"Hey! Trust me."

Risha groaned then got herself up just enough to peer over the table. Her gaze took in the small woman who had closed the distance, unarmed, right through their firefight. Such a tiny little thing, Risha thought, but she had guts. She chuckled as the woman reminded her of a blue skinned friend from what seemed like a lifetime ago. She was bringing back some memories that Risha had not thought about in a very long time.

"If you testosterone junkies are done shooting at one another, can we get down to business?" Mako snapped irritably.

"What in the galaxy do you and Teffa want exactly?" Tormen asked. "I'm not interested in surrendering for him to claim some bounty."

Mako rolled her eyes, hands going to her hips in an annoyed stance. Both Tormen and Teffa needed a good punch upside their heads, she thought. They were both good at what they did, but they were dumber than a gundark sometimes. Despite such, both were damn good men deep down she had come to know. If they would just stop trying to shoot one another, it would not be a bad meeting at all.

"We're here to talk, Tormen." Mako snapped at the man. "And not with you, either. We want to talk to Risha."

Teffa watched from where he was, blasters trained on both the young man to his left, and Tormen ahead of him. Mako remained in his line of fire however, and he cursed under his breath. Frustrated at the whole affair, he made note to tell Necrolis he wanted double the fee he had arranged with his slave. Never again, Teffa swore to himself, would he take a job from a blue skinned twi'lek. No more being a softy for someone who pleaded and batted their eyes.

"Me?" Risha stood then, putting a hand on Tormen's arm, making him lower his weapons.

"Yes." Mako said nodding to the woman. "We were paid to find you and relay a message from a friend by the name of Vette."

Risha stared at the woman, blinking and not sure she had actually heard right. Had she really said she had a message from Vette? It had been so long, Risha had often wondered if the girl she had thought of as a sister had even lived or not. Then the question came to her. How in the world did Vette know a bounty hunter, let alone have the credits to pay him?

* * *

Necrolis sat in the cantina and sipped at his drink. He didn't know what it was, but Vette had assured him she had been told it would help him recover from running around in the desert. He felt alright, merely drained, which he supposed was a good thing. Hydrating would help, as would rest, he knew. It was merely a matter of getting such time to recover before Baras had him off and running more. Even without Baras, there was still work to be done on Tatooine, Necrolis knew.

Vette had told him she had waited until the suns had begun to hang low on the horizon before she came into the cave after him. She found him out cold but alright, and after a bit of coaxing, Necrolis remembered waking up to find her there. He had no idea he had been out that long. While he had been however, he had a dream. He had seen a house amidst a sea of sand dunes, hidden away. Somehow he knew that was where he needed to go to find the jedi. It made no sense in a way, but Necrolis knew enough to trust whatever it had been, vision or dream. Every one of his instincts told him that was where to go.

"Ya know, I have come to the conclusion I hate sand." Vette remarked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Why is that?" Necrolis asked, though wondering if he should have.

"The damn stuff gets everywhere." Vette grumbled, then grinned slyly and leaned in closer. "And I mean everywhere."

Necrolis choked on the mouthful of his drink, slamming the glass on the table as he coughed hard. Vette burst into a fit of laughter, knowing she had got him with that one. Necrolis thumped a fist against his chest and caught his breathe before looking at her. He leaned back in towards her, eyes full of mischief.

"When we are done and getting off this rock perhaps I shall just have to ensure you wash it all off thoroughly myself!"

Vette felt the heat of her blush and she leaned back from him then. Suddenly she felt like she was the prey for some larger carnivorous predator. She knew very well she had goaded him, and he had come right back and called her on it. I'm already knee deep, she thought, might as well wade right in.

"Promises, promises." She jested back wiggling her eyebrows at him. "What ever would they think finding out the master was washing his slave in the shower!"

Necrolis had intentionally not taken a drink, waiting for whatever the twi'lek would come back at him with. There was no way she would not respond, he knew. It simply was not in her nature, even if the tone of the conversation was far more bold and forward than he would have expected from either of them. He shook his head before winking at her, letting the subject go before either of them managed to get in any deeper of a position. As much as his mind was already creating mental images, Necrolis knew there was work to do and it was far from the time to think about that.

"Finish your drink, we've got work to do." Necrolis commented, downing the last of his drink and tapping the comm-line open. "Malavai, pull up some maps and get me a route to the DuneSea from here."

* * *

Outpost Zaroche was not much of an outpost as far as Necrolis was concerned. The Imperial base was the last remnants of civilization before the Dune Sea of Tatooine. The outpost itself was nothing more than a collection of stands and tents, little more than a glorified campsite adorned with trappings of the Empire. Beyond that, there was nothing but the burning shifting sands of the DuneSea. Necrolis knew that to venture there was supposed to be death. The sand people and jawas would venture just out into it, but never too far. At least I won't have to worry about being jumped and having to fight through more of the savages, Necrolis thought.

"Hey, it doesn't look so bad." Vette commented hand over her eyes as she scanned ahead. "Maybe you should get a home here."

"I'd never have to worry about the neighbours." Necrolis cracked back, giving her the smirking grin she hated so much.

Malavai Quinn had managed to arrange a couple of speeder bikes for them in advance of their arrival, for which Vette had even thanked him. She didn't have to walk all the way through hot burning sand, she was happy. Necrolis couldn't argue with that either, and knew the sooner he got there and took care of business, the sooner he could get out of the suns. Necrolis slid onto the speeder, glancing about one more time, trying to get a sense of bearing. He had the remembrance of the vision, but no real heading other than what he felt. All he could do was hope his instincts were right, and that he was not leading them on a merry ride through the desert. Vette, to her credit, didn't ask and didn't complain. She just followed along and backed him as she always did.

The dunes flashed by as they rode into the heart of the DuneSea. Necrolis cast a glance every so often behind to see Vette right in line keeping up, lekku drawn by the wind and speed out behind her. Glancing about, he realized the DuneSea really was as expansive as it was empty. The jedi had chosen well in hiding out here. Necrolis was about to call them to a stop to try and get a better feel on where they were heading, when the glint of sunlight off something caught his eye. Pulling up, he squinted against the heat waves rising from the sand and against the glare of sunlight.

"Please tell me you see that over there too and it's not a mirage?" Vette asked.

Necrolis glanced at her before chuckling as he noted her fingers were crossed. "I see it. We'll get close and then head in on foot."

* * *

The high slope of the dune gave Necrolis a clear view of the small circular house. The desert had almost obscured it from view. High dunes on three sides boxed it in, leaving only one way to really come towards the place. Glancing at Vette, she shrugged in response as they both noted there had been no movement outside the house at all. There was only the slight heated wind and sound of blowing sand.

"Malavai, your assessment?"

"There's no way of knowing who, or what, is inside." Malavai advised, frowning as he contemplated scenarios in his head. "I would expect a trap. It's too quiet, too easy."

"I have to agree with Captain Killjoy." Vette remarked, violet eyes again looking over the house.

Necrolis nodded in agreement and frowned. Nothing was ever easy, he thought. He looked to Vette who gave him a questioning glance, and he shook his head at her.

"I want you to stay here."

Vette gave him a stern and puzzled look. If it had been anyone else, she would have chalked such up to being overprotective since she had recently gotten injured. This was Necrolis, however, and there was no way she would believe he was that big a pushover for sentiment. He wouldn't do that, she reminded herself. She made to speak then and he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Vette, stay here. If I need help, you can be the cavalry." Necrolis said, glancing back to the house before looking once more at her. "At the very least if I have to get out of there you've got the high ground to cover me."

He could see she wanted to argue, but any words she would have said she refrained. He half expected her to give a cry of pain from biting her tongue that hard. Necrolis thought his reasoning sounded good, and on a certain level it was all true. The fact was though, it was a small house and there would not be a lot of room. He was up against a full blown jedi, if not worse, and being honest he was concerned about her. Not that I'm about to admit to that, he thought.

Necrolis rose and slid down the face of the dune, then sprinted across to the open doorway of the house. Drawing himself up, back to the wall to the left side of the doorway, he peered about into the building. Necrolis could feel the tremors in the force, could hear movement from within. Unclipping a single saber from his belt, Necrolis slipped inside and out of sight from Vette who watched from her vantage point. Necrolis gave a low growl as he felt the energy pulse, casting a glance back to note the doorway had sealed behind him with an energy shield. The faint reddish light marked the trap had been sprung. Shaking his head, Necrolis moved through the short hallway into the large round interior of the house. Stepping in, he noted the two jedi standing and waiting for him across the room.

One was younger, taller and muscular, a heavy set build that would give him more physical raw power but slow his speed. A mop of sandy blonde hair sat atop his head, with light brown eyes that showed an eagerness for a fight. The other jedi was older, a little shorter than Necrolis himself, dark brown hair and weathered, tanned skin that showed he had been on the planet for a long time. There was wisdom in the dark brown eyes, but Necrolis could see an uneasy tinge of fear there as well.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time." Necrolis commented, drawing the cowl back off his head to stare at both jedi.

"You're too late sith! Jaesa Willsaam is already warned and well gone from here!"

Necrolis turned to gaze at the younger jedi, noting how the older one, clearly Yonlach groaned and put a hand to his face shaking his head. It was all Necrolis could do not to burst out laughing. The young jedi had handed him the padawan's name. Not a bad start to getting the information he wanted from them.

"Yul-Li! Be silent!" Yonlach chastised his fellow jedi.

"Tell me what I want to know." Necrolis stated, talking directly to the younger jedi, Yul-Li, intentionally. "Do this and I shall spare your lives this day."

"If you'll spare us..." Yul-Li made to say before being cut off.

"Yun-Li be silent! You cannot give anything more away than you already have." Yonlach interrupted, trying to silence the young man.

"I'm sorry master, but I must do this!" Yun-Li stated, turning to stare at the older jedi. "She is just a padawan, you are a great master. I must bargain for your life!"

Necrolis watched the two jedi arguing with a hint of amusement. His mere presence was causing enough upset, he was quite sure whatever link Yonlach had with the padawan, she would already be sensing that unease. Soon enough she would feel far more.

"Sith, I'll tell you everything I know." Yun-Li proposed, ignoring the protestations of Yonlach. "So long as you spare Master Yonlach."

Necrolis made to speak but noticed Yonlach's hand rise and waive towards the younger jedi. Yun-Li gasped and then got a dazed look in his eyes. The older jedi had reached out and used the force to silence his companion, leaving Necrolis to arch an eyebrow in surprise.

"Using the force to wipe the kid's mind?" Necrolis asked, "Hardly very jedi like."

"I do not relish wiping Yun-Li's mind like that, but his feelings for me got the better of him." Yonlach said, frowning and clearly not happy with how things had gone in the past few moments.

"It won't matter much." Necrolis stated, his focus shifting from the young dazed and drooling jedi to focus solely on Yonlach. "I'll find Jaesa Willsaam, and she will turn or die."

"You know not of what you speak, sith." Yonlach answered back. "Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the jedi to greatness."

Necrolis laughed even as he ignited both of his lightsabers. Yonlach drew his own blade, the blue flash of the powerful blade coming to life. Necrolis cast a side glance at the unmoving Yun-Li before stabbing the mind wiped jedi through the chest. He was not about to go and leave a potential threat standing. Who knew if Yonlach had not merely stunned his mind after all.

"No!" Yonlach yelled, stunned. "You monster, he was no threat!"

Yonlach gave an inaudible yell and charged the sith before him. The jedi's blade swept down in quick blows. Necrolis caught the blade on one of his own, steering it aside. Necrolis grinned at how the jedi had lost himself in his grief and anger. Necrolis set himself and shoved back, other blade swinging in at Yonlach's side, but the jedi disengaged and jumped back clear of the attack.

"You can't win, sith." Yonlach said as they circled one another.

Necrolis didn't answer, tossing one blade at the jedi, rushing in behind to strike even as Yonlach parried the thrown weapon aside. Necrolis let it go, both hands gripping onto the hilt of his remaining lightsaber. Yonlach caught the overhand strike, spinning away opposite of Necrolis, his blue blade dropping to catch the sweeping attack aimed at his side. Yonlach shot his hand out, force shoving Necrolis across the room to slam into the wall. The hit did not stun Necrolis like it normally should have. He had too much adrenaline going to even notice the blow. Bouncing off the wall, the sith turned and rushed back at the jedi master, driving him back a few steps with a furious onslaught of blows. Yonlach parried each attack, but Necrolis could see he was getting tired, his mouth open and gasping to try and draw more air in with each breath. Beads of sweat dotted and ran down the older man's forehead.

Necrolis grinned as he pressed the attack coming at the man with an overhead chop. Yonlach caught the blade and steered it to his left, even as Necrolis reached out drawing his other saber back into his hand. The blade hissed as it ignited, Necrolis dropping low and bringing the weapon back across the back of both legs. Yonlach howled in pain as muscle and nerves were severed, dropping the jedi to his knees.

"It's over, Yonlach." Necrolis stated even as he watched the jedi master turn his weapon off and drop it.

"I must find tranquility so Jaesa will sense only peace when you strike me down." Yonlach murmured, eyes glancing up at the sith standing over him.

"That will not happen." Necrolis stated coldly, knowing what he must do.

Without warning the sith sent the blade of one lightsaber through the shoulder of the jedi master. Yonlach cried out in pain, the tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. Necrolis slowly sliced the weapons across his chest, the tops of his thighs. Gritting his teeth, he then brought the blade up to cut into the man's genitals, drawing a tormented scream of agony from Yonlach. Every strike, every slice of the blade was done with intent to cause pain, build that agony so that it poured out to the padawan.

"You cannot hide this from her, jedi." Necrolis stated as he stood over the battered and broken form of the jedi.

"With the link we share, Jaesa knows what has transpired here, sith." Yonlach gasped, fighting to stay conscious. "Your message has been received. She will do with it as she will."

Necrolis nodded before sweeping the blades across one another, decapitating the jedi master and ending his misery. Turning the blades off, Necrolis looked at both jedi, taking in the sight before moving over to the small control panel in the room and deactivating the energy shield. Poking his head out the clear doorway, he noticed Vette pacing outside a short distance away and waved to her to join him.

"Looks like it was quite the show." Vette chimed, glancing at Necrolis and checking for any injuries to him.

"I got the job done." Was all Necrolis answered back.

"I knew you were good but…" Vette said, gaze sweeping about and over the two jedi corpses.

Necrolis shook his head at her words, suddenly feeling too tired to even cast a smirking smile. He was drained mentally. He had done what was required, but he had not been happy about such. The jedi had left him no choice however. In refusing to give any information, and then trying to hide what was happening from the padawan, he had forced Necrolis' hand. It had not been his intention to torture the jedi master. Respect your enemy, Necrolis had always believed. The man deserved better, a clean death. It was unfortunate circumstances left Necrolis no other way.

"Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Malavai Quinn watched as both Necrolis and Vette arrived at the Mos Isla speeder platform. Both looked tired, but otherwise in good health and that made Quinn happy. He would not have to spend time patching anyone up. He had timed his arrival with theirs perfectly, limiting his exposure to the blasting suns of Tatooine.

"Welcome back, my lord." Malavai greeted as Necrolis hopped off the speeder and came over to him.

"Quinn." Necrolis said back curtly. "Report, Captain."

Malavai glanced at Necrolis, then over at Vette who just shrugged at him tiredly, giving him a small wave of her hand in greeting. She looked completely exhausted, Malavai noted. He knew just how true that was given her lack of wise cracks towards him.

"Sharack said she would be waiting at our ship." Malavai informed. "She thought we were doomed. We should go inform her of our success."

Necrolis nodded and knew he really wanted nothing more than a good quick shower, followed by the comfort of his bed. A good rest was definitely in order as far as he was concerned. Baras could bloody well wait. The padawan's name was discovered, and he certainly would have them tracking her down soon enough. A respite would not jeopardize anything, and he needed it.

"Let's just go and get this over with." Necrolis grumbled.

"It will be a pleasure to put this overheated sandbox behind us." Malavai commented as he fell in step behind Necrolis, and beside Vette.

"Whoah!" Vette quipped. "I'm actually in agreement with Captain Killjoy. There goes the galaxy!"

* * *

Sharack Breev spotted the trio as they entered the hanger bay and she gasped. In truth, she had planned to wait at least until well into the evening before conceding they were dead. She had held utterly no hope of seeing the sith, or anyone going with him, ever again. No one had ever returned before after all. While the sith looked tired to her, they were there all the same. She was quite pleased to see she had been wrong about them. Moving to join them, the woman dropped to one knee before Necrolis, head bowed in reverence to him and his station. Necrolis arched an eyebrow even as he heard Vette muttering something behind him, most likely something not at all flattering to the woman.

"I will never again assume I know all there is to know." Sharack said softly, casting a glance up at Necrolis as she spoke. "I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation. I will no longer let fear rule me."

Necrolis looked down, nodding at the woman's words. She had learned to use her fear. It was not a bad thing at all, he thought. She was a useful person, and now she would grow and be all the more so from such. At least Baras didn't want her dead, Necrolis couldn't help but think.

"I hope Lord Baras knows how fortunate he is to have such a fine champion shepherding his cause." Sharack said as she rose, giving all of them a smile in turn. "I shall not forget you. I am glad we met."

"You serve our master well and true." Necrolis said back, giving a slight nod of his head before moving past the woman. He wanted just to get into the ship and get off planet. It was nothing against the woman, but he was long past enjoying platitudes.

"See ya!" Vette chimed as she rushed to keep up with Necrolis.

"Lady of the desert." Malavai commented and nodded to her with a small smile before heading after the others, following up the ramp into the ship and making right for the command deck to get them in the air and away from Tatooine.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**ALDERAAN**

Necrolis had managed to sleep for a little bit before he heard the chiming electronic tone that disturbed him. Someone was at his bedroom door. He was not surprised at all, and expected it would be Vette or Quinn to tell him Baras was harassing them and wanting to talk. Let the oversized therma-slice wait, Necrolis thought. He had left the door unlocked, and glancing at it as he heard the chime again. He groaned before moving to sit on the edge of his bed, sheets tangled over him and calling out.

"Enter."

Vette barely let the door retract before she bounced into the room before coming to a dead stop and spinning about to put her back to him. Necrolis laughed and shook his head at the twi'lek. Sometimes she just struck him as funny with her little quirks. Their prior conversation fresh in mind, he could not believe she would avert her gaze and turn around trying to be so modest.

"Oh… umm… sorry?" She stammered, causing Necrolis to chuckle again.

"Honestly, I'm semi decent here. I'm not that shy and modest." Necrolis joked as he grabbed a pair of light black comfortable pants and a tunic.

"Hey, I just don't want Killjoy getting any ideas… ya know..." Vette commented.

She took a deep breath as she felt his hand on her shoulder and cast a quick glance, noting he had gotten dressed. Relaxing then, Vette shook her head. She'd seen enough of him coming in that the picture still lingered in her memory to haunt her. I really can't go there, she thought to herself. Even as she had that thought she knew all too well it was sounding far too hollow.

"Let me guess, your favourite person, and mine, is calling?" Necrolis asked and Vette nodded affirmatively. "Let's go get Quinn."

Necrolis hit the controls for the fourth time. Malavai Quinn had turned things over to Vette and gone to rest, but now was not answering the door to his bunk. Baras was waiting, and Necrolis knew he had already taken longer than he was going to like as it was. Quinn was going to make things worse if he didn't answer soon. Annoyed, Necrolis pounded a fist on the door before growling. Vette knew his patience was wearing thin and she leaned in, peering at the door controls before looking back up at him with a mischievous grin. Necrolis arched an eyebrow, even as he nodded for her to go ahead and the twi'lek went right to work on slicing the door for them. There was a spark and then the console light went from red to green and the door hissed open.

Necrolis marched in only to pull up, even as Vette rushed right in behind him and then gasped. Malavai Quinn looked back over his shoulder in shock and embarrassment, while enlarged and before him on the holovid was Aela Darkstar. The sith woman was naked, legs spread wide and playing with herself, on full display to Quinn, as well as them now.

"Oh damn." Vette cried out even as she spun back about. "Where's my blaster? I need to shoot out my eyes!"

"What has been seen cannot be unseen." Necrolis muttered, much to his regret even as Vette bailed out of the room as fast as she could.

"My lord… I…" Malavai stammered, blushing in his embarrassment.

"Necrolis!" Aela greeted with a smile, fingers continuing to play on her exposed sex, uncaring that she was being seen other than by Malavai Quinn.

"Lady sith, always a pleasure." Necrolis greeted formally, giving a slight bow of his head and hiding any other emotion or reaction.

"You could join us if you like?" Aela offered, eyes sliding up and down over Necrolis slowly in a teasing taunt she knew all too well he would not have ever accepted.

"I'm afraid duty calls." Necrolis answered offhandedly. "Quinn, I'd suggest you wrap it up quickly. Some people shouldn't be kept waiting, if you don't want to get force choked."

Malavai Quinn nodded at Necrolis' words, knowing just who he was referring to. At that point Quinn felt like he wanted to crawl under his bunk. There was nothing more he could do. Part of him was not amused they had opened his door somehow. He would have to take a look at fixing how easy it was to circumvent the door locks.

"Yes, my lord." Malavai commented as Necrolis turned and walked out, closing the door behind him once more.

* * *

Darth Baras paced back and forth, his mood surly at having to wait so long to hear from his apprentice. He had expected them to answer him right away. When they did not, he had to wonder why and what was more important than the mission they were on? Was his apprentice losing focus on him? Necrolis had attempted to tell him there had been a problem with the holo-terminal on the ship. While Malavai Quinn had confirmed such, Baras could sense uneasiness in the Captain. He wondered if Quinn was lying. Had the man gotten his loyalties confused? Baras knew he had to think more on such, but that would come later. Now there was business at hand.

"Nomen Karr and his padawan, Jaesa Willsaam now know they cannot hide. It gnaws at the master, and will bring his prized pupil to her knees." Baras stated as he paced.

Necrolis nodded at the words, glancing to Quinn and Vette who both watched silently by him. They had already been informed their next destination would be Alderaan. Baras had already had the Imperial Intelligence work from the padawan's name to find she had ties there. Necrolis already suspected what was coming before Baras had even said the words.

"You will discover everything you can about this padawan, and destroy everyone she loves there."

Vette's violet eyes cast a glance at Necrolis but he did not turn his focus off of his master. There would be time enough later for questions between them. Beside him, Necrolis could feel the unease within Quinn as well at the orders. He was a military man, one who knew how to follow orders even if he didn't like them. In this case, Necrolis knew all too well Malavai Quinn did not like them. There was a difference between killing out of necessity and a fight, and wholesale slaughter. Baras seemed to want the latter, a bloodbath on a scale few would ever have suspected. Soldiers did not intentionally go and target innocents just for the sake of making a statement.

"Is there any further information on the girl?" Necrolis asked, and Baras stopped his pacing to stand as he always did, hollow voice answering.

"Duke Kendoh Thul was supposed to discover more about the padawan, her loved ones on Alderaan." Baras informed, clearly not amused. "He is, however, distracted. You must realign his priorities."

"I understand." Necrolis said, "We will bring our will to bear."

"I know you will, my apprentice." Baras commented, chuckling lightly a moment before once again growing serious. "Do not hesitate or waver in your task. Nomen Kaar shields her. We must assault this youngster from afar. Stir her emotions. Do so and draw her out so we may strike."

Necrolis nodded before Darth Baras ended the call and left them alone with their thoughts. Alderaan would be quite the change after Tatooine, but it held its own dangers all the same. Necrolis already knew it was a center of politics and the schemes of politicians. He had little love or patience for such. House Thul was allied to the Empire, and Duke Kendoh for now headed the house. He was not impressed with the man, and he had yet to meet him.

"Does anyone else think this is getting a bit… out of hand?" Vette finally spoke to break the silence.

Necrolis glanced at her, noting the slight shake in her lekku. She was upset but trying to keep her composure. He knew there was no helping it. The task before them was not going to be a pleasant one. Necrolis had already done what he had to with the jedi. Unarmed family of the padawan, her friends and acquaintances however, that left Necrolis unsure they all had to die just to draw the girl out.

"It is sound strategy and we have our orders." Malavai stated matter-of-factly, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his feet. Even as he said the words, Malavai knew they were hollow.

"We do what we have to." Necrolis stated as he looked pointedly at both of them. "We don't need to like it, and Quinn if there are alternatives, find them. Otherwise, we get this done and hope the padawan shows herself."

"Fine." Vette said, huffing a bit and feeling deflated by it all. "Back to sith business, I guess."

* * *

Necrolis glanced about, noting the small mounds of snow that were lingering along the streets. The weather was cool, but warm enough to be comfortable at least. There had been snowfall here, but not for a little while. Necrolis hoped the nice weather would hold for the duration they were down on the planet. After the desert of Tatooine, Alderaan seemed like a paradise with its snowy mountain peaks and moderate temperature.

The city built around House Thul itself, including their landing location of Rhu Caenus Spaceport, was about as far from Mos Isla as could be. Everywhere were towers of white rising to kiss the blue sky, with large open walkways and courtyards, vendors markets and cantina. A check of the holo-map showed that the city sprawled out quite some distance. Necrolis glanced at Malavai Quinn and the man nodded, both not needing words to know what had to be taken care of. If they didn't want to have sore feet from walking, they were going to need some speeder bikes.

"I'll take care of it. Give me a moment, my lord." Quinn commented before hurrying off towards the speeder pad right outside of the spaceport.

"Wow, okay, this is a whole lot better." Vette commented looking about her.

"Just stick close." Necrolis flashed a smirking smile as he spoke. "Don't need any noble offering up credits to buy himself a twi'lek."

Vette gave him a hard look and stuck her tongue out at him before giggling and shaking her head. Of all the things she had worried about, having Necrolis sell her off to anyone was right down the bottom of the list. For that to happen she might well have to really slip with her aim and shoot off his manhood, she thought, which made her giggle a little once more. As they stood and waited, Vette caught sight of two men moving towards them, both in a hurry and dressed as if they were important. One of them looked to be in Imperial dress uniform. She went to warn Necrolis but he was already turning to regard the two men, hand down at his side. He made every attempt to appear casual, but he had his hand well within reach of his lightsaber.

"Good day, my lord. I am Moff Sarek." The one man dressed in Imperial regalia stated excitedly. "Your services to the Empire are well known… at least to those with the proper clearances."

"He's been anticipating your arrival." The other man chimed in, jerking a thumb towards the Moff. "I am Geor Vers."

Necrolis nodded to both men, watching them intently. Whatever brought the Moff seeking him would prove interesting to say the least, he thought. Still, he had already annoyed Baras enough. Delays in dealing with things were not something Necrolis planned on. He had little time for bailing out incompetent Imperial commanders seeking just to keep their necks off the chopping block. It was becoming apparent more and more, there were too many like that.

"I do not have long here, gentleman." Necrolis finally stated coolly. "If you've something to say, now is the time, else I have pressing business."

"Indeed." Moff Sarek stated. "Unfortunately, what you may not know just yet is the instable environment on Alderaan right now. Lord Thul and those of House Thul are hard pressed to hold their power. Even now there are rebels within their own house looking to destabilize their power."

"This doesn't sound good." Vette muttered, glancing at Necrolis to try and judge his reaction. He was stoic as ever, perfectly calm.

"What Sarek is getting at, my lord, is that we are seeking your help and in turn offering the chance to make quite the impactful entrance at the same time." Vers added to the conversation, his words bringing a questioning arch to Necrolis' eyebrow and getting his attention fully.

"Some elaboration is required." Necrolis stated as his curiosity peaked.

"Lord Jorad Thul is far from strong. And you need to get his attention, both for what you need to do yourself, and to help the Empire." Moff Sarek elaborated, hands gesturing as he talked. "A show of force and strength would force his hand, get him focused on solving the problems and perhaps showing more backbone."

"Politics." Necrolis stated, and despite the calm exterior, Vette caught the condescending bite to the word.

"Indeed." Vers commented and gave a small smile.

"It would be a simple matter, really." Sarek continued. "Take a shock collar from my man here. Drag one of these rebels before our weak willed Lord Thul. You can kill the rest and leave them where they fall."

Necrolis rubbed his chin with one hand in thought as he mulled over the Moff's idea. True, he could have cared less about politics, but if a weak willed leader headed the Empire's ally, and things were that tenuous, then a show of strength would definitely not hurt. He needed to get Lord Thul's attention and get them onside for what he had to do anyways. Moff Sarek had cleverly positioned himself and events so that Necrolis' interests, and that of the Empire, were on similar paths.

"I shall do as you request, for the Emperor." Necrolis stated, to which both men clapped their hands in delight before bowing and making platitudes as they left.

"Sure we can't just shoot them along with everyone else?" Vette quipped, casting a look at him as if expecting he might say yes.

"Don't tempt me." Necrolis grumbled before noticing Quinn returning.

* * *

The main chamber of House Thul was high vaulted, with a raised two tier dais set at the far end of the room. Great marble columns lined either side down its length. A balcony ran around the entire space, overlooking the entire lower floor and making Necrolis uneasy. Such a layout was not very smart, he thought. A well placed assassin could easily take out the head of House Thul with little effort at all. It was an almost indefensible throne room. He had yet to even meet the man, but already Necrolis was beginning to think the Empire needed another to lead on Alderaan. This man was an outright incompetent fool if he could not even comprehend keeping himself safe.

Necrolis kicked the noble in front of him in the ass, hurrying him along as they made their way before Lord Jorad Thul. Vette skipped along, bouncing right beside him. The twi'lek had been delighted to have partaken in the noble's capture. The noble's shock collar control was firmly clasped in one of Vette's hand, a present from Necrolis to her. Malavai Quinn kept in step off Necrolis' right shoulder, eyes scanning along the balconies and looking about at all the hiding spots, as well as those present. He was ever on alert, analyzing and calculating. Vette watched as the noble staggered and then fell before the dais and the man sitting in the high backed chair, gold crown atop his head. The man, clearly Lord Thul, rose to his feet, his eyes taking in the noble and then glaring at the three strangers. This is going to get interesting, Vette thought. She had to fight the urge to yet again hit the trigger on the shock collar. She had only done it a half dozen times, but she was delighting in being on the other end of it for a change.

"What is going on here? That man is a noble of Alderaan!" Jorad Thul bellowed, though in such a spacious room his voice did not resound like he clearly hoped. "Unhand him! Who are you? What is this all about?"

Necrolis gave chilly look and inclined his head in greeting, intentionally just infuriating the man all the more. He had already taken the measure of Jorad Thul in that short of a time. He would bluster and preen, but he lacked conviction and strength. He was a weak ruler, as Moff Sarek had said. Necrolis had no need or use for such a fool. Nothing in the early moments of him opening his mouth had changed the growing view of this fool's uselessness.

"This rebel plots against you from within your own house." Necrolis decreed. "I've taken care of your problem for you, save for him. You have more important matters to attend to with the Empire."

"Indeed I do." Thul commented, watching Necrolis with a look that said he knew all too well he was prey in a locked room with an alpha predator. "You must be the Sith apprentice I have heard was coming."

"I am Necrolis, apprentice to Darth Baras." Necrolis greeted formally. "It is for you to deal with this traitor."

Jorad Thul looked from the cowering noble to the sith, and then back. Necrolis glanced to Malavai Quinn who rolled his eyes as if in answer to his unspoken question. Both of them could read the man quite plainly. He had no fortitude to kill the man, or even order his death. Now however, in a room full of his trusted aides and allies, Necrolis had put him in a position where he could not show mercy to a traitor either. Jorad Thul paced, continuing to cast glances at both Necrolis and the noble he knew.

"I believe, since you have done such an admirable job in weeding out such a poison in our midst, I would request you finish the job." Jorad Thul said, stopping to look at Necrolis.

"All of Alderaan will be thrown into chains because of you! You gutless…"

Vette's thumb jammed down on the control for the shock collar and she giggled, lekku shaking in excited delight as the noble was suddenly cut off mid-rant by the jolt of current she unleashed. Counting to three, Vette finally eased up and let the noble fall fully outright on the floor crying and gasping for breath.

"Was that really necessary?" Malavai asked, casting Vette a disapproving look as he regarded the twi'lek.

"Necessary? Nah!" Vette answered back, still excited. "Fun? Oh damn right it is!"

"Careful, Quinn." Necrolis glanced over his shoulder to speak in a low tone. "Don't give her any inclination to pass on the collars many uses to Lady Aela now."

Malavai Quinn glanced at the giggling bouncing twi'lek, then back to Necrolis. Knowing he had nothing to say to that, he could only sigh hard and nod. Falling silent before his tongue got the better of him, Quinn reminded himself retreat was not a bad thing and often the better part of valour. Some battles you just could not win.

Jorad Thul was pacing once more, regarding the noble as he had been electrocuted before his eyes. This sith is merciless, he realized to his horror. He had no way out, no way of doing anything but giving the sith exactly what he wanted. The sith wanted him to kill the man. It was a test, he realized. He wondered if the Empire had sent the sith, not to deal with their affairs, but deal directly with him being in power. A sliver of fear coursed through the man and he had to fight the shiver that accompanied such thoughts.

"You rule here, Lord Thul. The transgression is against your house." Necrolis explained, brushing off his request. "It is for you, here and now, to decide his fate. Show us all the strength of house Thul."

"As you say, sith." Jorad Thul commented dourly before shaking his head. "Guards… seize this traitor and have him hung until dead. I want his parts on display in the main market as a warning."

"Well so much for my fun." Vette quipped. Necrolis gave her that look she knew meant to keep quiet. She grinned and winked back at him before turning over the control for the shock collar to one of the house guards.

"Well done, your highness." Necrolis commented with another nod to the ruler of House Thul. "Now if you would excuse me, I need get to work on other matters."

Jorad Thul nodded and then returned to settle in his seat once more, eyes regarding the man coldly. The red skinned pureblood sith was a very real threat. Whatever his true agenda, it was clear he had enough strength and position to make his rule come to an end. Jorad Thul had to think carefully about what he was going to do with this sith. He was not about to let himself be killed.

* * *

Malavai Quinn swore as he paused to examine the map on his data pad for the third time. House Thul was a maze of corridors and rooms. Quinn could well attest it was almost impossible to find anyone or any place within it with any semblance of ease. If there ever was a fire in here, Malavai thought, not a single person would find their way out before they died! Necrolis stood behind Quinn, annoyed and impatient, but other than tapping the toe of one foot absently was keeping his calm exterior. Alderaan and its politicians and bureaucracy had gotten on his nerves. Beside him, Vette paced a couple steps back and forth before she stomped one booted food and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Are we there yet?" The twi'lek chimed, and both Necrolis and Quinn gave her dirty looks.

Finally sure of where they were, Quinn led the way through to the upper level of house Thul and into the office chamber of Duke Kendoh. Necrolis entered and immediately took in the four force using guards, two on either side of the raised desk where Kendoh sat staring at them. The man seemed almost shocked at their presence. Necrolis immediately pegged the man for being yet another politically inclined idiot.

"Duke Kendoh." Necrolis greeted, but his tone was cold. "I do hope after having to hunt for you, that you have news for me."

"And you would be?" Kendoh asked, making a show of checking for dirt under the nails on his one hand.

"Darth Baras's apprentice." Necrolis growled the words, not amused with the man's antics.

"Boy, there's no intelligent life here." Vette verbally jabbed.

"Nobody said politicians were the smartest of the galaxy." Malavai answered her back and both grinned. Necrolis made a mental note about them getting along before his attention went right back to the duke.

"Ah, I see. Baras isn't even on my radar, sith." Kendoh waved a hand at them dismissively. "I have a war to wage and personal ambition to achieve here."

Malavai Quinn winced hearing the man's words, while Vette shook her head and whistled innocently as she looked at the ceiling and rocked on her feet in place. Both of them knew what was going to happen. Of all the people in the galaxy to piss off, Necrolis was one of the least forgiving. This idiot duke had not only annoyed him, but been dismissive and rude. In the next few moments they both knew it was very conceivable Kendoh was about to have his life ended.

"I suggest then, you get your priorities straight." Necrolis spat the words out.

Before Kendoh could form an answer, Necrolis raised his hand and grabbed the duke by the throat. The force guided his head down to whack hard into the top of his desk. Even before Kendoh had sat back up or could yell for his guards, Necrolis had one lightsaber out and lit. The tip of the glowing blade hovered so very close to the man's throat.

"How dare you! Fimm, you and your guards are here to protect me!" Kendoh yelled, voice cracking as he did so. "Kill this sith! Protect me!"

Necrolis kept the blade hovering in place, but turned his head and looked to the man clearly in charge of the other force users in the room. He was a tall man, with dark hair, the red armour of the Empire marking them as elite guards. He made an imposing figure, but he, and those he commanded remained still and in place.

"I am Fimm Ress, my lord." Fimm greeted formally. "Welcome to Alderaan."

"Necrolis, Darth Baras's apprentice." Necrolis greeted back, nodding to the man. "Well met, Fimm."

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Kendoh shrieked. "By order you are to serve me! Do it!"

Fimm Ress let his dark eyes move over to stare a burning hole into Kendoh. He knew of Necrolis, had heard of Baras's new apprentice and what he was capable of. Kendoh was a fool, and had only proven such in insulting and provoking the man. The fact Necrolis had restrained himself from killing the fool showed he had a brain and should not be underestimated. Fimm was no fool either, and knew all too well when to back out of a situation he wanted no part of.

"We serve the Emperor first, Duke Kendoh, and we will not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice."

Kendoh's eyes went wide and turned back to Necrolis, peering in fear at him. Necrolis grinned thinly before shutting the lightsaber down and standing there, glaring at the man. Had he not needed his network of informants and what he could provide, Necrolis would have killed the man outright. There was still time to do such down the road, he knew.

"You will focus on the task at hand, Duke Kendoh." Necrolis decreed. "I want that information on Jaesa Willsaam, and I want it very quickly."

"I pledge myself to your directives." Kendoh responded, attempting to act jovial and cordial, as if nothing had just transpired. "As I aid you, perhaps you'll be moved to help me in mine."

"We shall see." Necrolis commented non-committally. He had little desire to do anything with and for this overdressed self-indulgent fop.

* * *

The guest suite was large and opulent, and its extravagance made Necrolis uncomfortable. This place was designed to make one soft, and that just set him on edge. The main room had four doors, three leading to just as opulent and large bedrooms, while the last lead out to a small balcony which gave a view over the city and land beyond the walls. It may have made a spectacular view, but it did not interest Necrolis at all at the moment. Pacing about the room, on edge and irritated, Necrolis thought on events since their arrival. Kendoh had quickly informed him he would have some information soon, but it was already evening and Necrolis could only sit and wait. If he had not needed the information so badly, he would have force choked Kendoh. How someone so incompetent was Baras's contact and informant was beyond his reasoning.

"You look like a caged and starved Rancor."

Necrolis stopped pacing, even as he glanced over to see Vette coming in from her room. The twi'lek had changed from her armour into an alderaanian gown of rich purple. The gown fit her well, accenting the line of her curves. The straps of the gown fastened up about her neck, with the top being of a sheer material that teased at what was underneath. Necrolis stared at her for a long moment, finally giving a slight shake of his head and looking away. Vette noted his reaction to her appearance and could not help but blush.

"A nice change to be out of your armour, hmm?" Necrolis said, breaking the sudden moment of silence.

Vette laughed and moved over to him, touching his arm lightly with a hand. The contact was soft and warm, sending a jolt through Necrolis. He looked at her again, meeting the soft violet of her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded to his question in answer, before glancing about.

"So did Captain Spanky go lock himself in his room, or go back to the ship for some private time?"

"Quinn went back to the ship." Necrolis chuckled at her new nickname for the man.

"He just better clean up after." Vette remarked before grinning slyly. "And I am not, I mean not, washing his socks!"

Necrolis couldn't help it, he laughed then before genuinely smiling at her. Vette beamed back seeing such, throwing her arms around his neck and then kissing his cheek. She had finally gotten him. Finally after so many attempts she had won at making the man actually smile.

"I win." Vette joked as she stood on tiptoes, stretched out against and hanging on him.

Necrolis shook his head and laughed lightly again, hands finding and resting on her hips as she hung against him. He was all too aware of her, how she fit and felt against him. Taking a deep breath, he forced those thoughts away from him. He was unwilling to allow for the distraction, even if it was a pleasant one.

"I didn't know we were playing a game." He commented finally, and Vette winked back at him.

"Oh yes you did. You are such a stern serious sith after all." Vette remarked. "Ya know, I thought the sith were all about their passions and revelling in them."

Necrolis frowned slightly bringing a smile to Vette's face once again. It was as if the air suddenly refused to go into his lungs and all he could suddenly feel was a surge of hunger and desire. Was she truly trying to goad him into giving in to such? Did she truly have any clue of how she did in fact grab his attentions? It was not that long ago she had thought him a monster.

"Necrolis?"

"Vette… I…" He tried to find the words and failed, but the chiming of the door broke the moment and suddenly Necrolis found he could breathe again. He heard Vette swear under her breathe and he chuckled as she let him go and turned to watch him answer the door.

Duke Kendoh walked in as if he owned the suite. The man moved within to throw himself down on the large plush couch, stretching out. Fimm Ress followed close behind, nodding in greeting to Necrolis then to Vette, his gaze lingering on the twi'lek longer than it should have. Necrolis caught the look and frowned. He had to force his feelings back down and away. Why in the galaxy am I getting all jealous, Necrolis chided himself for his thoughts about Vette.

"You're twi'lek makes such a lovely sight." Kendoh commented, and Necrolis glanced over to the man. "I don't suppose I could borrow her?"

Fimm Ress coughed to keep from saying anything, even as Vette glared at the man. Necrolis gave her a look so that she knew not to say anything he would have to act on. Dark red eyes glared holes right into Kendoh as he fought back his temper from getting the better of him. The man indeed was treading very close to the end of his days.

"I'd suggest you worry less about Vette, and more about what I am going to do to you if you don't have information for me."

Kendoh was the one to suddenly cough at the words. Sitting up and finger tugging at the collar of his robes, he nodded to Necrolis. He quickly then turned to Vette, both hands held up to her in placation.

"Truly, I meant no offence, quite the contrary actually." Kendoh assured her. "I would be the talk of the town to be seen with such a lovely woman on my arm."

"You're trying my patience." Necrolis growled, even as Vette smiled slightly and blushed at the compliment.

"Business first, I know, I know…" Kendoh nodded then, focusing solely on Necrolis. "I do have some information. This Jaesa Willsaam, someone matching her description was seen. There's a servant who fits her description in the employ of Lady Renata, of House Alde."

"Indeed." Necrolis said, rubbing his chin in thought. He sensed there was something more to it, but as Kendoh was being useful, the last thing he wanted was to call him a liar and have that information disappear.

"Yes. I suggest checking out House Alde." Kendoh said with a well-practiced smile that Necrolis knew was utterly false. "They are a rival house, and Lady Renata is of high importance as well. If you could bring her back, it would also serve House Thul, and the Empire, in removing a traitor."

And there it is, the credit drops, Necrolis thought. Kendoh was as pathetic at subtlety as he was foolish enough to try such. Glancing at Fimm Ress, the elite guard gave a quick nod to him confirming such. Necrolis arched an eyebrow in curiosity then. The Lady Renata seemed indeed important to the Empire.

"I believe we might both be able to come away happy on this occasion." Necrolis stated calm and coolly, intentionally falling back on formality which would seem familiar. It was all nothing more than a game designed to stoke the ego of Kendoh.

"Splendid!" Kendoh hopped up to his feet from the couch and then made his way to Vette, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "And lady if you should change your mind, I would delight in having you on my arm for all to see."

Vette glanced at Necrolis who simply glowered at the duke. Fimm Ress coughed loudly, his own brow furrowed as he watched Kendoh in his feeble attempt to court the twi'lek. Kendoh glanced over to the guard before waving a hand dismissively, muttering about being rushed and hundreds of things to do. The duke hurried from the room with Fimm Ress in tow, leaving Necrolis and Vette alone once more.

"Unnghh." Vette groaned. "I need a bath. I think my skin crawled away there."

"I don't doubt it." Necrolis answered offhandedly. "Get some rest, we leave in the morning."

Vette watched as Necrolis walked across the main room and went into his own bedroom leaving her there without another look or word. Sighing, she wondered what he was thinking. She had seen his annoyance with the duke, but had there been more to it when he had hit on her? Had he been upset with her drawing attention? Confused as ever, all Vette could do was look forward to a bath and then some rest as he had suggested. Tomorrow they were back to work.

* * *

Darth Baras paced, each step driven sharp and hard into the floor, his mind working methodically over the information he had received. Fimm Ress was a respected man, honourable too. Still, when Baras had contacted the elite guard the man had known his place and answered his questions honestly. Commendable at least, if not a weakness that could be exploited, Baras knew. Necrolis was becoming a concern, Baras thought. His apprentice had strength, conviction, and had served him without incident. Despite that, Baras could sense his apprentice was far too clever and aware to not know he was merely a pawn. He was a tool for him to use, but Baras was coming to realize Necrolis was going to turn on him sooner or later. If Nomen Karr fails to kill him, I will have to take steps to dispose of him myself, Baras mused as he continued to pace his chambers.

Still, Baras knew with such thoughts, he needed to address if he could even trust Necrolis or not. Without knowing his past, he was essentially left with only his own contact with the pureblood to form a working knowledge of him. It was far from an ideal situation. With that knowledge in mind, Baras decided he would need to test Necrolis, see how he reacted. He needed to learn his weaknesses that he might best strike at him when the time was right. Fimm Ress had provided the perfect means for such.

The guard had reported he had noted a protective reaction towards members of his apprentice's crew, especially the twi'lek. Baras remembered all too well the blue skinned alien. He had expected his apprentice to cut her down once she had served her purpose in the tomb of Tulak Horde, only to find Necrolis had kept her around. He had accepted his explanation of her proving useful at the time, but now he wondered. Had his apprentice given into an appetite for twi'lek slave flesh?

"Let's see what you do, apprentice, when your little slave is harmed."


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Necrolis groaned and reached out, slamming his fist down on the holo-communicator where it sat on the bedside nightstand. He'd had trouble getting to sleep, waking often through the night due to dreams of a blue skinned naked twi'lek. Finally able to meditate and then sleep, the chirping now woke him and left him in an even fouler mood. If it's not one thing it is another, he thought sourly.

"What is it?" Necrolis grumbled as he hit the button to turn on the device.

"Necrolis, you need to talk to someone here… now!" Phyne's image said, and Necrolis frowned as he noted the urgency and worry in the woman's voice.

"Can it not wait…"

"Necrolis!" Phyne cut him off, pressing the point on urgency. "You have to take this call."

Necrolis nodded and rolled his eyes at the melodramatic woman. Whatever had her riled up, it had better be damn well worth annoying me, he thought. He knew though the woman would not be calling insistently unless she felt it was important. She had proven helpful before, he had no reason to distrust her now.

"Necrolis, I am Nargisius, it is an honour to meet you."

Necrolis took in the metallic skull like helm the man wore, the sith robes of the inquisitors and his eyebrow raised. Whoever this Nargisius was he was clearly powerful and well placed, and Phyne clearly felt he was an ally. Necrolis suddenly felt a very bad feeling coming on in the pit of his stomach.

"The honour is mine." Necrolis greeted the man back. "Now what is going on?"

"First, so you know, I am with Phyne and part of the Shadow Cartel." Nargisius explained. "More importantly, I have gotten word there is an attack planned on a member of your crew. Someone has hired assassins to go after… Vette? Was that the name?"

Necrolis blinked a couple time, then frowned as he digested what the other sith had told him. He should not have been surprised. If there was a weakness to be exploited against him, it would be Vette and Quinn that would be seen as such. Attack them to get to him, a simple if not slightly infantile plan. There was something more to this, something behind it, a hidden purpose, Necrolis already knew. He could feel it. Baras, he thought, and knew he likely was not at all wrong in thinking his master was behind such.

"When?"

"The information was old when I got it. I believe it is presently being undertaken." Nargisius stated and Necrolis's frown grew deeper.

"I need to go." Necrolis stated flatly, already moving out of bed, going for his armour. "Tell Phyne I owe her!"

* * *

Vette paced her room, unable to sleep and yet tired all the same. She had taken a bath then tried to sleep, only to find her mind racing with thoughts. She could not shake the feeling there was something going on with Necrolis. It was funny to her how he continued to puzzle her. The more she got close and attached to him, the more he kept her at arms-length and confused her. Despite that, she could not help but enjoy the memory of the feel of him against her as she had hugged and kissed his cheek, the feel of his hands grasping her hips. Oh get a grip girl, she thought, frowning as she spun and kept pacing.

Unable to figure out how to quiet her mind, Vette figured she would just have to go right to the source of her unsettled state. Without thinking any more on it, she marched out of her room into the main room, heading for Necrolis'. She was halfway across the main room when she stopped. Something was out of place, she could feel it somehow. It was that little voice that sometimes popped up to warn you. Violet eyes searched the room before settling on the balcony doors. They were wide open, the night breeze blowing at the curtains. Vette looked about her quickly, the dark room suddenly holding an unseen threat. She could feel that little voice in the back of her mind once more, and it said that it was too late to run.

"Alright, I know you're there. I should warn you, I know force choke!"

"I like her." A low deep growling voice said, and Vette peered at the darkness towards the sound, noting the barely visible glow of yellowish cat-like eyes.

"We'll take turns enjoying that spirit soon enough." Another said and Vette glanced over trying to find the other threat.

The six cathar assassins moved in on Vette, a circle that she knew she had no hope of escaping. All she could do was prepare to fight for her life. Unarmed and against the odds, she already knew she had little chance. If she could hold on long enough, make enough noise, Necrolis might just save her ass, but it was a big gamble on that happening. The group closed in slow, vibroknives in hand. Vette set herself and waited, watching. She heard the slight pop and then felt the sting in the middle of her back right between her shoulder blades. Turning she saw the one cathar with the dart gun and groaned. She felt the surge of the dart's dosage as it began to work through her, numbing her body and within seconds her vision was swimming. Darkness fell over her even as she felt the floor greet her with a hard blow to her body and head.

Necrolis entered the main room in time to see Vette crumple to the floor, the dart sticking out of her back showing she was already down for the count. Lightsabers flared to life even as the cathar turned and tried to run. They were there for the twi'lek, not to fight a full-fledged sith. It was clear they had not been able to fulfill their assignment, but they had no desire either to die.

"Gutless." Necrolis spat out, throwing one saber which spiralled out to slice into one cathar.

Even before the first had fallen, Necrolis was leaping across the room, aided by the force to cover the distance. As he came down, he drove the blades down between the shoulder blades of a second fleeing assassin. The blades sliced into flesh on a driving downward path gouging trails the length of the body and shearing a chunk of flesh off the ass and back of the leg as he drew the weapons free. Looking up and glaring, Necrolis noticed the others were gone. His helmeted head turned to glance at Vette in worry. Whatever they had hit her with had taken her down fast.

"Quinn." Necrolis growled into the comm.

"My lord?" Quinn groggily answered, clearly having been woken from sleep.

"Quinn prep the medical bay. I'm bringing Vette in. We've got a situation."

* * *

Malavai Quinn looked over the readouts and frowned. Casting an annoying glance over his shoulder, he watched a moment as Necrolis paced back and forth. He had not left the medical bay, getting in the way, even as Quinn put Vette on the medical bed and began working. It was not going well.

"Would you go get a drink or something, my lord?" Quinn grumbled, hating him hovering. "Please?"

Necrolis frowned and then stopped pacing, moving over to lean in the medical bay entryway. He understood he was preventing Quinn from doing what he needed and distracting him. Malavai cast a glance back, noting his worry for Vette. Once again he had the thought there was something more than mere companions between them. Oh he would never admit it, but Quinn could see the signs all the same. He smiled a moment as he looked back at Vette then. A pureblood sith and a twi'lek, should make for an interesting relationship, he mused.

"Quinn?" Necrolis said his name questioningly.

"I've got her stable. Neurotoxin knocked her out and would have done some damage to her, but likely less than those assassins would have."

Malavai glanced over to Necrolis and he could hear the deep throated growl that came from him. He noted the slight reddish glow to his eyes, the dark hard look that was there. He's really that pissed, Quinn thought. All he could decide then was he was thankful it was not at him. Baras was scary, but when pissed off, Necrolis brought a whole new meaning to the word.

"Lock the ship down, and do not stand down until I return." Necrolis snarled, turning to head out of the medical bay.

"My lord?" Malavai Quinn arched an eyebrow rising and following after Necrolis. "My lord, where are you going?"

Necrolis paused at the ramp down out of the ship looking back at Malavai Quinn, eyes glowing in his fury. Just the look of him, even as he put the armoured helmet over his head once more, was enough to make Quinn gulp.

"I'm going to get revenge."

* * *

Vette blinked against the overhead light, finally turning her head to the side and glancing about. She recognized the medical bay of the ship well enough and groaned. She felt like someone was tossing thermal detonators inside her head, but she knew she was still alive at least. Trying to move seemed more of an effort than it should have been, and in the end she settled for just remaining where she was.

"You're awake." Malavai Quinn said, coming into the medical bay and over to stand beside the bed.

Vette smiled softly and noticed he smiled back at her. For a moment he had dropped the Captain Killjoy stiff military facade, and she found she rather liked that. She frowned as she thought about what had happened, looking up at Malavai questioningly.

"You were drugged. Necrolis saved you." Malavai said as way of explanation, skipping over the details to keep it simple.

"Great, so you stripped me down and tossed me under this sheet?" Vette said, giving the man an indignant look, knowing full well he had done his job, and likely under threat of death from Necrolis. Still, knowing what he had been doing on the holo call with that sith, the galaxy only knew what he was doing to her while she was naked and unconscious.

"Would you have preferred I let Necrolis?" Malavai shot back with a smirk, watching Vette gasp and blush furiously.

"Just when I was starting to like you!"

Malavai laughed and shrugged then as he looked down at the twi'lek. It struck him as amusing watching the two of them. Clearly they liked one another far more than mere companions, and yet they were denying it to each other and themselves for whatever reason. To him it seemed a colossal waste of time and energy.

"Really, Vette… I mean it's not hard to figure out you and he…" Malavai went to say only to have Vette cut him off.

"That's enough of that… Spanky!" Vette grumbled and glared at the man. "Any more of that and I swear your dalliance on holo will get put on the holonet for all to see, you pervert!"

Malavai gave her a hard look at hearing such before shaking his head and holding up his hands in surrender. He deserved that comeback, he knew. He had pushed the situation as they both were want to do when talking. There was no denying it was a sensitive subject. Vette sighed and turned her head to stare at the ceiling of the medical bay, taking a deep breath to calm down. Part of her was mad at Quinn, but there was a part of her that could not deny the truth in his words. She was simply not prepared to have a conversation about such, and especially with Quinn. I'd rather confess things to 2V than trust the stiff shirt, she thought.

"Anyways…" Vette changed the subject. "Where is our dread lord and master?"

Malavai glanced towards the medical bay doorway before shaking his head and looking back at Vette. He was really unsure how much to tell her. Vette caught the odd look on the man's face, reaching out a hand to touch his as she began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Malavai… what's the matter? Where's Necrolis?"

"He just got back, he's in one piece though." Malavai said hesitantly. When he got another worried and questioning look from Vette, he decided to just lay it out there for her. "He went after the assassins. It… wasn't pretty, Vette."

Vette frowned at hearing that. While she was happy Necrolis wasn't hurt, she could tell by his tone Quinn had witnessed what had happened. If it had affected him deeply, it made Vette uneasy. What had Necrolis done?

"Quinn what happened?"

"Vette in all honesty, I've never seen anything like it." Malavai sighed and shook his head. "Let's just say if that was Necrolis angry, then I never want to be the one on the receiving end. I don't want to say any more."

Vette looked at the man and could not decide whether to worry, or be curious. Whatever had happened it was clear Necrolis had startled and unnerved Malavai Quinn. Vette and he may not have gotten along well, but if he was that disturbed, she knew was no mean feat. Forcing sore and uncooperative muscles to work, Vette sat herself up. She was now more than ever determined to talk to Necrolis herself. She needed to find out what had happened.

"Quinn, where in the galaxy are my clothes?"

* * *

Necrolis paced the confines of his room, and had the floor not been metal he would have sworn he'd have worn a track in it already. He had tossed his helmet and upper armour aside, but still had not undressed an hour after returning to the ship. He was still too anxious, body humming with adrenaline. His mind refused to still itself and kept replaying all that had occurred over and over.

Above all else, Necrolis was frustrated at trying to sort out his feelings. They were all jumbled inside, like a knot that refused to be undone. He was angry, over Vette being hurt as well as someone trying to manipulate and get to him. He suspected Baras, but until that was proven there was little he could do. He was worried about Vette, which he wanted to brush off as just caring about his crew, but knew just how hollow a lie that was. The level of emotion that he had allowed to consume him was far more than a mere companion or friend. Damn it all, Necrolis thought as he paced and stomped his feet harder into the floor, I cannot afford to be in love with her. Necrolis stopped pacing and looked up staring into the mirror in the room.

"Fuck me with a rabid wampa." Necrolis muttered, realizing he had just pretty much admitted to himself he was in love with Vette.

Distracted by the realization, he missed the chime of the door. He turned to glance over towards the door when he heard the light thudding against it. When Necrolis heard the soft and still melodic voice of Vette yelling at him to open the door, he swore under his breath again. Timing is everything, he mused unhappily. He was nowhere near ready to talk with her. Knowing she was not going to go away however, Necrolis moved over and unlocked and opened the door. His eyes tracked her as she stormed into the room to stand there staring at him.

Vette marched in, hands on hips as she stared hard at Necrolis. He seemed uneasy, she noted. She could not help but wonder if it was because she was there, or was something else the matter? Whatever the case was, she knew she needed to know what had happened. More importantly, Vette wanted to know why? He was always so in control, and for him to unnerve Quinn and go off on his own, something more had to be behind such.

"Okay, what happened? Why would you go off alone?" Vette demanded and Necrolis stared at her as if she had grown three heads.

"I don't… you're alright?"

Vette looked at Necrolis questioningly, shocked he answered her with a question of his own. Always calm and stoic, he appeared almost worried about her. He was definitely uneasy. She brushed away that sentiment, knowing there was no way he would have let himself get carried away over her. Nobody ever cared about her like that, and she had no illusions such would remain that way. Necrolis was a sith after all.

"I'm fine." Vette answered moving closer to him, reaching out to press a hand to his chest. "Necrolis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, but Vette could feel him stiffen as she touched him, like a ray shield being activated to keep one safe when under attack.

"Necrolis… what happened?"

Necrolis looked away, eyes darting anywhere but meeting hers. A couple deep breaths did nothing to help him calm himself. For a moment he felt the pang of fear shoot through him that were he to talk, she would see him as a monster once more. Frowning then, Necrolis sighed before answering her, knowing he had to. She would not let it go until he did.

"I… I hunted them down, Vette." He said his voice so low that Vette had to strain to actually hear him. "Every last one of them, anyone who got in the way, I cut them all down. They paid for what they tried to do."

Vette looked at him, blinking and trying to understand the words he had just said. Of course she knew he had gone and killed them all. Once Quinn had said such, she knew there would have been no other outcome. It was more the fact Necrolis seemed genuinely upset that puzzled her. She knew his rage, had seen him go to that darkest of places. It had scared her, she knew, but he had never once wavered or shown such bothered him.

"What's wrong?" Vette asked, hand rising to touch the side of his face, his head rising finally so she could look him in the eye. "What aren't you telling me?"

For a moment Necrolis wanted to tell her. He wanted to confess he had been enraged she had been hurt, all because he cared about her. No, that you love her, he reminded himself silently. Yet the words would not come, he found he could not say them. To do such would be akin to taking and painting a giant bull's-eye on her back. He had to get himself under control and keep things as they were. He could not let her in. If anyone suspected she was more than a mere companion she was as good as dead, he would have killed her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He answered giving her a small smile before shrugging. "I'm just tired is all. You need to rest."

Vette frowned but nodded at his words. She could tell he was hiding something. She knew him well enough to read that much from his words and body language. His guard up, she knew there was no use in pressing on the point. Frustrated, all Vette could do was leave it well enough alone and hope to approach him another time when he would let her in. It was not going to end here, she knew.

"You get some rest then, too." Vette commented before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek and then turn and leave.

Necrolis felt the soft brush of her lips and watched the twi'lek leave his room, door closing behind her.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Speeders had carried Malavai Quinn and Necrolis through the mountains and to the closest Imperial outpost to House Alde. Quinn was enjoying the fresh air accompanying the sith, but his enjoyment came at a price. Usually when Vette was a mouthpiece, Malavai was aboard the ship and could simply cut the chatter by muting her comm input. Now out in the field, there was no escape from it as Vette sat and monitored their progress. Necrolis glanced at Quinn and suppressed a chuckle as Vette, clearly bored, began telling bad jokes to 2V. The robot seemed unaware his straight forward responses made no sense, or were twisted about, causing Vette to continue and giggle constantly. While Quinn got annoyed at such, Necrolis merely took it as background noise easily focused out. It was a positive sign the twi'lek was definitely feeling better.

A short hike brought the two of them to a slope leading down to where the walls of House Alde stood. It was nowhere near as impressive as House Thul. Smaller towers and a more central design kept it almost square shaped within the confines of the walls.

"One main entry here and another smaller, secondary one, at the back. Both heavily guarded." Quinn noted, handing over the macro-binoculars to Necrolis for him to take a look.

"A handful of Alde guards, and a smattering of droids." Necrolis noted before looking at Quinn through his armoured helmet. "Options?"

Malavai Quinn looked at the small city before him and frowned. Absently he rubbed his chin as he thought about things. He heard Vette make some comment about Alde being as tight as a Hutt's backside, or something to that effect, and groaned. How am I supposed to concentrate with her jabbering, he thought.

"I see two options." Quinn finally said. "A straight on assault and fight through every street to the goal, or that small rise there by the left corner of the wall. We go up and over, and try and sneak through."

"Not much choice then." Necrolis said. "We go up and over."

* * *

House Alde security was tight, but with Quinn guiding them, Necrolis found they were too spaced out to be much of an actual threat or hindrance. The two men made their way between the buildings, darting across walkways, and avoiding the patrols of guards. It did not take them long to make it to the small tower building that belonged to Lady Renata Alde.

"No guards." Malavai Quinn noted, peering at the entry to the tower.

Necrolis glanced about and nodded at the man's words, seeing no one about either. They clearly thought the outer perimeter was tight enough they had left little security in the actual buildings themselves. It made their job all the easier getting in. Duke Kendoh may have been useless, but Necrolis had arranged to have Fimm Ress and a squad of Imperial troopers ready to aid them in getting back out of the city.

" Let's go." Necrolis half whispered, rising from a crouch to dart across the walkway and to the entry, Quinn right on his heels.

The long narrow corridor was empty and Necrolis moved slowly, keeping close to the wall, alert for any sign of a trap or movement. Quinn followed close behind, puzzled at the lack of anyone about. Necrolis slowed even more as they neared a bend in the corridor. Quinn checked the datapad map and then showed it to Necrolis. A long straight staircase lead to the upper level, a landing partway up before it turned ninety degrees and continued upwards. It was dangerous with the blind corners, but it was the only way upwards. They were about to move when Vette's voice came over the earpieces.

" Hold on guys." She warned. " There's a guard on the landing and one more near the top of the staircase. You'll have to take them both out, and quietly."

" What sort of security is in here?" Quinn asked, realizing Vette had tapped into the tower's security system using his software. The twi'lek had impressed with her versatility.

" Looks like a dozen guards, but most are in the back of the place on the ground floor. You shouldn't have more than light resistance unless they get an alert off."

" Vette, can you access the actual system?" Malavai asked. " Try and cut the alarm system. That should keep most unaware of our presence."

" On it." Came Vette's reply.

Quinn kept them waiting for a few minutes before nodding to Necrolis and the two slipped around the corner and up the stairs. Drawing close to the top they could hear the footsteps on the guard pacing about the landing. Necrolis turned his helmeted head towards Quinn, whispering into the mic in the helmet.

" No blasters. We take him out together and quietly."

Quinn nodded, reaching down to the sheath on his right thigh and pulling free his vibroknife. Necrolis slipped up carefully and quietly, keeping low to the stairs themselves to avoid being seen too early. As the guard turned to walk back towards them, Necrolis reached out lifting the man off his feet in a force choke that cut off his ability to cry out. Malavai Quinn rushed forward past Necrolis and ran the blade across the man's throat then crouched at the base of the second set of stairs.

Necrolis let the body fall and nodded to Quinn. That had worked perfectly and quickly and quietly they ascended and paused again at the top of the stairs. Another guard paced back and forth in front of a large doorway leading into the heart of the tower. Quinn checked the map before nodding and pointing towards the doorway, indicating that was where they had to go. Necrolis nodded and the two worked in unison repeating their earlier attack with the same success.

" Vette, you there?" Necrolis asked as they hugged the wall on either side of the doorway.

" Just your cute lil twi'lek hanging out and whispering sweet nothings in your ear." Vette joked and Necrolis grinned even as he saw Malavai roll his eyes.

" Can you give us any idea of what we're facing inside here?"

" Stand by oh fearless leader." Vette quipped as she worked her way through the building systems. " Looks like there's a couple guards, couple nobles, and I think you might have a jedi in there."

" Nothing we can't handle then, my lord." Quinn commented, sheathing his knife once more and drawing his blaster.

Necrolis nodded and carefully peeked around the corner a moment into the chamber. It was larger, rounded and he didn't notice any other entryways. Necrolis mulled it over in his mind even as Quinn was muttering and formulating a plan. He grinned knowing the man would always be doing that, it was his nature.

" I think we need to target the guards first, work on taking them out then focus on the jedi… hey! Wait!" Quinn said but was interrupted when Necrolis suddenly just walked right into the chamber, not even drawing his weapons.

Malavai Quinn swore under his breath, hurrying to catch up even as he instantly began trying to pick out targets and prioritize attacking. There were four guards, two on either side of the room, all with vibroswords. The nobles, including a blonde haired woman Quinn guessed was Lady Renata stood talking to a large broad chested man wearing brown jedi robes. Whatever Necrolis' plan was, Quinn was unaware and uncomfortable.

" Well, this looks like such a fashionable party." Necrolis stated as he walked right into the middle of the room startling everyone. " It's clearly brought the finest people here."

The guards moved in slowly, unsure of if they should attack or not. There was fear in them and it poured off so much, Necrolis knew he had but to wiggle a finger and at least one if not all of them would likely wet themselves. The one noble, a sandy blonde younger man, thin and tall, backed up immediately holding up his hands as if that would magically ward Necrolis off.

Necrolis watched and was slightly impressed then as the woman, Lady Renata, turned to face him fully refusing to back down or be afraid. She stood there staring right back at the two men who had breached the tower and her city.

" You don't belong here, sith." Renata stated. " What do you think you are doing?"

" Looking for you, of course." Necrolis answered casually, even as the jedi moved to step between him and the woman.

" What do you want of me?" Renata frowned as she asked the question, confused as to why she was suddenly targeted by the Empire.

" I'll give you one chance to live." Necrolis stated, tone taking on an edge as he spoke. " You need to tell me all you know of your servant Jaesa Willsaam."

" All you need is my blade through your neck." The jedi snarled, fully stepping between Necrolis and the woman, eyes locked on him intently.

" Windredd, wait!" Renata commanded, stepping a bit to the side to see around the man, looking at the sith once more. " I think I know who you are looking for, but if I tell you will you spare us?"

Necrolis glanced about noting the guards remained back from them, keeping their distance. The jedi, Windredd, continued to hold his ground keeping Renata behind him. There was no direct threat and despite knowing Quinn was on edge, Necrolis felt a sense of relief they had such a calm confrontation happening. Things could not have been going better, he thought.

" I'll consider it then if you tell me all you know."

" Fair enough." Renata said, hand reaching out to touch Windredd on the shoulder even as she moved before him. " The girl, Jaesa Willsaam sounds like the hand maiden that is not of my house, but in service to Gessille Organa. House Organa is where you need to be."

Necrolis nodded before glancing over his shoulder at Malavai Quinn. The helmeted head motioned towards the guards and Quinn knew what was coming. His grip tightened on his blaster, waiting for Necrolis to move before he acted.

" I believe that leaves only to take you back to Duke Kendoh now." Necrolis stated. " Thank you, Lady Renata for your help."

" Bastard!" Windredd roared, charging forth with a deep throated cry.

Necrolis' arm came up and out, slamming into the charging man with a wave of force energy. Staggered, Windredd could barely get his lightsaber in position to catch Necrolis' blades on his own. Quinn immediately opened fire, striking down the two guards on the left before turning and strafing shots in an arch across the space to the other side of the chamber.

Necrolis could hear the shots of Quinn's blasters and knew he had the guards well in hand. His attention focused on the jedi, Necrolis pressed his attack, sweeping in alternate attacks of his blades, making the man back up step by step and give up ground. Necrolis pressed the attack, forcing the jedi to block and counter faster until finally the man's guard was not in place and he struck. The left hand lightsaber blade dove in as Windredd pushed Necrolis' right hand saber away, the weapon piercing into the man's chest. Windredd groaned and staggered back, his own lightsaber turning off as the man fell to his knees before Lady Renata.

"Lady…" Windredd groaned as he pitched forward to fall face down on the floor. "I have failed you."

Necrolis glanced about quickly, noting Quinn standing with his blaster raised. No guards remained to interfere, leaving only Necrolis and Lady Renata. Looking at the woman he could see the fear in her dark eyes, in the expression on her face. Even as Necrolis heard the footsteps his mind was working on what was ahead of him still. The woman was nothing more than a pawn, and had been all along. Such was not about to change now.

Fimm Ress marched into the chamber at the head of a squad of Imperial Special Commandos. The man nodded to Quinn, walking right over to Necrolis. He cast a glance between the sith and dead jedi, then to take in the Lady Renata. Fimm had to admit he was impressed. While they had fought their way through, the sith had gotten in without a single alarm and dealt with what forces with apparent ease. It had made being the back-up that much easier. Necrolis Darkstar was someone to never underestimate, Fimm knew.

"The Duke congratulates you on your successful venture into House Alde."

"It is good to see you as well, Fimm." Necrolis said before looking towards the woman.

Renata's composure broke then, seeing Fimm and knowing what was coming. Rushing forward, she dropped to her knees before Necrolis, hand coming to touch his leg as dark eyes pleaded up at him. Necrolis looked down on her and frowned even as she spoke.

"Please… don't let him take me to that pig! I told you what I know!"

Fimm arched an eyebrow and then glanced at Necrolis. He half expected a problem, but when Necrolis turned to look at him, the man relaxed.

"I never intended to keep her safe."

Behind him, Necrolis heard Quinn cough slightly. A moment later he heard Vette's upset voice complaining over the ear piece. He had expected such a reaction from her, but not so much from Quinn. Had they thought he was going to hold to honour? He had a mission to complete, and that was clearly mandated by any means necessary. The woman was simply a means to an end, and of no consequence to him. Still, Necrolis had no time to explain things, and he had a plan. One that he was quite prepared and willing to play out as was necessary.

"Necrolis, you can't do this. Please…"

"Enough." Necrolis growled into the comm link, knowing both Vette and Quinn would hear such. "You will both shut up and follow my lead."

"Yes, my lord." Quinn remarked, though the tone said he was uncomfortable with what was happening.

"Whatever." Vette snapped, upset and irritated. Necrolis knew there was going to be a fight later, but that was a matter for then, not the present.

"Come, Renata, it is time to face your fate." Fimm Ress said calmly, waving the woman to rise and join the commandos who would escort her. Looking back to Necrolis the man spoke again. "Duke Kendoh will be able to assist with finding Gisselle Organa, you should consult with him."

"Be sure he is prepared when I get there." Necrolis ordered, and Fimm nodded back.

"Of course, friend." Fimm answered back, "I will see you at House Thul."

Necrolis waited until the man left before looking at Malavai Quinn. The man gave him a questioning look, even as he holstered his blaster. Necrolis was pleased with how the man had performed and followed him. He knew he had questions, and was uneasy with the decision to let the Lady Renata be taken to Kendoh. Even so, his loyalty was unwavering. Necrolis knew he would need talk to him, as well as Vette. They may not like his motives, but in the end he viewed it as when on Alderaan, do as the Alderaanian do. I hate politics, Necrolis decided, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

House Thul seemed to be in a celebratory mood when Necrolis and Quinn arrived. Necrolis grit his teeth, annoyed by such but not letting it dominate his attention. Swift hard steps carried him, with Quinn in tow, to the office of Kendoh Thul. All Necrolis cared about at the moment was continuing his hunt. The sooner he got his mission over with, the sooner he could get away from the scheming and manipulating royal games of the planet. Someone should just blow the whole damn planet up with every last one of these idiots on it, Necrolis thought sourly.

Kendoh was in his office, the man jovial and smiling broadly. Fimm Ress stood off to the side and was stone faced, but at seeing Necrolis arrive he gave a small smile and nod of his head in respect. Necrolis nodded back, pleased Ress had ensured Kendoh was present and available without any delays. It still did not change the fact the man annoyed Necrolis, and did little to quell the urge to punch that smug, grinning face.

"Ah, you return!" Kendoh said, "I'm beside myself with appreciation for delivering the Lady Renata for me. She will prove to be most useful."

Necrolis grit his teeth and glared at the man, though he could not see such past the helmet he wore. Necrolis wondered if that grin would remain if he sliced off the man's head right then and there. Patience, he reminded himself. Use the assets you have until there is no need for them, he reminded himself. Once that time came, he knew quite well Kendoh would be on borrowed time. He was already dead, he just did not know it yet.

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn." Necrolis growled out.

"I'm just expressing my boundless appreciation." Kendoh said, both hands held up in defence, " Fimm Ress tells me the lead proved fruitful for you."

Necrolis grit his teeth even as he nodded to the man. Kendoh was oblivious to his dislike of him, had no idea just what a precarious position he was in. The man was as blind as he was incompetent. For the moment Necrolis needed him, but soon that time would pass. He could hardly wait for such.

"What information have you got for me?" Necrolis demanded, focusing solely on his mission and wanting to be out of the man's presence as quickly as possible.

"Gisselle Organa, or should I say, General Gisselle Organa, is going to prove a difficult target. You'll have to track her down, which poses a bit of a problem." Kendoh said waving a hand for emphasis of his words. "She leads the Organa forces, and will be somewhere on the front lines. She keeps herself protected behind an energy shield with her commanders. To get to her you will need to get past their forces, their shield, and find her."

Necrolis glanced to Quinn then, watching the man think on Kendoh's words before nodding to him. He had something in mind which pleased Necrolis. He could always count on Quinn. The man's strategic mind was almost uncanny. Looking back at Duke Kendoh, Necrolis nodded his head politely before he nodded to Fimm Ress as well.

"Then it appears I have preparations to make. I shall leave you to your… pleasantries."

* * *

Necrolis lead Quinn back to the Rhu Caenus Spaceport, and the docked Wraith. He had no reason to remain in House Thul, nor desire to. It was simply too tempting to go and kill Kendoh Thul. Added to that sentiment was the knowledge there was a confrontation still to be had with Vette. Necrolis knew the twi'lek was not going to hide her anger over his decision with Renata. The walk back had left him far too long to contemplate Vette's response and what he might anticipate. He did not like the thoughts that came to him. He could already tell the distance between them had returned, and a part of him did not like such.

"My lord?" Quinn asked as they reached the spaceport elevator down to where the Wraith was settled in its hanger. "A word if I might?"

"What's on your mind, Quinn?" Necrolis asked without looking to him. It was rare for Quinn to speak up, and Necrolis was curious to see what he might have to say.

"My lord, I know it is not my affair but… I do not pretend to know your motives, but I can see the harm the decision over Lady Renata has made between you and Vette."

Necrolis turned to cast a look at Malavai Quinn. Had he really broached the subject of he and Vette? It was bold and brazen, and it seemed Quinn was attempting to pry into something Necrolis did not really want to dwell on himself.

"Quinn…" Necrolis warned.

"My lord, I am not a miraluka."Quinn responded. "You and she might dance about what is, but the truth is you and she have a bond and connection. If that bond remains as is, it affects our mission and our cohesiveness as a group."

"Get to your point, Quinn, if you have one." Necrolis growled in annoyance.

"My point, my lord, is you need to fix this. Be with Vette, or not, that choice is between the two of you. I can see you two like each other, so forgive my bluntness, but just bed the woman already."

Necrolis' hand slapped the elevator controls bringing it to a dead stop. Reaching up, he pulled away his helmet and stared hard at Quinn, eyes burning a hole in the man with their intensity. Quinn knew just from the look he had crossed a line he could not uncross. Despite such, his intentions had been the best, and he did not regret it. Whatever happened, he was serving the man and the best interests of the group. That did not mean he did not expect to find himself force choked.

"Be very careful, Quinn, with what words you choose to speak." Necrolis growled in warning. "And you are far from one to speak of relations. Perhaps I should have a word with my sister about you and she?"

"Sister?" Quinn asked in confusion, brow furrowing as he watched Necrolis who then burst into laughter.

"Yes Quinn, my sister!" Necrolis shook his head. "Did you not think it strange I let some stranger cart you off? I knew her. She is my sister, in name if not blood. Might be I need to tell Aela to find a means of keeping you more occupied and less focused on my personal affairs."

Quinn's eyes went wide with the sith's words. He had been involved carnally and intimately with his sister? Had this been done with intent? Was it some sort of test of his loyalty, or means to ensure such? Quinn was left reeling by Necrolis' words and unsure of himself and his place. Frowning, Quinn suddenly felt the elevator was too small. Necrolis stared at him, watching the man's reaction before placing his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"It is alright, Quinn." Necrolis said, meeting the man's eyes. "We each have our own affairs. My point is you are to stay out of mine. If I want and need counsel on such, I will ask."

"As you say, my lord." Quinn nodded. "Forgive me for the intrusion."

"You meant well, Quinn." Necrolis admitted and shrugged. "I will deal with Vette and her mood. In that you are right, we can ill afford distractions and problems."

* * *

"You… you… sith!" Vette blurted out in her anger, unable to find the words she wanted to express how she felt.

Necrolis stared across the room at her, leaning on the side of the holo terminal in the Wraith's main gathering area. His eyes took in the furious blue skinned twi'lek. Vette was agitated and pacing, stopping every so often to stomp a foot, all the while waving her hands and stammering out her displeasure. He understood such, knowing he had sentenced Renata to a brutal fate of whatever Kendoh had in store for her. It was akin to tossing her to a slaver. Vette had been there, seen and lived such. She had a compassionate soul, Necrolis knew. While he could sympathize and understand such, compassion was just an emotion that could well lead to his death.

"Are you done yet?" Necrolis asked calmly, which only sent Vette into another bout of anger.

"How could you? Have you no honour at all?" Vette fumed, finally having her frustration boil over. Grabbing a glass off the nearby table, she tossed it at the man.

Necrolis saw her go for the glass and shook his head. His hand was already raised even as she threw the glass towards him. Bringing the force to him, Necrolis slowed the thrown object then hovered it a moment before returning it to sit upon the table once more. Vette's violet eyes narrowed even as she watched him do such.

"Anything else?" Necrolis asked and shook his head yet again.

"You heartless, insensitive, lying…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Necrolis cracked wise back at the fuming twi'lek.

Vette huffed and threw her hands up in the air. Turning about sharply, she made to leave and head for the quiet solitude she had been able to find in the ship's engine room. She had taken two steps before she found she could not move. Anger seethed within her as she knew immediately Necrolis had grabbed and held her with the force. She was able to turn her head, glancing over her shoulder to see him approaching her. Necrolis moved about before her, eyes meeting her angry violet ones.

"Oh no, you will not storm off, Vette." Necrolis growled and shook his head. "You are going to stand there and listen well, or I will make you."

"Fuck you." Vette snarled back even though she felt his restraint through the force vanish.

"We have a mission to complete, and for now I need Kendoh for that. Rest assured I am playing the game of nobility with these pompous asses as a means to an end, Vette. I cannot afford to worry over morals or ethics." Necrolis stated, staring hard at the woman. "You think I don't know Quinn, and especially you, are against what happened? You think I would not have known that well before making that call?"

"Then why did you?" Vette spat out the question, still trying to hold on to her anger.

"Because it helped get the mission done. Renata is collateral damage." Necrolis stated matter-of-factly. "That said, Kendoh will not have her long. I did not intend to let him live when all is said and done. Once I have no use of him, he will be removed from the games of politicians and mad men."

Vette watched Necrolis, hearing the words and knowing he would have no reason to lie. Then again, he had lied bold faced to Renata and all of them had believed him then too. How can I trust him, Vette pondered? She wanted to believe him, it hurt not to and to think of him as that monster like she once did. She also did not want to be played for a fool however, and that left her torn in what to believe anymore.

"You lie to easily." Vette finally said softly, looking away from him.

"And you still fear I am the monster you once thought I was." Necrolis stated and shook his head. "Prepare for the mission ahead, and follow my lead without question. If you cannot or will not do that, then you can remain in your room on the ship."

Vette heard his words, the cold hardness of it like a slap to the face. Even as he spun about and stormed off up the stairs to the command deck of the ship, Vette felt the pang of remorse inside her. She had not meant to say she did not believe him. Once said, she could not take it back, and while his words had been hard and cold, she could hear that tinge of hurt in them as well. Shaking her head, Vette sighed and looked at the ceiling above her wondering what she was going to do? Damn the man, she thought. He just knew what to say and do, and seemed like it was her lot in life to be tied in knots inside by him. She knew though, she would follow him. She could not abandon him, would not do so.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Malavai Quinn stared at the large opening to the compound that housed the Organa shield power. The power plant seemed to be self sufficient, guarded by sentry and battle droids. The plan was simple enough, hit the power plant and shut down the generator controlling the shield. This would open the door to attacking the command center where Gesselle Organa was. To that end, Necrolis had decided he would have Quinn and Vette strike the complex, while he awaited the shield dropping to go after the general.

Glancing to his left, Quinn took in the blue skinned twi'lek. She had been out of sorts, and far quieter than he would have expected. Following his conversation with Necrolis, he could see both were being affected negatively. He was still undecided what, if anything, he could do to fix the situation. Necrolis had not been very receptive to such after all. Given the rocky and sometimes abrasive relationship that Quinn had with Vette, he doubted trying to discuss her personal life with her would go any better. Well at least she can't force choke my ass, he thought.

Quinn studied the data pad he carried, going over and memorizing the layout of the complex. It was a single level facility, wide corridor that lead through a small outer chamber back to a larger one and the generators there. The only real question left for Quinn was just how tough the resistance would be that they faced. There was no way to know just how many droids or additional forces had been placed within. Given its strategic importance, Quinn guessed it would be formidable.

"My lord, we are in position. I cannot guarantee success since I do not know the number of defenders we will face." Quinn spoke into the comm.

"Understood." Necrolis' voice answered back. "I want that shield down, Captain. Make it happen, I don't care how."

Quinn sighed and glanced at Vette who shrugged back, indicating she had nothing to add to such. The twi'lek appeared pre-occupied to the point of having her focus truly elsewhere. It was a concern for Quinn. If they got into trouble, would the twi'lek be able to focus and help, or become a hindrance?

"Stand by, we will commence our attack. The shield will come down, my lord."

Quinn drew his blaster and glanced to Vette, watching as she drew both of her own weapons. He studied her a moment, crouched behind the rocks they were using as cover. He could see her fighting to keep a calm exterior, to have her focus be on the fight ahead of them.

"You ready for this?" He asked Vette.

"Bet I gun down more than you do." Vette chirped before flashing a grin that seemed far more like the woman. "Do try and keep up!"

Quinn laughed even as they both stood up from out of cover and walked towards the entry. They had scarcely taken a couple steps when the four droids at the entry turned their attention on them, weapons brought to bear. Quinn could have sworn everything slowed right down in that moment. He barely registered the static hollow command to halt and identify himself. He brought the blaster in his left hand up, snapping off a pair of shots. Glancing over he watched as Vette brought both her blasters to bear and fired as well, sending twin vollies of fire at the droids. He did not register the noise, that deep roar of weapon fire, or the sudden alarm that sounded from within the compound. His eyes narrowed directly at the droids he was attacking, letting his finger squeeze the trigger on each shot taken.

Quinn's first two shots caught the first droid in the head, the first snapping its shiny metal head back, the second taking it off in a shower of hydraulic fluid and electrical sparks. Quinn's aim shifted to the droid beside the first, shots catching it across the chest and arm, severing it and leaving the droid weapon less. Closing in Quinn kept shooting, shots hammering into the chest and head of the droid until it keeled over backwards. Vette moved quickly and with purpose, weapons firing away in her hands. A dozen shots pounded into the first droid dropping it quickly. The twi'lek's shots swept left coming over the remaining droid, blasting away pieces of metal coverings and parts until the droid squawked and fell to the ground. Trotting up to the entry, lekku bouncing at her back, Vette peered into the complex before looking to Quinn and grinning.

"Two apiece, let's see if you can keep up." Vette quipped at him.

"I can say my stamina is at peak level, thank you very much." Quinn shot back watching as Vette made a face at his words.

"Too much info, thanks!"

* * *

Malavai Quinn felt the heat of the blaster shot as it tore into the metal crate he was down behind using as cover. He could have sworn he could smell the ionized air from where the blaster tore into and scored the top of the crate. Glancing to his left he could see Vette crouched down behind a stack of crates herself, keeping out of sight as blasts sprayed over the front of the stack. They had gotten through the smaller, outer room into the large corridor beyond, only to run into a pair of heavy battle droids. The heavily armoured and armed droids were obstinately holding them at bay.

As a couple more blasts splashed against the front and side of his crate, Quinn frowned knowing they were in trouble. The longer they were held off, the more the likelihood of re-enforcements arriving to box them in. Trapped they would be caught, and their mission would fail. There was only one option left, and Quinn knew it would not be a pleasant one. Still, it would serve two purposes, and if anything he could always just say it was payback. After all, the twi'lek had been going on about being up by a good number of droids on him.

"Hey, Vette! Any last words for our lord since it looks like we're as good as dead here?"

Vette's head snapped to lock violet eyes on Quinn at his words. The twi'lek scowled and then shook her head. It was beyond her how he could even make that comment. They were far from dead, and while under fire, they could still get the job done. They had to, she knew. Necrolis, after all, was counting on them.

"We're getting this job finished."

"Yeah well… just in case, you know?" Quinn prodded. "I know how you two are together."

Vette grit her teeth and gave the man a hard glare hearing such. For a moment she inched up to get a peek at the battle droids between bouts of blaster shots then ducked down before more flew her way.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, I've seen how you two are together." Quinn remarked trying to keep it as casual sounding as he could. "If I heard noises and such well…"

"You know what, fuck you!" Vette snapped angrily at Quinn, having to stifle the urge to shoot the man right where he was.

"I don't think our lord would like to share." Quinn smirked as he tossed the comment right back, taking in the burning glare of violet eyes, even as Vette's cheeks flushed. More than ever Quinn was quite certain the two of them were in love with one another.

"He doesn't want me."

The words were said softly, almost to the point Quinn lost them in the noise of the droid weapons fire. Watching Vette, he saw her slump down, back to the stack of crates, legs drawn up to her chest, arms on her knees, and head resting on her arms. He could hear her sniffle, and a moment later could see a tear trace down slowly over her cheek. The twi'lek said no more and in a moment she was wiping a hand over her cheek to get rid of the wetness.

"What do you mean, Vette?" Quinn remarked, pausing a moment to snap off a couple shots back at the droids. "I can tell you he most definitely does want you. Maybe you two need to stop dancing about and just get it over with."

Vette looked over at the man and frowned, chewing on her lower lip as she thought about what he said. How was it he knew such, she wondered? What am I doing taking advice from Captain Spanksalot for that matter, she thought?

"Get what over with?" Vette finally asked.

"Vette… seriously?" Quinn asked back, shaking his head. "Just bloody well fuck him already!"

Vette stared in shock at Malavai Quinn before shaking her head. There was no way she was about to just go and do such. She was not at all sure Quinn was telling the truth. It could be one giant practical joke to get back at her. Frowning she sat and listened to the blaster shots as they echoed about the room, the sound of them striking their cover. I am not going to get drawn into such a conversation with a man who can't even have a relationship with a woman. The man was doing things over holo cam after all! Who was he to tell her anything?

"Shut up, Captain Spanky." Vette finally growled. "We are not having this conversation."

"Well we aren't going anywhere." Quinn commented even as he tried to keep the grin off his face as he noted the determination on the woman's face. He had riled her up well.

"Oh really?"

Vette stood up, walking about the stack of crates, blasters raised. She squeezed the trigger on each, and kept squeezing, sending shot after shot off towards the droids. Quinn rose from cover and added his own shots, watching as the twi'lek marched slowly towards the droids. Before she was halfway across the distance between them, both droids were smoking, sparking husks. Mental note, Quinn thought, don't piss Vette off.

* * *

Necrolis Darkstar sat under a tree well up a hill, watching the small base below him. He would have called it a large house, had he not known what its purpose was. Close to the front lines of fighting between house Organa and Ulgo, it was a dangerous place to be. Shield or not, it would be marked as a first strike target given who would be within. Nothing could happen however, until the shield that protected it was lowered. Glancing at the chronometer, Necrolis guessed it should be soon. He had utter faith in both Quinn and Vette to get the job done. Disable the generators and kill their shield. It was just that simple. In the meantime all he could do was sit and wait. Looking about, he allowed himself a moment to simply feel the slight breeze of wind. He could feel the warmth of the sun beating down on him, even in the shade of the tree. Off in the distance he could see the white snow capped mountains of Alderaan.

Closing his eyes moment, Necrolis allowed himself to just enjoy being out in nature and alive. It was a far cry from worlds like Balmorra which had been ravaged and were nothing more than a warzone. The chirp and crackle of the earpiece coming to life broke that enjoyment a moment later. Necrolis heard Vette in the background, even as Malavai Quinn's voice came to him.

"The shield is going down, my lord." Quinn stated. "Good luck."

"Well done, Captain." Necrolis stated. "I want you and Vette back at the ship. Wait there for me and for further orders."

"My lord, would it not be prudent for us to come to you as back-up in case of trouble?"

"I will handle this personally, Captain. You have your orders." Necrolis stated back. The last thing he wanted was to have to worry about how Quinn, and most especially Vette, might view what he suspected he would have to do.

Rising to his feet, Necrolis glanced about once more before removing his earpiece and turning it off, tucking it away. A quick check of his lightsabers hanging from his belt, and Necrolis knew it was time. With measured steady steps he made his way down the hill and towards the forward command center. It was time to get the information he needed, one way or another, from General Gesselle Organa.

Necrolis wiped his hands on each other as he stood and patiently waited for the elevator to take him down to the lower level of the complex. Outside had been fortifications and troops loyal to house Organa. They had taken little effort to cut a path through. Once inside he had met more resistance, encumbered by hallways and rooms. It had taken a bit more effort to wipe them out, but he was sith and they were merely in his way. The trail of corpses left no doubt the command center was breached. Necrolis watched the doorway into the lower level antechamber appear as the elevator reached the bottom of the shaft. Stepping from the platform he walked towards the door at the far wall.

He stood studying it a moment, noting the lack of any surveillance cameras in the room. Fools, he thought. They did not think for a moment anyone would have been able to get through the shield. Even if it had been compromised, they were over confident in the forces they had guarding the place. No one should have been able to get through them, but they had not accounted for force users clearly. The only thing that stood now between Necrolis and the one he sought was a thick, sealed blast door. Necrolis reached out with the force calling the lightsaber from his right hip to his hand, igniting the weapon. In a slow deliberate motion he speared the blade into the door at its middle seam, pushing it in and through before slowly bringing it down, melting through the door.

The door let go and slid open with a hiss of air. Necrolis looked ahead watching as he saw a pair of troopers moving towards the now open door. Shaking his head, Necrolis reached out with the force and with a wave of his hand sent first one, then the other flying across the room to slam into the wall. Moving through the room, he approached the open doorway on the far side that lead into the heart of the command center. He could hear voices from the room as he approached, counting them and getting a feel for how many people he might have to face along with the general.

"Our standing army outside is being wiped out. Something, or someone, is on their way here."

"My technicians almost have the shield reset, but we're still sitting ducks."

"I suspect house Ulgo is responsible for this attack."

"Think again." Necrolis remarked striding into the room to take in the three men and woman present.

The one who had blamed Ulgo was dressed in battle armour of a soldier, clearly a commander who had seen plenty of combat. Tall and fit, the man stood out with short black hair neatly kept. His hand immediately went to his weapon but held there, not daring to draw the blaster. The second was a heavy set man with dark hair and moustache. He was dressed in more formal military attire. Necrolis scowled at the man, seeing a fat bureaucrat, not a battle hardened threat. Beside them there was a young officer in drab brown coloured uniform. He was far too young, with still innocent eyes and a mop of sandy brown hair. He stood very close to the right of the woman, clearly general Gesselle Organa.

"Intruder" The heavy set bureaucrat cried, drawing his blaster and trying to target Necrolis.

A wave of a hand and Necrolis used the force to pull the weapon from the fat man's grasp. As it drew close, he case his arm out to his side, sending the weapon flying off into the large main display screen. The screen smashed and went black, sparks showering out into the room. The fat man cried out and staggered backwards as if it might save him to put a few feet more between he and Necrolis. Even as the one man retreated, the youngest of the group stepped forward, putting himself between the intruder and the general.

"Sir! Get behind me!"

Necrolis arched an eyebrow behind his helmet, giving credit to the young man. Where the fat man re-enforced he was nothing more than a coward, the youngest shamed him with his courage. He had spirit, or was it something more. Necrolis felt his curiosity peak. Was there something more to what he was seeing?

"None of you panic." Gesselle Organa stated, moving forward and placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, moving about him to stand and stare at the intruder in her base. "I will handle this."

"I want Jaesa Willsaam's parents. You will give me that information."

Gesselle Organa heard the intruder's words and arched a thin eyebrow as she studied the armoured figure. There was no missing the fact he was sith, and a powerful one at that. He had strolled right through her defences and into the heart of her base. Hearing the name, she should have guessed such would have come back to haunt her at some point. The fight with house Ulgo had distracted her from the potential threat, and now they were all in danger.

Gesselle Organa was tall and thin, with short cut swept back brown hair. She looked the imposing figure of a commander, Necrolis noted. It was in how she carried herself, how she stood defiantly and faced him. Some might have panicked, others hid behind the men in the room, but this woman confronted him. He liked that, but also knew it was something he could well use against her. She was far too over confident. Turning his lightsaber off, Necrolis clipped it back on his belt to hang at his hip.

"Did I hear you right, sith?" Gesselle Organa asked, "Did you perpetrate all of this in search of my old handmaiden?"

"You will give me what I want." Necrolis stated flatly, knowing he was fully prepared to do any and everything to get the information he needed.

"It might have worked to just ask me." Gesselle said shaking her head. "I'm a practical woman, after all."

Necrolis remained unmoved by the words from the woman. There was little doubt in his mind trying to contact the woman would have proven difficult, let alone given away his purpose and presence on the planet. The woman was not that stupid, he knew. She was setting the stage and angling for something, he knew. Whatever it was, Necrolis was not in the least bit interested.

"You decimated my forces outside. They were supposed to be part of my offensive, to shore up a weak point in my front lines about to fall. Now I have no re-enforcements. You seek information I have, and I have a front line in need of bolstering. Perhaps we can help each other out?"

There it was, Necrolis thought as he heard the woman's words. Behind her the three men shifted nervously as the conversation took place. The only one Necrolis felt any bit of need to worry about was the armoured man. His hand remained lingering close to his weapon. He was a trained professional soldier, and he knew danger when it was standing before him. Necrolis knew he would have been the same way. Better to die fighting and on your feet, than cowering and dying anyways. Gesselle Organa was no fool, but she was completely transparent. Necrolis had already drawn enough conclusions to know where to attack and apply pressure to get what he wanted. There was no need for him to bargain or work for this woman at all.

"I will kill your entourage, one by one, until you give me what I want, woman." Necrolis answered her, making a point of emphasizing his word pointing a finger towards each of the men.

"Go ahead." Gesselle challenged, calling the sith's bluff. "I'm not a commander with a soft heart."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow as he studied the woman once again. He could hear the tinge of fear in her voice. It was as unmistakable as the slight tremble that coursed through her and the beads of sweat forming on her forehead as the confrontation played itself out. Behind her each of the men had paled at her words.

"Kangrel, Prinn, and Blanks know the risks of serving a general. It will be a waste of effort to kill them." Gesselle argued when Necrolis did not answer or respond to her previous statement.

"Waste of effort or not, I will have what I came for and want." Necrolis finally spoke back, picking his target with care. It was time to put to test his observations and see about pressing hard on the woman's weakness.

Necrolis shot a hand out, bringing the force to bear past the general and using it to grab a hold of the youngest of the group. He had stood too close to the general, been too familiar with her. And she had allowed such. Her stepping forward to confront him had only been after he had tried to protect her. There was an age difference between them, Necrolis knew, but it was more likely they were in fact lovers than mother and son. Either way, it was a pressure point he could exploit. Wrapping the force about the young man's neck, Necrolis lifted him off the floor to float above it, gasping and fighting for breath.

"This isn't working sith." Gesselle stated arms crossing over her chest as she watched, the other two men backing up fearfully. "I'm not so… not so… easily… I…"

Necrolis kept hold of the young man, watching the group, keeping them before him. He knew the young man was going to be dead soon, his struggles growing weaker by the moment. Even as his life faded away, Gesselle Organa's calm exterior cracked and the woman beneath emerged as Necrolis had predicted. All too easy, he thought.

"Stop! Please!" Gesselle Organa rushed forward, falling to her knees before the young man held in the grip of the force. "Please! Stop! Blanks is my lover. Stop, I'll tell you everything, just please don't kill him."

Necrolis grinned behind his helmet watching the woman at the young man's feet. It was as he had deduced. For a moment he thought of Vette, but then brushed such aside. This was nothing more than a reminder as to why he could not at all let the twi'lek in or be close. It was weakness he used against the woman. It was that ability to press a point that undid her will and left her powerless. If another sith were to have that advantage it would leave him powerless. That was simply not the sith way. Enjoy her, yes that was a possibility, but nothing more than that. No attachments. It was simply not possible. Arm lowering, Necrolis released Blanks, letting the young man fall to the floor in a heap gasping and wheezing as he fought to get air into his lungs.

"Talk fast, woman." Necrolis growled, his attention focused on the other two men, Prinn and Kangrel. Both were shaken, scared and knowing how close to death they truly were.

"Jaesa Willsaam was my handmaiden, it's true. Her parents are servants in castle Organa. They're stationed in the central tower." Gesselle said, words coming quickly even as she delved into a belt pocket and shoved a pass key across the floor to Necrolis. "Here, take this. It's a pass key that will gain you entry to their chamber. Just please, stop!"

Necrolis knelt down, eyes never leaving the four figures before them. Picking up the pass card he tucked it into his own belt pouch before rising back up. Looking from the gasping and slowly recovering Blanks to the others, Necrolis knew he could not afford to let them warn castle Organa. In a quick fluid motion the lightsaber was called to hand, ignited, and put to use. The first strike pierced Gesselle Organa in the chest. Quick slashes then took down the fat fearful Prinn, and then Kangrel. Necrolis was impressed as the man managed to get out his blaster and fire off a shot nowhere near the mark. He was fast, but Necrolis was faster, and so he too fell. Blanks gave a cry before crawling over and cradling Gesselle Organa's lifeless body to him. Tears filled the young man's eyes as he looked up at Necrolis.

"You killed them all, and my beloved Gesselle!" Blanks cried in anger and confusion. "Why? She gave you what you wanted."

Necrolis looked at the young man. He was so naïve, so out of his element. He would never understand his love had undone both he and Gesselle. He would never grasp the galaxy and the hardships of surviving such. Better to put the fool out of his misery, Necrolis thought. Even as he raised his lightsaber to strike, Necrolis had the thought that this was a mercy granted. He would ensure the lovers remained together in whatever awaited past death. Better together there, than apart, he thought.

"Why?" Necrolis said answering the man before killing him. "Because I am sith."


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Necrolis Darkstar walked in slow steady steps up the ramp of the Wraith and into the secure confines of the vessel. He had intentionally taken his time on his return, giving himself ample time to think over how he wanted to handle completing the mission. He knew he had to talk to both Quinn and Vette, and neither would be happy with what he had decided. Some things, he knew, were best kept to one's self. That included dealing with Jaesa Willsaam's parents.

Necrolis ignored the prattling of 2V as he made his way up the slightly winding short set of stairs and into the main gathering area of the ship. Malavai Quinn was sitting at the computer terminal, which was not too surprising. The Captain was already working on intelligence and strategy for getting into Castle Organa. Necrolis would not have put it past the man that he had already formulated a plan of action. Vette was tucked onto the plush seating about the small table, legs drawn up and looking far too bored. What made Necrolis wonder, was the fact the woman was quiet. That was unusual, and not at all like Vette. For a moment he wondered if she and Quinn had not had yet another argument and fight.

"My lord, welcome back." Quinn said, stopping in his work as Necrolis entered, bowing his head in greeting.

"Good work, both of you." Necrolis commented before pulling out the pass key and handing it to Quinn. "That should help your planning."

"It will indeed, my lord." Quinn replied back with a nod. "I believe we will be able to get inside Castle Organa with relative ease. The defences are set to repel a battalion, not a couple of people."

Necrolis nodded before moving to lean on the end of the seating that ringed the small table. His eyes slid to Vette to watch her a moment. She glanced at him and gave him a questioning look. For a moment he almost forgot himself and smiled at the twi'lek. She was remaining quiet and that made Necrolis nervous. Something was clearly off with the woman. Once more he looked at her and then Quinn, wondering just what he had missed.

"Which brings me to my next point." Necrolis finally broke the silence and drawing their attentions.

"My lord?" Quinn queried in confusion.

"There is no we going to Castle Organa, there is just me."

Malavai Quinn arched an eyebrow and looked to the sith at the words he had just heard. Vette gasped and slid from the seating to rise to her feet, hands going to her hips as she stared at Necrolis. He could have won a lot of credits betting on the reactions of both of them. Neither was happy with such, and now it was a question of just how much they were going to argue over the decision with him. He suspected Vette would push further than Quinn over such.

"My lord, I do not understand. I do not believe such is wise." Quinn stated.

"I need you on that terminal, patched in and doing what you do best, Quinn." Necrolis countered and Malavai Quinn fell silent a moment.

"I cannot fault that, my lord, but Vette is more than capable." Quinn pushed. "And if things do go awry in there, you'll need her blasters."

Necrolis sighed and shook his head even as he turned his gaze to Vette. The twi'lek was pacing now, violet eyes looking at him. He could tell she was annoyed with his decision, and on being left out of yet another mission.

"Hey, I can argue for myself you know." Vette stated with a stern look thrown towards Quinn. "And Captain Killjoy is right, you need me."

"Did I miss something?" Necrolis questioned causing both Vette and Quinn to once again stare at him in confusion. Looking over his shoulder Necrolis spotted 2V mopping the deck plating by the stairs. "2V where are we?"

"On board your ship, master." The droid stopped mopping and answered immediately. "And a fine ship you have, master. It is…"

"That will do." Necrolis stated holding up a hand to shut up the prattling droid. Looking back to the others he spoke again, voice calm but with a hard edge that bespoke he was not going to take any arguing.

"I could have sworn there was not a republic banner hanging about here. This is not the republic, it is not a debate. If either of you cannot follow my orders, there is the door."

Malavai Quinn and Vette stood staring at Necrolis, then exchanged confused and wondering glances with each other. Neither of them had expected the stance he was taking, let alone the ultimatum he had just dropped. Vette shook her head even as Malavai Quinn lowered his gaze to the floor.

"My lord, forgive me." Quinn said with a small curt bow. "I meant no offence in offering suggestion. It is as you say, and I swore fealty to you."

Necrolis nodded at Quinn's words. It was as he had expected his response to be. Turning he cast a glance to Vette, studying her as she looked right back at him. There was a glimmer of fire in her violet eyes as she stared back, perhaps a hint of hurt in them too. Necrolis expected an argument still, knowing it was not in Vette's character to remain silent and passive. When she finally spoke, she surprised him.

"I said I had your back, and I still do. I'm not going anywhere."

Necrolis nodded and then looked at both of his companions in turn before clasping his hands before him. As he did so he caught himself, knowing such an action, while comfortable, was also exactly what Baras had a habit of doing. Sighing he settled for crossing his arms over his chest comfortable.

"I'm going to rest for a couple hours before heading out." He announced, "Quinn make sure we are ready to go at that time."

* * *

Malavai Quinn had watched Necrolis leave then moved off himself to his own quarters. Locking the door, Quinn then activated the dampening programme he had created to ensure nothing he did with electronics could be picked up or traced. Sealed in the privacy of his room, Quinn settled himself and then used the personal holo device, making the call he knew he had no choice but to make. He was already regretting hitting the button to activate the device. In a moment, the soft light blue image of Darth Baras appeared to stand before him.

"Ah, my good and loyal Captain." Baras stated, his hands clasped before him as the metal masked head nodded. "I was growing concerned I had not heard from you yet. How did our little plan go?"

"My lord." Quinn nodded his head to the man before thinking how best to answer the question. "Your apprentice proved quite formidable, but I cannot say he acted out of anything but concern for a companion. He would have done exactly the same had it been me. I fear there appears to be little attachment for either the twi'lek or myself beyond simply we are an asset and companion."

"I see." Baras remarked as he began to pace, clearly thinking on what Quinn had just reported. "And you are sure you are telling me all there is? You do remember where your loyalties truly lie, do you not, Captain?"

Malavai Quinn took a long slow swallow and a deep breath even as he made himself nod his head. He knew he had to go along with things, knew Baras had the upper hand. Baras was evil incarnate and he had no qualms about ensuring Quinn was utterly crushed if he did not do as told. Quinn was well aware of what happened to Baras' enemies, let alone assets that no longer proved useful. And he had all the leverage he needed. Quinn simply could not risk not helping and doing what the man wanted. Nobody would understand, but in the end he had no choice at all.

"I am, and will always be, your loyal subject to command, my lord." Quinn answered with another bow to Baras.

"See that it remains so. I would hate for something… untoward… to have to happen." Malavai Quinn gulped slightly again at the words and nodded his understanding.

"My lord, I believe your apprentice is and remains loyal and in your service." Quinn said again, "However, I will remain vigilant on watching for anything to indicate otherwise. I believe perhaps, you might even be able to use the twi'lek to test such still."

"You suggest another attempt on her to see how he reacts?" Baras questioned, pondering the thought.

"If you wish to test him, perhaps it shall bear better results than last time." Quinn offered.

"No." Baras said finally with a wave of his hand. "We shall simply wait and see. Make sure you report in, Quinn. I would hate to have to send someone to get my messages."

"Understood, my lord." Quinn stated and nodded before the call was terminated by Baras.

* * *

Necrolis stretched out on the bunk in his quarters. He had tossed aside his tunic and boots, leaving them on the small table in the room along with his belt and weapons. Sleep was as far and elusive as it could have been, but it felt good to just rest. The events in the forward command replayed over and over in his mind's eye, and made him question if he had really needed to kill all of them. He recalled his words at the end, of being sith. They were all enemies who stood against the Empire's interests, he reminded himself then. It bothered him some that he was even thinking about such, and questioning himself. He knew why, and who the cause of such was. It was the same reason in the end he wanted Vette as far away from him meeting Jaesa Willsaam's parents as possible. He could not show weakness, he could not have mercy. They were going to die to draw the padawan out of hiding. That was the plan and mission. Baras expected such, not excuses. He had no choice but to be Baras' dark reaper of souls no matter how distasteful the tasks put before him were.

Sighing, Necrolis closed his eyes and tried to silence the thoughts in his mind to find some sleep. He was just getting comfortable and relaxed when he heard the chime indicating someone was at his door. Necrolis frowned even as the chime sounded again. When such was not answered he heard the light pounding on the door itself, and he shook his head. He was well aware of who it would be standing there, small blue fist banging away. Vette was nothing if not persistent. Reaching for the small control panel by the head of the bed, Necrolis unlocked the door before calling out even as he moved to sit up.

"It's open, Vette."

Vette heard the call to her and hit the door control, opening it and then closing it once more behind her. She looked to Necrolis before blushing and averting her eyes as she noted his partly naked form sitting on the side of his bed. Damn the man, she thought, knowing he likely revelled in putting her off balance all the time. Taking a deep breath, she focused on what she wanted to do. There was no getting around things as they were. She had to deal with him. She was fed up with being left behind and pushed aside, and she wanted answers.

"Was something on your mind?" Necrolis finally asked her when she did not say anything right away.

"Actually yes. I want to know what is going on." Vette stated, finally looking at him. If he was not going to get dressed, well then that was just that and she would look at him. She was not that shy, and clearly he didn't care.

"Some elaboration is required." Necrolis said as he pushed off from the bed and moved over to stand close by the woman.

Vette scowled and jabbed a finger into Necrolis' chest even as the words came fast and quick. Necrolis had expected an outburst but he had to admit he did not grasp just how deeply things had affected the woman. She was truly worked up, and it showed.

"Don't you dare try and pull that with me!" Vette snapped, "You have been secretive, withdrawn, and a pain in the ass with this bullshit and I want to know why? Why are you keeping me at arms length and locked away on this ship? And don't you dare try and pawn off some damn excuse!"

Necrolis stared and listened to the woman a moment before making to answer her only to have Vette cut him off. The twi'lek had barely taken a breath before continuing her tirade, leaving him to stand there and take it all, unable to get a word in edge wise.

"Damn you, I have done nothing but stand beside you and cover your ass time and time again! I have had your back, Necrolis! I deserve an answer here! I demand one! Not once have I ever done a damn thing but support you, even if I hated what we had to do! How dare you cut me out so!"

Finally Necrolis broke into laughter as Vette paused to catch her breath. The laughter made Vette stop and frown, hands balling to fists to settle on her hips as she scowled once more at the man. Taking both hands and putting them on the twi'lek's shoulders, Necrolis leaned in and spoke softly to the woman.

"Maybe if you'd shut up for once here, I might well get a word in edge wise."

Vette blushed and looked away. She was suddenly very aware of the feel of his hands on her shoulders and the proximity he was to her. Necrolis watched the reaction and gave that small tight smirk of a smile as the woman shut up finally and blushed. She was rather pretty when all flustered and in a mood, he noted before pushing that thought aside. He had to handle things carefully, he knew. Necrolis had no desire to let the woman in or get close which meant telling her the truth was out of the question. He had thought about their eventual conversation, knowing such was coming, on the walk back from the command base.

"Umm…" Vette said when the silence had dragged on between them for a few moments.

"You have had my back, Vette. Do not think I do not recognize and know such. There are some things that are just easier to handle myself, and I cannot afford kindness or mercy when dealing with this. Do not confuse accomplishing the mission with me always liking how it has to go. We've had that conversation before." Necrolis stated, hand moving to press to Vette's lips as she made to reply and keeping the woman silent. "I have a plan as always, and that did not include you coming with me on this mission. That is not because I do not value your presence and assistance, but because I have something you are going to handle while I do such."

Vette kept quiet, holding still as Necrolis' fingers lingered on her lips. When he finally pulled away she merely nodded at his words, now curious as to what he wanted her to do. She was not sure she totally believed his explanation, but she could not say he was outright lying either. As ever, there was simply more to what was happening then he would ever let on. Always guarded, Vette noted with distaste. Just once she wanted to see him drop his guard down to see him as he truly was. She was not holding her breath that would ever happen however.

"While I draw attention to what I am doing, I want you to go and fetch the Lady Renata and bring her back here to the ship. Think you might be able to handle that?"

Vette heard Necrolis' words and stared at him, well aware her jaw had literally hit the floor. Had he really just told her to do what she thought he had? She had not liked the fact Kendoh had been catered to, the woman literally dragged into slavery to that man. He made her skin crawl, and she could only imagine what the woman had been forced to endure. Still, how did Necrolis know where she was to even attempt a rescue, and had he forgotten the entire house Thul that was loyal to the duke? She doubted the man was simply going to hand the woman over, let alone be happy with it.

"I'm not sure I can accomplish such on my own." Vette admitted with a slight frown.

"Which is why you will have help from inside. You remember Fimm Ress?"

"Kendoh's body guard? Ok, what really is going on here?" Vette questioned of the man, unsure as to what was going on.

"Simple, Vette. Kendoh's usefulness is almost at an end." Necrolis stated, voice suddenly holding a very cold edge to every word. "I do not like being used for his own ends and the man is a simpleton. It is time to put the pieces in place to end his miserable existence."

"I'm not complaining now, mind you, but won't the armoured asshole be upset?" Vette asked, knowing she should not have called Darth Baras such, but she hated the sith and could not really bite her tongue.

"I don't care."

The statement was simple and to the point and surprised Vette. She knew Necrolis was not a mindless killing machine of Baras. She knew well enough Necrolis was his own man. Still, to hear him openly state such about Baras made her smile broadly. It was a confirmation all she had thought of him was true. She knew she would not like his choices and decisions at times, but behind such she was beginning to figure out the real Necrolis. Careful girl, he's still sith, she reminded herself knowing she had to push down those feelings and thoughts.

"Necrolis… I…" Vette stammered trying to suddenly find words.

"Take care of this for me." Necrolis said finally, stepping back from Vette and letting her go. "Now go get ready, I need a bit more rest. You'll head out when I do."

Vette nodded, biting her lower lip. Words best left unsaid hung in her thoughts right there on the tip of her tongue. She could not stop herself from taking in his shirtless body. Blushing once more, she forced herself to look away and turn and head out. As she heard the door sliding shut behind her, she dared a peek back over her shoulder, noting he was staring intently at her still before he disappeared.

Necrolis watched as Vette looked at him and blushed before leaving. He frowned lightly as he watched her then leave his room. For a moment he had the thought to stop her. She had been right there, so very close. It would have been simple enough to just lean right in and kiss her. Watching her even as the door cycled closed, he caught the look back at him over her shoulder. What was the twi'lek thinking, he wondered. Did she have even the slightest clue of how he was feeling, of the thoughts he had about her? What would she make of such? Shaking his head Necrolis moved back to flop down on his bunk and try and clear his mind once more. You cannot think like this, you cannot let her in, he reminded himself. You have to protect her no matter how you feel. No, it was because of how you feel about her, he reminded himself.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Fimm Ress looked slowly over the blue skinned twi'lek as she made her way into the small cantina a short distance outside of House Thul. It had been a perfect meeting place. Few of the nobles would dare to come to the place, and they would never lower themselves to talk to peasants who frequented the place. Fimm also knew given his standing as a sith, it automatically made people drop their gaze and intentionally pay him no attention. No one wanted to tempt fate and draw a sith's ire. All that played well into keeping things unnoticed and unreported. That was until the twi'lek arrived. Vette made a sight few would not notice.

Vette arrived wearing form fitting armour that accentuated the flare of her hips and lean lithe form. Her light blue skin with darker markings that ran down her lekku gave her an almost exotic look. On Alderaan especially, Fimm knew twi'leks were viewed as slaves, be it servant or pleasure. With blasters strapped to her hips she clearly was not either one, and that lead to curiosity. Not that Fimm Ress didn't see the attraction of the view she made. She was quite stunning in her armour, and he enjoyed watching her as she walked in and over to his table.

Vette noted the sith's gaze on her as she approached the table. There were only a handful of people in the cantina, a lone bartender behind the bar. She caught a couple quick glances at her but nothing that made her worry over such. Necrolis trusted the man, and so she would as well. She doubted he was foolish enough to cross Necrolis at all. Who in their right mind would piss him off, she thought even as she slid into a seat across from the man. Fimm Ress smiled and nodded to her and she smiled back. Fimm Ress was a large, well muscled man she could tell despite his wearing the red armour and loose fitting red robes of his station. He was a little more rugged than most, with strong chiselled features that were still somehow attractive in their own way.

"I see you had no trouble finding the place." Fimm Ress remarked casually.

"It wouldn't do if I got lost all the time. Someone might think I was trying to run away instead of straying." Vette quipped back and grinned even as she shrugged.

"I doubt anyone would complain if you strayed into their company." Fimm said, outright flirting with the woman. He grinned when he saw Vette blush at his statement.

"Umm… so… about this whole thing…" Vette tried to stop blushing even as she made an effort to get back to the mission Necrolis had given her. She watched as Fimm Ress grinned at her and winked before taking a long sip of his drink and letting the moment pass between them.

"My men will ensure the surveillance leading into and within the holding cell are taken care of. I will monitor and watch you closely. I cannot be found to directly interfere but I can ensure should there be any alarms you will have a way out. The keep has security measures such as ray shields that can lock down corridors which will keep people from getting to you."

"Good to know." Vette remarked, knowing she shouldn't but unable to stop herself from adding in, "So you'll be watching me, hmm?"

"Quite intently." Fimm said back, giving the woman a meaningful look and flirting right back with her.

"Just make sure your not distracted staring too hard." Vette quipped right back at the man, enjoying herself despite not really having that much interest in the man.

"I'll try my best." Fimm answered back quickly and winked at her. "Might be hard with that lovely ass of yours on display in the cameras."

Vette blushed again even as she lowered her gaze, all too aware of the sudden warmth in the cantina. She knew he was interested in her. That was absolutely perfectly clear. She was quite sure if she wanted, he would be all too ready to sleep with her. Not that she couldn't have used the tension relief she knew, but it was not at all what she wanted. She had to feel a connection, and she believed if she was going to do that, it would be for love, not lust. Fimm Ress was out of luck, but the flirting was fun all the same.

"Well looking never hurt anyone." Vette remarked as she rose back to her feet to leave. "Call the holo when you are ready. It'll give you enough time to grab a cold shower."

Fimm Ress laughed and nodded to the twi'lek. He watched her rise and head out, his gaze moving to the sway of her hips and the taut rounded form of her ass. For a moment he had a perfect mental image of how the woman might look naked. Shaking his head, he made a note to file away those thoughts until after the mission was done. She had not discouraged his flirting; perhaps he might yet have a chance with the woman. Assuming there is not something going on with her and Necrolis, he reminded himself. He had not forgotten the man's look when Kendoh had flirted with the twi'lek. He had no wish to wind up on the wrong side of Necrolis Darkstar. It was something he would have to ponder and see about.

* * *

Vette leaned up against the wall, waiting with blasters in hand. She had been able to slip inside house Thul unnoticed, making her way downwards and into its depths. Fimm Ress had things in hand, and had guided her into the bowels of the keep, giving instructions when needed through her earpiece. He had her waiting as guards were moving about around the corner and down the corridor ahead. She knew she was close to the holding cell, and as such she had to take even more caution than usual. She was so close to the goal, she could not at all afford to have an alarm sounded now.

"Just a moment more, almost clear. We've already got the cell security circumvented and the door unlocked."

Vette heard Fimm Ress and cast a glance about the corner, seeing the corridor down to the doorway clear. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves and waited for the sith to tell her to go. So far so good, she thought. As long as everything continued to go smoothly, and the Lady Renata was not incapacitated in any way, it should be over soon Vette knew. If Renata was injured or drugged, things were going to be a bit more difficult. Vette made herself push such from her thoughts, knowing that she would soon know firsthand instead of just guessing.

"You're clear. You have a small window, make it quick." Fimm's calm strong voice said in her ear.

Vette holstered one blaster and then ducked around the corner and sprinted the length of the corridor. When she reached the cross junction with the other hallway she paused and did a quick check before crossing it. As much as she might trust the sith, she still trusted her own instincts more. Reaching the door she noted the green unlocked light showing on the control panel and cycled it open. Instinct made her move to the side as the door opened, keeping her in a small bit of cover since she did not know what she would be facing.

Looking in Vette frowned and grit her teeth in anger. Violet eyes scanned the room noting the two guards, both in a state of undress. Renata had been left naked, her former clothing left ripped and in tatters scattered about the floor. The woman had been chained naked and spread open, left to the whims and wanting of the guards. Even as Vette moved into the room and the men turned their heads to look towards her, she had both blasters once again drawn and in hand. A pair of shots spit from each weapon, striking both men in the head and sending them to the floor.

"Please don't be dead." Vette muttered softly as she moved towards Renata.

The woman's head was down, but Vette could see her chest move which let her know she was breathing at least. Violet eyes took in the cuts and large almost black bruises all over the woman. Once she had been nobility, a woman of position and power. Now she was broken and battered, a plaything under the whim of a man who had clearly taken what he wanted from her and cast her aside. Vette swallowed down the bitterness and anger that rose within her. Stay focused and get her out of here, she reminded herself. Even as Vette worked on unlocking the shackles at the woman's wrists and ankles, Renata stirred and stared at her.

"Who… who are…" The woman tried to force the words out of cracked lips.

"A friend." Vette replied sparing the woman a soft smile. "You think you can manage?"

"If it means getting out of here I'll bloody well crawl the whole way." Renata said, and Vette smiled as she noted the fight and fire still within the woman. "I don't know you, who sent you?"

"Someone who is not too happy with Kendoh." Vette remarked back, knowing there was not enough time to get into things with the woman. If she mentioned Necrolis, the woman was more likely to refuse the help and would put them both at risk. "We don't have a lot of time. We need to go. I promise to answer your questions after we are clear of here."

Renata looked with dark eyes at the blue skinned twi'lek with a mixture of distrust, gratitude, and curiosity. While she was not sure she wanted to trust this unknown woman, she had saved her from more abuse and trauma by killing both of her jailors. That counted for something, at least. If there was any chance it was true they were no friend of Duke Kendoh, and she had a hope of escape, Renata knew she had to take it. At the very least if it was a set up or trap, she could hope to die attempting to escape and fighting. Anything was better than cowering and being handed about as a plaything for any man's desires. This was a chance to at least have some say in her fate.

Every muscle ached, pain searing through her as Renata struggled with the first few steps she took. Vette watched her closely, frowning as she saw her struggle. She made to reach a steadying hand out, but Renata waved it away, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to straighten up and walk as properly as she could. As she moved she found the motions came easier, if not any less painful than before.

"I will manage. Let us get out of this dark place." Renata said, a semblance of her station coming back to her.

"Stay close, and hurry as best you can." Vette advised moving ahead and trying to let Renata set the pace as they left her holding cell.

"You need to hurry, the replacement guards are enroute. I'm having my men slow them down with apparently malfunctioning blast doors."

"Good move." Vette remarked quietly back to the man. "We'll go as fast as she can. Keep me posted."

* * *

Fimm Ress watched the two women as they approached. Nestled in a small alcove off the side entry into house Thul, he had been waiting for them to get clear and rendezvous with him. He knew they were now out of time. The guards had finally checked on the prisoner and discovered her gone. While his men were keeping the searching guards delayed, such could not last forever. Fimm noted the state of Renata as Vette kept her close by. Stepping out from the alcove, he watched as the woman pulled up sharply, eyes growing wide in fear at the sight of him. He had expected as much of a reaction, though he had not expected the woman to be as battered and clearly injured as she was. Kendoh, he thought sourly, the man had no honour whatsoever.

"Him? No! I knew it… I knew it was a trap." Renata stated, frozen where she stood in fear.

Vette looked from Fimm Ress back to the woman and shook her head. Stepping between the two, Vette looked the other woman in the eye, making sure to keep her voice calm and steady as she spoke. They could not afford her freezing up or fighting against them. All of their lives were on the line, Vette knew.

"It's ok. Who do you think helped me get to you?" Vette put the question to Renata. "It will be ok, just trust me. We're almost free."

" I… I don't know…" Renata frowned as she tried to wrap her mind about what was happening.

"Lady I mean you no harm, I never did." Fimm spoke up moving to stand behind Vette and averting his eyes to her naked form even as he held out a large black robe to the woman. "We were lied to by Kendoh. I have done what I can now to help rescue you."

Renata looked at Fimm Ress again, frown still on her face. Reaching out she took the robe and wrapped it about herself, then looked once more to the blue skinned twi'lek. Vette nodded to her, giving a small smile. She remained unsure of the sith, but the twi'lek had an air about her that bespoke of the ability to trust her. Renata felt somewhat safe with the other woman about.

"You have to hurry. Two of my men will lead the way towards the spaceport. I have to deal with Kendoh and hopefully we can delay them enough for you to get Renata into hiding."

Vette nodded to the large sith, reaching out a hand to touch his forearm lightly before he moved away. Fimm spared the twi'lek a smile and wink before turning to leave.

"Watch your back." Vette called out after him.

"Don't worry I plan to see you again." Fimm responded with a grin that made Vette's stomach flutter.

Grabbing the deep hood of the robes Renata wore, she pulled it up over the woman's head and nodded to her. Taking her hand gently, Vette tugged her into moving once more, the two of them slipping out of the keep and into the sunlight of day. Two red robed sith fell in on either side and slightly ahead of them, guiding them out and across the wide space in front of house Thul. They made it past the speeder vendor, and into the small stands of what passed for a marketplace, getting close to the cantina before the two sith pulled up. Ahead of them Vette could see Thul guards blocking the stairs and searching people.

"Shit." Vette stated and looked about quickly before pulling the woman off to the side and into a stand of bushes and trees. "This just got complicated."

"I won't go back." Renata hissed as she crouched down out of sight beside the twi'lek. "I would rather die."

"I don't plan on getting caught." Vette said and rested a hand lightly on the other woman's shoulder. "If it comes to that, no damn way am I letting Kendoh get his grubby hands on either of us."

Renata nodded at Vette's words, giving a small smile to the woman. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, it was almost more than she could grasp. She was free, she had been rescued. One of her captors had even aided in her escape, though she honestly knew not why. Whoever had sent the twi'lek, Renata knew she owed them thanks. Assuming they are not doing this for their own means and ends. She would not be surprised at all to find some other Alderaanian noble behind this for their own sick needs. Such were the games of power after all. Glancing towards the two sith, she noticed them arguing with the Thul guards before grudgingly and unhappily the guards began to disperse and move off back towards the marketplace. Vette grinned at Renata and winked.

"Nobody ever argues long with a sith." Vette quipped with a giggle.

The two women waited and watched for long tense minutes, ensuring the guards would not return before moving from cover and falling back in behind their sith escorts. They received a few glances as they reached the Rhu Caenus spaceport, but no one dared stray too close or stare too long with the sith present. Vette let out a long slow breathe calming herself as they walked inside and over to the lift that took them down to the hanger where the Wraith was waiting in its berth. Once they were before the ship the two sith bowed to Vette and then headed back to house Thul and their commander. Renata looked at Vette, then the ship, then let her gaze linger back on the twi'lek once more.

"Now that we are clear of danger, who is it you work for?" Renata asked the pointed question and Vette turned to face her even as she signalled for the ramp to be lowered allowing them aboard.

"Ok, well… umm… take a deep breath and just don't freak out ok?" Vette stammered and then shrugged and threw her hands up. There was no way to sugar coat who had orchestrated the woman's release, even though Vette had the sinking feeling after her reaction with Fimm Ress she really did not like sith. "Necrolis Darkstar."

Renata took a step back and glanced about her quickly, feeling her heart pound in her chest as her blood pumped faster. Renata knew that name, it was the sith who had invaded her home, handed her over without a care to Fimm Ress. It was he who had cast her down into the darkness of Kendoh's cruel mercies and stripped her of everything in her life. How could he be the one behind saving her? Was this some sick joke, the woman wondered? Renata took another step but knew with a quick look there really was nowhere to run. She had no home, no station or title to hide behind anymore. Every noble who even remotely would have been called friend would not support her, not anymore. Her life was even more broken and battered than her body was, she knew. Looking to the twi'lek she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"It's okay, it really is." Vette tried to soothe over the moment. "Necrolis honestly can come across as an asshole, but really as far as sith go…he's a lil manka cub."

Renata scowled at Vette and shook her head at the woman's words. She had seen the cold hard truth of the sith firsthand. She had no idea how the twi'lek could ever view the man as anything but a cold hearted bastard. It seemed completely at odds with the sith she knew and had encountered. And yet here she was, freed and stashed away safely on his ship. He had sent aid and rescued her. The question remained, why? It was something she knew only the man himself could answer, assuming she could trust anything he said at all.

"Manka cubs still bite and have claws, my dear." Renata finally answered the blue skinned woman, "You'd best be careful and remember such."

* * *

Fimm Ress moved into Duke Kendoh's office slowing his steps just enough to ensure the grin was gone from his face fully. He had heard Kendoh's tirade of anger all the way down the hall, and it had brought him such pleasure. The man's pain and torment was sweet, and Fimm knew it was more than well deserved. It had disturbed him to see the once proud and strong noble woman broken and naked, her body battered by abuse. Sometimes life was not fair, and his duty not pleasant, he reminded himself. He had to give the woman some credit however, as she had not given up. Her anger, her pain, and her hate had fuelled and nurtured her. There was more to the woman than first glance would have indicated.

Kendoh Thul stood behind his desk, hands balled into fists and pounding on the desk top in rage. He was stammering and repeating himself, and Fimm noted he was literally foaming at the mouth he was so angry. He had not seen the man lose his control to this extent before. If he had not known the man to be a spineless coward who lacked any real strength, he might have been worried by the outburst. Kendoh however, was powerless and weak. For all the bluster and rage, all the venomous words spit out, he was all sound and fury and nothing more.

"Fimm, you useless waste of air! There you are! Finally!" Kendoh lashed out at the sith in fury. "We've got intruders, Renata was stolen from me, and you do nothing to even protect me!"

"Calm yourself, Duke." Fimm Ress said flatly, holding up a hand to the man.

"Calm? Calm?" Kendoh screamed, voice going shrill, "I could have been assassinated you idiot! Your dereliction of duty is going to be noted, oh yes it is! Where the fuck were you? You useless quivering pile of filth!"

Fimm Ress rolled his eyes in annoyance, reminding himself to remain calm no matter what. No matter the insult, Fimm could not react to the man. He could not give in to his urges, how he truly wanted to deal with the man, which was to throttle the man to death with his own entrails. Of all the nobles on Alderaan he had to be saddled with, Kendoh had proven to be the most craven, weak, mewling fop of them all. How he had ever come into a position of power was beyond his comprehension. The one thing that made it bearable was in knowing soon enough the man's time was going to be up. Necrolis Darkstar would have the pleasure of the kill, Fimm knew, but letting him served his own interests and set him free. Shaking his head, Fimm reminded himself he was talking to a dead man. Kendoh just did not know such yet.

"I was on my daily patrol about this place. My men were in position and you were perfectly safe, I assure you." Fimm Ress stated calmly, watching as Kendoh growled and banged his hands on the desk top once more.

"Utter incompetence!" Kendoh shouted once more.

"As for your plaything, you were already bored with her. What loss is it really?"

The question brought Kendoh's anger into sharp focus. He glared at the sith, gnashing his teeth and once again pounding on his desk top. Shaking his head, Kendoh once more began to literally froth at the mouth as his rage swept him up. She had been his, it mattered not he had already had his fill of her. She was his to do with as he liked. And it pleased him to break her so, see that smug smile wiped from her face. How dare she have the unmitigated gall to oppose him, to spurn his affection and spit on all he was. Oh she had paid for such, but she should have suffered and paid all the more. Now he did not have the chance to do so.

"I want that bitch found and returned back to me, and I want it done now!" Kendoh barked out.

"I shall see the Thul guards are well informed and conduct a house by house search." Fimm tossed out, though in truth he had no intentions of doing any such thing.

"No!" Kendoh snapped waggling a finger at the sith. "You and your men get out of my sight! Find Renata and drag her back here, I don't care if she is kicking and screaming. Do you hear me, Ress? Go find her!"

Fimm Ress once more rolled his eyes but bowed to the man and spun sharply on his heels and walked out of the room. He did not need to look to know the two other men in the room were right behind him, both gladly getting out of the mad Duke's company. Halfway down the hall Fimm could not keep it in any longer and be laughed lightly. Soon, so very soon, he reminded himself.

Kendoh Thul glared as Fimm Ress and the two guards left the room. In a rage the man screamed and grabbed the edge of the desk, shoving hard and toppling it over in a resounding crash. Grabbing the desk chair he hurled it over the desk and to the other side of the room. Panting with the effort, Kendoh looked about and fumed as he thought of all he had planned that was now in jeopardy. He needed Renata returned to him. Oh he knew all too well there would be no marriage, but if he could get her with child, he would have a tie right to house Alde. That was all he needed. He did not care a damn about the woman, and as soon as he had secured Alde as an ally and had a child from the bitch he would strangle her with his bare hands and dispose of her. All he had to do was get the tie to Alde. Nothing else mattered but pulling them in as an ally and nothing would do that better than a blood tie.

Kendoh forced himself to calm down, gulping large deep breaths as he began to pace across the plush carpet of his office. The servants could clean up well enough, he knew. Running a hand through the dishevelled brown hair, Kendoh tried to focus on his plans. He needed Renata, it was really that simple. If she had escaped and got to talking, it could then ruin him. Allegations were all it would take. How to avoid such, who to blame, Kendoh began to mull over such knowing he had to find a way to deflect everything from himself. He needed a fall guy. And he knew just who to blame. Moving quickly, Kendoh jammed a finger into the holo terminal control and made a call. Yes, he knew just who to blame.


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Necrolis Darkstar crouched low in the snow, eyes scanning down past the wall below him that ringed about the city that had been built around the tall central spire that was castle Organa. Nestled in the GlavusValley, ringed by snow covered peaks, the city was made to be awe inspiring and overwhelming to visitors. In that, Necrolis knew the architechts had succeeded. The high wall about it inspired safety, while the large pathways between buildings and spacious courtyards filled with fountains and gardens gave it a peaceful and open concept. With the snow and mountains as a backdrop view, it was idealistic and breath taking. Necrolis' gaze moved over the city to the towering spire at its core, the place where he would find Jaesa Willsaam's parents, servants of the Organa household.

He had struck out and reached the valley quickly. It had been a fine idea by Malavai Quinn to gain entry by use of the mountains, and Necrolis was surprised at how lax the security measures of house Organa in fact were. There had not even been any sentry droids or electronic means of securing the area. He had simply hiked up and through to where the mountainside bordered the wall, a place where he could simply leap down and gain entry. Quinn had remarked how weak the defences here were, Necrolis reminded himself. They were expecting that if an attack were to come it would be a full battalion at the very least, and more a full on army. They were not expecting anyone to come in small stealthy groups at all.

The sudden beep of the small holo device Necrolis carried caught his attention. Pulling it from the pouch on his belt, Necrolis thumbed the device on and watched as the face of Fimm Ress appeared before him in pale blue relief. The call was not unexpected. They had planned things to coincide with his incursion into house Organa. Necrolis would need a distraction to take care of any roving patrols of Organa troopers within the compound, and such would distract house Thul as well when word reached them. Necrolis had no doubts there were spies out there somewhere watching the Organa's closely.

"My lord, all is in ready and we await your word to commence operations." Fimm Ress stated formally. "Your lovely little twi'lek is set for her rescue."

Necrolis nodded at the man's words, feeling a sudden curiosity as he heard the man speak so of Vette.

"You may begin and give her the go ahead." Necrolis stated.

"I will ensure success, and am sure your companion will be just fine." Fimm replied back and Necrolis frowned and stared hard at the man's image.

"I shall hold you to such, Fimm." Necrolis growled out. "She had best be just fine."

"It shall be so, my lord."

With that Necrolis ended the call and shoved the device back into its pouch. The frown remained on his face as he mulled over the other sith's words. He had sensed something when the man had spoken, an interest more than normal in Vette. The thought irked Necrolis, and he shook his head realizing he was allowing himself to be foolishly jealous. In the end if Vette was interested in the man, who was he to stop such? He could not afford to let her be close to him, and she was a beautiful young woman after all. Shaking his head and forcing the thoughts away, Necrolis focused on his own mission. Above all else that had to come first, and he could not afford any distractions at all.

With a fluid grace, Necrolis rose and moved to the edge of the rock ledge he was on, calling to him the force to aid in leaping from his hiding spot to the top of the wall below. Landing, Necrolis dropped into a crouch once more, scanning alertly for any sign someone had seen him. With no one in sight, and no sounds of any alarm, he dropped down from the wall behind one of the many buildings and then struck out following along using the buildings as cover. Stopping at every corner and glancing about, Necrolis noted the place was relatively quiet, but he knew closer to the city core that would likely change. Tapping the comm link open, Necrolis knew it was time to begin the next part in the plan, that of setting up a distraction.

"Quinn, are you ready?"

"Right here, my lord." Quinn remarked back to Necrolis. "I must remind you again to be careful with the explosives. Set the detonator on each with care."

"I have no desire to find myself a part of the living force anytime soon, I can assure you, Captain." Necrolis said with a chuckle in response, even as he began pulling out the devices Quinn had put together, slapping them on the backs of the buildings as he went.

Necrolis had let Quinn make the devices, dividing them into two satchels that he had slung over each shoulder. He would plant one satchel along the early part of his incursion, the second closer to the central spire. Quinn would remote detonate the incendiary devices once Necrolis had planted them, and then gotten himself into position. Once the second set of charges went off, anyone guarding outside the castle spire would be so focused on the commotion, it would allow him to slip within easily.

"First boom is set." Necrolis commented even as he moved between two houses and after casting a look about ran across the wide street to the other side, ducking between and behind more buildings.

"I copy." Malavai Quinn's voice commented in his ear. "You are clear ahead until you get to the next open courtyard. I can see two patrols and some stationary droids."

Necrolis raced ahead, reaching the end of the alleyway between buildings, eyes sliding over the expansive open courtyard. A large fountain blocked part of the view, but he could see both patrols moving in opposite directions. Organa troops marching along, and looking quite bored he noted. Shifting sides to peer just past the fountain as best he could, Necrolis could just see one of the droids Quinn had mentioned. Frowning he noted there was no real way past them. The last thing Necrolis wanted to do was fight. There were too many to prevent an alarm going off, and if that happened he would have to abort his mission. The spire would wind up on lock down and heavily defended.

"Quinn, get me a way around them." Necrolis hissed as his helmeted head turned to keep watch on the closest of the patrols. "And while you are at it, keep tabs on how things are going with Vette."

"I shall endeavour to do so, my lord." Quinn said back. "I just do not understand why we are bothering, and not having Vette with you."

"Quinn…" Necrolis growled, the tone making it all too clear they were not going to be having that conversation.

"I'm working on a way around now, my lord. One moment."

Necrolis pressed against the wall of the building, eyes peering through the visor in his helmet as the troopers moved in unison drawing closer to where he was. If they spotted him, all would be lost he knew. There was no real place to go, and Necrolis knew enough not to move and draw attention towards the alley. All he could do was hug the wall low and hope they were so bored and not paying attention they would pass him by. As he waited, Necrolis took in each of the three troopers in turn. The lead was older, the side of his face scarred. He had shaved down black hair, three lines buzz cut into each side. The other two were clearly young enough to almost be new. Their armour seemed uncomfortable, as if they were unaccustomed to moving in and wearing it. One was a short cut blonde haired man, the other was a bob cut brunette female with visible and plentiful freckles that ran over her cheeks and bridge of her nose. As they drew right even with the alleyway, Necrolis slid his hand down to one lightsaber but otherwise remained still, holding his breath as they continued without hesitation right past where he was hidden.

"My lord, you will need to go out and to the left, follow along and then go behind the buildings and take the pathway behind around. It looks like there are two guards you will run into, but I trust that you can handle just two."

"Was that sarcasm I detected, Quinn?" Necrolis joked even as he moved as Quinn had instructed, darting out of the alleyway and running along the front of the buildings. Reaching the side of the courtyard he rushed behind and then paused, glancing back about to ensure he had in fact not been seen.

"I would never dare such, my lord." Quinn said back, even as his tone betrayed him and he could not suppress a chuckle. "I'm merely well aware of your skills and prowess."

"Is that so?" Necrolis laughed then even as he made his way along the back of the buildings, pulling up once more when he noticed the two Organa guards standing at the end of the street ahead of him.

Necrolis flexed his fingers, feeling the feel and weight of each lightsaber hilt in his hands. His eyes narrowed, gaze locking in on the two men. He was aware of his pulse slowing along with his breathing, pulling in deep lungfuls of air only to let it out in slow exhales. Absently he tapped out a steady beat with a booted foot, timing his movements to such. In a fluid motion, Nerolis leapt and called the force to him, carrying him across the distance to drop before both men. Arms came back and lunged forward, each saber piercing through a sentry. Drawing the weapons free, Necrolis glanced about looking for any further targets but seeing none. Turning his weapons off, he noted the camera on the side of the building pointed towards his direction.

"So how did that look, Quinn?" Necrolis asked and chuckled.

"Very efficient." Malavai Quinn answered back, grinning as he watched Necrolis through the feed he had patched himself into. A moment later he burst into laughter as Necrolis flipped his middle finger up at the camera to him before moving off once more.

Necrolis crossed the distance darting between two buildings, the last two before the open courtyard area at the base of the castle itself and the large grand staircase that lead up to the entry. Peering about the corner he noted the handful of guards about as well as sentry droids. Up at the top by the entry, there were at least five guards Necrolis was able to get a glimpse of and count. He doubted there were too many more out of sight, perhaps a pair on either side of the doorway. Looking out he could see the statues that adorned the courtyard. It was too open to get the explosives there without being seen, but the explosives themselves were small, almost impossible to see from a distance. Pulling out three, Necrolis took each in turn, gripping and levitating it with the force and floating it close to the ground to where he wanted to place them at the base of each statue. One by one he set them, careful to time his movements to avoid any guards close and within the courtyard.

"Explosives are set, Quinn." Necrolis advised as he backed away and swung back the way he had come, moving about to come at the stairs from the side, hiding in their shadow. "Stand by while I get set. Do you have a visual of the entry?"

"Copy that, my lord." Quinn advised, "And affirmative. I can see the entry clearly to advise when it is clear to move. Awaiting your order, sir. I trust you are in a safe location?"

"If there is such a thing, yes." Necrolis answered back.

"It appears Vette is making good progress. She has remained stealthy and undetected." Quinn updated him on the twi'lek and her mission. "Who knew she could be so quiet for so long?"

"Careful, I might have to tell her how pleased and proud of her you are."

"My lord, please!" Quinn mock protested with a wry grin. "We cannot have my reputation sullied so."

The first set of explosions Malavai Quinn set off sent up fireballs and thick black columns of smoke upwards to mar the clear blue sky. A piercing wail of alarms and raised shouts filled the air and broke the still calm that had seemed to hang serenely about the city. Necrolis watched and waited to hear from Quinn before moving, taking in the reaction of the Organa forces as they began to mobilize towards a perceived attack. Long moments dragged on and passed before Quinn set off the second round of explosions. The blasts tore at the stone and concrete statues, showering a deadly spray of debris out in all directions and turning the courtyard into a smoking chaos. The alarm continued to distract and annoy, wailing and echoing about the city even as forces moved to the blast sites.

"My lord, they have taken the bait." Quinn's voice came to life in the sith's ear. "They have abandoned the entry and moved down into the courtyard to look for enemies. The time is now."

Necrolis grinned inside his helmet and leapt with the aid of the force up the side of the stairs, landing on them. He had barely had his feet touch down when he was sprinting towards and through the entry and into the keep. All too easy, Necrolis thought as he took a moment to take in the hallway and stairs that lead off and up into the castle.

* * *

The way forward had been easy enough. There had been the occasional guard, but with the alarm already sounded, and the attention focused on the attacks outside, no one had bothered to think someone would get within the central building of house Organa. Necrolis had not bothered to hide the bodies. There was no point to such. It would be some time before anyone ventured back to the castle, and anyone inside would not be able to marshall forces enough to stop him at this point. With steady sure steps, Necrolis made his way into the central chamber of the main spire, stepping quickly down the short flight of stairs. Looking about he noted guards as well as a robed figure he could only guess to be a jedi. At least this won't be boring, Necrolis thought.

Two guards rushed towards him, blaster rifles in their hands. Necrolis threw both lightsabers out from him, guiding them with the force to spin and impale both guards. Even as they fell to the floor, Necrolis had turned his hands palms out, calling back his weapons to him. Even as his gaze moved to the rest present, Necrolis noted the blonde haired, robed figure of the jedi moving to the fore to block his path. Behind the helmet Necrolis grinned.

"Men, rally around me!" The jedi cried out, igniting the blue lightsaber in his hands. "The fight is upon us!"

The man was about the same age as Necrolis, sandy blonde hair that hung in his eyes with a strip of facial hair for a goatee covering his chin in a line. He was of average build, and despite the beige and brown baggy robes he wore, Necrolis could tell he was well muscled. Young enough to be foolish and careless, old enough to know and have formidable skills, the sith thought as he took in the jedi. Done with assessing the jedi, Necrolis' gaze slid past the man to his left at the pair of older figures that stood there. There they are, he thought, knowing by instinct alone the man and woman were exactly who he had come to find. He had Jaesa Willsaam's parents within his grasp.

"I didn't think a single assailant could make it through castle Organa's defences all the way here to us!" The old man said, making even the jedi pause and cast a glance at him.

"It was far too easy." Necrolis answered and shrugged. "I didn't even break a sweat."

The jedi took a step to his left, putting himself more in the line between Necrolis and the older couple. The challenge is dropped, Necrolis thought, knowing the jedi was not about to back down. Already he could sense the jedi's eagerness for a fight. This one was a hot head, rash, and in the end easily manipulated. While still dangerous, Necrolis knew he was the type that often had fallen to the dark side easy enough. Too cocky and brash, too sure of themselves, they left themselves open to being excessively guided by their emotions. It was only a matter of pushing just the right way for them to fall.

"Consider yourself warned, sith!" The jedi growled out, blue eyes narrowing as they glared at Necrolis. "You will not harm Parvin and Gregor Willsaam. I vow it."

Necrolis stood there and laughed, unable to help himself. The jedi was amusing as much as he was annoying, and Necrolis was not sure if he wanted to kill him. It might have proven more fun to break him, injure him and make him watch in torment and agony as he failed. It was a bit of dark fun Necrolis knew he could hardly resist. In the end however, Necrolis reminded himself he had a mission to complete. Even so, he could not get past having some fun and poking at the jedi.

"I disavow it."

"Who are you?" The jedi demanded.

"Death." Necrolis answered back, turning to stand sideways to the jedi, arm rising even as the lightsaber ignited, blade pointing towards the man. "And what name will they be engraving on your tombstone?"

"I am Jedi Master Volryder, and you would do well to stand down and walk away before I end you."

"Please! No more bloodshed!" Gregor Willsaam cried, moving forward and placing his hand on Volryder's shoulder lightly. "If we really are the cause of all this death, I want to know why. If there's something you want from us, I'm willing to listen, sith."

"Gregor, this has to do with Jaesa, I just know it." Parvin Willsaam stated, watching her husband as he tried to keep the fight between the sith and jedi from happening right before their eyes.

At the older woman's words, Necrolis heard Volryder groan and shake his head. Necrolis chuckled lightly and likewise shook his head before looking at the woman.

"Do shut up and quit your useless prattling!" Necrolis spat out, annoyed more than anything else.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone with the jedi. Now the Empire is hunting her." Parvin continued to talk, making Necrolis grit his teeth in annoyance. When the woman held up both hands pleadingly and spoke directly to him, Necrolis relaxed and forced himself to endure such and listen. "Sith, Jaesa was our life. She was going to marry Organa nobility so that we no longer had to be servants."

"When she left, we sacrificed that dream." Gregor Willsaam chimed in. "We don't know anything about Jaesa now. We were told we would probably never see her again."

Necrolis eyed up both of Jaesa Willsaam's parents. Gritting his teeth he fought back his annoyance as well as his disgust. They were set to take one of the truly powerful beings in the galaxy and reduce her to mere decoration on some Alderaanian's arm? All so they could rise up and play the games of nobility? Whoever, whatever, Jaesa Willsaam was, she was worthy of far better than what her parents had planned. Hunted by the Empire or not, the jedi for all their faults, had done very well in removing the young padawan from the environment of her youth. At least they had thought they would not see their daughter ever again, Necrolis thought, knowing he was there to ensure such as it was.

"We are mere servants, what could you want of us?" Parvin pleaded and asked of Necrolis.

"Your deaths." Necrolis answered coldly. "It is time for you to both die."

Necrolis struck swiftly, lashing out with the force to send the jedi and the couple remaining Organa guards sailing backwards, the force slam lifting them off their feet and tossing them well away from him. Stunned and left off their feet, none of them could stop Necrolis. The helmeted head turned to stare at the parents of Jaesa Willsaam, taking in their stunned stares, the wide eyes on each as terror gripped them. They clearly could see what was coming and knew they were powerless to stop it. That fear fuelled and aided Necrolis as much as their words and how they had treated their own daughter. Grasping both with the force, Necrolis force choked each savouring for a moment the gasping of breath as they struggled to breathe. Noting the jedi and guards were starting to get their wits about them, Necrolis reached out and used the force to wrench both Willsaam's necks to the side, the audible crack as necks broke unmistakable in the suddenly all too quiet chamber.

"No!" Volryder hissed as he scrambled to his knees, blue eyes taking in the silent and still bodies of Gregor and Parvin Willsaam where they had fallen. "I've never seen a sith kill that way so quickly. I had no chance to intervene."

"You still have no chance, fool." Necrolis snarled at the jedi, turning to face him and grasping both lightsaber hilts in his hands.

"My confidence and ego made me lax, sith, and lead to their deaths." Volryder admitted as he rose and re-ignited his lightsaber, taking up an attack stance. "My failure will only be remedied by bringing you to justice."

Necrolis laughed outright at the man's words. The two remaining Organa troopers looked between the jedi and sith and backed away. It was clear they were scared but not stupid, knowing they had no place but to be cannon fodder and die if they intervened. Looking at the jedi, Necrolis could see as well as feel the hatred that radiated from him, the anger that rose up and coursed through him. He was right there, right on that fine edge, he knew. All it was going to take was a simple, easy push to make the man lose it all.

"You have only one chance to live. Only your rage can defeat me!" Necrolis goaded, "Unleash it! Let's see what you are truly made of!"

"Yes!" Volryder cried back, rushing forward and swinging hard in a great overhand chop. "My shame must be eradicated! You have to die!"

Necrolis laughed even as he countered the blow with his left blade, spinning off and about, right handed blade sweeping across to slice along the jedi's back. Necrolis held his ground, letting Volryder cry out in pain from his strike and lose himself in his anger. The jedi rushed forward, his sole purpose and thought only to kill, to take Necrolis out. He was lost in emotion, lost to the dark side. Necrolis grinned behind his helmet even as he continued to nick and slice at the jedi, the pain simply fuelling his rage and torment all the more. Volryder was completely consumed and Necrolis let the man rush in, dropping low as the jedi swung a two handed sweeping strike at him. Rising up from under the passing blade, Necrolis turned sideways and speared his saber into the man's chest. Shoving the blade and stepping forward until the hilt nudged the jedi's chest, Necrolis leaned right in to the dying man.

"Your failure is now complete, jedi. You not only failed the Willsaam's but your own order as well."

"I… I am… I am lost." Volryder whispered, eyes glazing over.

Necrolis stepped back and drew the blade out of the jedi, watching the man fall to his knees. Volryder looked up at the sith, frowning and making to speak only to choke and cough on his own blood. Necrolis shook his head and kicked the man in the face, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor to finally expire.

"Mission accomplished." Necrolis stated as he shut down his weapons and re-clipped them to his belt, brushing off his hands on one another.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Necrolis walked up the ramp and into the Wraith, looking about as he moved up the stairs and into the heart of the ship. As ever he noted the ship droid 2V puttering at some unknown task as it was want to do. Vette was seated at the small table, feet stretched out and resting on it, arms up and hands behind her head. Necrolis smiled inside his helmet seeing her pleased she had not only completed her task but had done so without incident or injury. Malavai Quinn was present as well, and looking anxious. Seeing him, Quinn walked with purpose quickly to Necrolis even as he removed his helmet and gave the captain a questioning look.

"My lord." Quinn greeted, "It is good you've returned. Darth Baras has been… most insistent… on speaking with you."

Necrolis nodded as he moved and set his helmet on the table, understanding well enough why Quinn had been anxious. He had been answering Baras' calls and stalling the man. Necrolis could have cared less, but knew if he had not arrived soon the odds were Baras would have taken such out on Quinn and or Vette. Casting a look about, Necrolis noticed someone was missing and looked back to Quinn who immediately knew what the look was about.

"Given the nature of the call coming in, I thought it was wise the Lady Renata not be present or seen." Quinn explained quickly. "I ensured her comfort, but am afraid that meant giving her your quarters, my lord. I beg your understanding and forgiveness."

"Nice grovelling." Vette piped up, rolling her eyes at Quinn. "You going to kneel down and lick his boots next?"

"Vette." Necrolis said her name casting her a meaningful look and the twi'lek grew silent, mirth in her eyes.

Necrolis took a slow deep breath and glanced towards the hallway that lead to his chambers. He normally would have been beyond annoyed, but given the circumstances he could find no fault in how Quinn had handled things. The last thing he wanted was Baras discovering an unknown Organa aboard the Wraith and privy to their conversation. It was an immediate death sentence.

"You handled things well, Quinn." Necrolis finally said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder as he passed him and headed towards the holo terminal. "Best get this over with."

Necrolis moved to the terminal and put through the call to his master. There was no point in keeping him waiting, or irritating him further in making him place yet another call to him. He was well aware of Quinn moving up beside him and Vette having risen and moving up just off his left shoulder. It took only a moment for the call to be answered and the large blue full body image of Darth Baras to appear before him.

"Ah apprentice! There you are." Baras intoned, and there was no mistaking his annoyance. "I had been trying to reach you directly, even had Fimm Ress who serves Duke Kendoh try and put me through. I do not like delays. It is good to see you return and contact me."

"I am afraid I was merely in transit, my lord." Necrolis said, knowing such was indeed the truth.

"Excellent. I am seeking an update." Baras remarked, moving and pacing left and right irritably. It made the small hairs on the back of Necrolis' neck rise in warning. Something seemed amiss, even for Baras. "News of your search for Jaesa Willsaam's parents has reached me, and I am quite concerned."

Necrolis cast a quick glance at Quinn who was frowning. Nothing had been said by the captain, and Necrolis knew well enough to know Vette had no desire or use in talking to Baras herself. Frowning he mulled over Baras' words and could only come to one conclusion. There was only one person who would have had the temerity and idiocy to try and drive a wedge between himself and Baras. The comment about Fimm Ress had been the giveaway for Necrolis, and it all pointed back to Kendoh Thul. The man was going to pay dearly, Necrolis thought before focusing back on his master.

"There is no need for concern, my lord." Necrolis stated calmly. "I've killed the padawan's parents."

Necrolis heard the low gasp and hiss at his words from just behind him, knowing it came from Vette. It was all he could do to not turn and look at the twi'lek. He was well aware of her presence and feeling her violet eyes hard on him. Even Quinn turned his head, just ever so slightly in order to cast him a glance. Necrolis knew he was well aware of the possibility he would kill them, but it seemed both he and Vette had expected more the possibility he would do something else entirely. It had been a foolish thought for either of them to have. Necrolis knew there would be grumblings and in the case of Vette another bout of her remorse and dislike of the darker side of being sith.

"Oh, I see." Baras stated before stopping his pacing and shifting into his usual standing pose, hands clasped together before him. "It would seem I have been misinformed about your status since all is well. This is good. No doubt the padawan is twisting with grief."

"I am surprised you have not been able to sense the disturbance in the force and feel her agony." Necrolis stated, bringing a cough from Quinn who shifted uncomfortably at his clear shot taken.

"Hmm… yess… You've done well, Necrolis." Baras said, brushing Necrolis' comments aside as if they had not even been spoken. "You eclipse all my greatest hopes for you, and prove again you belong at my side. That alone makes my susceptibility to Duke Kendoh's gossip about you all the more foolish."

"Enlighten me, my master." Necrolis remarked, arms crossing over his chest in annoyance at having things confirmed.

"I should have known the man had ulterior motives and sensed his deceit."

"Are you going to tell me what that snivelling spineless maggot said?" Necrolis asked, the annoyance and anger growing within him. He knew he had already decided to deal with Kendoh, Baras be damned, but now the opportunity was there to do such with his blessing. Kendoh had taken the rope and not only fashioned his own noose, but put his head right through it for him.

"Firstly Kendoh had said you were distracted, and had caused the deaths of several Thul dignitaries. Something about damage done and explosions?" Baras said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Nothing more than culling the weak and collateral damage in carrying out your mission."

Baras nodded at Necrolis' explanation, having already deemed the man's words to be false and not worth bothering with. Oh there would be ramifications of course, but Baras already sensed there had been enough issues for Necrolis to go and deal with the man without having to go over every single complaint. Still, he could feel the anger rising in Necrolis and he was curious to see if that ever calm exterior he showed would crack finally.

"Kendoh also said that you had the general of Organa's forces at your mercy, and that you spared her. In doing such you undermined the Empire and were a traitor."

"That is a lie. The general died on my lightsaber as did all that were with her." Necrolis snarled, forcing himself to hold back his anger. "The only traitor here is the spineless little snivelling weasel the Empire has in a position of power, and his name is Kendoh."

"I sense no tremor of deceit in you, Necrolis." Baras remarked and nodded his helmeted head. "All that matters to me is that your mission is complete. For whatever reason, the man has taken it upon himself to slander you. I have no further use for Duke Kendoh. Punish him however you please."

Necrolis grinned hearing Baras say such. It was as he had expected and hoped. He now had been given free reign, from a Dark Council member himself, to deal with Kendoh. It made killing the man all the easier knowing there would be no conflict with Fimm Ress or his men, and certainly no fallout or repercussions for himself. Necrolis grinned again as he wondered if Fimm Ress would like to kill the man. After all, he and his men had endured the man's idiocy. Or perhaps… the thought was brushed aside quickly lest it be picked up on, but Necrolis liked it all the same.

"I shall take care of the matter, my lord." Necrolis finally said matter of factly.

"For what it is worth, apprentice, if it were me the man would pay severely." Baras offered up, disappointed to not see Necrolis show more of he anger he could clearly feel within him. Always in control, Baras reminded himself. "Do what you will, but do so quickly. Until we destroy the threat of Jaesa Willsaam, nothing else is important."

Baras ended the call and Necrolis turned to look at both Quinn and Vette. He could see Vette's displeasure over hearing about all the killing he had done while keeping her out of the missions. She knew now just why she had been removed from being there. Necrolis looked her right in the eyes and watched as she dropped her gaze and shuffled her feet. Glancing to Malavai Quinn, the man nodded to him, as ever waiting for orders. He had his opinions, Necrolis knew, but as ever was simply going to do his duty and leave things to Necrolis to handle as he would.

"You both have performed well, but we are now going to deal with Kendoh once and for all."

"I shall prepare at once, my lord." Quinn remarked. "I believe I can ensure there will not be any alarms sounding in house Thul."

"Good because I want Vette with me, and you here doing what you do best, Quinn." Necrolis said before glancing back towards the hallway to his quarters. "And Vette, you'll be playing bodyguard until we get to Kendoh. For now I need to speak with our guest."

* * *

Renata Organa paced the room, small quick steps carrying her back and forth across the small space. She had tried to sit, even tried to sleep, but she had been far too uneasy and restless. While the blue skinned twi'lek, Vette, and the other man, Quinn, had been nothing but polite and accommodating, Renata knew it was all an act. They were doing what they were told, and it had nothing to do with caring about her in the least. For whatever reason, the sith that had cut a bloody path to her looking for information, had decided she was useful enough to rescue. This after tossing her to Fimm Ress, a move that had cost her everything. She had indeed lost everything in being handed over to Kendoh Thul. Sighing and moving over to settle into the small and only chair in the room, Renata reminded herself of the fact Fimm Ress had even assisted in her rescue. Sith made no sense, she decided finally.

Renata sighed one again, fingers of her hand moving to pinch and rub at the bridge of her nose. It was an unconscious attempt to alleviate some of the stress she felt, but it in truth had little effect. There was no way for her to feel safe, to relax at all. She was still a prisoner. The only difference being locked in a room on the ship was that she was treated relatively better than under Kendoh's care. Frowning she made to rise from the chair, intent on pacing once again only to freeze in place as the door hissed and cycled open. Brown eyes locked on the armoured form of the red skinned pure blooded sith as he entered the room.

"I wondered how long it would be until you showed up, monster." Renata hissed at him.

"So wonderful to see you as well, and full of spirit despite your harsh captivity as well." Necrolis noted, smirking as he moved in and closed the door. Striding over he sat on his bunk and let his gaze lock on the woman's.

"Why have you done this? Why save me from that nightmare you, and your friends put me in?"

The question was one Necrolis had expected, though he had not expected the Lady Renata to be so feisty. There was more to the woman than met the eye. Much like the jedi he had recently killed, he could feel the anger and hate building within her, rising to fuel and strengthen her. He noted the marks visible where clothing did not cover her. She had endured much, he noted. He had not thought Kendoh would harm her so, not given his desire for her. Taking a long deep breath, he slowly let it out before answering the woman's question.

"I acted in fulfilling my mission as that is all that concerns me. That mission is done. Understand that, woman." Necrolis stated. "It was nothing personal, and in doing such I assisted Kendoh. I, and Fimm Ress, were not told the truth of the matter by Kendoh. The truth of things is what has set you free, and sealed the fool's fate."

Renata arched a slender eyebrow at the sith's words. It made no difference if the man had been deceived or not, he and Fimm Ress both, they had been the ones who handed her over and cost her the life she had always known. She was not, however, such a fool as to not understand Kendoh had misled them as he was want to do. What had happened to her when turned over was completely and utterly on Kendoh's head. If she understood the sith, the man had now made enemies of his own allies. It made her curious.

"And just what fate does the man have?"

"He is already dead, lady. Kendoh just does not realize and know such yet." Necrolis said, leaning forward where he sat and staring intently at Renata. "The only question now is just which of us kills him."

"I wish him dead, sith." Renata hissed once more, the anger clear on her face.

"This I know." Necrolis grinned and sat back up relaxing more. "Would you kill him if you had the chance? Could you give in to your anger and hate and do the deed yourself?"

Renata stared at the sith and frowned at his question. Sitting back in the chair, she tapped her fingers on each arm of the chair as she thought about such. There was a time when she knew she would never have even sat there and listened to such talk, let alone even wasted a moment thinking about such a question and how to answer it. I'm not the same woman anymore, she reminded herself. Her life was gone, her station and position in house Organa. They likely have just said I was dead, she knew. Yes she hated Kendoh, she had every reason to. Would she actually give in to that primal base desire for revenge if she had the chance? Would she kill the man who had destroyed her so? Renata licked dry lips and swallowed, realizing just how dry her mouth had gone.

"If I had the chance… if he was at my mercy, on his knees begging forgiveness, life in my hands…" Renata said softly, eyes locking on Necrolis' as she found her way through her thoughts, speaking them aloud. "Yes, sith, I would kill him."

"Good." Necrolis rose and moved over to Renata, holding out his hand to her to help her rise. "Then let us go end the last of a life lost and gone, and move forward to a new life you can embrace free of remorse, and regret. Let us go and enjoy your revenge."

* * *

House Thul was quiet, as if the building itself knew what was about to happen within its walls. Few people were about as Necrolis led the small group into the building, moving quickly and with purpose through the large main hall and to the side. The long flights of stairs went by and it took no time at all for all three figures to stand within the narrow hallway that lead to Duke Kendoh's personal office. Quinn had done a fine job of keeping in touch with Fimm Ress, who of course had kept a keen watch on Kendoh. Once the man had gone to his office, Necrolis knew the time was right.

Looking behind him, Necrolis took in both robed and hooded figures. They were both slender, the robes hanging and concealing them. One of course was Vette, and under those folds were the deadly blasters she carried. He knew she was still unhappy with him over hearing about the prior missions and what had gone on. It of course was offset by what they were doing now and how she felt about it. He could feel the turmoil in her, but Necrolis knew it would not affect her at all. She had proven she was professional time and again. As she had said quite heatedly to him most recently, she had always had his back. The other figure was Renata. She had borrowed Vette's old armour at Necrolis' insistence she wear such. Quinn had surrendered his blaster for the woman to use. Necrolis knew she was unsure, and when the moment came upon her he did not know if she possessed the strength to do what was required or not. He knew they would soon see. The moment was upon them as they moved down the narrow hallway and strode into Kendoh's office.

Kendoh Thul looked up from where he sat behind his desk, noting the sith and two other figures in tow entering his office. Necrolis Darkstar wore no helmet, and it was clear from the look on his face he was in a sour mood. Kendoh wondered briefly why the twi'lek and other man that served the sith were robed. Pity, he thought, knowing he did like to admire the blue skinned woman. He could well imagine having all sorts of fun with her. Absently he shifted under his desk, hand moving to adjust the sudden erection he got with the thoughts.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" Kendoh commented and put a smile on his face. "I have heard of your success. I'm so very pleased for you."

Necrolis moved about to stand before the desk, ignoring Kendoh. His gaze went to Fimm Ress standing behind and off to the side of Kendoh. Nodding to the man, Fimm Ress smiled thinly and nodded back, even as he gave a slight wave of his hand and his two men moved to stand and block the only doorway in and out of the room. Looking over, Necrolis noted Vette and Renata had taken up position to the side of the desk and were also in position. All was set, it was now time to deal with the man.

"You can keep your hollow words and bullshit to yourself." Necrolis growled, eyes narrowing at Kendoh who quickly lost his smile.

"I… I don't understand… I merely…" Kendoh stammered, suddenly unsure what was happening.

"You told Baras I was doing anything but my mission, even called me a traitor to the Empire."

"Oh… ah… I see. How awkward for me." Kendoh remarked, gulping hard visibly as he rose to stand behind his desk. "Allow me to explain."

Necrolis watched the man and smirked. He was stalling, scared and now trying to lie his way out of the consequences of his actions, he knew. Even now, faced with what was happening, Kendoh remained oblivious to what was right before him. Necrolis might have felt sorry for him had the man been some simpleton he had come across in passing, but not Kendoh who was in a position of power within the Empire. This fool had been doing more harm than good to their cause for long enough.

"I realized when you blew up the power generator several of my rivals would be exposed, so I seized the opportunity to eliminate them." Kendoh said, leaning on his desk as he tried to smooth over any ill feelings with the sith before him. "I… had company when speaking with your master and I needed to keep my fellow house members blind to my manoeuvring. Surely you can understand such a rouse?"

"My lord, that is an utter lie!" Fimm Ress spoke up and shaking his head before pointing a finger at a disbelieving Kendoh Thul. "You contacted Baras yourself, and you were alone."

"And the truth comes out." Necrolis sneered as Kendoh paled and looked between the two sith.

"I… I only… I only wanted Baras to know I was looking out for him. It was harmless!" Kendoh cried, eyes wide as the fear began to sink in and realization hit him as to how precarious his situation truly was. "I knew you would succeed, and all Baras would care about was that!"

Necrolis shook his head, hand rising and fingers stretching out wide as he called the force to him. The large desk groaned as it was lifted and floated aside. A wave of Necrolis' hand sent it crashing into the side wall out of the way. Kendoh watched the desk before looking back at Necrolis in terror.

"Please… please… please don't kill me!" Kendoh begged before looking towards Fimm Ress. 'Fimm! You and your men are assigned to me! If I'm attacked you must defend!"

Fimm Ress stared at Kendoh Thul with all the contempt and disgust showing on his face that he held for the man. With a quick turn of his head, he spit his distaste onto the rug. Shaking his head, he could barely believe how stupid the man was. He had told him twice before they would not stand in the way of Darth Baras' apprentice. The man either did not hear, or didn't believe such. Either way, it did not matter as that was the case and would not change no matter his pathetic begging and pleading to the contrary.

"If Darth Baras' apprentice decides you die, I and mine will not intervene."

"Kendoh's going to die, you can count on that." Necrolis tossed out and Fimm Ress laughed and nodded back to the pure blooded sith.

"It will be a pleasure to be relieved of this assignment. Can I help at all?"

"You already have." Necrolis said with a nod to the man.

"He was a sad and twisted waste of space. Serving him was torture." Fimm Ress admitted before moving to stand with his men barring the doorway.

Kendoh Thul stared with wide eyes in disbelief before looking back to Necrolis. They openly were discussing killing him. He could hardly believe it. Moving forward, Kendoh fell to his knees before Necrolis, intent that if he perhaps showed proper respect and remorse, there might be some measure of mercy. After all, he was the Empire's man, a loyal subject who served them. They needed him on Alderaan and to keep their interests alive.

"My lord, I serve you, serve the Empire. Please… it was a mistake, an honest mistake… please…"

Necrolis rolled his eyes and looked over to the two robed figures who stood by patient and silent. Kendoh noticed the sith's gaze and followed it, taking in the figures. The one on the left reached up and removed the hood, hands coming out from within the robes holding a pair of blasters. Kendoh breathed a sigh of relief as he took in Vette. He knew her, knew she had a merciful side. With her there, surely there was a chance Necrolis would not kill him and listen to reason. Kendoh caught sight of the second hooded figure moving towards them, watching as the figure drew close before hands rose to pull back the hood to reveal the face of Renata Organa.

"No… no… it can't be…" Kendoh half whispered.

"Lady, now is the time." Necrolis said, "Kill him."

Renata drew the borrowed blaster from the holster at her hip, pointing it at Kendoh Thul. She took in the man, on his knees sobbing and pleading pitifully for his life. She had never begged, never pleaded. Not in anything he had done, or those he commanded when he had no further use for her. Renata felt the tears welling up in her eyes even as she grit her teeth. She could feel the weight of the blaster in her hands, suddenly all too aware of the moment and what was happening.

"My lord, allow me!" Fimm Ress called out, moving forward. "The lady should not sully her hands with this."

"Stand down." Necrolis barked and Fimm Ress pulled up and stopped mid stride.

Renata looked over her shoulder and noted the concern on Fimm Ress' face. It was something she pushed aside to wonder about later. Looking to Necrolis she nodded to him before looking back to Kendoh Thul.

"You stripped my life from me." Renata spat the words out, "And now I take yours. You will not harm another soul in this galaxy ever again."

Renata pulled the trigger, then again, and again, and again. Necrolis stood and watched as the blaster bolts tore into and killed the man, allowing the woman to savour and enjoy her moment of rebirth. She was no longer the meek mild woman of house Organa. She was now ready for something more than what she had been. She was free, her chains broken by embracing her anger and hate and turning it to power.


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Necrolis Darkstar stood and watched the call go through on the holo terminal, even as he felt the deck plating vibrate with the hum of power as the Wraith lifted off to leave Alderaan. Not a moment too soon, Necrolis thought. He had come to have his fill of Alderaan. If he had his way the planet would have been blown up and wiped out of the galaxy, right along with every stuffed shirt, prissy noble that populated the place. The mission to lure out Jaesa Willsaam by use of her parents was over. It was time to tie up loose ends and move on.

Aela Darkstar appeared in pale blue relief as the call Necrolis made was answered. Necrolis waved and inclined his head in greeting, watching the other sith smile warmly at seeing him. Necrolis half expected Malavai Quinn to show up, though the man was always the professional. His obligation and seriousness towards his duty would not allow him to do that, however. Necrolis knew it still unnerved the man that Aela was considered a sister to him. He had not told him the truth, not yet anyways. He would wait to inform the man they were in fact not blood related, though he was quite sure at some point Aela would reveal such all on her own. Then again, Aela had that strange sense of humour. She might enjoy leaving Quinn in the dark on such just to torment him and see how he reacted.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise. What do I owe for the call, big brother?" Aela asked then winked at Necrolis. "And just how is my little play toy doing?"

Necrolis laughed and shook his head at Aela's questions. She was always that personable and outgoing, unless you crossed her that was. In that instance, there was no woman who could ever be that much the bitch. He had seen it enough times to know just how true that was. He wondered how Quinn would have reacted to hearing himself called a play thing. Would he be offended, or aroused? Worse, would he agree he was such a thing for her?

"Alas it's not a social call. I need someone transported to Dromund Kaas. I'm afraid I am tied up with a mission, and it would be too out of the way. I need a bit of help." Necrolis elaborated before thinking to address the second question his sister had posed. "And Quinn says hi. I am quite sure I can arrange some… shore leave, if I can get things taken care of quickly."

"Oh, now that is just low." Aela remarked back, waggling a finger at Necrolis. "Bribing me with him like that."

"Oh, like you were not thinking such already!" Necrolis countered and watched as Aela broke into laughter and shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Necrolis shook his head and smirked a little, even as he moved and entered in co-ordinates so they could rendezvous together. He knew that his sister was already in agreement to helping. He had not doubted such for a moment, in truth. Any of them would have done such, but Aela had the clout and ability to keep any attention off Renata while she was settled and kept safe. He had arranged and taken care of everything for the woman, set her on a new path. Now it was all up to her to go and make what she would of a fresh start and new life. He suspected she would do very well for herself in the Empire. She had that resilience and strength, and the ability to channel her anger.

"We'll see you at the rendezvous co-ordinates I just sent."

* * *

Vette sat behind the controls, every so often glancing at the sensor readings, but once out of orbit the Wraith flew itself where she told it to on auto pilot. Leaning back in the comfortable command chair, the twi'lek glanced over to the other woman who sat looking out the viewport with a far away look on her face. Renata had been quiet since following Vette up to watch as Alderaan fell away and was left behind her. Unable to take the silence with another person present, and somewhat worried about how withdrawn and quiet Renata appeared to be, Vette could not help but try and engage her in conversation.

"So… you all set for a new start?" She asked, watching as Renata cast a quick glance before looking back out at the streaking stars passing by.

"It is a strange thing." Renata said softly. "I no longer can say I know who I am. I've left everything behind now, including who I was."

"You know, I get that." Vette said softly, and meaning it. "I was bought and sold as a slave three times, finally got free only to be caught on Korriban and certainly was facing being a slave again or worse. Then I guess the galaxy felt it owed me one."

"How did you deal with that?" Renata asked, settling back in her chair and turning brown eyes onto the twi'lek fully.

"I just remembered my place did not define me. I was always me, no matter what. Guess I made a lousy slave."

Renata gave a slight laugh, which Vette shared. She looked at the twi'lek anew seeing strength in her that gave her a reason to hope she was not as lost as she felt. The blue skinned woman had endured worse than she, and still rose above it and was able to be happy. It was clear the sith had helped her in that, and she seemed content enough in her place with him. Necrolis had told her to begin a new life, start over and take what she would from such a start. He had even been willing to keep her safe, provide for her while she took those first steps. At first she had wondered just what the man might be angling at, but his offer seemed genuine. In light of what he had done for Vette, perhaps she was still misjudging the man.

"Perhaps your Necrolis is not so terrible a sith after all." Renata said, then thought about it and glanced towards the door to the command deck to ensure they were actually alone. Vette laughed at the woman's words and actions.

"Oh trust me, he is as sith as it gets." Vette remarked and shuddered, knowing she had seen the darkest of his nature first hand. "That said, he definitely stands by his word and does as he says he will. He is… different."

"Is that so?" Renata asked, giving Vette a look before leaning forward towards the other woman, voice dropping low. "Is that why you are so taken with him?"

"What?"

Vette swallowed hard and shook her head. How in the galaxy had the woman drawn that conclusion, she wondered? Worse, was she really that transparent? The last thing Vette wanted was for everyone to see and know how she felt. It was bad enough she could not decide if he wanted her or not, felt the same towards her as she did him. To have everyone think she was some love sick fool, chasing about after him, the thought made Vette almost physically ill.

"It is not hard to tell you are smitten, my dear. I meant no offence at all. I've see that doe eyed look enough times to know." Renata explained, chuckling and voice soft and light. "I won't say anything more. I can see it makes you uneasy, and after all your kindness I do not wish to intrude and cause you any grief."

"I'm fine, honest." Vette remarked, still worried but putting it aside. "Besides, he's all sith all the time. No time for such."

"Sounds like some nobles I knew." Renata laughed and then gave a long slow sigh. "I was in love once."

"What happened?" Vette asked.

"Life happened. He was well placed in a high to do family, lots of power and money. His parents lined up his wedding and had his life planned out for him. It didn't include me. I could chase after him, become a mistress and lose my own standing, or let him go."

Vette listened and frowned hearing such. Renata had chosen to follow her duty and station over her heart. She had to wonder if she simply really loved the man, or the romantic idea of being with him. Still, Vette could see how such would have lead to such a choice. There were also enough parallels to be drawn for her and Necrolis and any possible relationship between them. He was married first and foremost to the sith and the Empire. It would always come before anything or anyone else. How could I possibly compete with that, Vette wondered silently?

"Do you regret it? Giving up on love like that, I mean?" Vette said, having to ask the question.

"No." Renata said softly. "It was not meant to be. I think being in love, loving someone and sharing such, it has to be more than a mere obligation. It has to be more than secondary to their own goals and desires. Some women might enjoy being nothing more than kept, pampered arm candy. It was not for me, and I suspect something like that is not for you, either."

* * *

Necrolis glanced to his left as Malavai Quinn fidgeted nervously beside him. The man had donned his formal Imperial dress uniform, but continually tried to ensure every spot was smoothed, pressed, and sitting just right. Necrolis could see his nerves getting the better of him more and more as they waited. The man constantly wiped his palms on the side of his legs, trying to dry them from perspiration. Necrolis wanted to laugh, but knew it would be too cruel to Quinn if he did so. It was rather cute how infatuated he clearly was with Aela Darkstar.

"Just don't stop breathing." Necrolis finally leaned in and hissed to the man. "Fainting before her would likely not be a good thing."

"I would agree there, my lord." Malavai Quinn said, nodding affirmatively but making sure he was in fact taking long deep breathes.

"Relax, Quinn." Necrolis said and smirked. "She's just visiting to pick up our guest. You act like she is going to be upset about seeing you."

"Might she be?" Quinn worried himself suddenly. The question and reaction caused Necrolis to laugh, unable to stifle or suppress his amusement.

"My lord?"

"My sister is far from fickle, and you have struck her fancy, Quinn. Relax." Necrolis shook his head as he answered Quinn.

"My lord… about that… I… I mean… are you…?"

Necrolis rolled his eyes and gave the man a light smack on the back in reassurance. Of all the things to worry about, Quinn was worrying over how he felt about him and his sister possibly being together? Had the man forgotten he'd walked in on their holo call? Shaking his head, Necrolis glanced towards the pressurizing airlock, noting the telltale lights had not flipped from red to green, before looking back to Malavai Quinn.

"There is nothing to worry about. You are both adults, and quite frankly it is none of my affair." Necrolis said then leaned in close, voice dropping. "Hurt her however, and I'll hang you with your own entrails!"

Malavai Quinn had just begun to relax, a smile coming to his face. At hearing the last of Necrolis' comment the smile vanished, and he paled slightly. What am I doing, he wondered? How had he ended up in this position again? Necrolis gave another short quick laugh, patting the man's shoulder even as they both noticed the airlock lighting up green to indicate it was fully pressurized between the ships. She was coming, he knew.

Aela Darkstar slipped through the airlock and onto the Wraith, grey eyes immediately finding her brother and Malavai Quinn standing and waiting for her. Necrolis looked the same as he always did, calm, cool, and collected. Malavai Quinn seemed anxious and likely to faint to her, and Aela had to wonder just how badly Necrolis had been tormenting the man. She knew all too well how protective Necrolis could be after all. She had seen that first hand on Ziost, and it had been that protectiveness towards Shadellis Darkstar that had almost brought him to a far different destiny. He better not scare the man off, she thought, knowing she would have to press Quinn to find out later in a more private setting.

Looking past the two men, and just off to the left she could see Necrolis' twi'lek standing with another woman. Aela regarded her for a moment, grey eyes sizing the Alderaanian up. Renata was tiny and lithe, but just by the way she carried herself, Aela could see strength to that tiny frame. It was in the set of her shoulders, the hard glint in dark brown eyes. Yes, she could see what Necrolis had in the woman, and why he was helping her.

"Hello brother, Quinn." Aela greeted, winking to Malavai Quinn as she drew up in front of them.

"Sister, so good of you to help me. Thank you for coming." Necrolis said, then looked over to Vette as the two women moved to join them. "Let me present the Lady Renata."

"Just Renata." The woman corrected, bowing her head slightly to the sith woman.

"It is good to meet you, Renata. My brother has spoken highly about you." Aela said with a nod back in greeting, giving the woman a small smile as well. "If Necrolis vouches for you, then all is indeed well."

"I think I am the fortunate one for such." Renata said before turning to face Necrolis.

Renata cast a glance to Vette before moving and reaching up to take Necrolis' face in both slender hands and standing on tip toes to give him a soft light kiss. With a small smile and nod she then stepped back and moved over to Vette to give the twi'lek a tight hug. Vette returned the embrace even as she glanced over to see Necrolis shift his weight on his feet uncomfortably. Renata had caught him off guard, Vette knew.

"Stay in touch if you like." Vette said softly and gave the woman a small smile

"I shall see if I can do such. I would like that." Renata said softly before stepping away and moving to stand near the sith woman, watching and waiting to go.

"Sister, a pleasure as always." Necrolis nodded once more to Aela.

"Remember what we discussed now, brother dear." Aela remarked and winked bringing another nod from Necrolis who then turned to leave, pausing and looking to Vette who remained standing where she was, violet eyes darting between Aela and Quinn.

"Come, Vette." Necrolis commented.

'Aw, c'mon! It was just about to get good!" Vette protested with a pout.

"Vette." Necrolis gave her a stern look and the twi'lek lowered her head and followed after him as he headed for the command center of the ship.

* * *

Vette skipped into the command deck following Necrolis, watching as he moved to the main seat and flopped down into it. He looked slightly tired, she noted, even as he took a long slow breath and settled himself comfortably. It had been fun to see him stunned by Renata's kiss, she thought as she watched him. For a moment her mind went to what it would be like to kiss him before shoving the thought aside. She did not want to go there, but the thoughts over it refused to be pushed away.

"What's on your mind, Vette?" Necrolis asked, casting a glance over to her. "You're too quiet. That means you are thinking about something."

"Hey!" Vette made to protest, stomping a tiny foot for emphasis. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Indeed." Necrolis commented flashing that smirk that drove Vette nuts and causing her to blush.

Shaking her head, Vette moved over to where Necrolis was seated, looking down at him. She could feel the heat in her cheeks even as violet eyes met his. Leaning down she looked him square in the face as she let fingertips stroke and brush against his cheek. Necrolis arched an eyebrow at her but did not pull away, letting her touch and be close.

"You know, sometimes you aren't so bad at all." Vette half whispered the words. "Like what you've done for Renata. Makes me like you more."

"You don't like me?" Necrolis asked back jokingly, even though part of him was far from being humorous with the comment.

Vette looked at Necrolis, a seriousness coming to her face. He had asked the question, but she was unsure if she should answer such or not. There were times his being sith made her cringe and hate how he acted, but did she really hate him? Vette knew the answer was a resounding no. She was falling for him, she knew. No, she corrected herself, I fell for him long ago. I'm just not sure I want to get emotionally tied to him.

"Necrolis… I…" Vette stammered even as she leaned in closer.

"This could be a bad idea, you know." Necrolis said softly back to her but he made no move to pull away or stop her.

Vette smiled slightly even as she leaned in, surrendering to the urge and knowing she was in fact going to kiss Necrolis. As she hit that closeness to him, she let her eyes close in expectation of the contact with his lips. Necrolis moved forward to meet her even as she did so, only to find they both froze in place as a fit of coughing alerted them they were not alone any longer. Vette's eyes flew open and she drew back quickly, blushing hard and looking towards the entryway where Malavai Quinn stood. Necrolis glanced over, noting the man and sighing before waving him to come closer, the moment with Vette now gone.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Apologies, my lord. I did not mean to intrude." Quinn stated lowering his gaze as he spoke. "Our guest has departed, but there is an urgent call from Darth Baras for you. He is most insistent on speaking with you."

Necrolis heard Vette mutter something inaudible under her breath even as he sighed and nodded back to Quinn. Pushing up from his chair he headed for the entryway, making his way back to the terminal, allowing the other two members of his crew to follow. Quinn stepped aside, head bowed as Necrolis passed. As Vette approached, Quinn cast a glance with dark eyes to her.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered to the woman as she passed by him.

"Yeah." Vette stated back and shrugged. "Nice timing there, Captain Killjoy."

* * *

The glowing blue image of Darth Baras stood still, hands clasped before him as he always seemed to do when addressing anyone. Necrolis stood and bowed his head to the man in recognition of his status, well aware of Quinn off to his right and Vette to his left. Quinn stood at attention, head bowing to Baras as well. Vette stood with a hand on hip which was cocked out, unimpressed as she ever was with Darth Baras. Necrolis could almost hear her calling him therma-slice and had to fight to keep a grin from coming to his face.

"You crushed Alderaan under your boot, apprentice. I'm incredibly impressed." Baras intoned. "The planet will feel the sting for years to come."

"Blowing that planet up would not be a waste of resources." Necrolis remarked and shrugged. He had done as his mission dictated nothing more or less, and was not swayed by the platitudes from his master. "As ever I am your humble servant."

Necrolis heard Vette give a short, quick snot of derision at the comment, but he did not react to such. At least she had not made a louder noise or said something openly. Necrolis could already feel Quinn tensing expecting a harsh reaction to such from Baras as well. If the man had heard or noticed, he did not react to it.

"Nomen Karr's padawan can no longer hide in anonymity. I am pleased." Baras stated with a nod of his armoured head. "By rooting out this Jaesa Willsaam's parents, you have reached across the galaxy to strike a sharp blow at our enemies. Every lead followed perfectly. Every planet ravaged. Our adversary is growing antsy, I can feel it. Expect news soon. Baras out."

Necrolis nodded at the man's words, even as he ended the call. Necrolis shook his head, able to think on things now without worry Baras would pick up on such. He doubted Baras had sensed a thing in regards to Jaesa Willsaam. If that were so, he would have been able to track her down with far greater ease. No, Necrolis knew Baras was putting up a front as he always did, one of superiority and strength. It was all a show, one Necrolis was coming to realize more and more.

"My lord." Quinn commented, breaking Necrolis' thoughts, and pointing towards the blinking light on the holo terminal. "I thought it prudent to not interrupt Darth Baras. We've received a recorded transmission."

"Well only one way to know who is calling." Necrolis commented and reached out to press the button on the terminal.

Stepping back, Necrolis took in the form of a young woman as the holo terminal came to life playing the message. Ear length hair accented the youthful face and slender form. Necrolis knew who the figure was immediately, his surprise fading to suspicion quickly.

"Sith, I am Jaesa Willsaam. My Master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I'm sending this message. Let's be real, we both know this is about us."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow at the woman's words, casting a glance to Vette who shrugged and held up her hands, then to Quinn who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. It was a brash and bold move Necrolis knew, especially if it were true the young padawan's Master had been left in the dark on such. He had succeeded in drawing her out at least.

"It seems the hunted seeks the hunter." Quinn remarked and Necrolis nodded in agreement.

"Our Masters pretend otherwise, but this is personal. You and I are only pawns in their war, and people I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop."

Necrolis felt the corner of his mouth quirk up at the padawan's assessment of things. She understood all too well how they were being used as a means to an end. It surprised him how mature she really was. She had already figured out Baras was not going to stop until there was a confrontation. Both of them knew the amount of bloodshed would be tied to how soon such a meeting occurred, and it was clear she wished for that moment to be soon even if it might mean her own end.

"Wow." Vette stated behind Necrolis. "Gotta give it to her, she sure has guts."

"She certainly does." Necrolis agreed. "There is more to this padawan than I first thought. I can see her strength and potential. I can also see why Baras might fear her."

"My lord, what are you saying?" Quinn asked, and Necrolis cast a look to the man that was both questioning and warning at the same time.

"I am not a fool, Quinn. Baras wants the threat eliminated." Necrolis stated pointedly. "I would not see such potential strength for us go to waste by killing her simply as it is expeditious and a means to an end. She is taxed and pushed to a breaking point. It would be far better to not waste the opportunity and turn her."

"Ah, I see, my lord." Quinn nodded, thinking on what Necrolis had said and seeing some merit in such.

"I appreciate directness. Your brutal actions have my attention, but this passive aggressive foolishness is intolerable." Jaesa Willsaam's image said. "This message includes co-ordinates where I'll be waiting on my ship. Let's discuss this face to face. No more nonsense."

As the message ended and the holo terminal shut down, Necrolis cocked his head to the side thinking on the last of the woman's words. She was all but calling him out. Such was foolish as it was brave of her, he knew. She was too young, too raw, to be a challenge in a straight fight between them. Still, as he had said to Quinn, he really did have no desire to kill her. She had a strong connection with the force, and he remembered well his trials under Tremel. Do not waste an asset until there was no need for it. Looking back over his shoulder once more, Necrolis turned to Quinn first and foremost.

"What do you think of that, Captain?"

"I am not sure, my lord. It could be a trap." Malavai Quinn said, still rubbing his chin in thought. "Nomen Karr could have put her up to this."

Necrolis nodded at his words. It was true the whole thing was suspicious. The message suddenly arriving, the padawan keeping her master out of the loop in her actions, all of it screamed of a set up. Yet Necrolis had to wonder about that. The young woman seemed far more intuitive and clever to try such. She had to know such would have been the first thought he had in her contacting him. Looking to his right, Necrolis could see Vette frowning at Quinn and clearly disagreeing with the man.

"What do you think, Vette?"

"Don't listen to Captain Paranoid over there." Vette remarked waving a hand towards Quinn. "I don't think it's a trap. I trust her."

"Why?" Necrolis asked, wanting to hear the explanation. Vette had good instincts, he knew, and a penchant for being able to read people pretty well. If she was swayed to say such, he had to take that into consideration.

"She had no reason to reach out. You just killed her parents, why would she not hide behind the jedi and let them protect her? She has to know she'd be setting up her own death. She just doesn't act like she is trying to set you up, she is too sincere." Vette said, frowning a couple times as she spoke and tried to explain her gut feeling on such. Mentioning how Necrolis had killed her parents had brought back her dislike of such and she felt that odd knotting in her stomach as she fought between her feelings for Necrolis.

"I'll take that under advisement." Necrolis said, noting the strange look on the twi'lek's face.

Necrolis began to pace as he thought. Carefully he went over the recording again, calling to mind every word spoken, looking for something in the young woman's words. Trust yourself, he reminded himself, knowing he had not been alarmed and had sensed no danger or deceit from the padawan. He had been impressed by her temerity and strength, her boldness in facing her fate. He knew he faced a challenge in Baras if he tried to turn her and not just kill her as he wished. He was risking a confrontation with his master he knew, if he pushed and disobeyed. There would be a time when such would happen, but Necrolis did not feel now was the time. Such was, after all, inevitable. Was it worth the risk to turn Jaesa Willsaam to the dark side and possibly rush the coming confrontation? That was the question which formed and stuck in Necrolis' thoughts.

"My lord, the co-ordinates are set. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word." Quinn stated, watching him and waiting for his command.

Necrolis shook his head to clear his thoughts, knowing he had to make a call and not just dwell on all the what if scenarios he could come up with. You can't over thinking things, he reminded himself. Turning he looked at Vette and gave a quick nod to the twi'lek before turning his gaze to Malavai Quinn.

"The word is given, Captain."


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Malavai Quinn frowned as he watched the readings on the collected monitors. Gaze turning slowly, he took in the prone and almost still form of Necrolis Darkstar lain out on the medical bay exam table. Every so often there was a twitch of facial muscles, or the fluttering of eyelids with rapid eye movement beneath, but there was no response as it had been since Quinn had begun to try and work on him. The external injuries were dealt with easy enough, but there had to be something else. There was something he had missed else Necrolis would not have remained unconscious. They were right on the fine edge of losing him, Quinn knew. They were well beyond his meagre skills and knowledge, and Necrolis had lost a lot of blood already.

"I think he's holding now." Quinn called out over his shoulder. "Pierce, how are we with those scans?"

"Coming in now." The trooper remarked.

Pierce stood and squinted hard at the screens as images slowly were cycled. He'd done all he could to scan Necrolis, and now it was time to look for the proverbial needle in a haystack. So far he had come up with nothing. In annoyance, Pierce slammed his fists on the control panel, denting the outer framing. If they could not find the injury they could not fix it. Pierce did not want to fail, not this time. Unconscious and bleeding out was no way for a warrior to die. As far as he was concerned Necrolis deserved better.

"For fuck's sake, I can't find a damn thing!" The trooper growled out.

"Keep looking, it has to be there." Quinn commented. "There has to be something."

"What if there's not?"

Quinn did not answer Pierce, not wanting to even contemplate that possibility. With all Necrolis had been through, on top of being a pure blooded sith and a force user, he had no easy answers as it was. The man was far more complicated than most would have imagined. Dark eyes slid to cast a look to Vette who sat beside him near Necrolis' head, violet eyes watering with unshed tears. It was rare to see the twi'lek that silent.

"Keep talking to him, Vette." Quinn said softly, "Let him know you are here."

* * *

Necrolis Darkstar blinked and shook his head, not recognizing his surroundings. Surrounding him were trees, the overhead canopy blocking out the sky, but there were still streams of sunlight to show it was daytime. He felt Tremel's presence before he actually saw the man emerge around the thick trunk of one tree. Nodding to the man, he waited as Tremel drew close. At least it was a familiar face, and not the Voss. There was only so much Necrolis knew he could take of their ways. Everything was a path, a riddle needing to be sorted out.

"I do not know this place." Necrolis stated.

"No, I don't doubt that. There are plenty of places, even in your own mind, you have not been to." Tremel remarked and shrugged. "You still have not found your way, have you?"

"I don't understand." Necrolis said with a shake of his head. "Some elaboration is required."

"This is something only you can do. You must find your way." Tremel commented. "What is it you live and fight for? Or have you given up entirely?"

Necrolis grit his teeth and frowned. He heard the Overseer's words but could not grasp what he was asking, or trying to tell him. There was no denying he had become disillusioned with the Dark Council. Between Baras, and Malgus the betrayer, there was plenty to be jaded about where the Empire was concerned. That said he was still loyal to the Empire. Necrolis knew he did what he could, in service to the Empire, guided by the Emperor's wisdom. What more to it was there than that, he wondered?

"I have no understanding to answer that." Necrolis finally threw his hands up and said to the man. "I don't understand at all, and I'm baffled how I am even talking to a dead man."

"You must find your way, find your path." Tremel said, reiterating what the Voss mystic had said previously.

"I'm tired." Necrolis said with a sigh. "I'm just confused and tired, Tremel. What do I do?"

"You make your choice and find your path."

* * *

Quinn swore loudly a moment before the alarms sounded. Necrolis arched upwards then fell flat on the table once more. Sensors screamed as Necrolis' heartbeat flat lined, drawing attention to the fact he was knocking on death's door. Quinn knew it would take too long to charge the paddles, and Pierce was across the room. Too slow, too little time, Quinn knew. Even as Vette pushed back out of the way, Quinn was vaulting himself up onto the med table over top of Necrolis. His hands came together and down, beating out the rhythm of chest compressions in a fight to restart and set the rhythm back on Necrolis' heart.

"Quinn, what…" Vette stammered as she watched the man.

"Stay out of the way." Quinn growled as he worked, casting a glance over to see Pierce moving quickly to him. "Pierce, get the unit charged. We need to jolt him again."

"Quinn, you sure?" Pierce asked, even as he set to doing as Quinn had said. "Maybe we have to let him go?"

"I refuse to give up on him." Quinn stated, looking back down at Necrolis as he pumped his hands steadily into his chest. Again and again, Quinn forced the prone man's heart to keep working. "He didn't give up on me, I'll be damned if I give up on him."

* * *

**SPACE – THE OUTER RIM SECTOR**

The Wraith slipped out of hyperspace on the edge of the Outer Rim, a predator coming in to hunt its intended prey. Necrolis looked out the viewport, watching the swirling light drop back into star points about the ship. Casting a look to the side, he saw Malavai Quinn going over the sensor readings. Vette had the controls allowing him to watch and wait. The three of them worked well and in unison, a precision born of trust and understanding. Necrolis was pleased to see how well they worked, knowing it could have been a problem and a headache. More impressive was how all three had built such in such a short time together.

"Quinn, I want full scanning of the system. I want to know what's out there." Necrolis ordered, watching as Vette altered their course to match with the co-ordinates they had received.

"Vette, stay alert."

"Aye, aye my sithy lord!" Vette quipped causing Quinn to have to stifle a laugh. "You worried Captain Paranoid was right?"

Necrolis shook his head negatively, looking back out the viewport ahead of the ship. He was not worried about a trap. If that were the case he would have ensured they had some of the Imperial fleet arriving to back them up and catch any of the Republic or Jedi. No, he knew well enough he was just being practical and ready for anything. In the end he was walking them into the unknown, and potentially putting them all in harm's way. He may have believed the padawan, but there was no counting on what Nomen Karr might come up with himself.

"I don't want to get caught unaware." He told Vette, rising and moving over to Quinn and peering over the man's shoulder.

"We have nothing of any concern out there, my lord." Quinn remarked, casting a quick glance to the sith before looking back at the monitors. "A few deep space cargo vessels, a couple unknown ships, likely smugglers or pirates, but they are well off and no threat. Nothing close to where we are, save for the padawan's ship."

Necrolis nodded at the report and patted Quinn on the back, turning to pace behind the command chair. Vette cast a look back, violet eyes tracking him intently. Necrolis could feel Quinn's gaze on him as well. Both were waiting to see what he might say, or order. He did not make them wait long.

"Get us there." He ordered, moving to settle once more in the chair. "And both of you keep a sharp eye out. Quinn you will stay on the sensors, and Vette you stay on the controls. First sign of trouble you get out of here."

The padawan's ship was clearly republic in origin, wide flat horizontal head on a long boxish body, large twin engines making it about speed over firepower or hauling cargo. Necrolis had seen the type before, usually used to run blockades and out-distance smaller strike fighters. The crew compliment, even if the ship were full, was not too worrisome other than some skill less fool shooting a hole in the hull. If that happened, they would all be sucking vacuum, Necrolis knew. Standing in the sealed airlock in his armour, all Necrolis could do was wait for Vette to dock them with the ship and then pressurize the connector between ships so he could board.

"My lord." Quinn's voice came over the comm. "I do just want to urge caution."

"I copy and concur, Captain." Necrolis responded, hearing the loud sound of the docking occur. "Be ready for a fast exit."

Necrolis stood and waited as the time went by seemingly slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when the telltale light flashed from red to green indicating positive pressurization. Striding forward, he passed through both doors to set foot on the republic ship. Looking about, Necrolis saw no one waiting for him. His hands went to grasp both lightsabers as he moved towards the blast doors and to head deeper into the ship. Passing through them, Necrolis noted few of the ship's stations were even on, let alone manned.

"It appears there is minimal crew, stations off and deserted." Necrolis reported back to Quinn.

"You should be coming into the main chamber at the center of the ship through the next door." Quinn advised back.

Necrolis looked ahead as he walked and noted the blast doors. Waving a hand he used the force to trigger the control panel and cycle the door open. As it did so he looked into the opening and frowned as he noted the two figures at the far end of the room. Instinctively his hands tightened on the weapons, striding into the room and drawing close to the two men. One was short, a sandy blonde wild mop of hair on his head. The other was a tall, thickly muscled man that made the other look even smaller standing beside him. His hair was a dark brown, as were his eyes that remained fixed right on Necrolis and his every move. Both wore the beige and brown robes of jedi, lightsabers clearly visible hanging from their belts on each hip.

"I have company." Necrolis hissed into the comm, keeping Quinn appraised.

"Well, well." The short jedi said, "We're going to have to thank Nomen Karr after all. The sith showed."

"Stand down, sith." The larger jedi urged, ignoring the smaller man's words. "The padawan you seek is not here."

"Clearly." Necrolis remarked sarcastically even as he rolled his eyes at the two jedi inside his helmet.

"Master Karr discovered her plan and talked her out of it." The large jedi remarked.

"It's not your day, sith." The smaller man said with a grin. "You were expecting one lonely little padawan to crush, and instead you got us."

"I'm trembling in terror." Necrolis countered, tone making it known he was less than impressed. "Save yourself the trouble and just tell me where she is?"

Necrolis watched as the large jedi sighed and shook his head. The smaller one with the mouth laughed openly before waving a hand dismissively at Necrolis. The small one was getting on his nerves, and Necrolis knew it would likely come down to a fight. He liked the odds and the challenge, especially if he got the chance to kill the annoying jedi.

"The sith has a sense of humour. Believe me, Master Karr did not send us here to aid you."

"I fear you have a fight on your hands." Quinn commented over the comm in Necrolis' helmet."

"Indeed I do." Necrolis stated. "Be ready to leave once I am done with these idiots."

The large jedi placed a hand on the smaller one before stepping away and settling himself, hand grasping and turning on the blue bladed lightsaber. The smaller man followed the bigger one's lead, setting himself and igniting his weapon, green blade coming to life. One would be faster, the other more powerful, but both appeared calm enough facing Necrolis. Still, like a duck on the water, what appeared on the surface was not always so beneath. He could sense their uneasiness despite their words and appearance. It was an almost palpable feeling coming from both men; one that he knew could very quickly swing to fear.

"I'm Ulldin, this is Zylixx." The large man identified himself and his fellow jedi. "We are fully trained jedi knights, and more than your match. You should submit."

Zylixx turned to give an incredulous look to Ulldin at his words before shaking his head. "Of course, we've yet to encounter a sith who had the sense to surrender. You all seem bent on having us destroy you."

Necrolis shook his head and laughed, watching both men closely. Both thumbs swept over the groove in the hilt igniting the red lightsabers he held. Bringing them up Necrolis drew his hands up to his chest, lightsabers held vertical on either side of his helmeted face. All he had left to do was to toss the gauntlet down and let the fight begin.

"Surrender to me, and I will end your suffering quickly."

"See!" Zylixx stated waving a hand at Necrolis even as he cast a glance to Ulldin. "Just like all the others."

"It seems you're right, Zylixx." Ulldin remarked.

"I like you big man." Necrolis stated, interrupting their banter. "I'm going to enjoy killing your friend there, but you could be smart and surrender yourself."

"Prepare yourself, Zylixx." Ulldin ignored Necrolis' words, reminding his fellow jedi of just who and what they were facing. "Nomen Karr warned us the sith was exceptionally brutal."

"Really?" Necrolis said in surprise. He had yet to meet Nomen Karr, but it sounded from the talk of the jedi as if he had made quite the impression. He wondered how much of it was due to the feud with Baras himself.

"I was born ready." Zylixx stated confidently, lightly waving the lightsaber in his grip.

"Gather your wits and strength. I want to defeat you at your best." Necrolis challenged, knowing the fight was soon to begin.

"Be careful what you wish for, sith." Zylixx remarked, eyes narrowing angrily.

Necrolis watched both jedi, calm and patient, his breathing slowing down even as he watched for the little telltale signs of their attack. As he expected, Zylixx was the first to move. He caught the subtle telltale shifting of weight from back foot to front; the tensing of muscles even as the man brought his arms up and he drove himself forward to swing the weapon in a downward strike. Necrolis swept the blade away with his left hand saber, spinning on his right foot while kicking up and out with the left. He felt the vibration and impact through his leg as he caught Zylixx square in the jaw, snapping the man's head backwards. The smaller jedi crashed onto his back hard on the deck, head striking off the unforgiving deck plating. Necrolis caught Ulldin coming in at him, the larger and much slower jedi sweeping in an underhanded strike. Necrolis called upon the force, leaping up and spinning over the blade even as he caught and parried it with his right hand saber. Landing, Necrolis lashed out, spearing his blade forward to slice into the jedi's side, watching the big man stagger back and drop to a knee, hand pressing to the wound.

"Ulldin! No!" Zylixx cried out even as he scrambled to get back to his feet, watching the other jedi drop to a knee. "You son of a bitch!"

"I did offer for him to surrender and I would just kill you!" Necrolis stated with a chuckle, attention shifting solely to the small, quick jedi. He could see the man was wobbly on his feet and knew he likely had a concussion given the dual blow to his head.

"I'm going to gut you where you stand, sith!" Zylixx snarled stalking towards Necrolis.

"Really? Well now… how very un-jedi like."

Zylixx rushed the last few steps, swinging his lightsaber hard and quick in repeated overhand strikes. Necrolis backed up slowly, step by step as he parried again and again, alternating his blades in taking and brushing aside the furious assault. Grinning behind his helmet, Necrolis drew the jedi in and continued to bait the man.

"Is this all you have? Is this the extent of your fury and rage?" Necrolis tossed out even as the jedi snarled and kept attacking. "Show me what you can do, unleash that anger."

"Shut up!" Zylixx yelled, continuing the relentless battering assault, pushing step by step forward even as the sith continued to give ground by the same measure.

"You know, I think you missed your calling." Necrolis tossed out as he brushed aside the next swing. "You sure you don't want to surrender and come join the dark side?"

"Shut up!"

"I have a twi'lek that can make cookies!" Necrolis cracked wise as the lightsabers once again met in a crackle of energy.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Zylixx yelled, lost to his own anger and rage, caught up in the swinging of his weapon to strike down the sith that mocked him. "Shut the fuck up and die!"

Necrolis grinned and brushing aside the strike once more, he spun into the man, turning and flipping his offhand saber about to spear backwards and through the man's chest. Calmly, Necrolis walked forward letting the blade slide free, even as Zylixx fell backwards to the deck plating. Shaking his head, Necrolis walked past the man, pausing long enough to kick the man in the head just to satisfy the urge to do so. The smaller jedi had gotten on his nerves, no matter how easy it had been to bait and drive the man into a distracted and lost state. Moving over to stare down at Ulldin, the jedi looked back up with pained eyes.

"Zylixx has fallen. I see it is futile to oppose you, sith." Ulldin said even as he winced in pain at his wound. "You have won the day, sith. Kill me if you must."

Necrolis looked down at the jedi and studied the man a moment. Of the two, he had a measure of respect for Ulldin. Unlike Zylixx, Ulldin had been calm, collected and held to who he was. He had faced him with a measure of respect, and that held weight with Necrolis. Still, Nomen Karr knew what he was doing when he sent them to kill him. Necrolis knew a message would be sent, that Karr would feel both their deaths and know he was coming for him and the padawan. For a moment, Necrolis wondered if Vette would be happier if he showed a measure of restraint and mercy. It was fleeting and Necrolis hated himself for even a second thinking such. He was sith, such might happen in a chance battle, but this was something all together different.

"I must." Necrolis snarled before bringing the saber down and ending the jedi's life.

"Vette, be ready to take off immediately." Necrolis barked into the comm, even as he moved with a purpose.

Striding through the silent ship, Necrolis made his way to the bridge and over to the main controls. It took a moment for him to find what he wanted. Quickly and efficiently he disabled the safety protocols of the ship's engine. Necrolis let his fingers dance over the controls, turning the reactor of the ship on letting the power surge and build. He did not have long, but more than enough time to sprint the length of the ship back to his own. As he passed Ulldin's prone corpse, Necrolis felt a pang of remorse. He had honestly respected and enjoyed fighting the jedi. It was merely his destiny, Necrolis finally decided as he pushed away the thought and raced ahead. Once in the airlock of the Wraith, Necrolis hit the comm open in his helmet once more.

"I'm aboard. Punch it, Vette! We've only got a few minutes to get clear."

"Get clear? Get clear of what?" Vette's voice questioned back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Necrolis heard Malavai Quinn comment.

"Move it Vette! Ship go boom!" Necrolis elaborated as briefly and succinctly as he could, feeling the lurch of the ship as Vette did as she was told and opened up the Wraith full throttle.

* * *

Necrolis tossed the helmet onto the bench seating next to where Vette had slid in to sit and watch him. Picking up the helmet, Vette placed it on the table top, violet eyes returning to take in the agitated state Necrolis was in. Malavai Quinn stood by the holo terminal, patient and calm, watching Necrolis as well, waiting for him to say something. In the end he had been right, though in truth it had not been a trap of the padawan's. Once again Necrolis had shown his strength and skill in handling things, which Quinn found he was becoming well accustomed to.

"Quinn, get me Darth Baras."

"Right away, my lord." Quinn responded even as he set about placing the holo-call to Necrolis' master.

"Therma-slice? Oh boy." Vette quipped and rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Vette." Necrolis growled casting the twi'lek a hard look she knew all too well meant to shut up. Vette knew now was not the time while he was riled up to press her luck.

"Ah, apprentice!" Baras commented as he answered the call and appeared on the terminal display. "The timing of this call is fortuitous. I was just about to contact you with news."

"What a coincidence." Necrolis remarked caustically. "The padawan contacted me, wanting me to meet her, so I went to end this. Instead I met two of Nomen Karr's jedi friends. I'm standing, they're not."

"Fascinating." Baras said as he rubbed his hands together before him. "It seems that both Master and padawan have been disturbed by your exploits."

"It seems so." Necrolis remarked in annoyance.

"Now for my news. I received a transmission from Nomen Karr calling me out, if you will. He has challenged me to face him to the death. Our enemy has become desperate." Baras remarked even as he began a slow methodical pacing. Necrolis could tell events were moving faster than Baras liked, and he was uneasy.

"Allow me the privilege of destroying him." Necrolis stated, knowing all too well Baras was angling for such as it was. At the moment he simply had no patience for Baras' theatrical side.

"You have read my mind, apprentice." Baras remarked, stopping his pacing and turning to face Necrolis in the holo display. "Nomen Karr fails to understand I have outgrown our personal dispute. He expects me to just jump at the chance to strangle him. He will be unprepared for you."

Necrolis let out a long slow breath fighting back his annoyance. He had already known Baras was going to pawn off the dirty deed on him to be done. The fact the man spent so long trying to justify and explain such just got on Necrolis' nerves all the more. How did anyone not realize how truly spineless and weak Baras was? The more Necrolis noticed such, the more he knew Tremel had been right all along and he had to wonder if the now dead Overseer had not planned for him to eventually remove Baras himself from the sith order.

"Just tell me where to go." Necrolis growled out.

"The duel is to happen on Hutta, at the site of Nomen Karr's betrayal long ago. A fitting place for this to end." Baras explained in answer to his apprentice's statement. "Defeat him, but do not kill him, Necrolis. His torment will reach out to his padawan. He will be the bait that brings her to you."

"You honour me." Necrolis forced the words out and bowed his head, thankful it hid the annoyed and disgusted look on his face.

"I can feel Jaesa Willsaam on the edge of breaking, Necrolis. Karr's desperate actions confirm it. Subdue the Master and the pupil will come to save him. I have foreseen it."

Necrolis waited until the call ended before rising and scowling at the space where Baras' image had been a moment before. Glancing at Quinn the man nodded back in understanding and hurried towards the bridge to get them under way. They were heading to Hutta. Necrolis caught Vette's look and for a moment he felt the annoyance and anger slip from him a little. Taking another deep breath he nodded to the twi'lek.

"So can we just put him on mute or block his caller id from coming through?" Vette quipped and winked at Necrolis.

"Don't tempt me!" Necrolis answered back shaking his head as the woman broke his dour mood so easily.

"Of all the ways I could do that…" Vette remarked leaving it hanging even as she propped her feet up on the table and stretched out her legs. Necrolis paused and stared at her a moment, long enough to see her blush under his look, and then giving her a wink he headed for his chambers.


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**HUTTA**

Hutta was as Necrolis expected it to be. It had the potential to be as beautiful as Alderaan had been, but it was covered over in pollution and dirt that had been so long in place there was little to do to repair the damage. The world was run by the Hutts, and they did as they wanted with the whole goal to simply make more credits. Add in that it was a haven for every smuggler and pirate in the galaxy, and the place took on an air of danger unmatched anywhere, including Nar Shaddaa. Even the spaceport was a run down, unfinished and rough piece of work. Necrolis had made sure Quinn remained with the ship and sealed it after they had departed, just to keep the Wraith safe. He would not have put it past someone to try and steal the ship.

"Wow, I can feel years of my life just stripped away from breathing the air here." Vette remarked sarcastically, but Necrolis had to wonder how true the jest really was.

"It certainly leaves a lot to be desired, doesn't it?" Necrolis asked back and shrugged at the twi'lek.

They had barely reached the entrance of the spaceport when Necrolis noted the first sign that their time on the planet was going to be rife with trouble. He spotted three men being detained, kept down on their knees, hands laced together and at the back of their heads. Two gammoreans, both with blasters in hand and large axes strapped to their backs, kept watch over them while a male questioned them pointedly. Before they could pass them, two other men approached from the left. Necrolis turned towards them, stopping and ensuring he stood between them and Vette, even as he knew without looking her hands were going to her blasters.

"Ah, new arrivals." The lead man said. "I don't suppose you're up for selling that lovely slave flesh for a good price now, hmm?"

Necrolis studied the man a moment with distain. Slaver, he figured from how the man talked. Either that or a womp rat crawled out of the gutter looking for a piece of ass. Either way the skinny man was not someone Necrolis wanted getting too close. The man's teeth were yellow, what few remained in his head, while his hair was a stringy mess, what had not fallen out. Behind him, the other man was just as taut of frame, and looked to have some sort of skin disease.

"She's not for sale." Necrolis stated flatly.

"A pity. You'll change your mind I am sure." The man said with his disappointment clear. "I'm quite sure Nemro will make you an offer you cannot refuse. It would be better for business to accept my offer, far more credits and less danger to your life."

There it was, Necrolis noted. The thinly veiled threat from the man was exactly what he had expected. Necrolis knew Vette was on edge, and the slave talk would have set her off all on its own. She knew enough not to worry about it, but he could not blame her in this case. No woman in the galaxy would willingly want anything to do with either of the two men. Necrolis let his hand fall to the hilt of his lightsaber hanging on his belt and patting it, drawing the men's attention to the weapon. He watched them sputter and step back as if he had lit them on fire.

"I think we will be just fine." Necrolis said, letting his eyes narrow menacingly at the man. "She is not for sale, as I said, at any price or for anyone. I don't think anyone will argue with me, do you?"

Necrolis watched the two men back up and slip off out of the spaceport, getting away from them as fast as they could. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Necrolis heard Vette giggle and took in the big grin on her face. Crossing her arms over her chest, Vette kept grinning even as she finally broke her silence.

"So I'm too valuable to sell, hmm?"

"I could change my mind." Necrolis remarked as he started them walking once more.

"Nah, you'd miss me too much." Vette kept going, grinning as she kept pace with him.

"You think?" Necrolis asked, casting the twi'lek a glance before adding, "I'm not getting a whole lot out of it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted my cute lovable bouncing lil ass."

Necrolis heard her jesting words and stopped dead in his tracks. Turning, he looked at Vette for a long moment, eyes meeting and locking with hers. For a moment he made to say something in answer to such, treating it seriously as opposed to jokingly. It took a moment more for him to bite his tongue and reign such in. Vette drew up quickly as he stopped and turned towards her. Unsure if she had crossed a line or not, she rocked on her feet, hands clasping behind her back and doing all she could to look completely innocent. When in doubt, use the I'm cute defence, she thought.

"Let's focus on the job at hand." Necrolis finally broke the silence between them that had stretched on. "We can discuss how cute your ass is at another time, if you wish."

Vette blushed and giggled, waiting and following after Necrolis as he once more started walking. They had gotten out of the spaceport and onto the well worn dirt path that wound its way towards the speeder pads Quinn had located for them. It took only a moment before Vette could not keep quiet and had to say something. Necrolis had been surprised it took her as long as it did.

"Hey!" Vette piped up, "You trying to say my ass isn't cute?"

* * *

Necrolis watched as the group of soldiers approached them. They had not gotten across what passed for the city about the spaceport, the speeder pad in sight, when they were once again halted. Each man whore brown and yellow coloured armour, all armed with blaster rifles of which only two men had in hand and at the ready. Glancing back and to his right, Necrolis noted Vette's hand straying towards her own blaster and shook his head negatively. The twi'lek gave a questioning look, but moved her hand from the weapon. Necrolis had a feeling these were not men to simply kill. There was a look of authority about them, something in the way they walked and carried themselves.

"You will come with us." The man at the fore of the group, clearly the leader, said in a tone that was tinged with a hint of uncertainty.

"Is that so?" Necrolis asked back giving the man a look that said volumes. It was clear the man had better give a good reason, or back off. If it came to a confrontation, Necrolis knew they stood no chance no matter how well armed they were or who they represented.

"The great Nemro the Hutt wishes your presence."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow at that statement before nodding. Casting a look to Vette, he shrugged and fell in behind the troopers. He had gotten enough of a briefing from Quinn to know Nemro was the go to hutt, the one who held the most power and influence on Hutta. It would not make it any easier to blow the hutt off, and in fact could make things far more complicated. For now, Necrolis would go along with things and see how it would play out. He might just prove a useful ally, he thought.

"My lord, I urge caution in dealing with the hutt." Quinn's voice commented to him via the comm.

"I know, Captain, but for now we have little choice but to play along. Let us see what this hutt wants from me."

Nemro's palace was not quite what Necrolis or Vette had expected. A long ramp led them to a circular rising ramp entryway where they were escorted up and into the main heart of the palace. Necrolis glanced at Vette who flicked four fingers at him, counting guards at the entrance into a large and spacious bar area. Necrolis looked about at the assorted characters that had gathered within. There was a live band at the far end, plenty of aliens and humans alike milling about the bar, most of which seemed to be mercenaries of varying degrees. Another glance to Vette, she held up four fingers then flashed it again. Necrolis scanned about trying to pick out and count the guards, noting she had included the droids in her count. Good, he thought, she was alert and on the ball as always.

"I don't like this." Vette hissed, catching the leering glances of a few men as they were marched through the bar and towards one of the hallways branching off.

"Just stay ready, but do nothing unless I say so." Necrolis answered back. "And don't say a word."

"What? You worried I'll embarrass you?" Vette quipped back and Necrolis grinned inside his helmet knowing she could not see such.

"More like getting your ass in so much trouble and causing me the headache of saving you once again."

Vette gave him a quick curt look that bespoke her annoyance at his statement. It vanished as they were marched into the main audience chamber for Nemro the Hutt. Looking about she saw more mercenaries and troopers as well as guests that Nemro allowed in his company. The hutt himself was a pale beige colour, the large slug like creature resting on a raised dais. Before him, chained to the platform rested a pair of scantily clad twi'lek dancing slaves. Vette scowled hard seeing her kind, even though she knew such was all too common throughout the galaxy.

"Ah, so it is true." The hutt's booming voice called out, small arms waving excitedly as they were brought to stand before him. "Here you stand before the great Nemro. Welcome honoured sith guest, to you and your slave."

"Hey." Vette cried before shutting up even as Necrolis' turned his armoured head to her to give her a look she could all but feel through the helmet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, exalted one." Necrolis said, turning his attention to the hutt.

"It is good you acknowledge who rules here. You are a welcome guest." Nemro nodded as much as the large head could, large golden eyes blinking as the hutt took in the sith. "I wonder why you sneak about here? What purpose brings you to me?"

"Sith business." Necrolis answered carefully. "Nothing for such a great lord to worry about, I assure you."

"Oh ho!" Nemro said before chortling out a booming laugh that echoed about the room. "Do not lie to me, sith. I will know the truth. You cannot travel freely through what is mine without my permission. Now tell me why you have come to hutta!"

Necrolis sighed and had to fight back the sudden urge to just start killing his way about the room. The hutt was not going to be put off, but he had no desire to have the creature getting involved in his affairs either. Never trust a hutt, he knew. Necrolis glanced about taking stock of the threats about the room, their arms and armour. He had faced worse odds, but then he also had been able to know and choose the battlefield for those encounters.

"Recommendations, Quinn?" Necrolis asked quickly.

"Come up with something convincing, my lord." Quinn responded back. "Whatever you do, I would urge you not to reveal the true purpose here."

Necrolis knew Quinn was right. They were in a tight spot, but he had an idea on such. If he could sway the hutt to back him, even aid him, then it would be all the better. All it would take is carefully worded explanations. Moving forward, ensuring Nemro's full attention was on him, Necrolis reached up to remove his helmet, showing his face to the hutt.

"Great Nemro, let me apologize for not asking permission to be in your graces sooner. No disrespect was meant at all." Necrolis bowed to the hutt before continuing, "I chase and seek a jedi who sought to hide behind your greatness without your knowledge. I believe it possible this jedi might well seek to undermine you. Allow me to hunt this threat to both the sith and yourself, and remove it."

Nemro gave a roar of dislike at Necrolis' words, large eyes moving and shifting to those about. If what the sith had said was true, if there was a jedi, the hutt knew all too well who he would be working for. It was clear there was something dangerous happening. Even as his men scrambled to their jobs, set on learning the truth of such to report back, Nemro was formulating a plan of his own, one that would include making use of the sith he had found.

"Ah, sith, you can aid me, indeed." Nemro said before looking at the blue skinned twi'lek. "You may find the jedi, but I think Fa'athra likely has him. If you seek out his captains you should find your jedi. Kill the captains of his forces, kill the jedi, and I will reward you greatly for your aid."

Necrolis inclined his head at the hutt's words, though he already sensed a but coming in Nemro's words. He was not at all surprised to note Vette sliding in closer and stiffening as the hutt turned golden eyes to her. Necrolis already sensed what was coming, but knew there was no way of avoiding it. He only hoped Vette did as he had told her. If not, he was quite sure things were going to unravel fast.

"You have a pretty slave, sith. A shame should anything happen to you. I will take good care of her, but I want assurances of your loyalty. She stays here."

"It is a generous offer, great Nemro, and puts my mind at ease should the worst befall me." Necrolis said, trying to keep the calm exterior together. "I do have need of the twi'lek though. She makes a good distraction and cannon fodder after all."

"What?" Vette hissed, glancing at Necrolis incredulously.

"Be quiet." Necrolis hissed right back at the woman.

Nemro laughed loud and long at Necrolis' words, waving a hand dismissively at the pair before him. Shaking the massive bulbous head, the hutt leaned forward and locked his large eyes right on Necrolis. About the room, Necrolis could feel the tension rising, noting how many were beginning to get a grip on their weapons.

"The twi'lek stays as my guest. I will make men available to go with you, if you like sith. She will be here waiting for you to return."

"I shall hold you to your word, great Nemro, that she will be unharmed and waiting for my return, then."

There was no other choice, Necrolis knew. He could feel Vette seething in anger behind him. Turning he looked calmly at her and shook his head just ever so slightly. Not here, not now, the look he gave her said. Clearly put out, Vette unbuckled her belt and thrust the holstered blasters into his armoured chest. Necrolis took them with one hand, the other grabbing her arm and pulling her close so he could talk just between the two of them without being overheard.

"Use that anger and endure. I will be back as fast as I can." Necrolis growled out the words. "You have my word I will come for you, Vette."

"Make it fast." Vette snapped back, violet eyes burning with her unhappiness. "That slime ridden piece of filth tries to lay a hand on me, there's going to be one less hutt in the galaxy."

* * *

Malavai Quinn sighed as he listened over the open comm channel, monitoring the goings on within the hutt's palace. He was glad he was not there and present. It meant he was not the one being held by Nemro as insurance to control Necrolis. Still, a part of him felt truly sorry for what he suspected Vette was going to endure. Twi'leks were considered as nothing more than slaves, treated with little respect. Nemro might be cautious with Vette, but he was not about to change how he viewed her species or her. If she were harmed at all, he knew Necrolis was more than likely going to put them in a bad spot by killing everyone in there.

Even as he rose and made his way to the holo terminal, Quinn thought about what might come to pass and why. It was clear Necrolis had a thing for the blue skinned woman. And it was equally clear she was in love with him. Still, it seemed neither was going to make a move to push forward into a relationship. Well you did interrupt them, he reminded himself. In the end, Quinn knew there was nothing to report there, which made him feel less guilty about covering what was happening to Darth Baras. Hitting the controls, Quinn watched as the call he made was quickly answered. Baras appeared before him, as ever in the armour he seemed to always wear. It struck Quinn then that he in fact had never actually seen Baras himself.

"My lord." Quinn greeted.

"Spare me your ceremony and flattery, Quinn." Baras stated, clearly annoyed from his curt tone. "What is happening there? I want details."

"My lord, your apprentice is making progress, and trying to avoid any… entanglements with the hutts at present. I believe we should have the jedi and padawan soon enough."

"Make sure my orders in regards to Nomen Karr are followed, Quinn." Baras stated, arms crossing over his chest. "I want him alive."

"Understood, my lord, and I shall endeavour to remind your apprentice of such." Quinn bowed his head as he answered.

"I am troubled by his belief in turning the padawan. I want the threat removed, and yet it seems he has his own agenda. What is your take on such, Captain?"

Quinn paused at the unexpected question, rubbing his chin as he thought on that. He had been somewhat surprised when Necrolis had altered the plan. It made sense to Quinn to steal the jedi's greatest weapon and turn it against them. That said, he did not know how easy such was, nor if Necrolis could actually do such. In the end he could only view such as a calculated risk. Had it been up to him, he knew he would have followed Baras' orders and killed her and been done with it. Then again, he reminded himself, if she could not be turned that option was still there for Necrolis to take advantage of.

"I believe it is a calculated risk, one that is minimal risk and potentially a huge advantage gained. That is if he can do such, my lord."

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion as well." Baras agreed before continuing, "I sense something disturbing happening with my apprentice, Quinn. I cannot pinpoint it, but if he is successful it will show a level of power and skill I did not expect from Necrolis Darkstar. He may be becoming more of a threat than he is useful to me. Start preparing a contingency plan."

"My lord?"

"Make plans for ending Necrolis Darkstar, Quinn." Baras stated outright, ensuring there was no misunderstanding. "And continue to monitor and dig up any and all information on him you can. I will not accept that there is nothing of his past that can be found."

"As you wish, my lord." Quinn bowed and knew he had no choice but to do as Baras willed.

"And Captain," Baras remarked, "Do not forget about her. You know what will happen if you even think of betraying me, or doing other than I command."

Quinn kept his head bowed and eyes down on the deck plate. He grit his teeth, feeling the muscles in his jaw and down his neck clench to the point of almost being painful. He waited until he knew the call had been terminated before looking up and forcing himself to take a long deep breathe. Hands came to rest on the holo terminal even as he frowned. That son of a bitch knew just what buttons to push, just what to say, to make sure he knew and remembered his place. For a moment he wondered about telling everything to Necrolis, asking him for his help. A fool thought there, he decided. No one could help him, no one could change what was. All he could do was serve Baras and pray he would find a way to end the man's hold over him.

* * *

Necrolis looked about, noting the marshy wet land all about. Ahead of them, encamped on a large piece of higher ground was a group of troopers, their armour marking them as being aligned with Fa'athra the Hutt. So far he and Quinn had marched from Nemro's palace and quickly through three groups of troops. Each commander had proven as useless for information as they were incompetent. Marching through them, leaving corpses where they had fallen in their wake, Necrolis had brought them to the final group he would face on behalf of Nemro. The sooner the better, he thought, knowing Vette was being held and force only knew what she was enduring.

"My lord?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence that had hung for a while as they stood unmoving where they were.

"Apologies, Captain. I was deep in thought there." Necrolis shrugged before igniting his lightsaber. "Let's get this over with."

Necrolis did not wait for Quinn to confirm he had heard, or to get ready. Leaping amidst the group, Necrolis swung each saber in slicing arcs that mowed down the opposition. Quinn watched a moment in stunned disbelief as Necrolis leapt forward into the encampment. There were ten or so heavily armed men, and the sith just began wading through them. Shaking off his momentary shock, Quinn began firing even as he rushed forward. His blaster throbbed and kicked with each shot he snapped off. The blaster bolts were accurate, made all the more lethal by the fact Necrolis had drawn everyone's attention onto him alone. Even as Quinn splashed through the soft ground and water, the numbers quickly dwindled down, bodies piling up about Necrolis. Quinn grabbed the vibro blade at his hip, arm rising to toss the weapon spiralling towards one trooper moving in on Necrolis from behind. The blade caught the man square between the shoulders, just above the armour at the base of his neck.

"You owe me one!" Quinn commented moving up even as Necrolis cut the arm and both legs off the commander, dropping him to writhe on the ground in pain.

"Shall we keep score, Captain?" Necrolis asked without looking at the man, moving instead to stand over the fallen commander.

"No need, my lord, I merely jest." Quinn said, moving up beside Necrolis and turning dark eyes to the wounded man on the ground.

"What do you know of the jedi on Hutta?" Necrolis demanded of the man, though knowing it was more than likely he knew nothing as the others had.

"Fuck you, you piece of sith trash." The man spat venomously in answer. "Do you know who we work for? Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you?"

"Charming." Quinn remarked and shook his head.

"Indeed." Necrolis agreed before leaning forward and down closer to the man. "I do not fear your little hutt. I'll as soon gut the slug as look at him. Not that it matters."

Necrolis gave the man no further chance to speak, lightsaber quickly swiping through the commander's neck and sending his head rolling away from his body. Necrolis watched it a moment and then stood back up shaking his head. Glancing over to Quinn, he knew it was time to get back to why he was on Hutta in the first place. He had done what Nemro wanted and was necessary, now it was time to complete his mission. If anything, it had been a good warm up to facing Master Nomen Karr.

"Let's go, Quinn." He finally said. "It's time to go kill us a jedi."


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

The spongy wet ground under their feet proved the high point in the marshy area where Malavai Quinn lead them. Necrolis knew better than to complain, and trusted the captain to get them to where they needed to be. He had done enough research, tapped into enough of the cameras and systems on Hutta to be able to narrow down Nomen Karr's whereabouts. Necrolis had not trusted the co-ordinates, but sure enough everything had aligned perfectly. Standing and staring ahead, they both eyed the narrow ramp that lead underground.

"What do you think, Captain?"

Quinn glanced to the pure blooded sith he followed. The man seemed more and more unstoppable every time he saw him fight. Such both gave Quinn hope and cause for concern. Baras' words echoed in his mind a moment before he brushed it aside and answered Necrolis' question.

"If he is here, it will make for an interesting place to confront him." Quinn remarked, glancing about. "We should not have to worry too much about others interfering, assuming he is down there and this is not all some elaborate trap."

"You think it might be?" Necrolis asked, once again giving the ramp way a scrutinizing look. "A trap turned tomb for me?"

"I take nothing for granted, my lord." Quinn answered back and shrugged. He knew there was no real way to know one way or another until the potential trap was in fact sprung.

"Lets get this over with then. We will know soon enough." Necrolis finally stated.

Steady steps carried both men down the ramp into a large tunnel, one Necrolis figured was likely used as a runoff sewer to keep the local area from turning into nothing more than marshland. Necrolis let Quinn lead, the man moving while watching his holo pad map, blaster drawn and out in his other. Necrolis glanced about and noted the dripping water and rust showing on the tunnel surface as they made their way along. He was glad for the air filter in his helmet, knowing he did not have to put up with the dank stale air that permeated the place. For a moment he almost felt sorry for making Quinn come along. Not that I had a choice, he reminded himself.

"We're almost there, my lord." Quinn said as he kept his voice low on purpose to cut down on any echoing that might give their approach away.

Necrolis did not risk answering, merely nodding back. For a moment his thoughts turned to Vette, and a sliver of worry crept in. There had been no choice but to leave her with the hutt, but he still did not like it at all. If anything happens to her, he thought leaving it unfinished but knowing it would not bode well for Nemro or anyone else caught in his path. Necrolis knew Quinn had monitored and been able to find out what had happened to the cathar who had attacked Vette. He remembered himself all too well, and it still haunted him just how deep down into darkness he had gone.

"My lord." Quinn said, and Necrolis became aware they had come to a stop and had been standing there for some time.

"Sorry, Quinn. Just preparing myself." Necrolis brushed off the moment, though he knew it was nothing more than an outright lie. Damn fool, he admonished himself silently, get the damn woman out of your head. That shit will get you killed.

Necrolis moved past Quinn to take the lead, looking ahead carefully, right hand grasping the hilt of his lightsaber. The weight of it was a comfort, feeling the weapon at the ready in his hand. Just holding it had a soothing effect, knowing should Nomen Karr try and take the offensive he would be ready right from the start for the fight. Necrolis studied the mouth of the tunnel as it ended, opening into a large chamber. He could make out support pillars in a wide open space, and a long rectangular table that sat closer to the back wall. There were floor mats spaced about as well, a small attempt to make the space seem more liveable and comfortable. It was a wasted effort given the damp and the fact it was nothing more than a hole in the ground to hide in.

Necrolis glanced to Quinn, hand motioning for him to holster his weapon. There was no need for Quinn to jump in unless there was more than just Karr present. It was going to be a personal battle, just he and Karr, with no interference. That was as it should be, Necrolis knew. He may have detested the jedi, and Karr himself, but he still had respect for his enemy enough to face him properly. He did not need any tricks to beat the man. Moving forward, Necrolis watched the entry to other pipes that intersected the room. There was no movement from them, and he did not sense anyone else save the jedi about. Reaching the center of the room, Necrolis spotted Nomen Karr. The jedi was meditating, kneeling on one of the floor mats, weapon at his side.

Taking in the jedi for the first time, Necrolis noted the man looked old, and tired. Nomen Karr was average height and build, but the crow's feet about the eyes and lines on his face showed an age that likely was far from accurate were he to guess at his real age. Brown hair was greying about the temples, and extended to the man's goatee. He's been aged all the more by his running and hiding, Necrolis thought. Staring at the jedi, seeing the toll time had taken on him, it made Necrolis wonder just how Baras looked under that faceless mask he always wore.

"Your presence here tells me that my fellows, Ulldin and Zylixx must have failed." Nomen Karr said in a calm voice without moving or looking. "Pity."

"They died by my blade quite quickly." Necrolis said and shrugged, seeing if goading the man might draw a reaction.

Nomen Karr reached over to grab the hilt of his lightsaber before rising to his feet and turning to face the two men who had come. He noted the Imperial uniform of the man standing behind the sith. Likely one of Baras' lackeys, Karr guessed. Dark eyes moved to take a more scrutinizing look at the sith that had come. Far too young to be Baras, this sith had youth and clearly was skilled enough to be trusted to come confront him. Karr knew he could ill afford to under estimate the armed and armoured figure before him. He guessed this was the butcher of Tattooine and Alderaan. This was the hound of the Master that had been trailing his scent the whole time forcing him to run.

"I should have known Baras couldn't be trusted." Nomen Karr shook his head as he spoke. "As a man of my word, I am here alone as agreed. Your Master shows himself a coward sending you in his stead."

Necrolis laughed and shook his head, relaxed and calm as he watched the jedi. The man seemed tense, uneasy as he stood facing him. There was something in the tone of his words, the look in the man's eyes. He's afraid, Necrolis realized. He had expected to face Baras, a known opponent his own age. Someone he knew intimately and could anticipate and keep up with. He had not expected a determined and younger opponent, one he did not know other than to think he was a mindless savage killer.

"You sound upset, Master Karr." Necrolis stated, continuing to verbally jab at the jedi. "You sound angry even."

"Your crusade has affected me, sith. I'm not blind to such." Karr confessed and shrugged as he spoke. "But I have wandered the line between the dark and the light before. I walked among your Master and the Sith. My connection to the light survived them, and it shall survive you."

Necrolis laughed then at the jedi. The words were bold, almost prideful. It was true though, he had been affected by all Necrolis had done to track him down. Confrontation after confrontation, planet after planet, he had hounded the man's steps. He had worn him down, tired him out until there was only one thing he could do. And now here they were, and Nomen Karr was on the verge of faltering and breaking. Once he had been a sith lord, Necrolis knew, and his name had been Retrost. It of course had all been a lie, a ruse to get intelligence on the Empire from within. Still, he had compromised himself, and no matter how he tried to deny it, the dark side tainted him, was part of him.

"I'm curious about your history, Lord Retrost." Necrolis said, goading and continuing to poke at the man drawing on his emotions. "What happened between you and Baras?"

"There's no time for reminiscing. Whatever your Master told you will have to suffice, sith."

"Pity." Necrolis shook his head as he spoke. "You're in such a hurry to die then?"

"I have no choice but to put an end to you, sith." Nomen Karr growled out, igniting the lightsaber in his hand and drawing the green energy blade up before him. "I will defeat you, and then all will be calm again."

Necrolis laughed and grabbed his other saber with his left hand before letting the red blades come to life. Crossing them, he let them rest pointed down and out before him, watching Nomen Karr intently. He could sense the man's frustrations, the anger. It came off him like a living thing, causing ripples to cascade out in the force from him. He was on the edge of falling into darkness, Necrolis knew.

"You delude yourself. I can feel the dark side within you, how you hunger to embrace it. You are already lost, jedi."

"Once you are out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council's eyes and expose Baras' network of spies." Karr answered back, hands flexing as they gripped the hilt of his weapon.

"Come then, Karr." Necrolis stated coldly even as he knew Malavai Quinn was backing well away from them. "Let us embrace death and settle this once and for all."

Nomen Karr cried out as he lunged forward, closing the distance between them quickly. Necrolis leapt up and over the jedi, twisting in the air to come down behind him. Nomen Karr spun just as fast, green blade sweeping in to block Necrolis' slash at him, leaping back and out of the way before Necrolis could bring his other blade into play. Behind his helmet Necrolis grinned. Moving forward, Necrolis took the offensive from the jedi, bring his blades down in quick successive chops, forcing Karr to move and block each strike in turn. Have to give him credit, Necrolis thought, he's holding his own. Despite such, Necrolis could already see he was breathing heavily, his speed failing him as his strength ebbed.

"No… the force is strong with you." Karr said as he parried then counter attacked with a sweep of his lightsaber left to right that Necrolis leapt back from. "I must dig deeper."

"You can't win, Karr. Not unless you let go and give in to the dark side." Necrolis tossed out as they came together yet again then broke apart to continue their dance.

Karr lashed out, rushing once again at Necrolis only to have the sith spin off the attack and get behind him. Necrolis saw the opening but chose to hold his sabers in check. Instead, Necrolis kicked out, booted foot driving into the small of the back of the jedi sending him crashing forward onto his knees. Nomen Karr quickly rose back to one knee, glaring as he locked his gaze back on his opponent.

"Release your anger. It's the only thing that can defeat me!" Necrolis tossed out, knowing he was well under the jedi's skin.

"No… this is not right." Nomen Karr hissed angrily even as he rose and began chopping away at Necrolis, trying to land a decisive blow past the red blades the sith threw up in defence. "Fall! Fall! You must fall!"

"I fall to no one!" Necrolis shot back with a grin behind his faceplate.

Even as he backed up, drawing Nomen Karr towards him, Necrolis worked the man into position where he wanted him. Once the jedi had moved to the point where his back was lined up with one of the support pillars, Necrolis caught the jedi's blade on his own, a streak of green wedged between two crossed red ones. Leaning in, helmet close to the jedi's face, Necrolis stared at the man looking him right in the eyes as he summoned the wave of force energy to his bidding. The energy rose and then pulsed outward, catching Nomen Karr unawares in his anger and hurling the man back to slam into the pillar. Even as he fought to find air to fill his lungs once more, struggling to get back to his feet and get his weapon up, Necrolis was on him. Left hand saber came in to draw Karr's into a block, leaving Necrolis the opening to thrust his right hand saber into the jedi's chest. The two of them stood posed and locked together a moment, Necrolis frozen in his strike, Karr stunned and eyes wide in disbelief and pain.

Necrolis shut down both lightsabers and stepped back, watching the jedi fall onto his knees. The lightsaber fell from Nomen Karr's hand to extinguish, hilt rolling away from him. Karr grasped at the spot on his chest where the blade had pierced, as if holding it somehow would help the wound. Standing and watching the man, Necrolis found he felt very little at all about the victory. There was no joy, nor any remorse, just a feeling of things being over.

"My… my wound… is mortal." Karr stammered out, eyes lifting to look at the sith that had defeated him. "At least I die knowing you will not find Jaesa."

"I would not be so sure of such." Necrolis answered back.

Nomen Karr frowned, unsure what the sith meant. He was beaten but if the sith thought he would talk, the man was sorely mistaken. It was then he heard the telltale sign of armoured steps. Glancing over he sighed and winced in pain with the effort as he noted the arrival of Imperial troopers. Quinn moved over to stand close to Necrolis as the troopers swept into the room, the commander making his way quickly to Necrolis.

"My lord, Darth Baras sent us in case you needed help." The man stated then bowed his head quickly, "Clearly that is not the case."

"Your powers of observation are clearly your best asset." Necrolis remarked sarcastically.

"My lord, Darth Baras informed us Nomen Karr was to be taken alive." The commander said, still not looking at Necrolis for fear of death. "May we stabilize him?"

Necrolis looked from the commander to the two field medics that flanked him, then to the fallen and defeated jedi. Nomen Karr turned his head to look at the men, stunned by what he was hearing. He had betrayed Baras all those years ago, and now the man wanted him alive to take his revenge. There was no doubt there would be no death coming, not until Baras had tortured and extracted any and everything he knew about the Republic. Even then, Karr knew, Baras was more likely to keep him alive and tortured over and over just out of spite.

"No! Baras be damned." Karr spat out, eyes turning to once more glare at the sith that had defeated him. "I want to die! Then Jaesa will be safe."

Necrolis eyed the man, and for a moment he contemplated merely ending Nomen Karr's life. He had little doubt if he did so, Jaesa Willsaam would feel it, and would come to him all the same. He did not need to search her out at all. The thought was there and then gone, however, as he knew he could not, and would not cross his master. At least not yet, he reminded himself. Leaning down, Necrolis grabbed the jedi's goatee, yanking his head up by the hair on his chin.

"My Master's orders are not to be ignored."

"No." Karr groaned out. "May the force protect me."

"We'll save him, my lord, and be out of your way in an adjacent chamber." The commander remarked, waving the two field medics forward even as he moved to confiscate the jedi's dropped weapon. "Hurry men, the jedi is fading."

* * *

At first there was darkness, which became a greyish haze as light peeled back the black. It took a moment for fuzzy shapes to appear, slowly sharpening until Nomen Karr realized he had just woken up and blinked hard trying to gather his wits about him. Memory quickly returned and he knew he was a prisoner. Death had not come for him, had not claimed him after he had fallen in battle with the sith. No, he realized, I am nothing more than a living trophy for Darth Baras. Nomen Karr knew he was a failure who had been bested by nothing more than a mere apprentice sith. How I have fallen, he thought as he looked about noting the very sith who defeated him standing and watching him. He could feel the gaze of the man behind that helmet he wore. Looking down, Nomen Karr saw that he had been bound and secured to one of the chairs he had kept about the table in his makeshift hideaway. He was a battered and beaten prisoner. The thought brought a sour taste to his mouth, and anger rose within him.

"What? I'm… I'm alive still?" Nomen Karr spit the words out, even as the anger he felt grabbed hold fully. Thrashing against his bonds, Karr let go. "No! No! Baras cannot succeed!"

"Yes, you are nothing more than a failed fallen jedi, Karr." Necrolis answered, feeding the jedi's loss of control. "You are bested, you are undone."

"No! I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you!" Karr spat out continuing to thrash at the bonds that held him in place, eyes taking on a reddish hue as his anger consumed and coursed through him.

"Oh I don't even need you for that." Necrolis countered as he leaned in close to the jedi. "She will be ours, and she will come all on her own. You are a fool."

"No! No!" Nomen Karr cried out. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

"There's no reason for you to become so distraught." Necrolis grinned unseen behind his faceplate as he spoke.

"I was supposed to expose Baras and open the Council's eyes! It was my destiny."

"You're destiny is to be crushed under my boot, nothing more than another dead jedi." Necrolis spat the words out, knowing how it twisted in the jedi's stomach as if he had plunged and turned a vibro knife. The man was lost and gone, the jedi replaced by something that was growing more and more into a sith. "You have failed. You failed to destroy Baras, failed to kill me, failed to save and protect Jaesa, and you failed the jedi order."

"No! No!" Nomen Karr screamed out. "Jaesa is mine! The honour of defeating Baras is mine!"

Before Necrolis could answer or goad the jedi into further fury, he noted the arrival of Malavai Quinn in the antechamber doorway. Looking over, he waved Quinn in and to him. Even before Quinn spoke, Necrolis could feel the tremors in the force, sense the power of it that was drawing closer. He knew instantly what it meant, and who it was.

"My lord, the padawan approaches." Quinn said, confirming it for Necrolis.

"Make sure they let her pass, Quinn." Necrolis ordered, glancing back to the jedi a moment. "Her power is considerable."

"It shall be done, my lord."

* * *

Jaesa Willsaam looked about as she made her way down the ramp and into the tunnel complex. She had seen the Imperial troopers milling about but keeping their distance. They knew she was there as much as she knew they were, but seemed content to let her pass unchallenged. A part of her wondered at that. Master Nomen Karr had told her to stay away but she knew she could not do so. She had felt the disturbances in the force, the ripplings along those unseen lines of energy, and it made her uneasy. While she was sure her Master would have told her not to dwell on negative feelings, it was hard not to. The Sith were hunting her relentlessly after all, and while Nomen Karr was intent on ending such, there were no guarantees things would end. Friends, family, all of them were targets, all because of her gifts.

Moving into the tunnels, Jaesa picked her way through to the familiar main chamber. Soft brown eyes scanned over the room, noting more troopers. They continued to let her pass without hindrance, stepping aside and giving her a wide berth. Moving deeper in she felt before seeing the sith that was hunting her. The armoured figure stood there, helmeted head turning to look at her. She felt the sliver of worry grow as she noted her Master bound and slumped in a chair, clearly having been defeated already.

"Sith!" Jaesa called out, moving closer but keeping some distance between the sith and herself. "I have come."

"So you have." Necrolis stated with a nod to the young woman.

"It seems I was expected. Your men let me pass." Jaesa commented, waving a hand to the troopers that milled about the tunnel entrance, staying well away from them. "Release Master Karr! Your efforts to draw me out have been a success."

Necrolis Darkstar reached up and removed the helmet from his head, tossing it to Malavai Quinn who then backed well away himself. Turning his gaze on the young padawan, Necrolis noted she was younger than he had expected. She wore her hair shoulder length, a curtain of dark brown that framed the pale face. Her eyes were of matching colour, but they held a maturity in their depths that Necrolis was surprised at. This was someone who was far more than she appeared, and had seen enough of the galaxy to understand things were never as simple as they seemed. Jaesa Willsaam had guts, he admitted, knowing her coming was inevitable but strolling right in calmly as she had to confront him still was impressive.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Jaesa Willsaam." Necrolis greeted with a slight nod of the head to her, ignoring her demand for the time being.

"Jaesa! No!" Nomen Karr took note of his padawan and thrashed hard against his bonds, growling and once more giving in to anger. "I told you to stay put! How dare you defy me!"

Necrolis shook his head and watched as Jaesa stepped a few steps closer, her eyes moving between the him and her Master. It was clear she could see he had fallen, the darkness fully taking hold and his mind broken. How would she react, he wondered.

"My sacrifices… all for nothing!" Nomen Karr spat the words out, glowering as he lifted his head and looked to his padawan. "Stupid child! For all your power, you have understood nothing!"

Jaesa Willsaam frowned, feeling the sting of each word her Master threw at her. He had never once spoken to her so harshly. She could see the reddish tint to his dark eyes, the black bags under each eye. Something was wrong with him, something had changed. She could feel it, a darkness that emanated from him that took her aback. Looking to Necrolis she noted the calm exterior, the lack of emotion at all to Nomen Karr's outburst.

"Sith! What have you done to Master Karr?"

"I did nothing but face him. Do you not know Lord Retrost, your Master?" Necrolis countered the padawan's demand for an answer with a question of his own.

"Has this been inside him all along?" Jaesa asked, still frowning as she looked between the Sith and her Master. "No, it can't be. No one can hide such darkness."

Jaesa looked fully on her Master and could see the darkness, the anger clearly on full display. He tried in vain to struggle against his bonds, to free himself. She could not help but wonder if he did get free, in such a state as he was in, what he would do. She felt a sliver of fear run through her at the thought he would just as quickly turn on her as he would the sith. Brown eyes moved to study the sith. He was a pure blood, as evident by his red skin. Dark black hair, short and well kept adorned his head. She was struck by how unmoved and calm he was, focused with dark purpose. It was strange to see the sith calm and collected, and her Master, a Jedi Master, so out of control.

"Somehow you've turned him mad, sith!" Jaesa finally stated, shaking her head in sadness.

"I have done no such thing. This is who he is, how could you not know such about your own Master?" Necrolis stated and shrugged, knowing the girl would believe him or not.

"Idiot child! Fool!" Nomen Karr yelled out, spittle flying as he snarled out the words.

"Look into your Master's heart and see the truth." Necrolis offered, waving a hand towards Nomen Karr, stepping back and giving the girl more space. "You have the power, use it."

Jaesa watched the sith back off, allowing her a measure of security in the act. She was not about to under estimate this sith but the gesture was noted all the same. Looking from him to her Master, Jaesa mulled over what he had said. She would have never thought to do such, there had been no reason. Master Karr had done nothing to even make her think of doing so. Not until now, she reminded herself. This person bound to the chair before her was not her Master, not the man and jedi she knew. If this was truly who he was, her power would confirm it. If it was a trick of the sith, that too would be revealed.

"Master Karr taught me not to use my power as a crutch, only when it was clearly necessary. I have never brought it to bear on him."

"You want the truth?" Necrolis asked, voice steady as he spoke. "You have the means to find it for yourself. No tricks, no games. Look and learn, girl."

Jaesa Willsaam stared at the sith long and hard, trying to read any deceit in him. She could not feel anything from him, nor see any sign of trickery. If anything he seemed nothing more than tolerant and calm with her. She doubted he had her best interests in mind, but what he was telling her was not a lie. She did have the ability to learn for herself what was going on with her Master. The real question, Jaesa knew, was if she truly wanted to know such? Sighing, Jaesa looked once more on Master Nomen Karr and stepped towards him. Drawing as close as she dared, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, calling to the force, drawing it to her will and bringing her power to bear.

"I… I sense… pride. I sense… envy and hate… vengeance." Jaesa almost whispered the words, stunned by what she could see within her Master. "No! What sith trick is this?"

"You know it is no trick, Jaesa Willsaam." Necrolis said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched and waited, letting things play out as they would. "You see him for who he is, Lord Retrost."

"It can't be." Jaesa shook her head, stepping back from her bound Master once more, eyes going to look to the sith. "I would have known of such darkness, if it resided within him."

"That is what the jedi do." Necrolis said, looking to Nomen Karr. "They mask and pretend. They hide."

"I thought I had found something I could count on. Jedi are… pure." Jaesa said softly, shaking her head. "You're supposed to know where you stand with them, right?"

"The jedi are no better than your parents, Jaesa." Necrolis tossed out, "They all sought to merely use you to their own ends."

"No! No! You idiot child!" Nomen Karr fell into another outburst, straining and glaring at both Necrolis and Jaesa as they spoke. "It's all a damn trick! Turn your power on the sith! You'll see you stupid fool! You'll see!"

Jaesa frowned as she looked upon her Master, knowing it unnerved her to see him so. How had he hidden such anger and darkness within him? How had such not shown itself all those times she must have frustrated him to no end when he was trying to teach her? Turning her gaze to the sith, Jaesa studied him a moment, trying again to gauge just how much she could trust anything he said. He had yet to lie to her, but then the best lies always held a grain of truth. Both sides, she knew, sith and jedi alike, were trying to play with her and sway her.

"Very well, then." Necrolis commented casually and waved a hand as he spoke to emphasize his words. "Let me experience this power of yours. I have nothing to hide, I have not lied at all once to you. Look all you like Jaesa, and see the truth."

Necrolis noticed the confused and surprised look that came over Jaesa Willsaam's face. She had not expected that, he knew. Nomen Karr was a fool, Necrolis thought, so lost in the dark side he literally was doing all he could to aid him. Jaesa Willsaam would now see things as they were, and the only question left to answer would be how she would react. On one side, she could well be swayed and join him. On the other, she would leave him no choice but to destroy her. Necrolis knew which Baras would prefer, the same one those present would expect. Arms unfolding to spread out acceptingly to the padawan, Necrolis looked about at all those present, calling out in a loud clear and commanding voice to them.

"No one is to make any move against the padawan. If at the end of this I am in any way incapable of command, Captain Quinn shall be deemed my voice."

"My lord?" Quinn arched an eyebrow and rubbed his chin in thought at hearing Necrolis' decree. He could see the shifting and uneasiness within the troopers present.

"Quinn, no matter what happens, she is not to be destroyed. Treat her well, and return her to Darth Baras. Is that understood?"

"Of course, my lord, though let us hope it does not come to that."

Jaesa Willsaam frowned as she heard the sith's orders, listened to what he said to the dark haired man, Quinn. It once again was far from what she expected. While he had not said to let her go and leave her be, she knew that would have been hoping for far too much. Still, he clearly did not want to destroy her as she had been lead to believe all this time. Another of Nomen Karr's lies and deceits, she thought once more feeling her anger rise at having been strung along. No, it's my own damn fault for being so naive as to believe he cared and was the father and mentor she had wanted him to be. She had pulled the wool over her own eyes, she realized quite clearly. Focusing her attention on the moment, and pushing away regrets and darker thoughts, Jaesa noted the sith stood calm and ready before her. Taking a long slow breathe she let it out, wondering if the sudden antsiness she felt was fear of what she would find, or the fact she suspected she would find the sith was telling the truth and having such confirmed. Clearing her mind as much as she could, Jaesa called forth her power to peer inside Necrolis Darkstar.

"Ahhh…" Jaesa hissed as she peered through the force itself into the sith's very soul. "So dark, such darkness… you are awash in anger, vengeance… no, no don't… you slaughtered them, the cathar… every last one… wait… light? This can't be… it's too much to bear!"

Jaesa gasped and fell to her knees as she drew herself back, cutting off her powers. Sucking in hard deep breaths of air, she stared at the floor trying to comprehend all she had seen. The sith had not lied at all. He was darkness, cruelty, a malovent storm of emotions that guided the violence he did. Yet she had seen purpose behind such, and much more. She had seen shards of light that only made the darkness in him more vibrant and alive. She had touched such, felt the power of it, as well as the craving to delve into it. Shaking her head, Jaesa knew she had to compose herself and push such thoughts away. To give into that was madness, wasn't it?

"I cannot believe… you are so strong… chaos but with purpose and control…" Jaesa said softly, head rising to look at Necrolis Darkstar where he stood unmoving, blinking his eyes and composing himself.

"We accept and embrace life, Jaesa. We take from it what we will, drawing strength through acknowledging such. We are not the jedi, we do not deceive and hide. You see now the truth of it, what lies Nomen Karr and the jedi have fed to you to make you their puppet, their slave."

"No! Damn idiot child!" Nomen Karr fumed, "Was the death of your parents, of Master Yonlach not enough for you to see the truth? Are you that utterly pathetic I have wasted my time? Kill the sith! Do it! Do it now!"

Jaesa let her brown eyes take in Nomen Karr, the madness and rage so evident on his face and in his words. She was well aware of the shame she felt at having held him in so high a regard, having been fooled for so long and buying into his words. That shame mixed with anger for the very same reason. She knew she was sick of being toyed with and led this way and that, of being lied to. In all her life she had found she could only count on and trust herself. She was not sure that had changed at all, but she suspected Necrolis Darkstar, a sith sent to hunt her down, might well be someone she could count on. It was a startling thought, but one she found she was willing to at least contemplate. Her focus swung back to the sith, a slender eyebrow arching at him.

"If you believe I lie, then stop me, Jaesa." Necrolis said, tone of his voice never wavering from that strong calm. "Lash out and strike me down."

"No." Jaesa shook her head, looking between her fallen Master and the sith. "Do not taunt me, sith. I will not be played with!"

"I do no such thing, as well you know." Necrolis said, gaze intent and locked on the padawan's eyes. "You know me quite well now. I have not said a word that was not true. You have been used and held back, denied your own choices and life for too long by all those you trusted and allowed close.

I will not lie, I have no need at all to do such. You have woken to the realities of the galaxy. You either embrace life, draw from it and make yourself strong, or you will be used and left victimized until you die. Such is the harsh ways of the sith, of life itself. My Master fears you because you are strong and powerful, but I see your worth, Jaesa. Join me, as my apprentice. Free yourself from the shackles placed upon you by all those you thought you could trust."

"No! No!" Nomen Karr screamed, raging until he began to froth at the mouth. "What have I done? What have you done you stupid waste of a child?!"

"I don't know what to believe." Jaesa said softly, frowning even as she tried her best to ignore Nomen Karr's words, refusing to look at her Master. "You told me there was order to the galaxy, that you would show me the truth. Nothing you said or did was true."

Jaesa looked at Nomen Karr finally, eyes watering even as her anger rose and she felt it course through her. Glaring at him, she then cast the same look at Necrolis Darkstar. It was all a game, even if the sith before her was telling her nothing but the truth. He even admitted his Master had told him to kill her. How was she to trust him, knowing that? No, she reminded herself, he did not have to talk to her so, offer what he had. In fact he had put his own life in jeopardy by doing so, she sensed.

"You both are trying to drive me insane."

"No! It's all Darth Baras!" Nomen Karr cried out. "He's manipulating us all. Kill Baras' liar and you will see, Jaesa! Kill him!"

"You must do what you believe is right." Necrolis stated when Jaesa looked from her deranged fallen Master back to him.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, sith! I no longer believe anything at all!" Jaesa cried as her anger got the better of her finally. Unable to hold back, she grabbed her lightsaber and jabbed her thumb into the switch letting the dual bladed weapon come to life in a bright flash of yellow energy.

"Defend yourself, sith!"


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Malavai Quinn watched as red and yellow streaks of colour sliced through the air, meeting again and again to flash brilliantly before streaking this way and that once more. He had backed up quickly, knowing he could not interfere in the duel taking place, left a mere observer to a battle between Necrolis Darkstar and Jaesa Willsaam. Quinn had been surprised in how deftly and subtly Necrolis had handled the girl. He had coaxed her with nothing more than mere truth, allowing Nomen Karr to bury himself and kill any hope the girl would remain with the jedi. It was now just a case of who would get their way, Necrolis who would turn the girl to the dark side, or Baras who would have her destroyed.

Quinn put his back to the wall as he watched the two dance caught up together in a life or death struggle where one wrong step would end it. Jaesa Willsaam was all raw skill and instinct, her youthful exuberance leading her to make mistakes, but her quickness and fury Quinn could clearly see compensating for it. Necrolis, Quinn knew, was holding back. In truth Jaesa was no match for him, and Quinn had already counted a half dozen times he could have ended the duel and killed her outright with ease.

Jaesa grit her teeth, thrusting the bottom end blade of her lightsaber at Necrolis. The moment the blade touched his as he blocked, she rolled her wrists over, bringing the weapon up and over in an overhand slash. Necrolis grinned even as he blocked the thrust then caught the second attack with his offhand saber. Leaning in close he grinned and winked at the girl.

"Good. Feels good to lash out, to give in and get all that pent up anger out doesn't it?" Necrolis asked her.

"Shut up!" Jaesa hissed.

Necrolis disengaged and watched as Jaesa pursued doggedly, refusing to back off at all. Spinning she brought her weapon about, arcing the line of each twirled slice. Necrolis focused on the weapon, not on her, each swipe caught on the red blade of his own weapon and stopped. Jaesa kept driving forward, striking again and again at the sith only to find him countering every assault.

"Unleashing your anger, you feel that power?" Necrolis asked as they danced together. "You feel how alive you are, Jaesa?"

"Shut up!" Jaesa countered continuing her attack. "Just shut up!"

Necrolis watched and waited, knowing she felt exactly what he had asked her. It was time to end the fight, he knew, though it had allowed him to gauge her skills and they had proven formidable. With proper guidance and training she would be very hard to beat, and that was not taking into account her strong connection with the force. Silently, he thanked Tremel for that early lesson on never wasting an asset. Jaesa Willsaam should never have been targeted for death. Baras had proven foolish and short sighted in such, only adding to Necrolis' suspicion the man was far less than he appeared. Bringing both blades up he blocked the high strike, even as he anticipated the sweep of the bottom blade coming in low. Calling the force to him, Necrolis leapt up to twist in mid air and drop in behind the girl. His hand shot out to almost touch her back, the force slamming into her and shoving her off her feet to sprawl on the ground.

Jaesa Willsaam barely registered Necrolis' leap up and over her. Before she could move she felt the slam into her back and found herself face down on the hard ground, lightsaber falling from her grasp and sliding away from her. Rolling over she sat and stared even as Necrolis extinguished his weapons and looked at her with eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul. She shuddered at the thought she had lost and likely now would die for her foolish and brash attack of him.

"I am no match for you." Jaesa said, frowning as she looked back at him slightly confused as he stood down. "You had me beat. You could have killed me easily."

"Your death would be a tragedy, Jaesa, one I have not wished to see from the start."

"I felt so alive, you were right. I felt that power, it surged through me." Jaesa admitted as she sat there, not knowing if she should move or what to do. "Everything was a lie. Master Karr wore a mask to hide such from me, to use and deceive me. All my life I've put up with deceit and betrayal. I thought the jedi would be different."

"A hard and painful lesson, Jaesa, I know." Necrolis nodded and moved slowly towards her, extending a hand down to help her to her feet. "One you survived and served to make you stronger."

"You've shown me such. You've exposed Master Karr for what he is." Jaesa took the offered hand and rose, looking over to the bound fallen and broken jedi before looking back at Necrolis, staring up at him. "It's your power that reveals a person's true nature. I want that."

"Join me, then Jaesa. Stand by my side as my apprentice and I will guide you to the freedom and understanding of your full potential."

Jaesa nodded, a slow smile coming to her lips as she agreed to join Necrolis. She felt how right the decision was, making her turning from the jedi all the easier for her. They had nothing to offer but lies, rules designed to deny her anything that made life worth living. How often had Nomen Karr told her she was unable to love, to form attachments? How often had she wanted to feel, only to be told not to draw from or dwell on such? She would finally be able to be herself, free to express, to feel, to revel in being. It was all she had ever wanted, and now she was able to have it.

"At last… I feel a sense of purpose, of freedom. Something I never counted on."

"It is but the first step towards a new beginning and the start of your destiny, Jaesa." Necrolis said softly and nodded his head at her words.

"What do you wish of me… Master?" Jaesa asked, then glanced toward the bound jedi. "And what do we do now with Nomen Karr?"

Necrolis looked at her, an almost questioning look before he lead her back over to where the jedi sat fuming and glaring at both of them as if they would suddenly drop dead from such hatred in his eyes. Looking at the man then turning to stare at his new apprentice, Necrolis knew what he would do almost immediately. All along he had thought he would fight and destroy Nomen Karr. That had seemed to be where fate would take their confrontation. Baras had given orders to take him alive, but either way in truth Nomen Karr was dead. If Necrolis killed him in battle, he knew Baras would be upset but accept such as unfortunate circumstance. Alive, Baras would torture the jedi until he died or he got bored and Karr would have begged for death a hundred times over by then. No, this is better, far more fitting, Necrolis thought.

"He lied and betrayed you, not I." Necrolis stated and shrugged. "I have orders to bring him to my Master, Darth Baras alive. I cannot kill him. It is not my place to do so. I leave his fate to you, my apprentice."

Jaesa blinked in disbelief, Necrolis' words hitting her as if he had slapped her across the face. He had left the man's fate up to her. Live and die slowly, or die by her hand, she knew those were the two options she had. Letting him go was pointless, and in truth she had no inkling to grant such a mercy. No, Nomen Karr had to pay for all he had done to her. Spittle foamed and ran down out of the corners of the man's mouth as he tugged and fought to free himself to no avail. She could see the madness there in his eyes, the burning hatred he had kept so well hidden. Jaesa felt her anger once more burning within her. Looking back where she had been defeated, she extended her hand and used the force to call the hilt to her.

"Jaesa, I will see to it the jedi disavow you! You will be our enemy, an enemy of the Jedi Order." Nomen Karr spat the venomous words at the girl as she moved to stand before him. "I'm going to get free and rip your fucking heart out you little bitch!"

"Then I know where I stand with you." Jaesa said, before turning to look at Necrolis, a slow tight smile curling her lips. "My Master… with this may I prove my loyalty to you in all things."

Jaesa did not even look back at Nomen Karr. The lightsaber came to life midway through the swing, the blade slicing clean through the jedi's neck and sending his head bouncing over the floor away from his bound body. Necrolis took everything in slowly, before nodding at the decision she had made. In truth she had likely shown him far more mercy in killing him quickly, but it was also no less than the man deserved.

* * *

Necrolis walked beside Jaesa Willsaam, Malavai Quinn ahead of them as they made their way along the paths back towards the city and spaceport where their ship awaited. Necrolis knew he would have to immediately contact Baras. He was quite sure there would be no mistaking Karr's passing. Baras would have felt such through the force, and he knew he would not be happy about that at all. Still, it was a small price to pay. While he would send Jaesa on ahead with Quinn to the ship, he also had to stop and retrieve Vette from Nemro the Hutt. As they crested a hill, Necrolis stopped and stared out noting the golden orange muddy haze that was a Hutta sunset.

"Master?" Jaesa stopped and looked towards Necrolis seeing him pull up as he had.

"It is a pleasing sight, isn't it?" Necrolis asked then cast a glance to his new apprentice. "Don't ever stop enjoying the small things. And should you need to talk, you have but to ask."

"I shall remember to do such, Master." Jaesa answered back, moving to stand close by his side. "And I have a feeling we will have quite a lot of talks too."

"I suspect so, yes. Killing your old master will weigh some on you, do not fear talking of such either."

"You speak like someone who knows." Jaesa remarked, studying Necrolis though the calm exterior he presented gave nothing away.

"I do." Necrolis said, eyes looking at the sunset as he spoke. "I had to do such once, to secure my place as Darth Baras' apprentice. My old Master met his fate well, with strength and conviction. That does not mean I liked such, but I understood such was his fate and necessary in the grand scheme of things. It was him, or it was me."

"Well, lucky for me you are that strong then, else I would not be your apprentice now!"

Necrolis laughed and shook his head. He could not fault that simple logic at all, and perhaps Tremel had known or glimpsed ahead to know such would come to be even. The force moved as it would, often in unknown ways to most. Placing a hand on the girl's slender shoulder, Necrolis nodded and then got them hurrying to catch up with Malavai Quinn. There was still much to do, and Necrolis wanted to get off planet as quickly as they could.

Malavai Quinn had felt the growing distance between the two force users and himself. It was confirmed when he cast a glance over his shoulder to see they had stopped back on the slight hilltop. Shaking his head, Quinn watched as the two talked, knowing Necrolis would not be too long. He was both impressed and worried with how things had played out. Baras was going to be demanding a lot out of him on the events that had lead to such. Quinn was not looking forward to that conversation. Baras in a foul mood was something he preferred to avoid. With his orders ignored, Nomen Karr dead and Jaesa Willsaam alive and turned to the dark side instead of being killed, there was no denying how furious Baras would be.

He had to wonder if Necrolis knew what he had done with his decision to turn the girl. Baras was going to see him as a great threat, too strong and uncontrollable. He was going to be viewed as a liability. He was a rabid manka cat, one Baras would systematically see about removing the claws from before killing outright. Quinn knew all too well how it would go, and he knew he was going to be made a very large part of that. He had no choice, none at all. There was no way to get around the fact he had to do as Baras demanded. There were things far worse than death, Quinn knew, and Baras took great pleasure in doing just that.

Dark eyes studied the dark silhouette figures of Necrolis and Jaesa, noting they were once again moving to join him. Sighing, Quinn momentarily wondered if he could go to Necrolis. Would the apprentice, who had shown no love for Baras, stand by him and aid him? More likely he would force choke my ass and shove me out the nearest airlock, Quinn thought in answer to his own question. Part of him wondered what they had been talking about, but a part of him was glad he did not know. If he did, there was no way he could not tell Baras about such after all. As they drew close, Quinn turned and dropping his head down to the ground began moving once more back towards the spaceport, leading the way with his thoughts far away and dark.

* * *

Necrolis Darkstar made his way through the circular entry and into the cantina outer room of Nemro's palace. He moved with a purpose, slow and deliberate steps carrying him towards his goal. Entering he appeared to look straight ahead across the room at the far large arched entry that lead to Nemro's private audience chamber, but in truth Necrolis' eyes were moving behind that mask taking in all present and around him. Every weapon, every figure, was noted as to who paid him more than a glancing interest. He registered where and who might well be a threat, and he already suspected the hutt would have set a plan in place should he return. He was a hutt after all. Necrolis caught the first indicator of a trap when he noted the bartender, a portly dark haired man sliding down to the far end of the bar and making to get low below the line of the bar itself. He expected trouble and was getting himself well out of the line of fire.

Necrolis spotted the two men on either side moving in, and sensed rather than saw at least a pair who would be moving to block any escape to the doorway he had just passed through. They were nothing more than street thugs, most armed with blasters, but one carrying a vibro sword. Not much of a welcoming committee, which surprised him somewhat. Surely the hutt had to know they would not stop him. Perhaps he figured the jedi would have taken more of a toll on him, Necrolis thought even as his hands moved to grab the hilts of his lightsabers where they hung on each hip.

"You shouldn't have come back here." One of the men snapped, even as they began to draw weapons.

"No blasters!" Someone, Necrolis guessed it was the bartender, yelled out.

Necrolis said nothing, igniting and tossing his lightsabers forward, letting the spinning blades slice clean through two of the attackers. A force slam sent the remaining thug on his left off his feet crashing and knocking over tables. Catching the returning lightsabers, Necrolis spun on a foot turning sideways, dropping into a crouch even as he caught blaster bolts on both blades stopping the attack from in front and behind. Three figures stood guarding the exit. At least it was a challenge given the numbers, Necrolis thought. Moving towards the larger group, Necrolis threw a blade back behind him to strike down the lone attacker. Single blade in hand, Necrolis leapt and closed the distance quickly. His first swing cleaved through one thug from hip to shoulder, the back swing catching the second and slicing an arm and leg clean off leaving him writhing on the ground.

"Pathetic waste of space." Necrolis hissed as his hand shot out and he grabbed the remaining thug about the throat with the force, lifting him off his feet.

"Hope you got the credits up front from that piece of filth so you could spend it before you died."

Necrolis twisted his fist in the air and snapped the thug's neck, letting the corpse go to crumple on the floor of the cantina. Extinguishing his weapons, Necrolis re-clipped them and cast a look about him. Those present were watching with cautious eyes and giving him a wide berth. Good, he thought, they knew when to be afraid. He was an apex predator amongst nerfs, and they knew it quite well from his show of force. Eyes locking once more on the entry to Nemro's audience chamber, Necrolis struck out to find the hutt. If anything untoward has happened to Vette, he mused sourly, there was going to be one hell of a bloodbath.

As Necrolis entered the outer room leading to the audience chamber, he spotted the green skinned twi'lek that acted as Nemro's accountant, secretary, and glorified eye candy. The hutt certainly liked his twi'lek slaves, Necrolis noted. The twi'lek frowned and he could sense her fear at the sight of him approaching. Even as she rose to stand behind the desk, he had already noted she was no real threat to him. More worried about her own skin, he decided, knowing Nemro would likely not be happy seeing him stroll in right through his men. Passing the woman, Necrolis made to enter the audience chamber but stopped, helmeted head turning to look back over his shoulder at the woman.

"I would suggest now is a good time to take a break from your work and go for a long walk."

Necrolis grinned as he saw the twi'lek nod emphatically and run down the hallway towards the cantina. She might need an entirely new job if I don't like what I find, he thought. He wondered what might happen if Nemro was killed. How many of them would wind up working for the hutt's rival, Fa'athra? How many would try and seize power for themselves and die in the infighting? In the end, Necrolis decided it mattered not at all to him. He wanted his twi'lek back and to get off the cursed planet and away from the gangsters.

Stepping into the spacious, high ceilinged audience chamber, Necrolis noted the sudden hush that fell over the room. He could feel the sudden uneasiness and tension, noting the gammoreans about gripping their axes a little tighter where they stood at their guard positions. A few began inching back to the walls and sliding towards the entry as he made his way into the room. Smart move on their part, Necrolis thought, knowing if and when the fighting started anyone remotely moving near him he was going to cut down. He had no reason to hold back, and no inclination with this lot to show any mercy.

"Ho,ho,ho… so the sith returns the victor! So strong!" Nemro chortled, his laughter echoing and booming out in the room.

Necrolis moved to stand before the hutt where he lounged on the raised dais. His eyes narrowed as he sought to find Vette amongst the crowd without turning his head. It took a few moments but he spotted the blue skinned twi'lek, chained and standing along the far wall to his right. She looked alright on first glance, though he did not miss the fact she had been dressed in typical slave girl outfit. He allowed himself a moment to look over her, the long slender legs, the breasts encased in the metal top that showed quite a lot of skin and left little to the imagination. He could tell she was in a mood as well, the anger clearly showing on her face.

"I've come for what is mine." Necrolis stated, arms crossing over his chest. "Our business is done between you and I, and I will take my leave."

"Ah, such a shame. You and I could do well together." Nemro remarked waving a small hand as he spoke for emphasis of his words. "A shame I won't get to enjoy your slave's company more."

"It seems you've enjoyed it well enough already." Necrolis spat out, head turning to look towards Vette.

Nemro once more burst into the deep rolling laughter and waved both hands excitedly before turning large bulbous eyes towards the twi'lek chained to the wall. Necrolis cast a side glance warily to the hutt. It was very apparent he was scrambling to cover his own ass, not having expected he would stand before him as he was. He was after any means of keeping Vette for himself, the slimy double crossing bastard.

"She proved… difficult, but she is quite pleasing adorned so. I thought you might approve of seeing her so." Nemro said, turning to look at Necrolis fully as he spoke. "A gift from me. Alas she has a lot of fight in her. Poor Cashak, he got too friendly and she almost killed him."

Necrolis grinned hearing such, knowing all too well Vette likely put up quite the fight to even get her dressed so. As he looked at Vette he noticed her gaze and followed it, spotting the two from the spaceport upon their arrival. The same ones who had pushed to buy Vette and have their way with her, he realized. Even as they began to move towards her, Necrolis let his hand drop to his saber at his hip. He was in no mood for games, and his tolerance was wearing thin. He knew he would need to make this as quick as possible, and that meant sending a message to Nemro himself.

"With good reason, it seems." Necrolis growled out, "And I can see her anytime I like, how I like."

Before Nemro could answer at all, Necrolis had lit the lightsaber and sent it spiralling out to slice down the first figure as he drew close to Vette. Leaping forward, Necrolis caught the weapon on the return arc, bringing it down to slice through the shoulder down to the waist of the other dark robed figure, taking both of them down in the short time between breathes taken. With a wave of his hand, Necrolis unlocked Vette's shackles at her wrists and feet, setting her free.

"What have you done? Poor Cashak! You kill my men in my own home?!" Nemro roared, large eyes narrowing to stare at the sith. "You abuse my hospitality, sith?"

"Far from it, great Nemro." Necrolis answered back. "Merely cleaning out the trash in your home. Had I an issue with you, we would not still be having this conversation."

"Ahh, so you do not hold ill will towards me then. This is good."

Necrolis let his hand slide back where only Vette could see, motioning for her to stay close behind him as he stepped slowly and deliberately towards the door. Necrolis could tell the tension had gone up all the more now that he had shown how willing he was to shed blood, unafraid of any of them, including Nemro. He could sense the frustration in the hutt, the held in check anger he knew Nemro would have preferred to unleash. Smart hutt, Necrolis thought, knowing Nemro knew he did not have the strength to defeat him there and now.

"Our business is concluded, and I have pressing matters to attend to." Necrolis stated before taking a moment to bow his head to the hutt. "Alas I cannot stay and enjoy your wonderful hospitality more, but perhaps another time."

"Perhaps." Nemro stated and once more he chuckled before waving a hand for the band to start playing for him once more.

Necrolis took such as a good sign, backing up a bit more before spinning and grabbing Vette by the arm to drag her through and off. The sooner they got out of the palace the better, he knew. The less time he gave Nemro to get organized and to put obstacles in their way the better. He had shed what blood he had needed to, and was surprised it had been that little. He had no doubts however he had just made yet another enemy. Sooner or later, Nemro would try and exact a measure of revenge upon him.

* * *

The silence lasted until they had reached the ship, which had surprised Necrolis a great deal given Vette was clearly angry. It was far from her nature to bottle things up, let alone not saying anything at all for such a long period of time. He had come to understand it was simply her nature to fill silence with whatever idle banter she could come up with. While some might have found it annoying, Necrolis actually enjoyed such and found it almost comforting. As they stood in the hallway before the hanger bay where the Wraith waited for them, Vette finally stopped and glared hard as she found her voice.

"You heartless bastard!" The twi'lek fumed, violet eyes alight with her anger. "Took your sweet fucking time, didn't you?"

Necrolis shook his head and grinned behind the mask, knowing she could not see such. She was quite lovely when worked up. He let his eyes slide over her form on full display in the slave outfit, unable to help the stirrings of his own body as he viewed her. She was so close to being naked he could not help but think of how she would in fact look fully disrobed. Holding up a hand, he pushed away those thoughts to deal with her.

"I got there as soon as I could, Vette. It was not an ideal situation." He stated, even as he reached up and removed the helmet so she could talk to him and see him as she did so. "Your anger seemed to sustain and carry you through such."

Vette glared and grit her teeth together. She knew he was not to blame really, but there was no one else to put such on. He had left her there out of necessity and he had come back for her too. She had not been at all unhappy at him even killing the two low life scum that had spent most of the time groping and pawing at her. She shuddered as she remembered them touching her, sliding their filthy hands under the metal top to fondle her breasts. They'd gotten no further thankfully, but it had been made clear Nemro had planned on far worse for her.

"Good thing you came back when you did." Vette hissed. "You owe me huge!"

"That I do." Necrolis acknowledged and nodded as he said so. "And our mission was a success, so lets get off this miserable planet, shall we?"

Vette nodded at that, feeling the anger subside a little as he acknowledged what she had endured and put up with on his behalf. At least he realized what she had done and was going to ensure she was well taken care of for it. For a moment she wondered just what she might be able to ask of him. A twinge of remorse seemed to come out of nowhere, and Vette couldn't help but wonder why? It was not like she was blackmailing him after all. Why get so upset over him owing her one? Biting her lip, Vette turned her head to look over her shoulder at Necrolis, realizing he was following behind her, and catching his eyes looking over her.

"Hey!" Vette cried, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him, hands going to her hips.

"What?" Necrolis asked.

"Stop staring at my ass!" Vette frowned and gave him a dirty look even as she saw him smirk that quirk that passed for a smile with him.

"I think we should keep the outfit." Necrolis remarked as he moved to go by her, leaning in as he passed her. "You look damn good in it."

Vette blushed hard, eyes dropping to the ground as he walked past and made the comment. She felt her heart skip a beat before quickening its beating in her chest. Had he really just said such? What if she did wear it for him about the ship? She couldn't help but steal a peek towards him, trying to see if he had gotten aroused staring at her clad so. Damn padded armour, she thought realizing she couldn't tell at all. Fuck, I need a cold shower now, she mused even as she turned and fell into step right behind him.


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**SPACE – THE WRAITH**

Looking about the common area of the Wraith, Necrolis Darkstar took each of the other three people present in, studying them quickly. Malavai Quinn seemed slightly on edge, something bothering him evident in the slightly furrowed brow. Perhaps it was just the mission being over, and having to deal with Darth Baras. He was sure Quinn was equally aware the sith was going to be unhappy about Nomen Karr not being alive against his express orders. Jaesa Willsaam stood watching and taking everything in, clearly trying not to miss a thing. Necrolis knew she was embracing a whole new way of viewing things, no longer trapped by the suppresivness of trying to be a jedi. He was pleased to see such, and even more so he had managed to turn her. Vette stood there still uneasy and upset. She had quickly grabbed one of his robes and wrapped it about herself. Quinn of course had not helped the situation, giving a whistle and cat call at her outfit. Necrolis had not missed Vette's hand dropping to her hip seeking her blaster, which fortunately had not been there.

"My lord, shall I?"

"Let's get it over with." Necrolis answered Quinn and nodded as the man placed the call to his master.

"Apprentice." Darth Baras said, tone clearly showing his displeasure as he stood rigid, pointing a blue holo projected finger at Necrolis. "My soldiers informed me you killed Nomen Karr against my express order to the contrary."

"That is incorrect, my master." Necrolis stepped forward as he answered, ensuring Baras paid sole attention to him. "His former padawan in fact, killed him."

Baras' armoured head cocked to one side as he heard such, and Necrolis knew he was trying to decide if he was lying or not. Not waiting for him to decide, Necrolis turned sideways and waved for Jaesa to step forward, drawing the girl into view fully for Baras.

"May I present Jaesa Willsaam."

"A pleasant surprise." Baras intoned giving a nod of his head to Jaesa before looking back to Necrolis. It was clear the sight of the former padawan took Baras aback, and Necrolis wondered just what he would do now. "Especially since I don't think beating Nomen Karr was easy."

"This is my master, Darth Baras." Necrolis made the introduction, intentionally ignoring the last part. He did not need to elaborate on what had transpired. He was quite sure Baras had a full report on such anyways from the troopers he had sent.

"Greetings, my lord." Jaesa did not miss a beat in stating, bowing deeply to the holo image of Darth Baras.

Baras regarded the padawan of his long-time foe, studying her. She did not miss a beat in greeting him, and she seemed quite comfortable with her defection. The fact Necrolis had turned her was surprising enough, and troubling, but the comfort and ease it seemed to have been brought further worry to Baras. He could already tell the girl was forming ties with Necrolis, not with him or the Empire. It would need exploring to see if she remained the threat he believed her to be, but for the time being his greater concern was the threat his own apprentice was becoming.

"I sense a devotion in her to you, apprentice." Baras remarked, "How ever did you manage that?"

"I learned from the best." Necrolis replied and gave a slight inclination of his head to Baras. He knew he had spoken truthfully, though he had not meant Baras at all. He could take it that way, and Necrolis was not about to correct such at all.

Necrolis did not miss Quinn smiling and nodding at his answer, or the sudden cough that came from Vette that sounded a lot like "bullshit" instead of a cough. If Baras had caught such he did not acknowledge it. Instead, his master burst into laughter, a sound that startled not only himself but Quinn, and Vette alike.

"Excellent! The perfect disciple!" Baras said, still chuckling. "There is no denying you are a master of the dark arts now, apprentice."

Necrolis bowed his head once more to Baras, remaining silent. It took only a moment for Baras to continue speaking, which came as no surprise. Necrolis was not sure what his master might do now, but it was clear the plans he had made had been disrupted and cast aside fully. If he was angry over such, he was hiding it very well. That made Necrolis nervous.

"Only the most accomplished among us are named as Lords of the Sith." Baras stated, hand waving as he spoke to emphasize his words. "You have more than earned that distinction, Necrolis. I hereby confer the title of Sith Lord upon you."

"You honour me." Necrolis said quickly, not sure at all what to make of it. It was the last thing he had expected, to be rewarded so by Baras. Success or not, he had done as he wanted, not what Baras had planned.

"Through your exemplary service you honour yourself. I reward a stipend to those in my service, enjoy it. Now celebrate as you see fit, then return to me on Dromund Kaas. I have great plans for us."

"As you will, my master." Necrolis this time bowed deeply to Baras, holding it until he ended the call and they were left to themselves once more.

Rising, Necrolis noted the smiles as the three others gathered close by. It was an unexpected result, but there was no denying they had dodged Baras' wrath and ended up with good news. Necrolis also knew it was good they had the small opportunity to rest and enjoy themselves as they wished.

"Wow! A lord." Vette remarked with a smile and wink. "I'm impressed. Now I will mean it when I say it."

"Congratulations, my lord." Quinn added, snapping to attention rigidly and giving Necrolis a salute.

Necrolis returned the salute before sticking a hand out to shake Quinn`s hand. Turning to Vette, he moved before her and shocked the twi'lek woman by leaning in and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Vette blushed even as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You have both been a great help, companions who have shown their unwavering support and had my back. Do not think such is not ever recognized."

"Service is it's own reward." Quinn answered back quickly, bowing his head to drop his gaze from Necrolis.

"Yeah, what he said." Vette remarked before looking at Jaesa and then back to Necrolis. "I've already prepared quarters for Jaesa. I'll go ahead and show her to them."

"Very good, Vette. Thank you." Necrolis said with a nod and then waved a hand for Jaesa to follow Vette.

"I'm here to help!" Vette remarked with a grin and wink to Necrolis before bouncing off towards the short hallway to the quarters. "Come on, Jaesa!"

Necrolis watched the two women leave and then took a deep breath, eyes going to Quinn who stood shifting his weight from foot to foot. There was clearly something on Quinn`s mind, something he wanted to say but clearly did not know how to approach. Necrolis had to wonder just what was on the man's mind. Giving him his full attention, Necrolis met the man's gaze before speaking.

"What's on your mind, Quinn?"

Malavai Quinn met Necrolis' look and hoped he could not read him. For a moment it felt to Quinn as if the sith her served were looking through him, peering right into his very soul. Could he see who and what I really am? Pushing that question aside, Quinn could not help but have the follow up to such invade his thoughts. Do you even know who you are anymore? Taking a breath, he focused instead on the moment and answering Necrolis before the silence dragged on between them too long. The last thing he could afford was to create any doubts or suspicions in Necrolis Darkstar.

"So my lord, now you have the girl. A victory, dare I say, that Baras failed to anticipate." Quinn said, standing before Necrolis, hands clasped behind his back, falling into the familiar formal routine of being at ease for an officer. "I'm a bit perplexed, I must confess though. Your methods have been rather… unorthodox. You have even disobeyed Baras on occasion to this point."

"That is not really a question, Malavai." Necrolis noted before chuckling, "There are many ways however, to win a war."

"I'd like to be there when you deal the final blow." Quinn stated with a nod to Necrolis. "I leave you to enjoy this achievement, my lord."

Necrolis gave a nod as Quinn left, watching as he headed for his own quarters. What had the man meant by such, he wondered? Necrolis had said what he had as a generalization, but it was clear Malavai Quinn had taken it a different way. The question however, was just how he had taken it. For a moment Necrolis wondered if Malavai Quinn had been referring to Baras in some way. Had he just stated his devotion and loyalty to him once an inevitable confrontation finally took place? Shaking his head, Necrolis decided it was best to let such go and focus on the here and now. They had time to kill and credits to spend, and heading for the command deck of the ship, Necrolis knew they were going to head first and foremost to the Imperial Fleet and Vaiken space dock.

* * *

Necrolis Darkstar sat in the command chair relaxing, feet propped on the central console unit as he took in the swirling miasma that was hyperspace the ship flew through. They were still a while yet from reaching the Imperial Fleet, but for a change it was nice to be able to travel and not dwell on an actual mission. For once he could just sit and be, as opposed to going over mission parameters and possible conflicts he would have to face. At the moment the only enemy he had to face was boredom. It was a refreshing change. Stretching, Necrolis gave a slight groan as he noted the sudden flash of the holo terminal light indicating an incoming call. It figures, he mused, knowing it was likely Baras with a change of plans for them. Despite his inkling not to answer, Necrolis hit the button to connect the call through, watching the small blue image come to life. It was not who he had thought he would be talking to.

"Took your sweet time answering." Teffa Darkstar complained.

"Nice to talk to you too." Necrolis shot back at his brother. "So what do I owe the courtesy of this call to?"

"Yeah, we both know I'm not calling for the sake of catching up." Teffa growled out, and Necrolis grit his teeth. He had to wonder if there would ever be a time when the past would not come between them.

"What's going on?" Necrolis asked, turning things straight to business which he knew would smooth over the minor feud between them.

"Mako did some more digging. I need to speak with that lovely little twi'lek of yours."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow but nodded, not wanting to pry. Teffa was nothing if not professional, and he respected Vette enough to know if it was anything important she would come to him anyways. Whatever Mako had dug up, Teffa had deemed it worthwhile to reach out and make the call. Pushing a few buttons on the controls, Necrolis set up a redirect to Vette's quarters.

"Putting you through to her now." Necrolis remarked before taking a moment longer, "And Teffa, thanks for looking into whatever for her. I know it means a lot to her."

Teffa nodded at his brother, remaining quiet on such. Whatever had just prompted the moment of genuine thanks from the man, it was clear there was something going on with him. Teffa had to wonder if the twi'lek had softened the man. His annoyingly always calm exterior was hard to take, and often just irritated him. He could not imagine someone with the outgoing and energetic personality like Vette managing to not only tolerate Necrolis' quirks, but enjoying them enough to get that close.

Necrolis had hit the button and transferred the call, just once more getting comfortable to sit and relax, when the silence was again interrupted. Malavai Quinn rushed onto the flight deck, and Necrolis had to fight back laughter seeing the man. His hair clung tight to his head, water logged and dripping over his well muscled frame. One hand held the large white towel wrapped about his waist. It was clear the man had just stepped out of a shower.

"What in the name of the Emperor is going on here?" Necrolis asked.

"My lord!" Quinn nodded to him, wiping a hand through his wet hair, sending the excess running down the back of his neck and back. "You must do something about your new apprentice!"

Necrolis arched an eyebrow at Quinn's words. How Jaesa factored into Quinn standing in nothing but a towel, soaking wet and leaving a large water puddle on the deck plating, was something he could not quite grasp. Whatever was going on had Quinn rattled, and if Jaesa was the cause he knew he was not going to be able to keep from laughing once the actual story came out.

"I think, Captain, some elaboration is required."

"My lord, I went to take a shower, and well…" Quinn looked about, evident he was quite uncomfortable with the subject. "Your apprentice… she… well… my lord, she tried to join me. I mean, she did join me but I… my lord, it was most improper! You know I would not risk your wrath over your sister or apprentice! You must speak with her!"

Necrolis let his eyebrow arch even as the smile threatened at the corner of his mouth. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing. So Jaesa had already begun to indulge herself in her feelings and urges as he had hoped she would. Unexpected she had targeted Quinn, but then Necrolis was not going to fault the girl. He could well imagine Quinn's reaction suddenly having the girl there in the shower naked and trying to entice him into a sexual escapade.

"I will speak with her and explain your…. situation, Captain." Necrolis assured the man. "You need not have any worry."

"It would be much appreciated my lord!" Malavai Quinn nodded back, taking a long deep breath.

Before either man could say anything further, Vette bounded onto the flight deck, hurrying in before pulling up and letting violet eyes take in the sight Quinn made. Giggling, Vette slid her gaze up and down the man before she was unable to hold her tongue. Necrolis saw Quinn grimace slightly, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Well I see rigid formality has gone straight out the airlock!"

"Like you would know the first thing about such if it came up and bit you on your ass." Quinn snapped back irritably before Necrolis gave a slight cough and look to both of them.

"I think, Captain, we're done." Necrolis stated and Quinn nodded before giving a hard glare at Vette and leaving. "Now, what do you want, Vette?"

Vette giggled again at Quinn before looking at Necrolis and standing there toe slightly kicking at the deck plate. She had talked with Teffa and knew she had to come to Necrolis. She had been excited at the news but now there before him, she hesitated. She knew she was going to very quickly request burning that favour he owed her. What would he say, she wondered? Would he refuse her request? The timing could not have been better, she knew, but while it seemed important a matter to her, would Necrolis feel the same about it?

"Vette?" Necrolis asked when the woman did not answer right away.

"I got that call, Teffa which you already know. I… well he was looking into things and… Necrolis he found my sister! My sister! I can't believe it. I know where she is and well…"

"You want to go to her." Necrolis finished and nodded.

"She's on Nar Shaddaa. I can't believe it. What are the odds?" Vette said, suddenly finding her voice and unable to stop the rambling words that spilled from her. "I mean, to see my sister? After all this time and she was right there all along? Look I know I'm asking a lot but well you did say you owed me one, and well we do have some time off from good ol' therma-slice… I mean I can go on my own even, I just need to go find her, and well… look whatever it takes for you to say yes…"

"We will go find her." Necrolis said, watching as Vette continued not even hearing him it seemed.

"Just please say yes, please. I have to go, and I mean it when I say whatever it takes. I know you liked that slave outfit, I'll even wear it and you can get your eyeful or whatever. Screw it, put the shock collar back on, just please…. wait… why are you looking at me like that?"

Necrolis sat with his head cocked to the side just listening and watching the woman as she rambled on, oblivious to the fact he had already agreed on such. For a moment he wanted to kick himself for not waiting since she had throw out the slave outfit, but then if she wanted to wear such he preferred she did so willingly, not out of coercion. Rising he moved up before Vette, hand rising to lightly press and cover her mouth silencing her for a moment.

"I said, Vette, we will go find her." Necrolis remarked. "We will reach Vaiken and the fleet soon. From there you and I will take a shuttle and go tend to such. The others will keep themselves occupied, and they don't need to know about any of this."

Vette smiled and before she had time to think about what she was doing, pushed forward wrapping both arms about Necrolis and hugging him tightly. Necrolis let his arm slide about the slender waist, holding the twi'lek to him and returning the embrace a moment. Vette had the sudden realization she was pressed against and holding onto Necrolis, pulling back a bit to stare at him. Violet eyes looked deep into his, trying to read what was there if anything. Blushing she dropped her gaze to his chest, suddenly feeling far warmer than she had a moment earlier.

"So about that slave outfit…" Necrolis remarked with a smirk as he watched her, having noted the blush and enjoying how she did such.

"Yeah well… ummm…" Vette stammered unsure how to get around having blurted that out.

"It's fine, Vette." Necrolis stated as he let her go and stepped back putting a bit of distance between them and breaking that contact.

"Ok… good." Vette remarked, smiling softly even as she turned to leave. She had reached the doorway when his voice stopped her.

"Though I will say you looked quite good in such."

Vette blushed furiously, feeling the sudden swell of heat rise at the words. He had looked, she knew, and clearly he had enjoyed seeing her at that. She bit her lower lip to keep from saying anything and hurried out to head to her quarters. Damn him, she thought as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her, leaning back onto it. Her mind racing, heart pounding, she looked over to the table in her quarters where she had tossed the outfit in question. Damn him, she thought again as her thoughts turned to a place she had sworn she was not going to dwell on. Especially now that they were going to be alone, such was hitting harder than usual with her.

* * *

Necrolis stood at the closed doors to his new apprentice's quarters. It had taken him a little bit before he had collected himself following his talk with Vette. Once he had done such, his focus turned to having to deal with Jaesa. Better to do such right away, he thought, than let the girl give Quinn a bloody heart attack. Nothing was ever dull around here, he mused even as he pressed the button to signal a request to enter. He was not surprised it took a moment but the door opened and he strode in, letting it close behind him. He was about to speak when his words failed him, eyes locking on his apprentice.

"Hello, my master." Jaesa remarked with a bemused smile as she saw she had taken him aback.

Jaesa Willsaam had not bothered to dress after trying to entice and seduce Malavai Quinn. Instead she had simply returned to her quarters. She had been heated, restless, and far too aware of the ache and hunger that had built within her. She had settled for thinking about both Quinn and Necrolis as she laid there, hands stroking over her own heated skin, teasing and drawing on her sensitive flesh when the chime of the door had disturbed her. Remaining where she was, she opened the door, stretched out on her bed on her side, body flushed already and on full display for Necrolis' eyes. Seeing him standing there, feeling his gaze on her, it sent a rush of excitement through her making her want to squirm all the more.

"I see I have interrupted you." Necrolis finally stated though he could not help but look at the naked woman before him, taking in the supple youthful body she clearly did not mind him seeing.

"I don't mind at all, Master." Jaesa remarked and batted her eyes at him.

"We need to have a talk, you and I." Necrolis said, trying to focus on the reason for him being there and turning things to a more Master apprentice type moment.

"It's about what happened with Quinn?" Jaesa guessed, watching as Necrolis nodded.

"While I encourage you to explore, to revel in your freedom you now have, do be mindful Quinn is… shall we say… taken. Tease but know there is a limit to such there."

Jaesa giggled and stretched before running a hand over one breast and then down her side and back up, her eyes watching Necrolis as she did so. She had merely decided to see if she could have some fun, but hearing the Captain was spoken for explained quite a lot. At least he didn't want to fuck her because he didn't like women, she decided and could not help but giggle and grin once more.

"Understood, Master, though I don't really mind sharing at all." Jaesa remarked and winked at Necrolis, watching as her new Master shook his head.

"I doubt my sister would be obliging on such. I don't think you'll convince her to share her toy with you."

"Your sister?" Jaesa asked, suddenly aware of the line she had unintentionally crossed at that moment. "Understood, Master."

Necrolis took in his apprentice, noting the smooth creamy skin, the dusky rose coloured areola and small hard nipples that capped her breasts. They were just about a handful, not large, but not too small either. She had a lean slim build, curves that were there but not accentuated as say Vette's were. She was more petite in most respects. As her hand continued to trace over her down and back up, he took not of the toned legs she had, the patch of tight brown curls that capped over her mound, clearly shaven into just that patch giving an enticing smoothness to her sex. Set free as she had been, it was clear she was set to unleash her sexuality and indulge herself in any and all desires of the flesh as well as the mind and force. What have I unleashed, Necrolis wondered?

"What's on your mind now, apprentice?" Necrolis asked, seeing clearly there was something she was dwelling on.

"So much, in truth, my Master." Jaesa answered. "I've only just touched the dark side, and already I feel as though the galaxy is unfurling before me. There's so much to take in… and I have to admit I am uncertain a little as to what it means to be sith."

"You must learn how things work around here, and how best to serve me." Necrolis answered, nodding in understanding at his new apprentice's words. "Tell me, Jaesa, what do you think your role is as my apprentice? What do you suppose our relationship is?"

"You are my Master." Jaesa answered, rising from the bed to walk towards Necrolis, intentionally putting a sway in her steps as she drew close to him, hands rising to touch his chest. "I do what you say, no matter what. My life belongs to you."

Necrolis was all too aware of the double meaning Jaesa put into her answer. Forcing that calm exterior to remain in place, he ignored the sensual nature of her, hands rising to rest on her shoulders and eyes locking on hers. She was proving quite the challenge already, he realized, and he was not that unhappy with it either.

"That is how I was trained, but I want to do things differently." Necrolis answered.

"I like different." Jaesa remarked with a smirking grin and wink.

"Show respect and honour my commands." Necrolis ignored the remark intentionally. "Just know that you can look me in the eye. You are not a slave. You are to be sith."

"I only wish, Master, that you had found me sooner." Jaesa remarked, growing serious a moment seeing Necrolis was being so with her. "All my life I have felt kept and confined. I was always told to watch what I say, treating my emotions as the enemy. The dark side is my freedom, Master. I want and am going to express everything, enjoy and revel in everything."

"Good, do so, Jaesa." Necrolis said softly, pleased with her words to him. "We believe that letting our emotions flow makes us stronger. It unlocks our potential."

Jaesa smiled at that nodding and knowing she had every intention of such. She had indeed meant what she had said about doing anything and everything Necrolis wanted. Part of her wanted to tell him to take her, ravish her, and enjoy her body so she could feel such. He was her Master, and while she sensed that might hold him back, he had said giving in to emotion and feeling was a good thing. She bet herself she could entice and seduce him into fucking her like she ached and hungered for. Unless there was something else that kept such from happening, she suddenly thought and bit her lip as she wondered on such.

"Please, Master, may I ask something?"

"What do you want to know, my apprentice?" Necrolis asked back, giving her leeway to ask whatever was on her mind at the moment.

"It's about the twi'lek, Vette." Jaesa admitted, looking at Necrolis and searching his face to see if she could find any answers there. "Can she be trusted? She seems kind of soft. She seems nice enough, don't get me wrong but…"

"Vette and I go back a ways, I trust her with my life, and so should you."

Jaesa heard his answer and nodded, unsure how to take the answer. She had hoped he might show some signs if there was something between the two of them or not. Not that it mattered to her even if there was. She was his, and if he wanted her, he could have her regardless of a relationship. She had meant what she had said earlier when speaking about Quinn, she did not mind sharing. The sudden thought of both her and the twi'lek enjoying Necrolis as the same time sprung to mind and brought another surge of excitement to her and she had to fight against the hunger that it stirred once more in her.

"If you are comfortable with her, then so am I, my Master." Jaesa answered. "I have much to absorb, to get used to. I am humbled by your attention and guidance, thank you my Master."

Necrolis smiled and winked at the girl, stepping back and heading to the door. Looking back at her once more as he left he had no doubts she was going to try and suppress the hunger he could feel in her. She was on that fine edge of burning, and she liked it. Nodding to her he could not help but wonder just what it would be like to indulge in her flesh. She was eager to offer it up after all. Don't even go there, he reminded himself, knowing she was not really what he wanted, but that seemed too far out of reach. Jaesa would be an easy and safe means of releasing some pent up energy, he knew. I am not going there, he once again reaffirmed to himself as he stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving his apprentice to her own appetites.


End file.
